


Черный ирландец

by Ali4e



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Army, M/M, Porn, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: За пять лет жизни в Лондоне Брай Хоган привык, что на него никто не обращает внимания, ни в хорошем смысле, ни в плохом. И когда компания армейцев в его любимом кафе принялась над ним издеваться, это стало весьма неприятным сюрпризом. Брай утешал себя тем, что больше никогда не увидит этих типов. Но как бы не так...





	1. Chapter 1

Как всегда по вечерам, в кофейне «Жареный Горох» было не протолкнуться. Очередь из офисных работников, желающих взвинтить свои неврозы двойным эспрессо, упиралась в самые двери. Несмотря на субтильную фигуру, Брай не мог и надеяться на то, чтобы втиснуться за столик, если бы не Изольда.  
Изольда захватывала места беспардонно и тактически безупречно. Ее роскошная плоть с шоколадного отлива кожей так уверенно вписывалась в потрепанный диванчик, что никому бы и в голову не пришло к ней подсесть, и обороняла она занятую позицию со свирепостью истинной кокни. Задача Брая заключалась лишь в том, чтобы доставить ей капучино, но и та не всегда давалась ему легко.  
А сегодня он столкнулся с чем-то новеньким. Точнее, споткнулся о рюкзак, выставленный в проход, — крепкий, основательный военный рюкзак, казавшийся абсолютно чуждым здешней обстановке.  
Как и компания, которой он принадлежал. Брай определенно не видел их раньше в этом царстве издерганных трудоголиков с заплывшими от постоянного недосыпа глазами. Кажется, их было пять или шесть — плотных мускулистых парней, под которыми того и гляди развалится хрупкая мебель кофейни. На их камуфляжных куртках красовались нашивки с зеленым трилистником, а из-под лихо надвинутых на лоб беретов смотрели светлые глаза с почти одинаковым лисьим прищуром. Смотрели на него, на Брая.  
— Аккуратней, принцесса, — проронил один из них с недоброй усмешкой, словно бы перечеркнувшей узкое скуластое лицо.  
А другой армеец стряхивал с плеча пенистые белые капли, и, ясное дело, они попали туда из стаканчика с капучино, опасно накренившегося в руке Брая после столкновения с рюкзаком. «О черт», — подумал он вместо того, чтобы извиниться, а в следующую секунду пострадавший солдат вскинул голову и прямо-таки обжег его взглядом. У этого глаза были черные. И злые.  
Пора было отсюда убираться, но Брай все никак не мог прицелиться в узкий просвет между рюкзаком и ножкой соседнего столика так, чтобы опять кого-то не задеть. Как вдруг услышал:  
— Чем это он тебя забрызгал, Шонни? Кажется, чем-то липким, да?  
— Похоже, он любитель побрызгать на мужиков.  
— Не, наоборот: он хочет, чтобы ему помакали поглубже.  
«Козлы», — подумал Брай и наконец решился на рывок. И как назло, компания за соседним столиком именно в этот момент принялась вставать, перегородив дорогу. Позади все тоже было заблокировано, и Брай почувствовал первые предвестники панической атаки.  
«Спокойно, — уговаривал себя Брай. — Ничего не случится. Здесь много людей. Здесь их слишком много, мать их так». Меж тем солдаты продолжали веселиться:  
— Садись ко мне на колени, красотка.  
— Любишь сливки? Мы тебе дадим полизать.  
Брай, словно в замедленной съемке, видел, как к нему приближается веснушчатая рука с отливающими золотом волосками, дергает его за свисающий конец шарфа. Черноглазый лишь молчал и улыбался, но от его улыбки отчего-то становилось совсем нехорошо.  
— Детка, у тебя тут какое-то пятнышко. — Конопатые пальцы потянулись к его паху, и Брай, не выдержав, крикнул:  
— Извините! Позвольте пройти!  
Он ринулся сквозь столпившуюся в проходе компанию, которая все никак не могла распрощаться. Кофе стекал по пальцам, выплескивался ему на рубашку. Слегка изумленные офисные работники расступались, спасая уже свою одежду, а Брай всё чувствовал спиной жгучий взгляд. Не глаза, а лужицы нефти. Бр-р!  
Наконец он прорвался к Изольде и плюхнулся на потрепанное дерматиновое сиденье рядом с ней. Конечно, она издалека заприметила неладное и уже привставала, чтобы поспешить к нему на помощь — обрушить на солдат отборнейшую кокни-ругань, подогретую барбадосским темпераментом предков по матери. И только ее страх потерять с таким трудом отвоеванный столик спас армейцев от полнейшего разгрома.  
— Что они тебе сказали? — набросилась она на Брая, пока он с тоской рассматривал пятна на искусно состаренной джинсовой ткани своей рубашки. — Оскорбили? Угрожали? Какая жесть!  
— Да ничего страшного, — вяло отбивался Брай. Но вдруг понял, что его малость подташнивает.  
— Как же, милый, на тебе лица нет. — И она взмахнула рукой так, что ее трехсантиметровые ногти, со всеми их стразами и наклейками, мелькнули в опасной близости от стекол очков Брая.  
— Ерунда, — зажмурился тот. — Я просто… просто растерялся.  
Именно так. Опешил от неожиданности. Пожалуй, впервые за пять лет жизни в Лондоне его накормили таким отборным гомофобным дерьмом, а он-то уже уверовал, что оставил всю дрянь в Корнуолле. Но теперь, словно жуки из песка, выползли полузабытые мыслишки: «По мне все видно… видно… видно…»  
Но он ведь больше ничего и не скрывал.  
Хотя найти свой образ оказалось совсем не легко. В свои первые дни в столице он водрузил на нос огромные нелепые очки— не просто так, а в честь Ива Сен-Лорана, ибо о чем может мечтать молодой человек, устроившийся на работу в ателье, как не о карьере модельера? Позже ему удалось записаться на вечерний курс дизайна в Королевском колледже искусств, а в очках были простые стекла, и выглядел он в них, как гусеница с базедовой болезнью, но упорно не желал их снимать. Чтобы уравновесить их чудовищную величину, пришлось отрастить пышную шевелюру — рыжеватые корнийские кудри, которые Изольда так любила ерошить, издавая при этом отвратительные звуки, хотя он раз двадцать просил ее не делать этого н и к о г д а.  
Волосы лезли в рот, мешали работать, и все-таки Брай из того же мазохистского упрямства лишь подравнивал их время от времени — сам, портновскими ножницами, но что-что, а резать он умел. С этой шапкой на голове и с очками он стал напоминать гусеницу, проходящую курс лечения электрошоком, и уравновешивать теперь понадобилось хаос на голове. Почти случайно он купил на барахолке шарф-палатин цвета пыльной терракоты, а когда навертел его себе на плечи перед зеркалом, вдруг понял, что именно так и хочет выглядеть. Все встало на свои места. Это он, Брай Хоган.  
Да, видок странноватый, но ни разу не вызывающий, как для Лондона, где каких только гиков не встретишь, и Брай успел забыть, что такое косые взгляды. А теперь в голове противно ныла старая подростковая пластинка: «По мне видно, что я сосал у Рори член». «Херня», — попытался остановить ее Брай, злясь на себя за то, что воспринял все так близко к сердцу. Хотелось немедленно вычеркнуть случившееся из сознания, но с Изольдой на это не было ни малейшего шанса.  
— Откуда они тут взялись? — продолжала возмущаться она. — Не хватало, чтобы сюда зачастили всякие мудозвоны. Хер там они испохабят мою любимую кофейню.  
Брай был бы очень рад, если бы ее испохабили. Возможно, тогда Изольда согласилась бы почтить своим вниманием пару уютных заведений на их улице, где по крайней мере было чем дышать. Но нет, безнадежно. Престон-тауэр с забегаловками на первом этаже, фигурально выражаясь, принадлежала Изольде, и она готова была сражаться за свою территорию со всей Армией Ее Величества.  
Вот, кстати, о территории.  
— Небось яйца проветривают в отпуске, — говорила Изольда, крайне агрессивно помешивая трубочкой капучино. — Тридцать Восьмая Ирландская вообще-то квартируется в Антриме.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — уставился на нее Брай. — Почему Тридцать Восьмая? Как ты догадалась?  
Изольда, благодаря своей работе в медиа-холдинге, вообще-то была кладезем калейдоскопически разнообразной и по большей части бесполезной информации, но тут она превзошла сама себя.  
— По нашивкам, — подозрительно коротко ответила она и потупилась.  
— Ты наизусть все эмблемы знаешь? И где у кого казармы? — не верил Брай.  
— Я загуглила, — с той же внезапной скромностью проронила Изольда.  
— Когда ты успела? Пока я там… стоял?  
— Нет, раньше, — ответила она и принялась рассматривать свой чудовищный маникюр.  
И Брай догадался, что до определенного момента парни в камуфляже вызывали у Изольды эмоции отнюдь не отрицательные.  
— Ага, — усмехнулся он. — Они тебе понравились. Ну как же, такие мачо. Сугубо натуральные. До такой степени, что хватают мимопроходящих парней за промежность.  
— Не всех, — поправила его Изольда, а потом перестала сдерживаться: — Слушай, но ведь тот, бледный и черноволосый, очень даже ничего, разве нет?  
Солдат сейчас было не разглядеть за скопившимися в проходах людьми, но Брай вспомнил взгляд-молнию, и его прямо-таки передернуло.  
— Я и без Гугла понял, что это тупая ирландская деревенщина, — отрезал он и хотел на этом закончить, но вырвалось как-то само собой: — И почему во всей этой дыре, где шагу не ступишь, чтобы тебе ноги не оттоптали, он выбрали именно меня? Потому что я не извинился, когда облил их кофе?  
Изольда вздохнула и вновь принялась изучать свои ногти. На самом деле она знала ответ. Потому что Брай, в своих дурацких очках, немного сутулый и такой тощий, что бедренные кости того и гляди прорвут штаны, — он выглядел как типичная жертва.  
Собственно, эта иллюзия хрупкости приманила в свое время и саму Изольду. Впервые узрев своего соседа по лестничной клетке, она в ту же секунду стала предвкушать, как обзаведется гейским пажом, который будет таскать за ней пакеты по рынку Портобелло и делиться лайфхаками по стилю и манерам. Черта с два! Она обломалась, потому что Брай, как скоро выяснилось, жертвой вовсе не являлся. Себя он помучить любил, но больше не позволял этого никому.  
Дружба у них все равно сложилась, потому что на смену собственническому пришел материнский инстинкт, который всегда выступает вперед, если женщина не знает, что делать с мужчиной. Изольда принялась пылко опекать Брая, а роль капризного дитяти пришлась тому очень даже по вкусу. Зато только он один умел осадить ее, когда она совсем зарывалась, за что все прочее человечество должно бы ему кланяться в пояс.  
Но с виду-то он был и правда как дитя, заблудившееся на ярмарке, к которому со всех сторон уже подбираются коварные педофилы. Потому его личная жизнь и представляла собой форменную катастрофу, даже в сравнении с личной жизнью самой Изольды. Впрочем, она никогда не сказала бы ему этого. Вот и сейчас она разразилась фейерверком слоганов, почерпнутых из журнальных статей, которые ей приходилось читать как бильд-редактору, чтобы подобрать для них лучащиеся тошнотворным позитивом картинки.  
— С тобой все в абсолютном порядке, Брай. Ты не должен сомневаться в себе из-за того, что кому-то не повезло с воспитанием. Ты — такой, какой есть, и если кому-то это не нравится, пусть валит в свои казармы, нюхать вонь от носков. — Нет, в журналах ничего подобного не писали, это барбадосский темперамент брал свое. — И тот черноглазый тоже, кем он себя вообразил? Сидит тут… Ой, смотри, встал! Боже, какая у него задница. Просто Королева Жоп.  
Брай надулся и демонстративно отвернулся к окну. «Ладно, они уходят, — думал он. — Все закончилось. Я их больше никогда не увижу».


	2. Chapter 2

Через пару дней, в субботу утром, возвращаясь из пакистанского мини-маркета, что на углу, Брай внезапно встретил Изольду на их общей лестничной площадке.  
Он действительно не ожидал ее там увидеть, как, собственно, и все время не знал, когда она снова ворвется в его жизнь, вечно пылающая праведным гневом и блистающая стразами на ногтях. Медиа-холдинг, где она трудилась, выпускал сразу несколько изданий — дамских, подростковых, рукодельных, автомобильных, — и Брай всё не мог запомнить, какой именно из них, а может, сразу несколько, она украшает снимками, раздобытыми на самых помоечных стоках по полпенса за пучок. И уж тем более был не в силах усвоить ее замысловатый график, и удивлялся, как она сама-то в нем ориентируется, и почему ей так часто приходится брать работу домой.  
Сейчас она явно спешила, нервно дергая ключ в тугой замочной скважине, так что сумка-мешок, сшитая лично Браем, игриво шлепала ее по заднице.   
— Шеймус, сволочь такая, сколько раз ему уже говорила про этот замок… — Шеймус был фантастически некомпетентным управляющим Престон-тауэр. — Брай, Брай, подожди-ка. Ой, боже мой, времени нет совсем, но… У меня такие новости… Черт!  
— Кажется, что-то сломалось, — меланхолично заметил Брай, еще толком не проснувшийся.  
— Ладно, потом разберусь, — махнула рукой Изольда и поволокла его к подоконнику. — Присядь, а то сейчас упадешь.  
— Не буду я садиться, — проворчал Брай, разглядывая слой пыли, на котором Изольда еще летом написала «Шеймус, вытри меня!»  
— Тогда крепче держи свои яйца, в смысле, те, что у тебя в пакете, но и другие держи тоже. — Изольда убрала за уши свои выпрямленные и заново завитые крупными волнами волосы со свежим розовым мелированием. Оно так ей шло, что Брай невольно залюбовался: Иззи теперь напоминала ему шоколадно-клубничный коктейль.  
Видя, что мысли его витают далеко, Изольда придвинулась к нему вплотную.  
— Слушай меня, — произнесла она с легким драматическим завыванием. — В нашем доме…  
— Ой, да хватит уже, — поморщился Брай. — Я есть хочу. Что там стряслось? Бабуля Стронски оказалась наркодилершей? Парочка из седьмой квартиры разъезжается? Чокнутый скейтер с третьего этажа раздавил корги миссис Бриггз?  
— Хуже. — Глаза Изольды ярко вспыхнули. — Тот солдат из кофейни теперь будет жить в нашем доме.  
— Да ну. — Сознание Брая пока отказывалось принимать эту новость. — Который из них?  
— Ну тот, красавец. — Изольда чуть закатила глаза и нарисовала в воздухе сложную фигуру. Брай едва успел уклониться от ее когтей.  
— Ага, он теперь уже и красавец.  
— Но ты же сразу понял, о ком я говорю, — ухмыльнулась она без зазрения совести. И тут же стерла улыбку с лица. — Нет, конечно, он скотина, еще и потому… В общем, слушай: я вчера, значит, спускаюсь за почтой, а лифт, видите ли, занят, возит мебель на шестой этаж.  
— На шестой? — нахмурился Брай. — Так он прямо над нами?  
— Над тобой. Будет сверху, — гигикнула она и сразу вновь посуровела. — И что же я вижу внизу? Шеймус, как на спидах, таскает коробки в лифт. Я прямо обомлела, а миссис Бриггз ему говорит: «Шеймус, золотце, ты сегодня ко мне не придешь? Моя проводка…» А тот ей: «Ах, простите, дорогая, но мне нужно вселить нового жильца». А ты помнишь, как он нас заселял? Сунул ключ в зубы — и до свиданья. Ну, миссис Бриггз, конечно, давай его расспрашивать, а это мудозвон ей так нагло и говорит: «Это же мой земляк, понимаете?» Нет, ну ты представляешь? От неисправной проводки может быть пожар, но мы же люди второго сорта, те, кто не родился в овчарне на Зеленом острове. Я прямо ахнула, а промолчала только из-за миссис Бриггз — она всегда так пугается, когда я повышаю голос. В общем, его зовут Шон Пирс, она недавно демобилизовался и решил переехать в Лондон, и как только я это услышала, так и начала догадываться, а тут появился он — в майке, представляешь, Брай? Все свои рельефы выставил на обозрение, это если бы я в лифчике за почтой прошлась — как бы на меня посмотрели?  
— Могу представить, как ты на него смотрела. —Брай со скучающим видом отвернулся к окну.  
— Я тебя умоляю, я целые дни на работе таращусь на глянцевых мужиков, чем меня, по-твоему, можно удивить?  
— Королевой Жоп? — бросил он через плечо.  
— Ты несправедлив ко мне, Брай Хоган, — торжественно произнесла Изольда и снова нависла над ним. — У меня просто не было времени, но я тебе обещаю: я обязательно поговорю с Шеймусом. Я скажу, что как бы ему ни хотелось завести тут ячейку ИРА, если случится что-нибудь подобное тому, что было в кофейне, если будет хоть малейший шум после полуночи, если хоть один, мать его, окурок вылетит из окна, — я устрою им такой Белфаст, что мало не покажется.  
Лицо Брая стало совсем кислым: эпизод в кофейне только-только начал стираться из его памяти, и ему меньше всего хотелось его освежать. Но Изольду уже было не остановить.  
— На самом деле это дичь какая-то. На следующий день я прочла, что в армии сейчас натаскивают на толерантность, примерно как в «Заводном апельсине», но только знаешь, чтобы зомбировать кого-то, надо ему иметь мозг, куда электроды втыкать. А на мозгах там однозначно природа отдохнула, и мне еще бабка покойная говорила: «Деточка, черные ирландцы — это худшие, худшие…»  
Но Браю не удалось проникнуться мудростью древних кокни, потому что Изольда вдруг резко прянула назад и очень громко и неестественно произнесла:  
— О, здравствуйте! А я как раз говорила, что наконец-то четырнадцатую квартиру заселили, а то когда летом там трубу прорвало, то протекло аж до первого этажа, пока управляющий ключ нашел.  
— Наверное, потому что она на самом деле тринадцатая, — прозвучал за спиной Брая хрипловатый голос, из тех, какими нужно или выразительно читать Йейтса, или стонать «Да, детка, да» в порно любой категории.  
«Вот черт», — подумал Брай и оглянулся, точнее, дернулся, неловко и резко.   
Шон Пирс спускался по лестнице, опять в майке, это в октябре-то месяце, и сейчас у него не было оправданий в виде тяжелого физического труда. Майка болотного оттенка хаки, военного образца, позволяла всем желающим любоваться идеальными плечами, может, чуть покатыми, но это как раз делало их особенными. Также можно было любоваться пресловутым рельефом — не бугристым, а суховатым и литым, какой рождается не в тренажерке, а от длительных нагрузок где-нибудь на свежем воздухе. С трудом вспомнив, что людям вообще-то нужно смотреть в лицо, Брай поднял глаза и снова встретил тот же жгучий взгляд, правда, смягченный дружелюбной усмешкой.  
И все равно: то ли из-за бледной кожи, то ли из-за его выправки казалось, что в нем притаилось нечто… Что же именно? Тогда, в кафе, Браю почудилась угроза, но теперь он назвал бы это просто кинетической энергией сильного тренированного тела, вполне готового встретить новый день.  
Брай вдруг понял, что они с Изольдой откровенно пялятся на нового соседа, и тот знает, что они обсуждали именно его, и это наполняет его самодовольством. Пришлось поспешно повернуться к Изольде — а та уже приняла боевую стойку, вот-вот начнет накручивать локон на палец.  
— Да, кстати, — сказал Шон Пирс, спускаясь на другой пролет лестницы, — кажется, мы вчера сломали лифт. Иду выяснять, в чем дело.  
— Ах-ха, — произнесла Изольда, не сводя глаз с его ягодиц, перекатывающихся под свободными штанами из очень тонкой ткани. Вряд ли она вообще поняла, что он сказал.  
Однако стоило ему скрыться из виду, как реальность обрушилась на нее телефонным звонком.  
— Вот блин! Это босс. — Она тут же сбросила вызов. — Пошел к черту, я в пробке. Брай! — развернулась она к нему так резко, что ее каблуки чуть не высекли искры из кафеля. — Я опаздываю, я уже опоздала, но не могу же я ринуться за ним вслед!  
— Тише, — двинул бровями Брай. — Тут акустика как в Кельнском соборе. Он и так, наверное, слышал всё, начиная с «Заводного апельсина».  
— Ну и черт с ним, потому что все равно он самовлюбленный мудак, это видно за милю. Но бог мой, какие скулы, Брай, ты заметил? Нужно законодательно запретить иметь такие скулы, потому что это ввергает всех остальных людей в… — Она нахмурилась, подбирая слово.  
— В соблазн, — подсказал Брай. — В искушение.  
— В печаль, — воздела указательный коготь Изольда. — Детка, я побежала, но сперва напомни, что там у нас завтра. Кажется, мы собирались в тот магазинчик на Марилебон-Хай, давно мы там…  
— Нет, — с удовольствием перебил ее Брай. — Завтра мы приглашены на чай к моей тете.  
— О, эта твоя бурная светская жизнь! — Изольда возвела глаза к потолку. — Ты, кажется, зарок дал не общаться ни с кем младше семидесяти. Ладно, пока, дорогой, он уже наверняка спустился, так что…  
— Ох, да иди уже, — пробурчал Брай. — Может, еще догонишь.  
И когда чуть позже в тишине своей квартиры Брай готовил французский омлет, он не испытывал никакого искушения. Никакого соблазна.  
Дело было даже не в инциденте в кафе, а в том, что Шон Пирс, со всеми своими ягодицами, скулами, плечами, ключицами, литыми мышцами, мягкой и хитрой улыбкой, жгучими глазами, — он был не про него, не про Брая. Глянцевая картинка из порножурнала, вздрочнуть в ванной и забыть, как о целой галерее таких же — курьеров с индийской едой, брутальных водителей автобусов, хирургов-стоматологов (однажды Брай кончил, когда ему рвали зуб), полисменов и кассиров в мини-маркете.  
Какое-то — весьма недолгое — время Брай встречался с одним барристером, который всегда назначал ему свидания близ Миддл-Темпла, в этом царстве реликтовых газовых фонарей, тенистых клуатров и тумана. Барристер вечно опаздывал, и, окруженный елизаветинской архитектурой, дрожа под сырым ветром с реки, Брай почему-то предавался здесь самым диким фантазиям: например, о Джеке Потрошителе, который вот-вот вынырнет из тумана, вскроет скальпелем ему живот и примется сношать в чавкающие кровоточащие внутренности. Барристер приходил все позже, давая ему время для странных мечтаний, а однажды и вовсе не явился, и перестал отвечать на звонки.  
Так вот, это было лучшее, что случилось в лондонской личной жизни Брая, а все остальное он тщательно старался забыть.  
Однажды он обнаружил себя в старой разбитой «тойоте» под железнодорожным мостом по дороге на Хемпшир: пока его ебли в зад, он упирался щекой в стекло и мог видеть бомжей, греющихся у костров. После того он люто ненавидел себя два дня, как назло, пришедшихся на выходные; раз восемь сходил в душ и пересмотрел четыре фильма о Гарри Поттере, пока наконец не расслабился и не уснул.  
Между лучшим и худшим происходило то, что Изольда называла его «партизанскими свиданиями». Суть заключалась в том, что со своими Хорнет-знакомцами Брай встречался хотя и обжитом Ислингтоне, но как можно дальше от дома, чтобы впоследствии случайно не нарваться на нежелательного персонажа, — а они почему-то все оказывались нежелательными. Брай уже смирился с тем, что на него клюют исключительно феерические мудаки, и в последнее время выходил на охоту лишь понукаемый Изольдой и ее инстаграмными лозунгами: «Ты станешь неудачником в тот миг, когда в это поверишь», «Не бойся мечтать», «Твой принц уже устал тебя ждать». И никакая сила не заманила бы его в «тематическое» заведение — у него начиналась паническая атака лишь при одной мысли о таком количестве пидоров на квадратный метр пространства.  
Насколько Брай мог судить, лозунги не очень помогали и самой Изольде. Он уже зарекся спрашивать «Как там Джон?» или «Что у тебя с Марком?» Ответом ему чаще всего бывали поджатые губы и потемневший взгляд. Брай искренне не понимал, что с этим миром не так: Изольда ведь настоящая красавица, и с таким щедрым сердцем, что ему иногда казалось, будто он греется, как кошка на солнышке, в лучах ее доброты. Что тогда говорить о нем, нелепом лохматом типе в огромных очках? На что он мог рассчитывать в этом городе, который, пусть и дарил Браю вожделенную анонимность, но заставлял рассчитываться за нее одиночеством? Он брал и платил.  
Итак, вот и весь его капитал — случайный судорожный перепих, когда становилось уже совсем невмоготу; фантазии о слесарях и разносчиках пиццы; и разумеется, воспоминания о первой любви.  
Брай и сам замечал, как редактирует их подобно тому, как Изольда вылизывала свои рабочие картинки в графическом редакторе, ретушируя поры на лицах, торчащие пряди и возрастные складки. Собаки лишались своей слюнявости, кошки — конъюнктивита, яблоки — помятых бочков. Так и сознание Брая стирало неуклюжую и болезненную подростковую возню, острые камешки, впивающиеся в задницу, запах отрыжки, громкое сопение. Оставались лишь скалы над бухтой, белый свет маяка, прорезающий серое небо, ныряющие за рыбой бакланы и ощущение безбрежного простора и внутри, и снаружи.  
Вот с простором они как раз и прогадали — нужно было искать места поуединеннее. В конце концов их кто-то выследил, и слух распространился в курортном городке, как пожар по сухой траве. Семья Рори сориентировалась мгновенно — он укатил аж в Эдинбург, поступив там в колледж, и даже прощальную эсэмэску не прислал. А Брай мог рассчитывать только на местный Технологический, и целых два мучительных года он, казалось, носил розовый треугольник на одежде, прежде чем вырвался в Лондон, где его никто не знал и знать не хотел.  
Однокурсники выгоняли его из мужской раздевалки, соседка больше не звала его посидеть с ее маленьким сыном, а за спиной он не раз слышал шепоток: «Что могло вырасти у такой матери?» Больше всего Брая удивляло то, что людская ненависть накатывала волнами и отступала. Иногда люди словно забывали, что он сосал член Рори, вели себя по-старому, а потом внезапно, без всякой причины, но как будто сговорившись, принимались язвить его своим презрением.  
В Лондоне, пытаясь строить новую жизнь и не особенно понимая, из чего она должна состоять, Брай какое-то время посещал собрания «АлАнон»*. Очень быстро он стал на них смертельно скучать. Какая-нибудь помятая Дженни с остатками химической завивки на волосах с дрожью в голосе рассказывала о том, как низкая самооценка заставила ее родить четверых детей от феерического мудака, прежде чем она обнаружила, что он — вылитый ее алкаш-папаша и так же распускает руки после паба. Подвиг Дженни заключался в разводе и храбром существовании на социальное пособие в выделенной государством квартире, и ведущий воспевал ее с таким пафосом, как будто она предотвратила теракт в Букингемском дворце. Вслед за Дженни выходил Джонни и объявлял о намерении получить наконец свидетельство о среднем образовании, на что он все сорок пять лет своей жизни считал себя неспособным.  
Брай меж тем наблюдал, как слегка растерянный муравей ползет по подлокотнику его пластикового кресла, и думал, не случилось ли в детстве у муравья какой-нибудь травмы. Может быть, их матка не соответствовала общепринятым стандартам, или хищный птичий клюв в одночасье лишил его половины родственников, или муравьиный трутень, если такие существуют, хватал его жвалами за маленькую хитиновую задницу. И какое это будет иметь значение, если Брай — воплощение той Высшей Силы, которой положено препоручать себя на Третьем шаге, — сейчас раздавит его мозолистым от шитья пальцем? Нет, конечно, не раздавит, он даже комаров не прихлопывал, а сдувал, но, может быть, стоит придавать меньше значения перипетиям нашего убогого существования? Не всякая история достойна того, чтобы быть рассказанной, и Брай так ни разу и не открыл рот на тех двух или трех собраниях, которые зачем-то посетил, прежде чем навсегда вычеркнул их из своего графика и выбросил все их брошюрки с трагическим черно-белым дизайном.  
Тем не менее какой-то вкус к саморефлексии ему там привили. Иногда, в темноте своей «девичьей» спальни, как язвительно ее называла Изольда, он ворочался после трех американо в «Жареном Горохе» и о чем только не думал. В частности о том, что он, как и положено ребенку, любил свою непутевую мать всей душой, и, наверное, именно поэтому встал под знамена ее позора, как только представилась возможность, и поэтому так гордо нес свою отверженность, не ломаясь под ней, а только становясь крепче. И, черт возьми, пафосный стиль «АлАнона» все-таки испортил его вкус.  
_________________  
* «АлАнон» — дочерняя программа «Анонимных алкоголиков», которая помогает близким пьющих людей.


	3. Chapter 3

Субботу Брай отчего-то решил посвятить внеплановой генеральной уборке. Вот удивительно, почему это вдруг он вздумал посмотреть на свою квартиру глазами постороннего человека, которых тут сроду не бывало? Он даже снял со стены в спальне пару картинок, над которыми Изольда издевалась годами, — с цветущей сакурой и Эйфелевой башней, — а он их упрямо не трогал. Плюшевого мишку, однако, оставил на месте. В конце концов, это гейская спальня, пусть только по названию, а не по сути происходящего в ней.  
Он вымел из гостиной вездесущие нитки и обрезки тканей, уничтожил на кухне все следы кулинарных экспериментов, особое внимание уделил ванной комнате и к концу дня порядком притомился. Душ его не взбодрил, а разморил, и Брай устроился перед телевизором с чаем и парой сэндвичей, ничего не имея против того, чтобы тут задремать.  
Он даже приглушил звук, скорее угадывая, чем следя за происходящим на экране, — и потому шум в коридоре заставил его встряхнуться и распахнуть глаза.  
Слышались вопли Изольды — впрочем, не самое редкое явление, — а затем какой-то странный грохот. Не похоже было на то, что все это само рассосется, и еще до того, как затрещал дверной звонок, Брай уже стоял в прихожей и с обреченным видом натягивал куртку и кеды.  
На площадке он обнаружил Изольду, которая с бурной жестикуляцией объясняла миссис Бриггз то, в чем Брай сперва не разобрал ни слова; это вообще звучало, как рэп. Снизу ковыляла бабуля Стронски, лифт гудел, обещая доставить на этаж еще кого-то из соседей. Несомненно, только субботний вечер спасал Брая от настоящего столпотворения, потому что Изольда явно вошла в раж.  
— О, Брай! — метнулась она к нему. — Моя гребаная дверь не открывается, ключ сломался в замке, а у гребаного Шеймуса выходной! Его нет! Нет вообще, и телефон отключен, ну надо же, какая тварь, а я не могу попасть в свою квартиру!  
«О боже, — подумал Брай. — О боже-боже-боже». Изольда не может попасть на свою территорию, по случаю чего матерится в голос перед старушками, а все смотрят на него, и стыдно почему-то ему.   
— Иззи, — хрипло каркнул он, откашлялся и продолжил: — Иззи, идем ко мне. Выпьешь чаю, переночуешь у меня, а утром Шеймус…  
— Что-о? Нет! — рявкнула Изольда, испепелив его взглядом. — Я буду ночевать в своей квартире! Я в ней живу! Я за нее плачу блядскую аренду!  
— Изольда, дорогая, — из лифта вышла соседка с третьего этажа, — я позвонила Филу, но он на какой-то вечеринке, придет поздно и пьяный, так что лучше тебе и правда переночевать где-нибудь еще.  
Вместо ответа Изольда решительно шагнула к своей двери и сотрясла ее так, что штукатурка посыпалась со стен. В лестничном пролете звучало эхо отдаленных голосов и чьих-то шагов. Кто-то еще двигался сюда, и Брай молился, чтобы не парочка из седьмой квартиры. Они наверняка придут на бровях и превратят это сборище в полноценный скандал — с полицией, «скорой» и вирусными видео в Твиттере. Господи, как же заманить Изольду к себе?  
О новом жильце он и не вспоминал, пока Шон Пирс не возник на ступеньках. И хотя он милосердно скрыл свой литой рельеф и королевскую задницу под пуловером и джинсами, исходящая от него волна мужского великолепия вмиг заставила всех галдящих соседок захлопнуть рты и уставиться на него. Изольда оставила в покое дверь и лихорадочно поправила на себе одежду.  
«Интересно, если он пригласит ее к себе на ночь, она поступится наконец своими принципами?» — угрюмо подумал Брай.  
— Что у вас случилось, леди? — поинтересовался Шон с той же мягкой улыбкой, предлагавшей ничего не воспринимать всерьез. — Могу я чем-то помочь?  
«Кавалерия прибыла, — мысленно бурчал Брай. — Армия Ее Величества: будь лучшим*. Спаси дамазель Изольду от дистресса, а леди Брай — от панической атаки. Сейчас он взмахнет своим волшебным фаллосом, и все женские двери распахнутся сами собой. Мой бракованный гейский прибор очевидно для этого не годится».  
Тем временем Изольда объясняла ему голосом еще звенящим, но уже не таким пронзительным:  
— Ключ сломался в замке, а Шеймус отсутствует на рабочем месте, впрочем, как обычно, и в результате…  
— Шеймус в госпитале с матерью, у нее сердечный приступ, — заявил на это Шон, и у всех присутствующих одинаково взлетели вверх брови — от изумления тем фактом, что у Шеймуса, оказывается, есть мать.  
«Чушь, — решил Брай. — Мать Шеймуса наверняка сидит в своем Слайго и от сына видит только открытки на Рождество. Выгораживает дружка наглым враньем». Шон меж тем склонился над замком, и джинсы так обтянули его зад, что Изольда непроизвольно приосанилась, выставив грудь, а миссис Бриггз сказала:  
— Ну что ж, мы, наверное, пойдем. Оставляем тебя, дорогая, в надежных руках.  
— Да-да, — закивала соседка с третьего, — идемте, миссис Стронски, я вас провожу. Не выпить ли вам таблетку?  
Брай тоже хотел ретироваться, когда Шон, выпрямляясь, произнес:  
— Нужны небольшие клещи и шило, а я еще не обзавелся инструментом. Не беда, позвоню приятелю. — И он уже полез за телефоном, как вдруг у Брая вырвалось:  
— У меня есть.  
Шон оглянулся на него с таким видом, будто только что его заметил, а затем и Изольда, словно и не ломилась с криками в его дверь четверть часа назад. Брай понятия не имел, подойдут ли инструменты для ремонта швейной машины; да с чего он вообще взял, что подойдут? Ну ясно: захотелось тоже выступить в мужской роли, а в итоге, несомненно, выступит в амплуа транс-феи, со своим-то маникюрным наборчиком. Но все то же мазохистское упрямство не позволяло Браю сдать назад.  
Однако ж свершилось чудо, и мини-клещи вполне пригодились, как и шило, и тонкие отвертки, которые Брай прихватил на всякий случай. Они с Изольдой стояли по обе стороны от Шона, подавая ему инструменты, как медсестры хирургу, и завороженно наблюдали за его скульптурными предплечьями, на которых от напряжения вздувались жилы, за его крепкими длинными пальцами и четкими, уверенными движениями. «Про одни только его руки можно снимать порно», — мысленно вздыхал Брай и не сомневался, что у Изольды то же самое на уме.  
Наконец раздался долгожданный щелчок, и дверь с драматическим скрипом отъехала от косяка.  
— Вуаля. — Шон театральным жестом указал на нее отверткой, а затем слегка поклонился Изольде. — Прошу вас, мадам.  
После чего повернулся к Браю со странным взглядом исподлобья, которого тот совершенно не понял тогда.  
— Не знала, что такому учат в армии, — сказала Изольда, не спеша заходить и теребя ремешок сумочки.  
— Не в армии, но в Белфасте, да. — Шон тоже никуда не торопился. — Брай, спасибо за помощь.  
Брай до боли сжимал отвертки в кулаке, смущаясь от того, что смущается, злясь на Шона за неотразимость и на себя — за то, что так на нее реагирует, и это видно, видно, видно — «по мне всё видно». У Изольды тоже всё было написано на лице, что ее явно не беспокоило, и тут она возьми да скажи:  
— Знаете что, мальчики, после такого я просто обязана угостить вас чаем, и это меньшее, что я могу для вас сделать.  
Брай тут же впал в хорошо знакомый ему ступор, который настигал его всякий раз, когда социальное взаимодействие хоть чуточку отклонялось от кое-как вызубренных им шаблонов. Он сейчас должен согласиться или отказаться? Скорее всего, надо оставить их вдвоем, но не будет ли это выглядеть слишком нарочито? Или правильнее будет зайти минут на пять? Еще и Шон не сводил с него темного жгучего взгляда, что отнюдь не помогало соображать.  
— Я… э-э… — выдавил из себя Брай, и прозвучало это как блеяние больной дифтеритом овцы.  
К счастью, Изольда хорошо знала, как с ним обращаться. Она выдвинулась из-за плеча Шона и выразительно посмотрела на Брая — так, что у нее глаза чуть не выпали из орбит. Посмотрела на него, а потом на его квартиру. И Брай с облегчением вздохнул. Все стало ясно.  
— Мне надо кое-что закончить дома, — выпалил он, мгновенно обретя дар речи. — Я к тебе потом зайду.  
— Ах-ха, — промурлыкала она, и в ту же секунду Брай перестал для нее существовать.  
— А я с удовольствием, — так же воркуя, произнес Шон. — С большим удовольствием, — донеслось из-за двери, медленно закрывающейся за ними.  
«Совет да любовь», — буркнул Брай и поплелся в свою берлогу. Его знобило, несомненно, из-за подъездных сквозняков, и он накапал себе бренди из «простудной» бутылки, потом взял плед потолще и свернулся калачиком напротив телевизора. Но всего-то минут через десять, чертыхнувшись, вскочил и устремился в ванную — дрочить. Проторчал он там чуть дольше обычного, зато выполз сонный и ко всему безразличный, и остановился перед диваном, почесываясь и размышляя, не перебраться ли в спальню.  
Тут, однако, тренькнул телефон. Сообщение от Изольды, с ее неповторимой орфографией, гласило: «Если не спиш принеси сахер пжлст. У меня кончилс».  
«Это у меня кончилс, а у тебя разве нет?» — подумал Брай. Разве она сейчас не должна выгибаться под Шоном в оргазме? Изольда была вроде как не из тех девушек, которые дают на первом свидании, но порой она действовала весьма решительно, а на удивление Брая — мол, это как-то не гетеросексуально, — отвечала афоризмом: «Иногда нужно просто хватать и бежать».   
Отчего же не схватила и не побежала? Неужели что-то не срослось? Это следовало разъяснить, и потому Брай, вместо того чтобы послать ее с «сахером» на хер и притвориться спящим, достал из закромов непочатый пакет и снова вышел за порог своей квартиры.  
И его немедленно окутал запах выпечки, живо напомнивший о родном городе, с его булочными и кондитерскими, заманивавшими туристов ароматами знаменитых корнийских слоек. Это уж точно было что-то новенькое — Изольда терпеть не могла возиться на кухне, оправдываясь вечными диетами, которые, как показывала инспекция ее холодильника, состояли в основном из замороженной пиццы и еще каких-то склизких зеленоватых полуфабрикатов. Вследствие чего она частенько появлялась у Брая с видом маленькой девочки и робким вопросом «А ты что-то сегодня готовил?..» Но сейчас она пребывала в отличном настроении — открыла ему, напевая, и вернулась на кухню, пританцовывая. Брай впервые заметил на ней лично сшитый им фартук, один из первых его подарков, когда он еще плохо ее знал. Но дошло дело и до фартука.  
— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он, осматривая рабочие поверхности, сплошь заставленные противнями с подозрительного вида коричневыми комками. — И где Шон? Пошел за презервативами?  
— Шон, по всей видимости, дома, — мечтательно произнесла Изольда, потроша пакет с сахаром. — А я решила завтра с утра угостить его печеньем — как раз за ночь застынет глазурь. Должна же я и правда как-то его отблагодарить.  
«А что, минет не проканал?» — подумал Брай, и, видимо, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Изольда, спохватившись, добавила:  
— Ну, и тебя тоже. Тут на всех хватит.  
— Я вижу. — Брай скрестил руки на груди. — Так что там твоя бабушка говорила про черных ирландцев?  
— Ой, да старушка к тому времени совсем выжила из ума. Шон не такой, он был очень мил и пообещал, что завтра с утра заставит Шеймуса сменить мне замок.  
— О, так ты теперь важная особа. С такими-то связями. — Брай ощутил подступающее раздражение.  
— Не завидуй. — Изольда показала ему язык, пугающе черный от шоколадной глазури, которой она уже успела напробоваться.  
Надо же, она даже не чувствовала себя виноватой. Ну хоть капельку виноватой — Брай удовлетворился бы и капелькой. Так что стоило попытаться выжать ее из неверной подруги:  
— А ничего, что пару дней назад этот милый Шон и его приятели публично унижали твоего лучшего друга? Помнится, ты была очень возмущена.  
— Шон тогда как раз молчал, — утанцовывая от него по кухне, парировала Изольда.  
— Да, Шон молчал и позволял им говорить всякие гадости. Вот представь, если бы кто-то обозвал тебя шлюхой и схватил за задницу, а я бы потом начал клеить этого подонка, — что бы ты испытывала?  
— Я не клею никаких подонков! — вскричала Изольда, с грохотом обрушивая очередной противень на столешницу. — О господи! Лучше бы я сбегала за сахаром в круглосуточный.  
— Не стоит благодарностей, — со всем доступным ядом в голосе процедил Брай и ушел, хлопнув дверью.  
Как-то все пошло не по плану — сам не ожидал, что так психанет. Практически дошло до настоящей ссоры и, конечно же, из-за мужика.   
Брай вообще-то понимал, что рано или поздно между ними, фигурально выражаясь, встанет член, но думал, что это произойдет иначе. Изольда встретит хорошего парня, соберется за него замуж, и невнятные гей-друзья ей станут ни к чему. С этим бы он легко смирился, но не с тем, что она так походя плюнула на его чувства, чтобы броситься на случайно подвернувшиеся штаны.   
Ну вот, опять он драматизирует. И завидует, конечно, тут она права. Он же сам только что пытался устроиться перед телевизором, эхом повторяя про себя: «Брай, спасибо за помощь», польщенный тем, что Шон знает его имя. И еще был момент, когда Шон так посмотрел на него — очень двусмысленно или, наоборот, однозначно. Почти тот пронзительный взгляд исподлобья, который иногда ловишь на себе в кафе и знаешь, что если ответишь на него, то тебе или предложат выпить, или будут ждать на углу. Именно эти мысли и привели к тому, что пришлось отправиться в ванную, и если он будет продолжать в том же духе и сейчас, то ему понадобится второй заход, несмотря на дурное настроение. Так чего же он хотел от Изольды?  
«Ох, ладно, завтра помиримся», — успокоил он себя, засыпая. Однако это произошло куда раньше, чем он ожидал.  
__________________  
* Army: Be the Best — официальный слоган армии Великобритании.


	4. Chapter 4

В девять утра в воскресенье он уже снова сидел на своем диване и с опаской смотрел на Изольду, а та не сводила взгляда с дымящейся кружки перед собой. Подвитые с утра розовые локоны обрамляли ее осунувшееся лицо, «стратегическую» голубую блузку усеивали пятна — похоже, от шоколадной глазури, губы подрагивали, когда она их не кусала. «Плохо дело», — думал Брай, все не решаясь спросить, что привело ее сюда в такую рань и в таком виде, хотя, разумеется, подозрения у него имелись.  
Молчаливая Изольда нервировала его куда больше, чем орущая, в голову лезли всякие ужасы насчет того, что с ней случилось.  
— Слушай, давай-ка я блузку застираю, иначе потом не выведешь… — наконец нашелся он. — Сейчас дам тебе рубашку. Это же шоколад? А с печеньем-то что?  
Не самый изящный подход, но он сработал.  
— Я его выбросила на хрен. В мусоропровод, — проронила она.  
— Что, прямо всё? — глупо спросил Брай, и тут Изольда издала прерывистый вздох, весьма похожий на всхлип.  
— Он такой мудак. Боже, такой мудак! — Она быстро стряхнула слезинку со щеки и поспешно выпрямилась, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Но Брай на всякий случай полез в шкаф за бумажными салфетками. Не нужно было объяснять, о ком она говорит.  
— Что он сделал? — Брай поставил перед ней коробку и приготовился к худшему. — Мне ты можешь все рассказать, ты же знаешь. Он обидел тебя? Твоя блузка… О господи, неужели…  
— Нет, — криво усмехнулась она. — Я его вообще сегодня не видела.  
— Так что произошло? Иззи, ты меня пугаешь.  
— Как ты сказал тогда в кафе? «Ничего, я просто растерялся». — Она громко шмыгнула носом, и Брай сунул ей салфетку прямо в руку. — Так вот, я тоже растерялась, когда с тарелкой поднялась к нему, а мне открыла дверь прошмандовка лет дай бог семнадцати, в одном полотенце. Посмотрела эдак на меня и говорит: «Шонни, к тебе какая-то шалава с печеньем приперлась». — Последнюю фразу Изольда произнесла на гнусавом кокни. — Ну, я не стала его дожидаться. Ушла.  
«Ну что ж, — с облегчением подумал Брай, — далеко не катастрофа. Хотя и приятного тоже мало».  
— Стоило позвонить, наверное, — продолжила она после того, как высморкалась. — Он же оставил телефон. А может, и не стоило. Может, я что-то почуяла и хотела проверить. Ну знаешь, подсознательно. Вот и убедилась.  
Брай нахмурился: что-то не стыковалось.  
— Иззи, — осторожно начал он, — я должен задать тебе один вопрос. Только пойми меня, пожалуйста, правильно. Я просто хочу расставить все точки над «i». В общем… как он вчера себя вел, когда вы остались вдвоем? Он точно… э-э… Верно ли ты прочла его сигналы? Я в курсе, какое он производит впечатление, но, возможно, он хотел лишь по-соседски…  
— Сигналы?! — взвилась Изольда, мгновенно вспыхнув своей фирменной яростью. — Я отлично прочла его ебаные сигналы! Брай, он меня поцеловал! Сначала он поцеловал мне руку, потом сказал, что я вся как мед и лед, а я ему: «Ха-ха, почему лед?», а он: «Потому что бросает в дрожь», и наклонился ко мне, и… Брай, это был такой поцелуй, когда ты словно отрываешься от земли и висишь в воздухе, и у тебя бабочки по всему телу, и ты вся превращаешься в стаю мотыльков, ну или там в фейерверк. И потом он мне: «Я не хочу спешить», и оставил телефон.  
— Мда, — покачал головой Брай. — Похоже, твоя бабушка не совсем выжила из ума.  
— О да, ты был прав, вот и злорадствуй теперь, — пробурчала Изольда.  
— Я не злорадствую, Иззи, — с упреком сказал Брай. — Я что, сейчас очень радостный на вид?  
— Нет, — помотала она головой и тяжко вздохнула. — Ты настоящий друг, а я дура. Он вскружил мне голову, даже не напрягаясь, а выйдя от меня, тут же снял метамфетаминовую малолетку и драл ее, пока я пекла ему это ебаное печенье!  
«Ты вроде как и мне его тоже пекла», — подумал Брай; он вовсе не был так уж чист перед Изольдой. При всем сочувствии ей мысль о карме у него таки мелькнула, да и бабушка не просто так сорвалась у него с языка. Нехорошо таким быть, однозначно, и Брай понял, что пора включать свою рациональную часть. Он выдохнул, собираясь с силами, и взял ее за руку.  
— Иззи, давай рассуждать логически. Только факты, и ничего кроме них, а потом выводы. Мы практически ничего не знаем о Шоне Пирсе, в том числе — драл он ту девицу или не драл, и какие вообще между ними…  
— Ты бы ее видел! Классическая уличная поблядушка, которая сидит на всей дешевой дряни, которой только торгуют в Ист-Энде, и сосет на стоянках супермаркетов за пять фунтов. Что с ней можно делать всю ночь? Решать теоремы?  
Брай выслушал, кивая и поглаживая ее по предплечью. После чего продолжил:  
— Мы не знаем, какие у них отношения и что он делал с ней всю ночь. Мы не знаем, с какими намерениями он целовал тебя и намекал на нечто большее. Теоретически ты могла бы поговорить с ним и выяснить все это, но…  
Тут Брай на всякий случай сделал паузу, но Изольде нечего было возразить. Насупившись, она слушала.  
— Но бы оба знаем, что у него очень скверные друзья. Это факт, — веско произнес Брай и снова помолчал, чтобы сильнее подчеркнуть последние фразы. — Сам он может выглядеть милым, по крайней мере какое-то время, но очевидно же, что мы с тобой не в состоянии воспринимать его адекватно. По известным причинам. Да и никто не в состоянии, даже бабуля Стронски и Шеймус.  
— Шеймус пал первой жертвой, — ухмыльнулась Изольда, и Брай с облегчением отметил, что она превращается в себя настоящую.  
— И вновь-таки очевидно, — Брай придвинулся поближе, чтобы подвести ее к главному, — что от человека с такими друзьями следует держаться подальше. Не выяснять с ним отношения, не печь ему печенье, не приглашать к себе домой. Вежливо здороваться в подъезде, но и только. И когда у тебя в следующий раз что-то сломается и ты не найдешь Шеймуса, звони сразу в главную контору, пусть присылают аварийную бригаду.  
Внезапно Изольда ринулась к нему и заключила в объятия, столь порывисто, что он завалился набок.  
— О, Брай! Что бы я без тебя делала! Ты постоянно спасаешь меня от всякой херни.  
— Если ты меня сейчас задушишь, то моя карьера твоего личного Бэтмена на этом закончится, — пыхтел Брай, выбираясь из-под ее увесистого тела. — И вообще, ты и без меня отлично соображаешь, хотя шумишь и правда много.  
Изольда отпустила его, чтобы привалиться чуть более деликатно и положить голову ему на плечо. В такие минуты Брай чувствовал себя героем видеороликов, в которых люди, взрастившие брошенных львят, принимали сокрушительные ласки своих повзрослевших питомцев. Но приходилось терпеть.  
— А помнишь, ты не позволил мне заплатить триста фунтов за ту копию «Дольче и Габанна», которой красная цена была семьдесят? На меня тогда прямо какое-то наваждение нашло, и если бы ты не спрятал мою кредитку…  
— Да, я тут я блеснул храбростью, — хихикнул Брай.  
— А когда я поссорилась с Сарой Линн, ты мне точно так же разжевал, что я неправа и она чисто случайно отметила меня на снимке с коровами. Ты час анализировал ее Фейсбук и показал мне, что она эти метки расставляет вообще как попало.  
— Тоже весьма самоотверженно с моей стороны, учитывая, что весь этот час ты пыталась вырвать у меня ноутбук, чтобы опубликовать ее фотки с вечеринки в колледже.  
— Ага, особенно ту, на которой она спит в ванне вся в блевотине. Это была бы бомба, учитывая, что она сейчас ведет кампанию «Христианская молодежь за трезвость».  
— Ты бы все равно этого не сделала, — сказал Брай и погладил ее по голове. — Ты хорошая девочка.  
— Да, но… — Ее голос стал виноватым, она подергала его за рукав. — Брай, ты же понимаешь, что я в таком состоянии не могу пойти к твоей тетушке. Я только расстрою ее своим видом.  
— Она вмиг заподозрит неладное, — кивнул Брай. — Орлиный глаз. Однако ж и дома тебе оставаться одной не стоит. Я бы с радостью побыл с тобой, но…  
— Тетя — это святое, — вздохнула Изольда. — Окей, я тоже устрою семейный день и съезжу к сестре в Колчестер. Я еще не видела ее последнего младенца, знаю только, что он визжит дни и ночи напролет, отчего в доме все ходят как зомби. Знаешь, как говорят: хочешь залечить душевную рану — помоги тем, кому хуже, чем тебе. Завтра у меня тоже выходной, так что, наверное, я у нее и переночую, то есть буду всю ночь катать вокруг дома коляску с Ребенком Розмари.   
— Вот и отлично. — Брай поощрительно щелкнул ее по носу. — И помни насчет Шона Пирса: вежливые улыбки при встрече, но за ними — каменная стена.  
— Хорошо тебе так говорить, — вдруг нахмурилась Изольда. — Ты со всеми так себя ведешь.  
Брай не подал виду, как его задело это замечание. Он постарался улыбнуться и сказал:  
— Кроме тебя.  
— Кроме меня, — со вздохом согласилась Изольда.


	5. Chapter 5

Миссис Раудон на самом деле приходилась Браю не теткой, а двоюродной бабкой. Единственная из всего клана, она решилась покинуть благословенный Кернов*, что произошло более чем полвека назад, но все это время она умудрялась поддерживать тонкую, прерывистую нить связи с родственниками, накрепко засевшими в устье реки Теймар. Брай, прибыв в столицу, предполагал, что только представится ей, передаст все приветы и гостинцы, после чего забудет о ней навсегда, но ее благопристойное одиночество так ужаснуло его, тогда еще очень впечатлительного, что визитов к ней он не прекращал уже пять лет.  
Эта дама, которой недавно исполнилось семьдесят восемь, давным-давно потеряла мужа — ради которого, собственно, и уехала из Корнуолла, — а детей у них не было. Зато была отличная двухуровневая квартира в таунхаусе, с балконом, личным палисадником и гаражом, переделанным под хранилище многочисленных коллекций покойного мистера Раудона, которые со дня его смерти только росли в цене. По четвергам она посещала заседания книжного клуба, по субботам без всякого трепета ходила в местный экспериментальный театр, а по воскресеньям принимала родственников, в том числе Брая, иногда с Изольдой. Когда-то Брай представил ее как свою невесту, решив, что пожилой женщине совершенно не нужны шокирующие откровения о его сексуальной жизни. Позже его весьма смущала эта ложь, но ничего уже нельзя было исправить, не сделав хуже.  
Он давно понял, что ходит сюда не из жалости, а для того чтобы учиться и брать пример. И суть не в том, что его ждет такая же одинокая старость, — его уже дождалась такая же одинокая жизнь. Как только из нее исчезнет Изольда, что когда-нибудь обязательно произойдет, ему придется записаться в книжный клуб и выяснить, где находится местный театр, — вряд ли он когда-нибудь заработает на Ковент-Гарден.  
— Что-то ты печален сегодня, Брай, — сказала тетушка, изложив свои последние новости и скормив ему не менее трех бриошей. — Ты ведь не поссорился с Изольдой?  
— Да нет, скорее помирился, — пожал плечами Брай, наслаждаясь прикосновением к синей веджвудской чашке. — У нас все в порядке.  
— А как твои курсы?  
Тетушка, как всегда, зрила в корень. На самом-то деле все происшествия с Шоном Пирсом скорее вносили приятное разнообразие в то, что угнетало его последние месяцы.  
— Плохо, — честно признался Брай. Он не говорил этого даже Изольде, понимая, что не получит в ответ ничего, кроме инстаграмных лозунгов. — До конца года я должен представить проект, по результатам которого мне выдадут сертификат… Или не выдадут. Последнее вероятнее.  
В эти лаконичные фразы ему удалось вместить все свое отчаяние и растерянность. Он три года копил на эти курсы и взялся за них с огромным энтузиазмом, подогреваемым еще и начальством на работе. Ему намекали на перспективы карьерного роста, вплоть до партнерства, но Брая грела скорее мысль о том, что он сумел поставить свою жизнь на рельсы и движется теперь прямо к цели. Постепенно воодушевление меркло, не от рутины или усталости, а от осознания собственной бездарности. Ему не стать не то что Сен-Лораном, но даже дизайнером пивных этикеток. Он способен только копировать с вариациями, а вкус его ужасен настолько, что он вешает картинки с сакурой и весенним Парижем над кроватью. Он не в состоянии воспроизвести красоту, которую видит, одни лишь клише, а к тому же никогда не справится с организацией бизнеса, ибо не умеет общаться с людьми.  
Пять лет жизни и несколько тысяч фунтов он выбросил на ветер. И не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше.  
Тетушка молчала так долго, что Брай уже не сомневался — она ищет способ сменить тему из сострадания к нему. Но когда она наконец заговорила, Брай услышал:  
— Я плохо разбираюсь в искусстве, но всегда думала, что в его основе лежат чувства. А твои заперты внутри. Что, если выпустить их? Тебе самому неинтересно, что будет?  
Брай посмотрел на маленькую женщину с коротко стриженными белыми волосами, утопающую в любимом черном кресле напротив него. И сухо рассмеялся.  
— Тогда Изольда должна быть по меньшей мере Ван Гогом, она-то ничего не держит в себе.  
— У нее нет той потребности, которая у тебя есть, — делать вещи. Мне не нравится слово создавать, его совсем обесценили. Делать вещи, Брай. Ты этого хочешь. — Она поставила чашку на стол, словно точку в разговоре, и звон серебра и фаянса растворился в тишине, повисшей в комнате.  
Воскресные чаепития становились все короче — тетушка слишком быстро уставала. Когда Брай вышел от нее, было еще светло, и он решил пройтись пешком до следующей станции метро, а потом свернул в общественный парк, привлеченный игрой света на кованой решетке ворот, на мгновение подарившей им отблеск сказки. Впрочем, сам парк бесхитростно представлял собой поле размером с футбольное, обсаженное буками и дубами, украшенное лишь средних размеров прудом, где плавали жирные и наглые утки.   
Тем не менее парк был переполнен, ни одной свободной скамейки, даже на траве кто-то пытался сидеть, не боясь цистита. Семейные пары, студенты и дети — все пытались насладиться последним осенним солнцем, а Брай долго ходил по круговой аллее, пиная сухие листья. Миссис Раудон становится все меньше и прозрачнее с каждым днем, и скоро она совсем растает, превратится в ничто, как все люди, к которым привязывался Брай. Он смотрел на детей, гонявшихся за счастливой собакой на лужайке, и картинка была чуть размытой из-за пелены слез, подступивших, несомненно, из-за ярких солнечных лучей. А если он выпустит наружу свое черное озеро боли… ну хорошо, средних размеров пруд, то эта клякса затопит всю пастораль, не оставив ни единого просвета. Миссис Раудон исчезнет со всем своим фарфором, серебром и холстами, с целой вселенной ее тихой квартиры, осененной трепетом почти бесплотных штор из органзы на узких окнах. Исчезнет ее история — о девушке, бросившей все и умчавшейся навстречу любви, с верой и отвагой, чтобы оказаться в маленьком дворце, окруженной обожанием и красивыми вещами. А после исчезнет и Брай, и не останется ничего, кроме тьмы.  
Еще не доехав до дома, Брай знал, что будет сегодня готовить свою версию салата нисуаз, многое взявшую из корнуольской рыбной кухни. В основном потому, что она требовала долгой и вдумчивой шинковки всякой овощной мелочи, и это занятие волей-неволей вгоняло в сосредоточенность, срубающую депрессию на корню. А уж для заправки и вовсе требовался буддийский медитативный настрой.  
Ассортимент пакистанского мини-маркета ни за что не справился бы со списком необходимых продуктов, и пришлось заехать в «Моррисонс», где у него всегда почему-то поднималось настроение. Так что в подъезд Брай входил, уже весело шурша пакетами, а там обнаружил помятого и похмельного Шеймуса, ковыряющего что-то у двери бабули Стронски.  
— Добрый вечер! — с преувеличенным радушием воскликнул Брай. — Как ваша матушка, ей лучше?  
Изумленный взгляд Шеймуса сказал ему о многом.  
— Свпрдкеспс, — ответил тот ирландской скороговоркой, к которой прибегал, если тема разговора ему не нравилась. — Я замки проверяю, скоро к вам поднимусь.  
— Я просто счастлив, — сказал Брай, но его голос утонул в скрипе и дребезжании подъезжающего лифта.  
Он успел поджарить тунца и глубоко погрузиться в процесс нарезки овощей, когда в дверь позвонили. В полной уверенности, что это явился блудный управляющий, он, как сомнамбула, двинулся открывать — и замер, мгновенно очнувшись. Перед ним стоял Шон Пирс.  
В тех же свободных штанах, но теперь и в длинной футболке, скрывающей от любопытных взоров все самое интересное, он снова улыбался так, будто знал о тебе что-то милое и забавное, но не хотел говорить. Вместо этого он произнес:  
— Привет, я ищу Изольду, она не у тебя?  
— Ее нет в городе, — ответил Брай, как обычно, забыв поздороваться.  
— Точно? Мне кажется, она от меня прячется. — И он вытянул голову, заглядывая Браю за плечо, как будто и правда думал найти там Изольду.  
— У меня ее нет, хочешь — зайди посмотри, — вдруг выпалил Брай, и эти слова стали полной неожиданностью для него самого.  
Не рехнулся ли он часом? Позвал вампира в дом. Причем сразу после проповеди о благоразумии, прочитанной Изольде. Ей-богу, колдовство какое-то, но не захлопывать же теперь дверь у него перед носом.  
Совершенно растерянный, Брай просто развернулся и прошел на кухню, а Шон с готовностью последовал за ним. Пока тот озирался, Брай снова схватился за нож и застучал им по разделочной доске, словно тут и не было никакого гостя. Несомненно, это выглядело крайне невежливо, но Брай понятия не имел, как себя вести.  
— Сегодня утром вышла неловкая ситуация, — медленно, даже лениво проговорил Шон.   
Брай только повел бровями в ответ.  
— Но вообще-то с тобой я о другом хотел потолковать. Наверное, стоило раньше, но как-то случая не выпадало.  
Брай резал припущенный сладкий перец, с трудом не попадая себе по пальцам. Шмяк, шмяк, шмяк. Похоже, не выйдет у него сегодня кулинарный шедевр. Шон тем временем без спросу взял из мойки кружку, ополоснул ее, налил себе воды.  
— Да, да, угощайся, не стесняйся. Чувствуй себя как дома, — вмиг ощетинился Брай. Ну что ж, нахамить ему и выставить вон — с этим он, возможно, справится.  
— Я прошу прощения, — прозвучало откуда-то из-за спины. — За то, что было в кафе. Ребята не всегда понимают, где их юмор к месту, а где нет.  
— Угу, — сказал Брай, принимаясь за помидоры.  
— Каждый, конечно, судит со своей колокольни, — преспокойно продолжил Шон, — но, учитывая, где они выросли и какой путь они прошли, чтобы не стать кончеными подонками, не стрелять в журналистов на улицах и даже типа пользу приносить своей стране…  
Его мягкий ленивый голос со сглаженным акцентом делал с Браем что-то совсем странное. Что-то закипало и пенилось внутри, щекоча нервы, раздражающее и приятное одновременно.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Не выдержав, он повернулся к Шону, возмутительно вальяжному. — Что я высокомерный столичный уебок, которому все подносят на блюде?  
— Нет, — сказал Шон, хищно прищурившись. — Я хочу сказать: какое счастье, что хотя бы дома не носишь эти жуткие очки. Когда я вчера заглянул тебе в глаза, то чуть не задохнулся.  
Брай открыл рот и закрыл, не издав ни единого звука; весь его запал моментально иссяк. Он вновь обернулся к столу. Следующими на очереди были яйца, которые следовало разрезать на восемь частей и очень аккуратно, чтобы потом украсить ими салат, и Брай взялся за это дело, впрочем, без всякой надежды на успех. Руки чуть-чуть, но дрожали, пульс шумел в ушах.  
— Более того, — Шон тихо подступил к нему совсем близко, — на самом деле ребята смеялись тогда надо мной. Они заметили, что ты мне понравился, — произнес он Браю в самое ухо заговорщическим шепотом, после чего игриво толкнул его бедром.  
Брай фыркнул и отступил на шаг в сторону.  
— Похоже, ты мастер создавать неловкие ситуации, — попытался он съязвить, но это прозвучало до ужаса кокетливо, если не манерно.  
— Еще какой, — сказал Шон и попытался поцеловать его в скулу.  
Брай снова отступил, отворачиваясь, уже не соображая, что делает, но не выпуская ножа из рук и упорно пытаясь нарезать яйца. Шон сунулся опять и на этот раз сумел чмокнуть его в шею и ключицу, заодно слизнув оттуда приставший кусочек зелени.  
— М-м, как вкусно. Ты везде такой? — И Шон прихватил его за талию, явно намеренный пробовать дальше.  
«Боже, какая пошлость», — наконец прорвалась в сознание Брая одинокая мысль. Он отбросил нож и бесстрашно выпрямился:  
— Слушай, я не знаю, где такие подкаты работают, но… — И осекся, потрясенный тем, что прочел в черных, как нефть, глазах.  
Шон взирал на него, как дитя на новогоднюю витрину, чуть приоткрыв рот, восхищенный и завороженный. Медленно и осторожно он взял его лицо в ладони и прошептал:  
— Смотри на меня. Пожалуйста, просто смотри.  
Брай смотрел и видел, как восторг сменяется совсем не детским желанием, таким бешеным, что даже жестоким, и навстречу ему из тела Брая ринулся застарелый голод, и он на миг испугался сам себя, — пока не впился в эти приоткрытые губы и обо всем на хрен забыл.  
Загремели табуретки, что-то со звоном посыпалось на пол; Шон хрипло и коротко рыкнул ему в рот, взгромождая на стол, и эта вибрация, и крепкая хватка на бедрах чуть не заставили Брая тут же и кончить. Внезапно Шон оторвался от него, зарылся пальцами в его кудри, оттягивая голову назад; глаза у него были дикие, пьяные и почему-то растерянные.  
— Как ты хочешь? — взволнованно спрашивал он, гладя Брая по щеке, чуть сжимая его шею. — Чего ты хочешь?  
Брай не мог ответить — он буквально онемел от похоти, он весь плыл и дрожал. Наконец нащупал ладонь Шона и положил ее себе на член, просто чтобы облегчить ужасное напряжение. И когда длинные пальцы обхватили его поверх двух слоев ткани, Брай отъехал окончательно.  
— Кхе-кхе, — вдруг раздалось из коридора. — Есть кто дома?  
Шон отпрянул от Брая, оглянулся и прыснул, как школьник.  
— Вот черт, я дверь не закрыл.  
Брай невольно улыбнулся в ответ, едва отдавая себе отчет в происходящем. Шеймус деликатно отирался на лестничной клетке и перед тем наверняка успел увидеть многое, и все же Брай мог думать только о том, что придется прерваться, возможно, насовсем, и это было невыносимо. Он умоляюще таращился на Шона: прекрати это, заставь реальность с ее сломанными замками, ржавыми трубами и похмельными управляющими провалиться хоть в ад…  
— Ау, люди-и! — взывал меж тем Шеймус, слегка паясничая.  
Шон не торопился отвечать на этот зов. Он рассматривал лицо Брая, теперь с заметным самодовольством, затем чмокнул его в нос и сказал:  
— Я сейчас приду. Никуда не уходи. — И исчез в коридоре.  
Послышалась невнятная ирландская скороговорка, которую подхватил и Шон. Брай не старался ничего понять. Он просто ждал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, не сводя глаз с дверного проема, и к тому времени как Шон вернулся, уже четко знал, чего хочет, и даже, пожалуй, сумел бы донести это до него.  
Брай хотел, чтобы его опрокинули на этот стол лицом в уже явно пропащий салат и отымели, как визжащую сучку, в которую он, несомненно, превратится, через двадцать… девятнадцать… восемнадцать секунд. Как только Шон отлипнет от косяка, к которому прислонился, уже откровенно глядя на Брая как на добычу, словно примериваясь, как ее разделать, отчего того пробирало до самых печенок и просто хотелось выть от желания. Десять… девять… восемь…  
— Как ты понял, я еще с тобой не закончил, — сказал Шон и шагнул вперед.  
Пять. Четыре. Три.  
_________________  
* Кернов (Kernow) — название Корнуолла на вымершем корнийском языке кельтской группы. Теймар — река в Корнуолле, впадает в Ла-Манш.


	6. Chapter 6

Упорным, холодным, размеренным — таким был дождь в понедельник утром. Он размывал улицу в серо-неоново-кислотную кашу, особенно если смотреть из-за плексигласового навеса автобусной остановки. Старик, корчащийся в оранжевом креслице, механически и заунывно возвещал людям в очереди о грядущем конце света.  
Люди внимали ему с застывшими лицами и полными тревоги глазами, хотя беспокоил их вовсе не скорый апокалипсис. Дождь почти прекратил дорожное движение в городе, но наконец среди моря едва ползущих, блестящих от воды автомобильных крыш показался двухэтажный автобус — один из немногих, что осмеливались забраться на эту окраину.  
Водителя встретили бурей возмущения:  
— Мы прождали вас сорок минут!  
На лице его, однако, было написано: «Да хоть бы и все пятьдесят».   
— Автобус не летает, — резко оборвал он чью-то тираду и цыкнул зубом. — Не нравится — идите пешком.  
И так же невозмутим был Брай, настолько же далекий от происходящего, как марсоход, ползущий по красному щебню и время от времени посылающий селфи восхищенным землянам. Это при том, что седовласый пророк дергал его за рукав и требовал покаяния.   
Ведь менее часа назад в живот Браю упиралась голова Шона Пирса, исполняющего ласковый утренний минет, а Брай ерошил его отрастающий жесткий «ежик» и беззвучно ахал. Пальцы Шона мяли ему ягодицы, пробуждая глубоко внутри отзвуки всех ночных оргазмов, затылок двигался размеренно и упорно, в такт дождю за окном.  
Этим плавным адажио закончилась та симфония, которая началась резвым аллегро у Брая на кухне. Меньше всего они тогда думали о салате, но потом оказалось, что его еще можно спасти, чем они и занялись, поминутно хихикая, после чего перебрались с ним к Шону. Якобы потому, что у него была крутая плазма на стене, но на самом деле — чтобы избежать встречи с Изольдой, которая могла вернуться из Колчестера и раньше. Впрочем, ее имя не упоминалось.   
Шон был удивительно легок в сексе, непосредственный, как дитя, но очень воспитанное дитя — вежливое и острожное. «Изысканный трах», — не без издевки назвал это Брай про себя после первой эйфории. Способ держать дистанцию. Как и все в Шоне Пирсе, это и возбуждало, и раздражало одновременно. Браю немедленно захотелось грязного траха, абсолютно сумасшедшего, захотелось испуга в его глазах и вопросов: «Ты как, в порядке?» И он бросился на штурм этой крепости с небывалым азартом.  
И Брай еще был там, в квартире на шестом этаже, пока автобус вез его по запруженным улицам, а салон наполнялся запахом мокрой шерсти. Его окружали все те же ближние — порой ощутимо пованивающие, порой чересчур общительные, — но сегодня он ни разу не вспомнил изречение Сартра «Ад — это другие». И едва не пропустил свою остановку.  
Ателье или, если хотите, мини-фабрика мистера Литвайна размещалась в том же двухсотлетнем здании из красного песчаника, в котором некогда ютился под самой крышей его предок, еврейский портной, бежавший от погромов в Восточной Европе. К настоящему моменту здание было полностью выкуплено и перестроено его процветающими потомками, но все равно изнутри напоминало старинный доходный дом или пчелиный улей с комнатушками-сотами и окнами-бойницами.  
Тем не менее Браю оно всегда казалось уютным — своим диккенсовским колоритом, что ли, хотя и с приглушенным эхом «воя работных домов». По крайней мере, тут он отлично прижился, что вряд ли бы случилось с ним в претенциозно-монструозном медиа-холдинге Изольды на Флит-стрит. Он как-то зашел к ней на работу, и у него еще в фойе случился приступ клаустро- и агорафобии одновременно. Еле выбравшись из тугой вертушки на входе, он оказался в широком и гулком атриуме, вздымающемся на десять этажей, до стеклянного купола потолка, а по стенкам сновали прозрачные лифты, напоминая пищеварительную систему некоего хрустального дракона, питающегося человечиной. Похожие на киборгов девицы за стойкой ресепшена выдали ему пропуск, чтобы он мог принять участие в наспех затеянной фотосессии, где требовался «его типаж». А после этого он попал в совершеннейший дурдом.  
Ничего подобного, слава богу, не водилось у мистера Литвайна и близко. Здесь сумели сохранить семейную атмосферу — во многом благодаря небольшому музею на первом этаже, посвященному Литвайну-Первопредку. Там стояли его фото и снимки его семьи, погибшей в кровавой мясорубке ХХ века. Можно было потрогать деревянный чемодан, с которым он прибыл в Лондон, а также швейную машинку «Зингер» 1890 года выпуска, о чем сообщали чугунные цифры, вплетенные в орнамент ее деталей. За машинку всем желающим разрешалось садиться и шить, ибо она прекрасно работала, разве что сменили истершиеся кожаные ремни ножного привода. Брай, конечно, садился и шил, и даже не раз, думая о том, что история Литвайна-старшего, несомненно, достойна изложения и, рассказанная, превратилась в настоящий миф.  
Миф, с точки зрения Брая, это такая история, которую можно так или иначе потрогать. Более того, именно свое рабочее место, за куда менее легендарной, но тоже симпатичной «Джей Кей», он всегда считал настоящим домом, а не Престон-тауэр, где он только ел и спал. Здесь он чувствовал себя практически в полной безопасности, хотя и без брошюрок «АлАнона» понимал почему.  
Стрекот швейной машинки означал безопасность, потому что мать шила только трезвая. Если работала их старенькая «Janome», это значило, что в ближайшее время она не примется лихорадочно собираться и не исчезнет в ночи — и надолго. Не нужно будет сидеть на крыльце или вслушиваться в каждый шорох, ожидая, когда она вернется, вонючая, безумная и больная. В последние годы ее стали заносить, а то и попросту выпихивать из машины на подъездной дорожке, и ее приходилось волочь на себе, разжиревшую, невменяемую.  
Стоит ли удивляться, что почти сразу по прибытии в Лондон он откликнулся на объявление, в котором мистер Литвайн набирал временных работников («можно без квалификации») по случаю аврала, а через пять лет уже возглавлял джинсовый отдел?  
Мини-фабрика мистера Литвайна в основном обслуживала нишевые бренды масс-маркета, но иногда удавалось отвернуть заказы и для крупных домов мод. Брай мог гордиться тем, что в лично сшитой им шляпе на скачки в Аскот явилась какая-то герцогиня, только он позабыл, какая именно. Имелись у него и подчиненные, и они-то и представляли собой основные неприятности в раю.  
Их было целых три — Мэнди, Рита и Пейдж, три круглолицых и коренастых йоркширских грации: как водится, одна привела за собой другую, а потом и третья подтянулась. Шить они умели, еще как, но проблема заключалась в том, что они при этом еще и р а з г о в а р и в а л и. И каждое их слово опровергало расхожее мнение о природном здравомыслии йоркширцев.  
Хуже всего Браю приходилось за обеденным чаем, который заваривали по очереди (и Брай демократично значился в этом графике), или когда стрекот машинки не заглушал их трескотню. Если они не обсуждали программы Пятого канала о кометах-убийцах и цивилизациях Антарктиды, то речь у них шла о передачах вроде «Меняю жену» или «Золотая молодежь Челси». Все происходящее на экране они принимали за чистую монету, за исключением того, о чем сообщалось в новостях. Тут наступало время для кухонной конспирологии. Брай, пожалуй, смог бы выдержать краткие пересказы реалити-шоу и ужас грядущего столкновения с Нибиру, но только не их мнение о событиях дня, потому что от такого абсурда у него взрывался мозг. Кроме того, Брай явственно видел, что лишь строгие правила компании заставляют йоркширских граций воздерживаться от употребления слов «черножопый» и «жид». Трампа, однако, они почему-то тоже не любили.  
Брай пространно жаловался на них Изольде, и та поначалу советовала рецепты из своих журналов: «Выскажи им прямо, что ты чувствуешь». Но тогда ему пришлось бы прыгнуть на стол и орать: «Заткнитесь, заткнитесь, заткнитесь!» Наконец выход был найден. Брай стал обедать в другом месте, а во время работы надевать наушники и слушать аудиокниги; ежели девицы хотели обратиться к нему по делу, им следовало писать сообщения ему на телефон, лежащий перед глазами.  
Выглядело это, пожалуй, странно, учитывая, что все четверо сидели в одном тесном помещении, стол Брая — напротив их, как учительский. И Мэнди, которая постарше, похоже, начала о чем-то догадываться и слегка фильтровать свою речь. А большего от них ожидать не стоило.  
Сегодня наушники определенно были излишеством: Брай целый день находился под защитой кокона из блаженной отрешенности. Отшивали срочную партию юбок для молодежного бренда, которую потом мастерицы заказчика украсят эксклюзивной вышивкой. Строчка ложилась за строчкой, ровно и аккуратно, а Брай слушал вовсе не голос чтеца.  
— Брай — это Брайан? — спрашивал Шон, вытянувшись рядом на боку и подперев рукой голову.  
— Нет, — привычно принялся объяснять он. — Это корнийское имя, означает «холм», пишется би-ар…  
— Стоп! — Глаза Шона вдруг вспыхнули, и он подполз ближе. — Повтори это.  
— Что?  
— Би-ар… Повтори. — Шон в нетерпении дернул его за кудряшку.  
— Зачем?  
— Красиво. Твои губы раскрываются, как цветок: би, ар…  
— Иди ты к черту, — фыркая, отвернулся Брай, но Шон схватил его и затащил к себе в объятия.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Ни за что.  
И опять они хихикали, как обкуренные лепреконы. Брай не помнил, когда столько смеялся, у него до сих пор болели мышцы лица. И не только они.  
Воспаленными ощущались щеки, натертые щетиной Шона; неслабо саднило в таком месте, о котором он старался не думать при дамах; соскам тоже досталось этой ночью, и они отзывались покалыванием на каждое прикосновение к ткани рубашки. Он был весь зацелован, затрахан, измят и истоптан, как курица, только что вылезшая из-под петуха, и теперь не только Мэнди, но и обе ее товарки бросали на Брая недоумевающие взгляды.  
«По мне видно, видно, видно», — зашуршала прежняя мысль, но в ней больше не было страха. «Ну и пусть, — отвечал сам себе Брай. — Вот и прекрасно».  
Потом Браю понадобилось в другой отдел, и там его поймал за пуговицу мистер Литвайн. Была у него такая манера — не вызывать к себе, а выслеживать подчиненных в коридорах, набрасываться на них и устраивать брифинг, как бы тебе ни распирало мочевой пузырь. На этот раз он пригласил Брая на бат-мицву своей внучки. «Да, конечно, с удовольствием», — ответил тот, намереваясь в последний момент сказаться больным и прислать подарок.  
— И кстати, — совсем некстати добавил мистер Литвайн, интимно понижая голос, — ты ведь вот-вот закончишь свои курсы, да? Это дело мы тоже отметим с размахом, не сомневайся, как и мой уход на пенсию в будущем году. То есть кадровые сдвиги, о которых я тебе говорил, уже не за горами, ой, не за горами они.  
— Ах-ха, — только и ответил Брай, безмятежно улыбаясь. Его кокон был абсолютно непроницаем.  
Потому что всю ночь напролет он трахался с Шоном Пирсом, и начали они на кухонном столе, без резинки, с оливковым маслом вместо смазки. Потому что такого секса у Брая не было никогда, даже в воображении. Потому что Шон сказал ему:  
— Поверить не могу, что ты меня захотел. Я так полез, наудачу; а, думаю, пошлет — ну и ладно, хоть попробовал. Такие, как ты, разве про меня?  
— Как я? — Брай не верил своим ушам. — А какой я?  
— Хороший.  
«Хороший, — думал он, таращась на босса и стараясь кивать в нужных местах его монолога. — Я — хороший». Не закончит он никакие курсы, ну так и мистер Литвайн никогда не уйдет на пенсию: сколько Брай себя помнил на этой фирме, босс собирался туда каждый год. Так зачем же беспокоиться? Невозможно из-за этого переживать, когда голос Шона еще звучит в голове:  
— У тебя такая тонкая талия, что я могу обхватить ее и сомкнуть пальцы. Вот, смотри.  
— Не щекочи мне пупок!  
Определенно, он давно столько не смеялся. И, как часто бывает после долгого смеха, все вокруг казалось нереальным. Невероятно прекрасным и чуточку ненастоящим.


	7. Chapter 7

В последующие дни Брай узнал о Шоне не так уж много, а с другой стороны, вполне достаточно. Например то, что он, как и все на свете люди, ходит на работу — точнее, пока на стажировку в элитное охранное агентство, к услугам которого прибегали голливудские звезды и саудовские миллиардеры, явившиеся в Англию, чтобы купить тут замок-другой и устроить детей учиться в здешние переоцененные школы. Эту работу, а точнее, шанс получить на нее шанс, Шон считал величайшей удачей в своей жизни и ужасно над ней трясся. Для Брая это было важно лишь постольку, поскольку означало: по утрам ничего лишнего, сосать строго по часам.  
Зато как же сладко было проснуться утром субботы и ощутить рядом с собой сопящее теплое тело; нежиться, аккуратно прижиматься, слегка задремывать и вновь пробуждаться с единственной целью: чувствовать рядом его.  
Выяснилось также, что Шон не пьет («Мне нельзя»), даже пиво, однако ест за двоих и очень даже неплохо готовит. Собственно, они только этим и занимались: готовили, ели и трахались, а в промежутках болтали о всякой ерунде.  
В частности, Шон поверить не мог, когда Брай затруднился с ответом на вопрос: «Какая твоя любимая группа?» Действительно, Брай мог напеть пару самых навязчивых из последних хитов, но никогда не запоминал, кому они принадлежат. Он плохо понимал, зачем вообще нужна музыка, разве что как фон в супермаркете или у зубного врача. А Шон был безумным фанатом «Florence and the Machine».  
— Пять лет в Лондоне — и ни разу не был на ее концерте? Ничего сходим с тобой вместе.  
Браю было гораздо приятнее слышать это обещание, чем пафосную и скучную «Big God», но Шон уже включил эту композицию на своем айподе. И Брай безропотно внимал, оставаясь вполне равнодушным. Одним глазом он косился на лежащего рядом Шона, на девайс в его тонких сильных пальцах, затем — на его лицо, преображенное музыкой и такое озаренное, словно он увидел средь тумана Авалон и стремился туда всем сердцем.  
Не удержавшись, Брай чмокнул его в плечо, и Шон вмиг догадался, что тому наплевать и на Флоренс, и на весь инди-поп вместе взятый. За это Брай был наказан игривой взбучкой, закончившейся тем, что он опять стоял на четвереньках, высоко вздернув задницу и тихонько подвывал, пока яйца Шона звонко шлепались о его ягодицы. И эта была как раз та мелодия, которую Брай предпочитал всем другим.  
Однажды они не сумели и шага сделать от входной двери, приветственный поцелуй превратился в сумбурную возню со сшибанием обуви и расчесок с полок. В итоге Брай, зажатый в углу на банкетке, был поспешно оттрахан в рот, и кончил он вскоре после того, как Шон включил настенную лампу, чтобы любоваться процессом. А потом Брай поднял с пола фотографию в рамке, которую раньше не замечал из-за вечной полутьмы в коридоре.  
— Кто это? — спросил он, утираясь. Шон заставил его проглотить все до капли.  
— Я и четверо моих братьев, — был ответ.  
Никаких пояснений Шон больше не дал, а Брай и не требовал, хотя отметил, что не все братья на него похожи. Еще раньше по разрозненным фразам он догадался, что детство Шона в Белфасте было далеко не беззаботным, и как никто понимал его нежелание особенно распространяться на этот счет.   
Не важно. Все это не важно. Ведь за считанные дни Брай узнал главное — что мир, в котором он обитал раньше, был холодной заснеженной пустыней, и он сам не представлял, как замерз, как продрог до костей, пока не оказался в теплом гнездышке постели Шона Пирса.  
Они продолжали зависать на шестом этаже, негласно избегая Изольды, но чем дальше, чем ближе к Браю подкрадывалось осознание того, что нужно ей рассказать.  
Перспектива разговора с ней сначала казалась далекой, туманной и нестрашной, как и все, что окружало Брая, но затем его кокон блаженства пошел трещинами, которые становились все глубже. Реальность бесцеремонно вламывалась к нему, и Брай знал, что это неизбежно.  
Он длил момент, тянул до последнего, упорно не замечая «мелочей», которые обходить становилось так же трудно, как мебель в квартире Шона, разбросанную там, казалось, в случайном порядке. И назойливее всех был, конечно же, телефон.  
Телефон Шона звонил, тренькал и булькал почти непрерывно, но тот практически не обращал на него внимания. Если отвечал на звонки, то крайне немногословно: «Да. Понял. Пока». В редких случаях, когда разговор планировался более долгим, он уходил в ванную, да еще и воду там пускал. Вернувшись, продолжал общение с того места, на котором их прервали, а телефон засовывал куда-нибудь подальше, а то и вовсе отключал.  
Однажды они соорудили ужин при свечах и ели рыбу, которую пожарил Шон; даже штаны натянули по такому случаю. Брай тщательно прожевал первый кусок и сдержанно похвалил. Явно не хватало одной приправы, название которой, как назло, вылетело из головы.  
Тут зазвонил телефон, и Шон уже привычно вышел в ванную. Брай хмурился, напрягал извилины. Не базилик, не кориандр, не розмарин, но что-то тоже очень простое.  
Внезапно из ванной раздался крик.   
И не просто крик, а отчаянное «Ебать!» И затем: «Да сука, пиздец!» Брай на мгновение завис с вилкой у рта.   
Еще ни разу Шон при нем не повышал голос, даже пропоров себе палец консервным ножом. Несмотря на все безответственные провокации Брая в постели, Шон не терял контроль над собой, так что их разнузданный секс в целом оставался в рамках добровольности и безопасности. Он не выходил из себя и когда смотрел футбол. Но сейчас явно произошло нечто такое, что выбило его из колеи безупречности.   
Брай немедленно вообразил прорыв трубы, струю кипятка, хлещущую ему в лицо, — и со всех ног бросился к нему.  
Он успел увидеть, что трубы целы, что Шон с перекошенным лицом матерится в телефон, — и в следующую секунду его грубо вытолкнули из ванной и захлопнули дверь.  
Прикусив губу, Брай вернулся за стол и уставился на оплывающую свечку. Он еще думал о неком происшествии, из ряда вон выходящем, — что-то с близкими или на работе, за которую Шон так дрожал. Может быть, ему сейчас придется срываться и бежать, улаживать последствия катастрофы. Следует ли предложить свою помощь? Ясно, что Шон откажется, но сделать это или нет? Ноющее плечо, которым Брай врезался в стену, подсказывало: Шон не хочет, чтобы кто-то посторонний лез в его дела.  
— Майоран, — сказал Шон, входя в комнату с безмятежным лицом. — Ты, наверное, имел в виду майоран.  
— А… — вскинул голову Брай, и за этой гладкой маской ему почудилось нечто такое, что заставило его кивнуть: — Да, точно. Он.  
— В следующий раз обязательно добавлю, — пообещал Шон, садясь за стол и хватаясь за вилку.  
«Что ж, нельзя быть идеальным двадцать четыре часа в сутки, — философски подумал Брай. — Ни у кого не хватит на это сил. Я срываюсь постоянно, а я уж точно не идеален».  
Как-то раз они выбрались в «Жареный Горох», и Брай на правах старожила занял стол, а Шону предоставил толкаться в очереди. Телефон его остался на столе и, как обычно, поминутно вибрировал. Имена каждый раз высвечивались разные: «Карен», «Джой», «Сью», «Билл», «Макс», «Дебил с парковки». Вскоре стало ясно, что за пару недель жизни в Лондоне Шон обзавелся большим количеством знакомых, чем Брай за пять лет, и вряд ли все они были такими уж скверными.  
Ничего удивительного, что Шону захотелось устроить для всей этой оравы вечеринку. И ничуть не странно, что Брай, услышав о его планах, до смерти перепугался: вдруг придется туда идти?  
Но нет, не пришлось.  
— Ты же понимаешь, почему я тебя не приглашаю? — спросил Шон, когда они уже покидали кофейню.  
— Ага, — беспечно ответил Брай, который действительно испытывал в тот момент искреннее облегчение.  
Однако тем же вечером, лежа в своей «девичьей» спальне, слушая звуки басов наверху и разудалый гогот, Брай чувствовал себя как-то кисловато. Все-таки почему Шон его не пригласил? Потому что там он может снова нарваться на оскорбления, а Шон снова не станет его защищать? Или он вообще не хочет показывать своим друзьям парня, которого трахает? Во избежание неловких ситуаций, от которых не запрешься в ванной.  
К полуночи на душе у Брая вовсю скребли кошки, и ужасно хотелось позвонить Изольде. Но разговор неизбежно зайдет о тусовке наверху, и придется либо быть с ней откровенным, либо врать, а Брай не был готов ни к тому, ни к другому. Поэтому он лежал в темноте, невольно вздрагивая от взрывов пронзительного женского смеха, и прижимал к себе плюшевого мишку.  
Утром он отправил Шону вежливое сообщение: «Как прошло?» Наверное, неплохо, раз не бились окна, не выли сирены и не мигали проблесковые маячки. Впрочем, Шон и не подумал ответить, только после обеда написал: «Сегодня в Горохе?» «Ну уж нет», — подумал Брай и вечером повел Шона в «Королеву Марию» — заведение на соседней улице, которое давно манило его своим вычурным дизайном, а Изольда кричала, что у нее вытекут глаза, если она ступит хотя бы на порог.  
Как Брай и ожидал, у бывшего рядового Армии Ее Величества нервы оказались покрепче — Шон едва обратил внимание на брусничного цвета ламинат и канделябры в стиле рококо на стенах. На улице слегка моросило, и он вошел весь в каплях — на торчащем «ежике» волос, на точеных высоких скулах, хуже того, на губах. Это зрелище застало Брая несколько врасплох, а говоря точнее, ему все нутро скрутило от желания слизать каждый из этих поцелуев дождя.  
Он быстро взял себя в руки — но недостаточно быстро, потому что бариста, мелкая кучерявая брюнетка с кольцом в носу, что-то заметила и сделала свои выводы. Со умильной ухмылкой она выдала им по чашке капучино с пенными узорами в виде сердечек, еще и подмигнула при этом.  
Вела она себя так нарочито, что Брай немедленно впал в свой ступор и радовался лишь тому, что не краснеет в такие минуты. Что делать? Тоже ухмыльнуться? Поморщиться? Сморозить сексистскую шутку про гормоны? Брай молчал, пока пенное сердечко не потеряло очертания. Только тогда он решился поднять взгляд на Шона и с удивлением обнаружил, что тот тоже таращится в свою чашку — с выражением до того слащавым, что сахарницу с их стола вполне можно было убирать.  
И все вокруг снова показалось Браю слегка нереальным — и ранние влажные сумерки за окном, и резкий свет, и багряное золото интерьера, и этот парень, который просто не мог сидеть за одним столом с ним с таким лицом.  
— Шон… — еле слышно произнес Брай и коснулся его руки, сжимающей чашку.  
Того будто расколдовали. Он встрепенулся и в первый миг посмотрел на Брая с недоумением, будто не узнавал. Странный взгляд, совсем не то, чего ожидал Брай. Но Шон уже спрашивал:  
— Так что, поможешь мне с занавесками?  
Разумеется, да — это меньшее, что мог сделать для него Брай, после того как Шон на раз-два помог ему избавиться от барахла, копившегося в квартире годами. Всего лишь позвонил какому-то Биллу или Максу, и тот примчался на своем грузовичке, куда Шон с дивной легкостью забросил коробки, после чего Билл или Макс взял десять фунтов «чисто на бензин, братан» и укатил. Брай только и успел пару раз чихнуть во время этой операции — от поднявшейся с антресолей пыли. И поразиться тому, сколько силы в длинных сухих мышцах Шона. Он мог бы не только сомкнуть пальцы на талии Брая, но и сломать ему позвоночник голыми руками, и эта мысль возбуждала не меньше, чем фантазии о Джеке Потрошителе возле Миддл-Темпла.  
— Ради бога, хоть сейчас. — Брай поспешил подхватить его тон.  
— Да нет, сейчас ничего не получится. Завтра у меня будет адский денек на работе — тесты и все такое. Надо выспаться. И я без понятия, когда попаду домой. Так что давай в среду, тем более среда — это маленькая пятница, так вроде говорят?  
— Так давно уже не говорят, — чуть снисходительно усмехнулся Брай.  
— А как? Помоги провинциалу обтесаться.  
Брай видел, что он не совсем шутит и действительно заимствует кое-что в плане речи и манер, и это более чем льстило. Стоило Шону запутаться в названиях станций метро или иных реалиях столичной жизни, как его яркий внешний лоск мутнел, он заметно тушевался и косился на Брая. Тот с удовольствием верховодил в такие минуты.  
— Четверг — это новая пятница, — пояснил он. — Может, давай в четверг? А то вдруг твои тесты затянутся.  
— Не затянутся, — помотал головой Шон. — А с голыми окнами уже задолбало жить. В казарме и то шторки были.  
В среду вечером Брай поднимался в протяжно стонущем лифте на шестой этаж, прижимая телефон к уху плечом, хмурясь и слушая длинные гудки. В одной руке у него была сумка со шторами, в другой — пакет из пакистанского мини-маркета. Шон не отвечал.  
«Так я и думал, что его задержат», — ворчал про себя Брай, спускаясь на свой этаж. Собственная квартира показалась ему чужой — слишком пустой и чистой. Он отправил Шону ехидное сообщение и пошел готовить ужин на двоих.  
Никаких нисуазов — простой и честный люля-кебаб для парней-работяг. Рецептом с ним когда-то любезно поделилась мадам Шариф, торговавшая газетами в киоске на углу. «Руби помельче, мешай подольше», — таков был ее главный совет, и Брай последовал ему столь тщательно, что аж взопрел.  
А телефон молчал, даже когда кебаб уже наполнил кухню чарующим луковым ароматом. «21.48» — мерцали бесстрастные цифры на экране. И больше никаких уведомлений, даже спама на почту не подвезли.  
Брай еще раз послушал длинные гудки и расстроился в основном из-за того, что разогретое мясо на вкус — совсем не то, что с пылу с жару. Машинально подумал о том, чтобы угостить Изольду, но тут же отмел эту мысль — Шон еще мог объявиться.  
Однако он не объявился и в час ночи, когда Брай наконец загнал себя в постель. К тому времени он пребывал уже во вполне невротическом состоянии. Истязал он себя в основном вопросом, набрать еще раз номер Шона или не набрать, как будто это имело какое-то значение. Что нормальнее — волноваться за человека, когда он впервые задерживается допоздна без объяснений, или не обращать на это внимания? Приятели Шона из кофейни или Билл-с-грузовичком — как бы они поступили? Брай не знал. Но почему он должен поступать, как они? Почему он не может быть спонтанным? Потому что внутри у него — бюджетный черный прудик боли, и действовать спонтанно — значит плескать оттуда вонючую жижу на людей.  
В 6.29, за минуту до звонка будильника, Брай распахнул глаза, схватил телефон и обнаружил, что за ночь обновились два приложения, а более никаких новостей девайс ему предложить не мог.  
«Хоть бы слово», — мелькнула у Брая злобная мысль, но он тут же отругал себя за эгоизм: скорее всего, у Шона неприятности с его драгоценной стажировкой. И давайте отставим в сторону варианты с полицией, больницами и моргом, не хватало еще вести себя как старая заполошная пидовка.  
Однако через две минуты Брай стоял напротив квартиры Шона и жал на звонок. Слушал его трели в очевидно пустой квартире. Смотрел на темноту внутри себя.  
Лифт выл и грохотал, как всегда по утрам, развозя обитателей Престон-тауэр, спешащих к рабочим местам. Хлопнула дверь квартиры Изольды, раздался знакомый звон ее ключей и чертыхание. Браю даже показалось, что он уловил аромат ее ошеломляющих духов, и некая часть его души рванулась ей навстречу. Но он стоял и ждал, пока она не уедет, а потом пошел вниз пешком.  
Почему-то вспомнилось, как в Корнуолле ему приходилось утром тащиться в школу, делая вид, что все идет своим чередом. Отвечать на уроках, улыбаться, есть свой обед из коробки, — чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил и не позвонил в соцслужбы. Хотя весь городок знал, где таскается его мать, но школа находилась в соседнем поселке, и там особенно не вникали ни во что — если не давать им повода, конечно. Никому до него нет дела, да и ему до себя тоже, здравствуйте, миссис Бриггз.  
Она выводила на прогулку своего корги — сегодня чуть раньше, чем обычно. Остановившись в холле, чтобы поправить завернувшийся край брюк, Брай вдруг заметил некую странность, сперва даже не понял какую. Почти машинально посмотрел в сторону каморки Шеймуса. И у него округлились глаза.  
Она была открыта! До восьми утра, официального начала рабочего дня управляющего! Такого не случалось за все годы проживания Брая в Престон-тауэр. Окон в кабинете Шеймуса не имелось, поэтому он всегда оставлял приоткрытой дверь, «чтобы не задохнуться», в основном собственными газами.  
Любопытство Брая оказалось сильнее грусти, и он бесшумно прокрался к каморке управляющего и заглянул внутрь. Увиденное так поразило его, что он застыл на пороге, больше не пытаясь прятаться.  
На табурете возле захламленного стола, за которым Шеймус принимал посетителей и их арендную плату, сидел Шон — с трудом узнаваемый. Налитые кровью глаза, отечное лицо, рассеченная губа… И кровь на костяшках пальцев — которыми он пытался вогнать иглу себе в вену. Пытался и не мог, потому что руки дрожали. Шеймус возился рядом, рылся в своем сейфе, так что Брай видел только его задницу, нависающую над столом, и лысеющий затылок, а перегар в комнате стоял такой, что сегодня ему явно понадобится противогаз.  
В очередной раз промахнувшись мимо вены и грязно выругавшись, Шон тряхнул головой и тут обнаружил Брая. В его черных, как нефтяные озера, глазах, полыхнуло бешенство.  
— А ну на хуй отсюда пошел! — крикнул он, а поскольку оцепеневший Брай не сдвинулся с места, он привстал, как бы собираясь придать ему ускорение. — Я сказал: на хуй!  
Шеймус начал разгибаться чтобы посмотреть, кого это принесла нелегкая, но Брай уже был таков — выскочил на улицу и почти бегом направился к автобусной остановке. Его послали — он пошел. Не стал спорить.  
Всю дорогу до ателье мистера Литвайна Брай пытался разобраться в том, что чувствует. На поверхности лежал густой пахучий слой стыда, который отшибал все рецепторы и превращал мозги в кашу. И когда Шон вытолкнул его из ванной, и когда его дружки в кофейне издевались над ним; и когда здоровенная усатая баба орала на него на переполненной остановке, что он якобы пытается пролезть без очереди, — Брай чувствовал стыд за то, что оказался в такой ситуации. Затем шло удивление тем, как ловко он умеет находить людей, которые заставляют его снова и снова перепроживать давний ужас: бесконечное ожидание во тьме своей запойной матери.  
Где-то — как бы не на Пятом канале — Брай услышал теорию о том, что наша Вселенная на самом деле давным-давно погибла, а то, что мы принимаем за нашу жизнь, — это затухающие тепловые волны прежнего существования. Так и взрослый возраст казался Браю всего лишь многократным слабеющим эхом настоящих событий детства.  
И наконец, в самом низу от всего этого абсурда спряталась рациональная часть Брая. И она шептала: что-то не то. Не клеится что-то.  
Иголки? Наркотики? Шеймус-барыга, да еще и при открытых дверях? Скорее бабулю Стронски можно было бы заподозрить в подобной преступной рассеянности (или рассеянной преступности). Чепуха какая-то. А кроме того, Брай успел изучить каждый сантиметр кожи Шона Пирса, и на его прекрасных античных руках тоже, и в более интимных местах. Везде, где пролегали вены, Брай успел сунуть свой нос, обцеловать каждый сгиб, складочку и косточку, и он готов был поклясться что никаких следов от уколов на этой коже нет.  
Догадка забрезжила и погасла, сметенная рабочей суетой. Никаких извинений и объяснений Брай не дождался, ни устных, ни письменных. По дороге домой, в старом добром автобусе восемнадцатого маршрута, он испытал такую дикую тоску по Изольде, будто она по меньшей мере уехала в Австралию, а то и умерла.  
Он тут же написал ей сообщение, и та скорость, с которой она ответила, показала ему, что Иззи тоже соскучилась не на шутку.  
«Нашлась пропажа. Кофе?»  
«Буду минут через 40» — Брай хотел еще забежать домой и чего-нибудь быстренько перехватить, чтоб не лить кофе в пустой желудок. Например, холодный кебаб.  
Лифт гремел дверцами где-то наверху, не торопясь к нему спускаться. Зато на лестнице послышались легкие шаги.  
Брай уже узнавал ее, стремительную поступь человека, которого распирает от жизненных сил. Шон слетел по ступенькам, бодрый и веселый, такой, каким Брай его знал, каким все на свете его знали, каким он позволял себя знать. Брай, однако, успел отметить подбитую нижнюю губу, прежде чем Шон, двинувшийся было к почтовым ящикам, остановился и сказал:  
— О, привет! Так что, шторы-то вешаем сегодня?  
Лицо его было при этом столь безмятежным, что Брай на миг смешался, решив, что и правда перепутал день. Впрочем, перепутал или нет, и за кого его принял Шон, когда слал на хуй сегодня утром, — это уже не имело значения. Он снова был в майке и полном блеске своей сексуальности, такой забористой, как первый удар кокаина на вечеринке. И Брай ощутил, как у него слабеют ноги, а анус начинает с предвкушением пульсировать. Как хотите, а он еще не натрахался.  
— Вешаем, — сказал Брай севшим голосом. — Сейчас домой за ними заскочу.  
Дома он поспешно настрочил Изольде сообщение: «Извини, срочно изменились планы, все объясню», — и отправил с тяжелым вздохом. Объяснять таки придется, пусть она всего лишь прислала эмодзи-какашку, а не позвонила, чтобы разразиться проклятиями.  
Естественно, прежде штор случился короткий минет, теперь на краю ванны: Брай зашел помыть руки, и тут же ему в задницу уперся жаждущий член. Но, несмотря на привычное бурное начало, в дальнейшем Брай все никак не мог полностью погрузиться в происходящее, слишком много размышлял и наблюдал. И Шон явно чувствовал на себе испытующие взгляды, отчего его движения и голос стали немного деревянными.  
«Если выглянуть в окно, — думал Брай, цепляя петли на крючки карниза, — вот в это окно, то издалека видно, кто подходит к подъезду от автобусной остановки. Если вызвать лифт, а потом рвануть вниз, с его-то скоростью…»  
— Брай, а куда этот конец? — прервал его раздумья Шон.  
— Видишь ту пуговицу? Цепляй туда.  
— Странно как-то выходит.  
— Ничего не странно, сейчас поймешь.  
А сам Брай, наверное, впервые пытался понять, что происходит за каменной стеной безупречности Шона, из-за которой он вежливо улыбался людям. Там явно шла какая-то бурная жизнь, всплески которой порой прорывались наружу, — или Брай себе это только вообразил? Может, там и нет ничего, за этой стеной?  
В журналах Изольды писали, что «мачо не плачут», а оттого мрут раньше времени от инфарктов, иначе говоря, гендерные стереотипы мешают им проявлять эмоции. Некоторые особенно смелые авторы даже утверждали, что традиционное маскулинное воспитание вообще на хрен отшибает у мальчиков эмпатию (но это уже попахивало обратным сексизмом, и под такими статьями внизу обычно стояло напоминание, что «мнение журналиста может не совпадать с мнением редакции»).  
Не исключено, что в Белфасте умение сохранять невозмутимость в любых обстоятельствах, даже когда пули свистят над головой, издавна считается полезным качеством. Брай даже готов был поверить, что в Белфасте принято вообще ничего не чувствовать, — если бы не косые, чуть вороватые взгляды, которые Шон на него изредка бросал.  
Наверное, тут к месту пришлись бы какие-нибудь наводящие и уточняющие вопросы, однако только сделай шаг по этому пути — и неизвестно, где очутишься, а Брай хотел оказаться только в одном месте — в теплом коконе объятий Шона. Хотелось лежать на спине, зажмурившись, и ощущать, как Шон покусывает ему соски, одновременно медленно водя рукой вдоль члена, и давить в себе мольбу непонятно о чем — то ли о том, чтобы он прекратил эту сладкую пытку, то ли чтобы не останавливался. Хотелось услышать его шепот над ухом: «Давай-ка ты мне отсосешь как следует». Притворно возмутиться: «А что, раньше было не как следует?» «Раньше было хорошо, но мало». Хотелось потом, уже под утро, увидеть себя в зеркале ванной и ужаснуться с восторгом. Губы — как давленные вишни, засохшая сперма на них и на щеках, заплывшие, остекленевшие глаза… Затраханный до беспамятства и счастливый — вот кто он такой. Да, это он, Брай Хоган. А остальное пока лучше оставить за скобками. Пока оно туда влезает.  
И все же он задал один вопрос, который показался к месту, потому что разбитая губа Шона мешала целоваться, да и во многом другом его тоже ограничивала. Брай спросил, когда он в очередной раз зашипел от боли:  
— А на работе тебе ничего не сказали?  
Действительно, как же он с расквашенной мордой явился на свою драгоценную стажировку? Как он вообще сумел туда попасть, если утром был в таком состоянии?  
— Они знают, что у меня бокс дополнительный, — пробормотал Шон почти что ирландской скороговоркой и толкнул голову Брая вниз. — Нет, опять делать это придется тебе.  
— Какое несчастье, — мурлыкнул Брай, а следующую секунду его рот оказался занят надолго.  
Но этой ночью он впервые не засыпал, как младенец, погружаясь в блаженное тепло своей-чужой плоти. Мысли его были трезвы.  
Брай думал о том, что оверлок все-таки присборивает ткань, и если на джинсе это незаметно, то на тонкой гардине уже бросается в глаза, и нужно вызывать ремонтника. И что Шеймус, и к гадалке не ходи, ставил Шону противопохмельную капельницу. Изольда говорила, что парочка из седьмой квартиры регулярно заказывает у него данную услугу, и это стало для управляющего настоящим спасением с тех пор, как в Ирландии разрешили аборты, ведь раньше он наживался на контрабанде туда средств для раннего прерывания беременности. И что у Шона невыносимо привлекательный собственный запах: черного хлеба, темного пива и сырой земли, в этом, наверное, его секрет — в феромонах. И что в ближайшее время он, Брай, должен будет рассказать все Изольде, и помогай ему Господь.


	8. Chapter 8

Час исповеди настал в субботу, когда Изольда все-таки вытащила Брая на местную барахолку. Туристы о ней, слава богу, не знали, все тут было уютно и по-семейному, как и в соседних букинистических лавках и винтажных секонд-хэндах. В одном из них Браю как-то раз попалась настоящая «Нина Риччи» семидесятых годов прошлого века — брючный костюм, подкладку к которому, казалось, пристрачивали феи нитями лунного света. Тогда он впервые в жизни пожалел, что не транс.  
Изольда же обычно рыскала тут в поисках сомнительного антиквариата для своей квартирки, когда у нее обострялся инстинкт гнездования, что совпадало то ли с овуляцией, то ли с фазами луны. И тут ей было не обойтись без Брая, потому что душа ее просила одного, в журналах советовали другое, а в Инстаграме хвастались третьим, — и только он умел найти между этими трендами компромисс.   
Брай за свои советы требовал плату сполна — визитами к тетке или моральной поддержкой у стоматолога, но на самом деле он любил ходить с ней за покупками, хотя и тщательно это скрывал. Просто чтобы ее не баловать. Ему нравилось перебирать пыльные книжки с тканевыми переплетами, рыться в горах старой латунной бижутерии, искать пополнение для коллекции своих шарфов. Красивые вещи… Красивые вещи, по мнению Брая, это те, у которых есть история, это вещи, которые о чем-то говорят.  
Иногда во время таких прогулок он с трепетом в груди натыкался на изделия из ателье мистера Литвайна, порой и на свои собственные, и их судьба волновала его, как будто они были его детьми. Он радовался, если видел свою сумку на почетном месте в витрине, расстраивался, если она валялась в ворохе мятого тряпья, идущего на вес. Однажды Изольда подцепила двумя пальцами шорты, которые они когда-то шили для линейки Кейт Мосс, скривилась и сказала: «Фу-у!» — и Брай ненавидел ее потом весь остаток дня, хотя шорты и правда были дурацкие.  
Сегодня Изольда собралась на рынок за знойным африканским покрывалом, чтобы смело бросить им вызов гнетущей лондонской осени, но при этом понятия не имея, как вписать его в «новый минимализм» своей крохотной гостиной. От Брая было мало толку: он всю дорогу прокручивал в голове фразы признания, отбрасывая их одну за другой, и не мог сосредоточиться. В итоге она накупила и того, и другого, и третьего, и Брай спохватился, лишь когда она стала прицениваться к здоровенной напольной лампе в виде обнаженного нубийца: остановил ее в последний момент.  
Затем следовала лучшая часть таких вылазок — перекус в индийской забегаловке чем-нибудь острым, жирным и вредным, с пивом, глупыми шутками и взаимными подколками. Все шло своим чередом, и Изольда вроде бы не обращала внимания на его рассеянность, но вот уже принесли заказ, а он так и не составил в уме предложение, которое с минимальным риском подготовило бы Изольду к дальнейшему.  
Наконец он поймал на себе ее испытующий взгляд, и рот его открылся сам собой, и Брай услышал собственный голос:  
— Я встречаюсь с Шоном Пирсом.  
Изольда не изменилась в лице.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно сказала она и взялась за вилку.  
— Прости, — быстро добавил он.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться. — Вилка стучала по фаянсу в поисках кусочков курицы, надежно спрятанных в горке риса.  
— Но… — промямлил он. — Как…  
Не верилось, что все будет так просто.  
— Брай, я не слепая, — тоном усталой старшей сестры произнесла она. — А заметать следы ты совершенно не умеешь. Блин, мы же живем в нескольких метрах друг от друга! И стонешь ты, как Мэрайя Кэри в «Without you-u-u-u», — протянула она, подвывая, и мерзко захихикала.  
Брай почувствовал, как вспыхнули уши: в звукоподражании ей не было равных. Довольная собой, Изольда вновь принялась за еду. Некоторое время они жевали с преувеличенным аппетитом, пока он приходил в себя от смущения, в полной тишине, только звякали столовые приборы. И, как всегда, затянувшееся молчание Изольды действовало ему на нервы. Вот уж выбрала время заткнуть свой фонтан!  
— И что ты по этому поводу думаешь? — осторожно поинтересовался он, поглядывая на нее из-под челки.  
Она вскинула брови с таким видом, будто узрела в своей тарелке нечто неожиданное, отставила ее и взялась за бокал — медленно, с расстановкой.  
— Я думаю, — она сделала глоточек, — что ты неправильно выбрал слово. — Еще одна многозначительная пауза. — Ты не встречаешься с Шоном Пирсом. Он тебя трахает.  
— Какая разница? — неловко усмехнулся Брай, оставаясь начеку.  
— Разницу ты скоро поймешь, если уже не начал. — И она залпом опустошила бокал. — Эх, зря я не взяла ту лампу! Ты видел, где у нее выключатель?  
— И куда бы ты ее поставила? — с разочарованием в голосе спросил Брай: ему не хотелось менять тему.  
— На работу бы отнесла. Для некоторых там это был бы единственный шанс подергать за член. Но мы же тебе ничего не купили! — воскликнула она так, будто случилось большое горе. — Помнишь, ты хотел альбом с картинами этого… как его… Рональдиньо? Рамадзотти?  
— Росетти, — вздохнул Брай и тоже прикончил свое пиво. — Не притворяйся большей лохушкой, чем ты есть. Доела? Десерт не будешь? Пойдем домой. Ты обещала мне какой-то японский чай с работы, который по цене как гашиш. Вам что, уже зарплату натурой выдают?  
— Ну, мы делаем большую презентацию нового чайного дома, и каждому досталось по рекламному пакетику. По мне так сено сеном, но, может, ты проникнешься. Копирайтеров, похоже, здорово вздрючили, потому что там уже и «пронизанные солнцем капли росы, повисшие на кончике травинки», и «аромат весеннего неба», и «первое дуновение рассвета». А я говорю: сено и есть.  
Примерно таким образом она продолжала беззаботно болтать, пока они шли пешком все три остановки до дома, а Брай продолжал нервничать из-за того, что она так толком и не высказалась в ответ на его сногсшибательные новости. С каких это пор Изольда стала такой сдержанной? С каких пор не выворачивает ему на голову свой богатый внутренний мир? Он чуял какой-то подвох, но, разумеется, оказался к нему не готов.  
До родного подъезда оставалось метров сто, но к нему еще нужно было пробиться через толпу курящих возле «Жареного Гороха». Вдруг Изольда осеклась посреди фразы, схватила Брая за руку, рванула вперед и поволокла его за собой.  
— Что? Что такое? — пытался возмущаться он, но она не отвечала, только злорадная ухмылка расползалась по ее лицу.  
Она смотрела строго перед собой, прищурившись, будто целясь, и, проследив за ее взглядом, Брай увидел возле подъезда Шона — в обнимку с девицей двухметрового роста.  
Ну, не двухметрового. Это ему так показалось из-за невероятной длины ее ног, и модельной худобы, и гладких блестящих черных волос, переброшенных на одно плечо. Сумка у нее была от «Миу-Миу», это Брай определил сразу. А талия такая тонкая, что даже он мог бы сомкнуть на ней пальцы.  
— Шо-он! — с восторгом пропела Изольда так громко, что обернулись курильщики возле кафе. — Как я рада тебя видеть! И Брай тоже рад, правда, Брай?  
— Да, конечно, — со спокойным вызовом произнес тот.  
— Привет, — сказал Шон, не убирая руки с девицы. — Николь, это мои соседи снизу. Ребята, это Николь.  
По-восточному раскосые глаза девушки смотрели на них томно и равнодушно; она даже не потрудилась кивнуть.  
— Шон просто идеальный сосед, — не смущаясь этим, продолжала Изольда. — Всегда готов прийти на помощь, если у кого-то возникнет нужда. А еще хотела поблагодарить тебя за то, что так мирно прошла вечеринка. Но нам надо будет собраться своим тесным кругом, правда же, Шон? Выпьем как-нибудь кофе вчетвером?  
Пока она ерничала, Шон смотрел на нее с обычной своей безмятежностью и, может быть, с легким укором, как на малое дитя. Брай же и вовсе уставился куда-то в небо, всячески показывая, что он тут ни при чем.  
— Шонни, мы опаздываем, — произнесла девица так, будто во рту у нее была жвачка.   
— Да, Иззи, увидимся позже, — кивнул, прощаясь, Шон.  
— Иззи, — ядовито пробормотала Изольда им вслед. — Я тебе разве разрешала меня так называть? Вот же наглая скотина.  
— Идем уже, — с раздражением бросил ей Брай и устремился в подъезд.  
Тот же недовольно-скучающий вид ему удавалось сохранять и в лифте, пока Изолда таращилась на него с саркастической ухмылкой, чуть покачивая головой. Конечно, никакого японского чая ему совершенно не хотелось, но о бегстве нечего было и думать.  
По крайней мере, теперь она уж точно не будет молчать.  
И да, Изольду прорвало, как только они переступили порог ее квартиры. Пакеты полетели в один угол, мокрая обувь — в другой. Брай демонстративно ушел в гостиную и даже попытался включить телевизор, но это не мешало Изольде кричать ему из кухни:  
— Я видела их в «Селфриджесе» на этой неделе, там же и открывается этот дом чая, чтоб ты знал. Ты вообще когда-нибудь бывал в «Селфриджесе»? Представляешь, что это такое? Ебаный лабиринт из бутиков, специально построен так, чтобы ты заблудился, охренел и вычерпал все кредитные карты до донышка. Твои сумки там не продаются, поверь мне. А внизу у них типа винный погреб в типа французском стиле, типа чтобы напиться с горя на последнюю наличку в кошельке, и вот оттуда они и вырулили, эта сучка и Шон. Откуда у него деньги на «Селфриджес»? Откуда у него вообще деньги на такую бабу? Она же обходится дороже, чем скаковая лошадь. Ты меня слушаешь, Брай? — Она вошла в комнату с подносом в руках.  
— А у меня есть выбор, слушать тебя или нет? — огрызнулся он, отбрасывая пульт. — Честно говоря, мне все это не очень интересно. У Шона много друзей, и если обсуждать каждого из них…  
— Друзей? — Поставив поднос на стол, Изольда уперлась руками в бока. — Да, так он тебе и скажет: «Это просто моя подруга», а ты с удовольствием поверишь. Но только же я столкнулась с ней в лифте утром после той вечеринки. И видок у нее был помятый.  
Неприятно кольнуло в груди, но Брай постарался не подать виду.  
— Ну и что? — Он вскинул на Изольду пустой и прозрачный взгляд.  
— Ага, он тебе и это объяснит. Мол, у него в квартире ночной приют для бездомных сучек. — Она с размаху шлепнулась на диван, так что Брая слегка подбросило. — Кстати, что он тебе наплел насчет той прошмандовки, которую я у него застала? Ой, а насчет меня? — нарочито оживилась она. — Это особенно интересно.  
«Ничего не наплел, — мог бы ответить Брай, — потому что я и не спрашивал». Ему было все равно, и тогда, и сейчас, но поди-ка объясни это Изольде. Он вздохнул. Из чашек с японским чаем отчетливо несло прелым сеном. Он все же сделал вежливый глоток, и тут же защипало язык от вязкой горечи.  
— Шон Пирс врет, как католик, это уже все заметили, — вдохновенно продолжала Изольда. — Про мать Шеймуса в больнице помнишь? А еще он сказал миссис Бриггз, что был в Афганистане, только Тридцать Восьмую бригаду в Афганистан никто не посылал.  
— Ты загуглила? — осведомился Брай.  
— А как же! — Она с торжествующим видом воззрилась на него. — Еще он ей говорил, что демобилизовался по ранению, а бабуле Стронски — что по семейным обстоятельствам, и все это, зуб даю, тоже вранье. Почему же он все-таки ушел из армии, Брай?  
— Я как-то не задумывался над этим. — Он дернул плечом. — Насколько я понял, подвернулась работа получше. А старушек он просто троллил, с их чрезмерным любопытством.  
— Ну вот, еще одна версия, — ухмыльнулась она. — Их уже коллекционировать можно.  
— О господи, Иззи! Но ведь работа у него и правда есть.  
— А ты уверен?  
Брай возвел глаза к потолку и отодвинул чашку подальше.  
— По-моему, просто дерьмо. — Он имел в виду не только чай. — Давай сходим в «Горох», мне нужно отбить этот вкус хотя бы пережженным кофе.  
— Не выйдет из тебя хипстера, ты безнадежен, — сказала Изольда, так и не прикоснувшаяся к свой чашке. — И какой «Горох» по субботам? Ты замечтался совсем. Там сейчас мухе посрать негде. Знаешь что? Хочешь все-таки услышать, что моя бабушка говорила о черных ирландцах? «Они худшие…»  
— Нет, не хочу, — попытался перебить ее Брай.  
— Они худшие кобели из всех: забираются на все, что шевелится, и на неподвижное тоже, и без конца брешут.  
— Он мне не лгал! — выкрикнул вдруг Брай до того резко, что Изольда отпрянула, слегка округлив глаза. И добавил потише: — Иззи, я пока что не слышал от него ни слова лжи.  
Несколько секунд она молча смотрела на него, потом тяжело вздохнула. Глаза ее больше не сверкали праведным гневом, она почти молитвенным жестом сложила руки возле груди.  
— Помнишь Мэгги Причард-Смитт, мою подружку-айтишницу? Помнишь, я рассказывала, как она влипла в токсичные отношения, а я чувствовала себя ужасно: все равно что стоять на берегу и смотреть, как человек тонет, не в силах ему помочь. То же я испытываю и сейчас, и даже хуже: ты-то мне подал руку и вытащил из жопы, причем очень вовремя, я толком и перемазаться-то не успела, а я с тобой ничего сделать не могу. Стена. — Она постучала по столику. — Ты выстроил стену. Совсем как Мэгги тогда.  
— Боже, Иззи, ну ты королева драмы, — изумился Брай. — Мэгги Причард-Смитт? Тебе не кажется, что это некорректное сравнение? Тот тип отбил ей почки и украл все ее деньги! У меня пока на месте и то, и другое.  
— Ключевое слово «пока», — зловеще произнесла Изольда. — Он ей тоже не на первом свидании в лицо зарядил.  
Ушибленное плечо заныло фантомной болью, и в глубине души шевельнулся червячок сомнения, но Брай решительно его раздавил. Нет, Иззи не понимает его на глобальном уровне, «судит со своей колокольни», а на свою ее не перетащишь. Пора заканчивать этот разговор.  
Он завозился, намереваясь встать, и, видя это, она затараторила еще быстрее, спеша отоварить его напоследок фасованными и упакованными в глянец истинами:  
— Как и многим жертвам абьюза, Мэгги казалось, что все нормально, потому что она еще могла это терпеть. Она мне говорила: «В такси бывает душно и жарко, но ты же не выходишь посреди дороги, потому что тебе нужно добраться до цели». Только вот такси везло ее в больницу, и она бы ни за что в него не села, будь в ней хоть немного самоуважения. А где бы она его набралась, если была старшей из пяти детей при малость чокнутой матери и привыкла обслуживать других?  
— Так, хватит, — дернулся Брай и, извернувшись, поднялся на ноги. — В это мы точно углубляться не будем. Спасибо за заботу, Иззи, я тебя услышал. Может, ты и права, но…  
— Уважай себя, Брай! — почти выкрикнула Изольда. — Ну ты же не на помойке себя нашел. Ты всегда был таким гордым, а теперь…  
Внезапно в голове у него образовалась легкая и воздушная пустота, как будто кто-то надувал внутри его черепа мыльный пузырь, а потом он раз! — и лопнул, и брызги полетели во все стороны.  
— Я был унылой недоебанной принцессой, Иззи, — вырвалось у него, а дальше понесло, как с горы, пока он нависал над ней. — Я в курсе, что у девушки должно быть достоинство, но достоинство пидора — это член в его жопе, уж прости мой французский, но ты иначе не поймешь. Знаешь, сколько бегает по Хорнету жалких пидесс, мечтающих о том, чтобы им хоть кто-то настучал по дырке? Целые, блин, орды зомби, которые рычат не «Мозги…», а «Член… Член…» Да если бы они узнали, что мне изредка вставляет сосед-натурал, я бы тут же и умер в корчах от лучей их зависти. Так что, дорогая, я очень скоро начну уважать себя — как только у меня с ладоней сойдут мозоли от дрочки.  
Он даже слегка запыхался во время своего бурного монолога и теперь выравнивал дыхание, уже начиная жалеть, но слово не воробей. Изольда таращилась на него, хлопая ресницами, и лицо ее постепенно озарялось восторгом.  
— Обалдеть! — наконец изрекла она, отчего Брай смутился окончательно.  
— Извини, — сказал он, нервно поправляя очки и волосы. — Но ты совершенно не представляешь себе наш мир, и…  
— Так что, Шон и правда так хорош? — перебила его Изольда и с жадным взглядом вцепилась ему в запястье. — Расскажи!  
— Да ни за что! — фыркнул Брай, вырываясь и задевая коленями хрупкий столик. — Мне и в самом деле пора.  
— Как я узнаю хоть что-нибудь о вашем мире, если ты мне никогда ничего не рассказываешь? — трясла она его за одежду.   
Но ведь она была в курсе, какая у Шона Пирса суперспособность. Все, что он делал, — улыбался, чистил зубы, болтал глупости, касался твоей руки, чтобы привлечь внимание, — каким-то необъяснимым образом било по центру удовольствия в мозгу. Изольда должна бы помнить об этом и заткнуться, но она продолжала приставать:  
— Ну хоть сколько у него дюймов — это же не секретная информация?  
— Я не мерил. — Пряча улыбку, Брай двинулся в прихожую, а Изольда семенила за ним.  
— Ну Бра-ай… — ныла она. — Не будь такой скотиной. Сколько?  
— Не знаю. Восемь. Может, девять.  
— Ого! Обрезанный?  
— Иззи!  
— Тебе жалко сказать?  
Сказать было не жалко, но очень уж нравилось ее мучить. Брай медленно подбирал с пола свою сумку, рылся в поисках ключей, а Изольда продолжала на него наскакивать:  
— Обрезанный, конечно.  
— Нет.  
— Да ты что! Прямой или загнутый?  
— Идеально ровный.  
— Я так и знала. А он только сверху или…  
— Так, всё. — Брай взялся за ручку двери. — Этого достаточно.  
— Какой же ты противный, Брай Хоган, как я только тебя терплю. — И она потянулась, чтобы чмокнуть его в нос. Потом посерьезнела. — Все-таки будь осторожнее.  
— Я сама осторожность, ты же знаешь. — Он нежно поправил ее шоколадно-розовый локон. — Я как пуганый кот.  
Дома он шумно выдохнул — напротив пункта «объяснение с Изольдой» в мысленном ежедневнике можно было ставить галочку, и даже обошлось без жертв и разрушений, если не считать его скабрезной истерики, но это она как-нибудь переживет.  
Пункт «объяснение с Шоном» в ежедневнике не значился, и все же впервые Брай думал о грядущей встрече без похотливого предвкушения. Почему так сложно с людьми, и неужели только ему, а остальным проще? Короткой вспышкой мелькнула злость на Изольду — после ее выходки будет очень трудно делать вид, что никакой Николь не существует, даже Шону. А Брай хотел только одного: чтобы все оставалось по-прежнему. Еще немного. Хотя бы еще чуть-чуть.  
Конкретных планов на эти выходные они не строили, собирались созвониться. И разумеется, сегодня Брай не ожидал от Шона никаких вестей, а потому сел шить заказ — из той халтурки, которую ему изредка подбрасывал мистер Литвайн. «Я знаю, почем нынче аренда жилья, но не знаю, как вы, молодежь, выживаете в наше время. Этот дутый рынок недвижимости скоро лопнет, попомни мои слова».  
Нет ткани в шитье капризнее, чем бархат, его не загладишь, не распорешь шов, чтобы перестрочить заново, — с ним требуется филигранная точность. Брай как раз возился с шлицей на юбке, стараясь на нее не дышать лишний раз, когда тренькнувший телефон заставил его вздрогнуть и едва не испортить материал. Сердце забилось быстрее еще до того, как он прочел сообщение Шона: «Я щас к тебе зайду».  
Внезапно им овладела такая паника, что он чуть было не написал: «Я не дома». Но вовремя опомнился: Шон, наверное, видел свет в его окне, возвращаясь домой после свидания с Николь. Чтобы успокоиться, Брай кинулся убирать швейный мусор. Конечно, опрокинул горшочек с чахлым кактусом, странным подарком йоркширских граций на день рождения, тот треснул, земля рассыпалась, а Брай, естественно, влез в нее ногой в носке. По крайней мере, Шон застал его суетящимся по делу.  
— О, проходи. — Какой же мерзкий фальшивый голос. — Извини, тут у меня…  
Он осекся, взглянув на Шона и в ту же секунду поняв: вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, больше нет нужды. Тишина висела между ними, все уплотняясь, Шон стоял, весь в черном, напротив темного полотна двери, отчего казался еще более бледным, чем обычно. Сумерки в прихожей подчеркивали идеальный рисунок его скул, а глаза были непроницаемой тьмой. Рекламное фото в изысканном журнале, заретушированное, подкрашенное, искусственное. Не реальность.  
Наконец его идеальные губы разомкнулись, и он выдал на одном дыхании, и голос его тоже был неживым:  
— Николь — моя девушка, мы уже неделю вместе, прости, что не сказал тебе раньше.  
— Ну-у… хорошо, — только и смог ответить Брай.  
Будь у Шона хоть капля такта, он бы не длил эту жалкую драму, развернулся бы и ушел, но нет, топчется в дверях, тупая ирландская деревенщина, и пытается еще что-то объяснять, хотя главное Брай понял, едва увидел сообщение: его теплого уютного убежища посреди ледяных просторов бытия больше не существует.  
— Я вообще-то по девушкам, то есть только по ним. Почти.  
— Да, почти, — не удержался от ехидства Брай. «Боже мой, какая пошлость», — подумал он, как когда-то.  
— Серьезно. — Шон пристукнул кулаком в ладонь, явно нервничая. Умнее он от этого выглядеть не стал. — Мне нравятся женщины, и сколько себя помню, я с ними и спал, но бывало, по пьяни снимал пацана в общественном сортире. Ну как снимал? Просто говорил «да», когда начинали клеиться, а ко мне всегда клеились. Но я по пьяни много херни творил, тут я настоящий ирландец, поэтому стараюсь не пить.  
— Когда ты творил херню у меня на кухне, — медленно, размеренно произнес Брай со всем доступным ему сарказмом, — ты, кажется, был совершенно трезв. И начал первый.  
— Да, — выдохнул Шон после паузы. — Да, это странно. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Это в первый раз. Ты просто… просто очень красивый, Брай. Ну, когда без очков, а лучше вообще без всего. — Он тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя наваждение. — Не важно. Это все равно не могло длиться долго, я думал, ты понимаешь.  
— Я понимал. — Брай скрестил руки на груди и вперил взгляд в потолок. Когда же он заткнется и уберется отсюда к чертовой матери?  
Возможно, Шон и чувствовал всю нелепость сцены, и оттого говорил все больше и быстрее, словно надеялся исправить ее словами, и только портил все окончательно.  
— А Николь… Это девушка моей мечты. Я поверить не могу, что все так складывается, прямо жду подвоха. Сначала эта работа, потом она… Не может так везти, только не мне. Ну, не то чтобы мы уже завтра женимся, но я не хочу потерять ее, не хочу рисковать, и…  
— Все, можешь не продолжать, — не выдержал Брай. — Мне все ясно. Приятно было с тобой общаться, Шон, и спасибо за честность.  
«Подавись своей честностью, придурок, — выла и корчилась в это время не лучшая часть Брая. — Лучше бы ты продолжал мне врать и трахать меня при этом, а на твоих телок мне плевать, лишь бы мне что-то перепадало».  
— Мне тоже было хорошо с тобой, Брай. — Шон, как будто с усилием, перевел на него взгляд. — Но это не мое. Я не могу так жить.  
— Ах-ха, — с отсутствующим видом ответил Брай, чьи руки уже сжимались в кулаки, а ногти впивались в ладонь.  
Повисла длинная пауза. «Да чего же он, блядь, ждет? — думал Брай. — По плечу его похлопать? Счастья пожелать?»  
— Ну, я пошел, — сказал Шон. Но продолжал стоять.  
«Да вали уже ты на хуй!» — орал Брай внутри себя, разглядывая потертый паркет между ними.  
Спустя вечность Шон все-таки выскользнул на площадку; щелкнул, закрываясь, замок. Брай еще какое-то время оставался на месте, словно не знал, что делать дальше. Три недели. Не так и мало, и уж точно больше, чем он заслуживал, со своей социофобией, нелепым видом и вечным унынием. Может быть, когда-нибудь он будет хвастаться этой историей, как делали другие в интернете: «А меня раз трахал чемпион по борьбе без правил, с вот таким членом! (прилагалась фотография)». — «Ох, да ты что! Да как он в тебя вообще вошел?» — «С трудом». — «Врешь ты все, сучка тупая, тебя даже в мечтах таким прибором не дрючили». — «Где-то тут был крысиный яд. Кажется, ты голодный». Такие беседы вели они в чатах, утомившись в напрасном ожидании Единственного или хоть кого-нибудь. Брай в них не участвовал, только читал со смесью отвращения и любопытства, но какие его годы? К тридцати он станет таким же потасканным, отчаявшимся и озлобленным, а пока… пока он будет шить красивые вещи.  
Он сел за машинку, но мысли его были далеко. «И все-таки это жестоко, — ныл кто-то маленький и глупый внутри него, наверное, его сердце. — Как можно быть таким жестоким после того, как целовал, ласкал, шептал в ухо всякие нежные глупости? Хорошо еще, что я в него не влюблен, а если бы был? Как бы я смог пережить такую жестокость-жестокость-жестокость… По пьяни он херню творил, господи, и я это слушал! Все-таки Изольда была права насчет самоуважения и помойки, но ей незачем об этом знать, и в таком состоянии я не буду ей звонить. Потом, когда приду в себя, пророню так небрежно: «Кто, Шон? Какой Шон? А, сосед? Я уже и забыл про него, а ты все не успокоишься». Она мне не жилетка, в конце концов, и не обязана…»  
Через пять минут он уже жал на кнопку ее дверного звонка.  
Она открыла в леопардовом халате, с тюрбаном из полотенца на голове, распространяя плотный аромат кокосовой маски для волос. Ее свежевыщипанная бровь приподнялась в немом вопросе.  
— Иззи, он меня бросил, — выпалил Брай. Прозвучало это совсем по-детски, беспомощно и с легким удивлением, как будто он жаловался старшей сестре на школьных хулиганов.  
— Да вижу, что не замуж позвал. — Она молча посторонилась, пропуская его внутрь. — «Гарри Поттер» или «Властелин колец»? И мороженое у меня только фисташковое.  
— Иззи, я тебя люблю, — сказал он ей, когда она уже склонилась над холодильником.   
— Вот и люби меня дальше, — сурово заявила Изольда, доставая огромное, покрытое изморозью пластиковое ведро. — Потому что я этого заслуживаю.


	9. Chapter 9

Меж тем подступал ноябрь — сухой и безжизненный месяц, чью серость разбавлял лишь желтый свет ламп, включаемых даже днем. Брай держался неплохо, лишь поправился на пару килограмм, и этот дряблый жирок на хрупких костях его совершенно не красил.  
Сорвался он всего пару раз, и первый поначалу показался случайным. Он полез на антресоли за теплой круткой в стиле девяностых, с воротником из искусственной овчины, — решил, что пришло ее время. Время быть целлулоидным Кеном, набриолиненным мальчиком из бойз-бендов, чьи лица на старых плакатах сейчас кажутся клоунскими масками из-за толстого слоя тонального крема. Однако Брай обнаружил, что мех безнадежно пожелтел — а он ведь так тщательно за ним ухаживал! Внезапно слезы хлынули из глаз. Он стоял на табурете, тискал куртку в руках и чувствовал себя совершенно истощенным.  
Кто его знает, может, то был всплеск гормонов, которых он нахватался у Изольды; Брай так много времени проводил у нее, что не удивился бы, если бы у него вдруг пошли месячные. Практически сросся с нею. Неоднократно она выгоняла его с криками: «Я опаздываю, мне к маникюрше, Брай, иди к себе уже, вина что ли выпей и ложись спать!» Он понимал, что надоедает, но ничего с собой поделать не мог.  
Он словно приклеился к ее дивану тем подтаявшим мороженым, и мысли его были липкие, вялые, тягучие. На работе стоило одной из граций начать зевать, и вскоре все уже прикрывали рот ладошкой, а Брая неудержимо тянуло положить голову на стол. Он как будто смерзся в комок, абсолютно бесчувственный, если не считать приступов экзальтации во время просмотра битвы в Хельмовой Пади и рыданий над винтажной курткой.  
В другой раз его прорвало по более конкретному поводу. Он вышел на работу позже обычного — потому что едва вытолкал себя из постели, — а лифт, конечно же, опять сломался. Брай поковылял вниз, шмыгая носом и позевывая, со слипшимися в щелочки глазами, которым не помогла раскрыться даже ледяная вода. Как вдруг он услышал этот звук, этот легкий стремительный шорох, и чуть ли не физически ощутил движение сильного, полного энергии тела, летящего навстречу новому дню.  
И внутри по-волчьи взвыла тоска, заставив его покачнуться. Брай схватился за поручень, а в следующую секунду бросился бежать. Капюшон соскользнул с головы, и на улице дождь тут же залепил ему очки, отчего на остановку он ввалился почти вслепую, задыхаясь до кашля от непривычной нагрузки. Люди брезгливо расступились, приняв его, наверное, за наркомана.   
Такое позорище слегка привело его в чувство, и он уже удивлялся своей реакции. Несколько раз после разрыва он сталкивался с Шоном Пирсом в подъезде — и вежливо ему улыбался, и даже спрашивал, как дела. Вплоть до того, что экзаменовал себя, что же испытывает, и получалось, что ничего, кроме уныния и неловкости: ну какой идиот крутит романы с соседями? Одноразовый перепих — куда ни шло, хотя тоже не стоит. Вообще не следует заниматься сексом с тем, от кого ты не сможешь так просто сбежать: с соседями, коллегами и тем паче родственниками (к примеру, с мужем сестры или отчимом). Этой и другими подобными истинами щедро делились в гей-чатах, а теперь Брай сполна познал ее справедливость.  
Тем не менее в целом он держался хорошо, что с удивлением отметила и Изольда — после того, как они столкнулись с Шоном и Николь на той самой местной барахолке.  
Сердце Браю грела книжка во внутреннем кармане куртки — «Семь столпов мудрости»* не первого, но весьма раннего издания, весьма претенциозного, с портретом автора на всю обложку. Сначала ее увидела Изольда, ткнула в нее пальцем и громко спросила: «Это же этот… Валентино, да? Или другой актер, Лоуренс Оливье?» Брай закатил глаза, но книжку быстрым и хищным движением вытащил из развала. Изольда продолжала, не понижая голоса: «А-а, Лоуренс Аравийский! Он тоже был пидор, да? Ценитель горячих арабских скакунов, хе-хе. Впрочем, как и все вы».  
Брай подумал, что рассказал ей об «их мире» даже слишком много, и уже на улице принялся потчевать ее анекдотами об авторе «Семи столпов». Как он, сознавая свою гомосексуальность, выбрал не вести половую жизнь совсем, поскольку это низко и грязно, и только когда становилось совсем невмоготу, просил специально обученных людей его выпороть. Более того, Лоуренс вспоминал эпизод, когда турки взяли его в плен, подвергли бичеванию, а после надругались над его прекрасным английским телом. И что самое смешное, биографы до сих пор на серьезных щах вычисляют степень достоверности этого рассказа. Тогда как любому посетителю гей-чата — в том маловероятном случае, если он заинтересуется биографией Лоуренса Аравийского, — сразу станет ясно, что это его излюбленная фантазия, которая, по всему видать, его реально сводила с ума. И чтобы хоть немного стравить это чудовищное давление, он запихнул ее в публичный текст, что по тем временам было актом беспрецедентным. Как будто его пороли посреди гостиной, полной чопорных леди и джентльменов, попивающих чай из синих веджвудских чашек.  
Брая давно очаровывала эта история, и он ощущал родство с мистером Лоуренсом на самом глубинном уровне. Так что, рассказывая все это сейчас Изольде, зная заранее, как громко она будет гоготать, он в какой-то степени подражал сей изысканной викторианско-эдвардианской пидессе в эксгибиционизме, прикрытом фиговым листком нарратива. От «по мне видно» на самом деле не очень далеко до «смотрите все».  
Процесс доставлял ему наслаждение на грани чувственности и интеллектуальности, которую он любил больше всего, — если не считать разудалого траха на кухонном столе среди искрошенной спаржи. И снова Изольда первая указала на то, что должно было его заинтересовать.  
— А вот еще один любитель объезжать кобыл. На «Селфриджес», похоже, деньги кончились, раз тут ее пасет. — И затем брови Изольды взлетели еще выше. — Блядь, она что, госпожой подрабатывает? Костюмчик, похоже, забыла сменить.  
Брай нехотя поднял взгляд и увидел Николь в сопровождении Шона, и выглядела она действительно как-то аляповато. Черные лаковые сапоги с раструбами, такая же косуха, скорее всего, копия «Прада» — этот бренд испохабился вконец. Под курткой трикотажное платье грубой вязки, вполне себе пристойное, пожалуй, обычное «Манго», а вот сумка явно представляла собой редкий винтаж. Белая, прямоугольная, лаконичная — но очень плохо ухоженная. Брай даже издалека замечал в ее блеске матовые пятна от неумелой чистки, а ручки изнутри наверняка уже пошли трещинами. У него сжалось сердце, захотелось немедленно отнять эту вещь у глупой девицы, не способной о ней заботиться, как людям хочется забрать у нерадивых владельцев кошек и собак.  
— Идем. — Брай дернул Изольду на другую сторону улицы. — Здороваться мы с ними не будем.  
Она повиновалась, но на ходу все время оглядывалась и разве что не тыкала пальцем, как в Лоуренса Аравийского, продолжая изощряться в остроумии.  
Браю это действовало на нервы. Ну да, Николь хотела выглядеть «сассно», отвязно и сексуально, но ничего у нее не вышло, особенно раструбы портили вид. Он понимал, какому тренду Николь пыталась подражать, но сфальшивила — потому что, очевидно же, нюх на моду у нее отсутствовал, как у Брая отсутствовала креативная жилка. Она старалась, у нее не получилось — и что, ее ногами бить за это теперь? Пусть даже сияние Шона померкло возле такой нелепости, и выглядел он как ее сутенер.  
Изольда меж тем не умолкала и в ресторане, и ее отточенные шпильки были густо смазаны ядом — настоящим боевым отравляющим веществом. Пикировки в гей-чатах в сравнении с этим казались потасовками в детской песочнице. Не хватало им настоящей бойцовской злости. Брая это раздражало все больше, тем более что он знал: Иззи так разъярилась не из солидарности с ним, а потому что сама частенько лажала со шмотками. У нее-то нюх на моду имелся, не зря ее взяли в медиа-холдинг, но темперамент порой заносил ее не в ту степь, и где бы сейчас был ее аккаунт в Инстаграме — уж точно не в крепких тысячниках — без суровой объективности Брая.  
— Ну ладно, хватит, — резко перебил ее он. — Не хочу больше ничего слышать на эту тему.  
Изольда уставилась на него изумленно — небось, думала, что он тайно радуется ее шуточкам, а молчит только из приличия. Но он не радовался. Странно ли, что он проассоциировал себя с Николь? Вообще-то ничуть.  
Вот тогда Изольда и сказала, что он хорошо держится и что она его зауважала — то есть зауважала еще больше после того, как он раскрылся со столь неожиданной стороны. Брай Хоган, человек высоких моральных качеств. Проистекающих из того же сраного эстетства, помноженного на провинциальные представления о справедливости и детские комплексы. Как, собственно, и любая мораль.  
И все-таки он держался хорошо, только рыдал, стоя на табурете, над пожелтевшей искусственной овчиной, да и в автобусе тоже давился слезами. И бесконечно прокручивал в голове тот момент, когда Шон, углядев его в окно, вызвал лифт и скатился по лестнице — легко, стремительно, безудержно, — чтобы перехватить его внизу. Воспоминание просто резало ему сердце, и он снова и снова вонзал этот кинжал себе в грудь. И рыдал. Не от тоски по Шону — человеку, которого он, в общем-то, и не знал, а может, и не хотел знать, — а от того, что в этом промозглом сером мире, где с утра до вечера горит искусственный свет, ему опять быть одному. После того как он, себе на беду, узнал, что такое «быть с кем-то».   
Вечером, пользуясь его разбитым состоянием, мистер Литвайн весьма ловко затащил Брая на празднование бат-мицвы своей внучки. Подарок имелся, от всего отдела — целый джинсовый гардероб для любимой ши-тцу юной Дины. Мистер Литвайн ворковал в ухо, что «все будет скромно, по-семейному», а йоркширские грации плотно подперли Брая со всех сторон, отрезая пути к отступлению, и с таким почетным эскортом его препроводили к такси, доставлявшим гостей на праздник.  
Брай очнулся, только увидев вывеску четырехзвездочного ресторана, но бежать уже было поздно, да и грации от него не отлипали, пока не сдали на руки мадам Литвайн. Та, правда, быстро куда-то делась, а Брай стоял и озирался — во внутреннем дворике, целиком арендованном для мероприятия. Столики располагались на галерее вокруг лужайки с танцполом, где сейчас был установлен экран, на котором в режиме нон-стоп крутили один и тот же видеоклип. Брай с трудом узнал в певице ту же Дину — сперва он подумал, что это Леди Гага. Учитывая, что Брай помнил ее с облупленным носом и крысиными хвостиками на голове, метаморфоза впечатляла.  
Внезапно он очутился в чем-то теплом и мягком, пахнущем «Прадой Амбер» и сдобными булками, и по этим ароматам догадался, что утопает в огромном бюсте миссис Горник, родной сестры мистера Литвайна. Долгие годы она занималась финансами ателье, пока не ушла на заслуженный отдых, а Браю неизменно покровительствовала.  
— Ты таки стал совсем заморыш, — сказала она, вертя его в руках, как куклу. — От любви несчастной сохнешь небось?  
Эти пожилые дамы вечно все знали. Знали, да не заморачивались. Пока Брай бормотал, что, наоборот, поправился, она уже возмущалась своей двоюродной внучкой — но не без затаенной гордости.  
— Ты гляди, что затеяли для эдакой сопли. Она сюда прибыла на белом лимузине, ли-му-зи-не, деточка! Как будто ее родители деньги печатают. — И повторила еще раз, громче, вслед расфуфыренной девице, пробежавшей мимо них с ошалелым видом: — Как будто они деньги печатают, я говорю!  
Брай догадался, что девица и есть Дина, вконец обезумевшая от внимания к своей персоне и буйства роскоши. Выглядела она даже не как Леди Гага, а как Мадонна в лучшие годы.  
— И ты знаешь, что мне сказала эта сопля? Нет, ты знаешь? — Миссис Горник оперлась на плечо Брая и повела его по галерее. — «У Рут на бат-мицве был вертолет». Вертолет! Видали? А клип этот во сколько обошелся? Я ей говорю: «Золотко, ты поёшь, как моя кошка на улицу просится». А она мне: «Нет у вас никакой кошки!» Что ты сделаешь с такой козой? Так они ей наняли преподавателя по вокалу. Посчитай еще макияж для нее и для трех подружек, четыре платья — да-да, она сегодня два раза переодевалась, и будет еще один. Ох, беда… Я ей говорю: «Бат-мицва про то, что ты стала взрослая, что ты стала умная, а не про то, что ты раздела родителей до трусов». Но она разве слушает? Кто сейчас стариков слушает? Деточка, а ты где сидишь? — Она резко остановилась, так что Брай, продолжая двигаться по инерции, чуть не смял подбородком ее медно-рыжий шиньон.  
— Эм-м… не знаю, — сказал Брай, который ее тоже не особенно слушал, а напряженно думал, как бы все-таки отсюда сбежать.  
— Зато я знаю, — успокоила его миссис Горник. — Я же и делала раскладку по гостям. Вот твой столик, присаживайся. Познакомься, это Марк, он учился с моим младшим племянником. Тебе удобно? Вам не дует? Кажется, тут сквозняк с реки. Нет? Вот и прекрасно, с тем и удаляюсь. Веселитесь, мальчики.  
Первым делом Брай с удовлетворением отметил, что столик находится далеко от стайки визжащей детворы, разодетой, как на Мет Гала. А вторым — что на его соседе пиджак от «Стрелсон». Хуже этого мог быть только пиджак от «Хьюго Босс», и Брай приготовился слушать биржевые сводки или политический прогноз, но вместо этого с той стороны раздалось:  
— Гекатомба на алтарь женственности. Вы не одобряете?  
Брай слегка округлил глаза и поднял взгляд на то, что выше пиджака. Лет тридцать пять — тридцать восемь, аккуратная бородка в стиле «профессор», в которой кое-где уже мерцает серебро, очки — настоящие, с толстыми линзами. А за линзами — внимательный ироничный взгляд.  
— Не то чтобы не одобряю, просто чувствую себя неуместным, — вежливо ответил Брай.  
Марк живо напомнил ему преподавателей в колледже. Те держались в рамках этикета, и Брай обычно общался с ними без проблем: чем формальнее был контакт с людьми, тем лучше он себя чувствовал. Но этот, кажется, собрался блистать остроумием. А может, уже выпил лишнего. Хотя нет — в бокале у него минеральная вода.  
А вот Брай всерьез налег на шампанское и вскоре поймал себя на том, что непринужденно болтает и смеется, и немного кружится голова, и все кажется чуточку нереальным. Волшебные золотые пузырьки щекотали не только нос, но и мозг.   
Оказалось, что Марк работает литературным агентом в крупном издательстве, и они тут же обсудили последнее книжное приобретение Брая, и Марк рассказал анекдот о Лоуренсе, которого тот еще не знал. Анекдот затрагивал пристрастие рафинированных гомосексуалов той эпохи к простонародью, и Брай, вместо того чтобы прочесть другие намеки, почуял некий снобизм в интонации собеседника, который явно причислял себя к первой категории, а не ко второй.  
— Представить не могу, отчего их к н а м тянуло, — как бы невзначай проронил Брай, желая лишь показать, что он-то уж точно рабочий класс и черная кость, и гордится этим.  
— А я могу, — ответил Марк, косясь на него из-под пушистых ресниц, еще и увеличенных очками. — Очень даже понимаю тех, кого к в а м тянет.  
Это был откровенный флирт, но Брай, уже изрядно подшофе, не растерялся, как обычно, а кокетливо захихикал. Шампанского он очевидно перебрал.  
Похоже, план рассадки гостей, составленный миссис Горник, отличался продуманностью. На работе все знали о Брае — для того он и приехал в Лондон, чтобы быть собой. И когда пять лет назад мистер Литвайн предложил ему постоянную работу, Брай добавил в конце разговора, пожалуй, с излишним пафосом, простительным в его годы: «Я должен предупредить вас, что я гей». «А я еврей», — ответил босс, чем сбил Брая с толку. «Ну-у… — протянул он. — Это я сразу понял». «Аналогично», — ухмыльнулся мистер Литвайн. Впрочем, в модной индустрии это всегда было скорее положительной рекомендацией. Единственным неприятным последствием каминг-аута стали для Брая попытки йоркширских граций пересказывать при нем шоу Грэма Нортона: они отчего-то воображали, что ему это должно быть интересно.  
И вот еще одно последствие поглядывало на Брая через стол с лукавым прищуром, а волшебные пузырьки расползлись уже по всему телу и щекотали в самых неожиданных местах. Брай улыбался, стрелял глазами, поводил плечами, говорил с придыханием, — откуда что бралось, — и в целом вел себя как двенадцатилетняя принцесса. Должна же на этом празднике быть хоть одна. Свечи оплывали и таяли, и, несмотря на вечерний бриз, ему становилось жарко. Обычно Брай ненавидел себя за эту привычку заводиться с пол-оборота в радиусе трех километров от любого, кто хоть отдаленно напоминает актива, — но не сегодня, нет, не сегодня. Ведь «золотая волна дорогого вина нежит чувства и кровь», правда, со «сладострастным напевом юных дев» вышла загвоздка. Дину на экране, слава богам, сменила Кэти Перри, но в какой-то момент Марк склонился к Браю и заговорщически прошептал:  
— Из достоверных источников мне известно, что скоро на сцену выйдет мальчуковая группа, та, знаешь, где у одного парня красные волосы. Я их никогда не видел, но готов спорить, что у кого-то обязательно волосы будут красные.  
— Или желтые, — жеманно ухмыльнулся Брай.  
— Так что, заключим пари или покинем этот фестиваль торжествующего пубертата до того, как он достигнет апогея? Подброшу тебя домой.  
Брай потупился в тарелку, помолчал, вскинул взгляд, нарочито медленно облизнул ложку и мурлыкнул:  
— Покинем.  
Некая часть его, неуязвимая для волшебных пузырьков, вопила: «Прекрати вести себя, как шалава!» А другая хохотала ей в лицо, намеренная отжечь по полной. К тому времени, когда они добрались до стоянки, Брая уже смешило все.  
«Рэндж Ровер». Ну, это, знаете ли, не «тойота». В такой машине его еще не имели. Садясь, Брай машинально окинул взглядом заднее сиденье и тут же захихикал сам над собой. «Ты придурок», — сказал он себе, а вслух произнес:  
— Извини, я просто пьян.  
— Всегда думал, что Золушка потеряла туфельку, потому что надралась на балу, — сообщил Марк, включая зажигание. — Интересно, что было бы, если бы она заснула на ступеньках?  
— Зависит от того, сколько выпил принц.  
«Ты сегодня само остроумие», — прокомментировал все тот же ворчливый голос в голове. А другой ответил: «И готов отдаться хоть в карете, хоть в тыкве, хоть лакеям, хоть коням. Ящерицы тоже сойдут».  
— Наверное, много, ведь он был не за рулем. — Машина тронулась. — Так где в Ислингтоне ты живешь?  
Брай назвал адрес и чуть не ляпнул: «Учти, ко мне нельзя», — но, к счастью, тут ему в голову пришла другая мысль:  
— А я разве говорил, что живу в Ислингтоне?  
— Не ты. Миссис Горник, — пояснил Марк. — Я знаю, где ты живешь, сколько тебе лет, как давно приехал в Лондон… И что бойфренда у тебя вроде как нет.  
— Нет… ничего серьезного, — повел плечом Брай и задал положенный вопрос: — А у тебя? — Хотя не больно-то этим интересовался.  
— Этой весной я расстался с человеком, с которым жил шесть лет, — не колеблясь, ответил Марк.  
— Ого! — вырвалось у Брая. Он представил, что съехался с Рори, когда им обоим было по шестнадцать. И, конечно же, фыркнул от смеха.  
— Извини, я пьян, — спохватился он. — Я это уже говорил.  
— Тебе идет быть пьяным, — любезно заметил Марк.  
— Это у нас семейное. Моей матери так шло, что она сутками не выходила из этого состояния.   
Слова выпорхнули наружу и повисли в воздухе, прежде чем Брай успел их остановить. «Ты точно идиот», — сказали теперь оба голоса сразу.  
— Мне очень жаль, — мягко произнес Марк после паузы, не длинной и не короткой, а такой, как дОлжно.  
— Забудь, — вальяжно махнул рукой Брай, подобно истинной принцессе. — Мы же говорили о твоем бойфренде, правда?  
— Тоже не лучшая тема, — ровным тоном произнес Марк. — Но, по-моему, прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы попробовать снова. Как ты считаешь? — Он покосился на Брая с лукавым прищуром.  
— Ах, тут я не специалист и не могу давать советы, — легкомысленно прощебетал Брай и воскликнул: — А вот и мой дом! Притормози здесь, там запрещена остановка.  
Марк повиновался, и Брай развернулся к нему, сверкая глазами.  
— Ну… — протянул он с улыбочкой и продолжил с вопросительной интонацией: — Спасибо за вечер?  
— Это я должен тебя благодарить, — отозвался Марк. — Блистал сегодня в основном ты.  
— На самом деле Литвайны меня наняли. Я иногда аниматором подрабатываю. — Брай демонстративно взялся за ручку двери и снова сказал: — Ну… — теперь с интонацией выжидательной.  
— У меня есть одна проблема, — послушно подал свою реплику Марк. — Я очень хочу тебя поцеловать, но боюсь, что мы столкнемся очками.  
Вместо ответа Брай снял свои.  
Поцелуй был легким, нежным, тщательным — и очень скучным. Подавив разочарование, Брай широко улыбнулся Марку и уже всерьез толкнул дверцу машины. Он понял, что трахать его здесь этим вечером не будут.  
— Ты не хочешь дать мне свой телефон? — И эту реплику Марка можно было заранее предсказать.  
Брай продиктовал, и что-то на его лице, похоже, явственно читалось, потому что Марк сказал, убирая телефон в карман:  
— Я не хочу спешить.  
Брай сумел удержаться от хохота, услышав эту фразу, наверное, потому, что недолговечный хмель от шампанского уже стал развеиваться вместе с предвкушением задорного перепиха.  
Тем не менее происходящее еще казалось ему забавным, пока он ехал в лифте и думал: «А сейчас он снимет пятнадцатилетнего хастлера и будет драть его всю ночь». Под душем его мысли устремились к миссис Горник: как это он мог забыть, что она была главной свахой всей фабрики? Она устраивала клановые браки, романтические браки, межрасовые и сугубо религиозные, и только гейских, насколько знал Брай, на ее счету еще не было. Наверное, это хорошо, что она на пенсии не ударилась в ипохондрию или Альцгеймер и принялась осваивать новую область в своем хобби, но Браю стало совсем тошно и уныло. Волшебные пузырьки покинули его окончательно, оставив режущую головную боль.  
Он сел на кровать, закрыл ладонями лицо. Его и правда начало слегка мутить. Бессмысленный вечер, и как же мерзко он кривлялся; вряд ли Марк когда-нибудь объявится снова — первый блин на этой сковородке у миссис Горник явно вышел комом. Удивительно, но эта мысль даже принесла облегчение.  
Брай повалился на подушку и только в этот момент услышал тихую мелодию, доносящуюся сверху. «Florence and Machine». И тут же слезы навернулись на глаза.  
«Позвони мне, — молился Брай, прижимая к груди плюшевого мишку. — Ну пожалуйста, позвони мне». Он уже проваливался в забытье, когда тренькнул телефон. С быстротой молнии, еще не веря, что ему это не приснилось, Брай схватил его с тумбочки — и прочел сообщение Марка. «Спокойной ночи, Золушка». Твою мать!  
— Да пошел ты, — вслух сказал Брай. — Принц ебаный.  
И занес его номер в черный список.   
___________________  
* «Семь столпов мудрости» (Seven Pillars of Wisdom) — беллетризованные мемуары британского офицера Т. Э. Лоуренса о времени Арабского восстания против Османской империи в 1916—1918 годах.


	10. Chapter 10

Похмелье выдалось чудовищным и явно не соответствовало тем трем бокалам, которые Брай вчера выпил и которые к тому же успели выветриться до того, как он лег спать. Нетрудно было догадаться, что это не совсем похмелье, а депрессия набросилась на него с новой силой, чтобы после краткой передышки скрутить по рукам и ногам. Ситуацию усугубил еще и имейл из колледжа с напоминанием о том, что в ближайшие дни он должен представить куратору пояснительную записку и несколько драфтов. У него, естественно, не имелось ни того, ни другого.  
Плохо было так, что Брай позвонил на работу и сказал, что сегодня не придет. А нечего было тащить его в ресторан исключительно для ровного счета: он не сомневался, что если бы у Дины вчера собралось меньше трехсот гостей, она как минимум удалилась бы из Фейсбука, если не выпилилась бы совсем. Почти непьющий, он не знал никаких рецептов детоксикации, разве что обратиться к Шеймусу и слать на хуй всех любопытных, мешающих процессу. А от депрессии у него было одно лекарство — сложный кулинарный рецепт.  
Поэтому всю первую половину дня Брай лежал в обнимку с медведем, ненавидел себя и ждал, когда хоть немного пройдет тошнота, чтобы поковылять в «Моррисонс». Он собирался готовить креветки в винно-чесночном соусе, из тайской кухни, — блюдо достаточно легкое, чтобы его принял протестующий желудок.  
Магия «Моррисонса» оказалась слишком слабой, чтобы вылечить Брая. Он слонялся мимо стеллажей, с трудом фокусируя взгляд, и ужасно боялся, что симптомы отравления пройдут, а это жуткое отчаяние останется — как он тогда вообще сможет существовать? Наверное, никак.   
Еще он удивлялся тому, что люди постоянно и добровольно подвергают себя подобной пытке, и все ради чего? Ради того, чтобы перед тем несколько часов побыть дураком. Может быть, они хотят не столько опьянения, сколько наказания? Отчего-то вспомнился разговор с Изольдой, когда она доказывала ему, что БДСМ укрепляет самоуважение. Изольда очень трепетно относилась ко всему, что его укрепляет, и собирала соответствующие рецепты везде, где только могла их найти. Брай вяло слушал и встрепенулся, лишь когда она заявила: «Смотришь на иного и думаешь: боже, ну ты и тряпка. А может, ему на самом деле нужно, чтобы на нем неиллюзорно потоптались и вытерли им пол, записался бы в клуб и стал бы другим человеком». Брай никак это не прокомментировал, потому что его рот был занят большим французским гренком, но подумал, что, возможно, все наоборот. Может, эти люди, которые ходят в БДСМ-клубы и разыгрывают там свои дешевые спектакли, на самом деле просто хотят быть тряпками в обычной жизни, но не могут себе позволить.  
Его мысли постоянно уносились куда-то далеко, то лихорадочно скача, то замирая. С большим трудом ему удалось наполнить свою тележку и даже расплатиться на кассе — нет, он не забыл бумажник, чего вполне можно было ожидать. Вот только мочевой пузырь некстати выбрал время, чтобы напомнить о тех литрах зеленого чая, которые Брай вливал в себя целый день, и заставил нервно перетаптываться, пока сонная кассирша неспешно пробивала его многочисленные баночки и пакетики.  
Брай решил не рисковать и не терпеть до дома — неизвестно, чего ожидать от организма в таком состоянии. Обычную его брезгливость к общественным туалетам притупили похмельные муки; еще какое-то время он мялся, пытаясь сообразить, как быть с продуктами, и титаническим усилием мысли догадался запереть их в камере хранения.  
Пока он облегчался, сперва мог думать только о том, как бы не столкнуться носом с собственным мутноватым отражением в зеркале над писсуаром. Кое-как он обрел устойчивость, а струйка все лилась и лилась. Кто-то встал рядом, Брай машинально скосил взгляд и узрел два мощных смуглых предплечья, украшенных залихватскими татуировками. А затем в тусклом свете лампы появился чуть ли не такой же толщины член.  
Брай был настолько не в себе, что чуть не воскликнул «Нихерасе!», в последний момент подавил этот порыв и все же довольно громко хрюкнул. Обладатель члена, здоровенный бородатый араб в кожаной куртке с поддетыми рукавами, медленно повернул к нему голову и спросил:  
— Нравится?  
— Ага, — сорвалось с губ Брая.  
— Отсосешь?  
— Где, здесь? — шарахнулся от него Брай с запоздалой реакцией и зачем-то огляделся. В ближайшей кабинке измученный папаша уговаривал своего двухлетнего отпрыска сделать пи-пи.  
— На стоянке. — Араб кивнул куда-то в сторону стены, отчего ярко сверкнули белки его глаз.  
Секунду или две Брай рассматривал его. Большой, плечистый, с чуть заметным под черной футболкой брюшком; на скуле начинался шрам, который заканчивался где-то в жестких черных зарослях, покрывавших подбородок и шею. Перед таким расступаются встречные, а старушки отсаживаются подальше в метро.  
— Пошли, — сказал Брай.  
Потрепанный белый минивэн притаился в самом углу парковки, куда не достигал свет фонаря. «Специально сюда поставил», — подумал Брай и вздрогнул от писка сигнализации. Араб с неожиданной галантностью приоткрыл для него дверцу кабины.  
«А если он сейчас тронется с места и повезет меня куда-нибудь… в лес?» — пытался напугать себя Брай, взбираясь на сиденье. И вдруг понял, что не стал бы сопротивляться, и вот от этого наконец стало жутковато. Впрочем, тут же он отметил краем глаза на приборной доске фото женщины в платке, обнимающей двух чернявых детишек, и это мгновенно сместило ситуацию в сторону обыденности.  
Затрещала молния на джинсах араба. Член его, полувставший, просто поражал своей величественностью. Брай представил, как такое входит ему в задницу, и содрогнулся. Какая же это будет боль… Безжалостная, раздирающая. Как он будет скулить, вдавленный в какой-нибудь грязный матрас… От резкого спазма похоти едва не свело бедра.  
— Чего уставился? Соси давай. — И араб грубо дернул его за волосы вниз.  
Он так и держал Брая двумя руками, за кудри на макушке и затылок, заставляя насаживаться глубоко, всхлипывать и кашлять. Араб только утробно урчал, орудуя головой Брая так, будто трахал арбуз. В какой-то момент тому показалось, что сейчас сломается шея, — и давление в его собственных брюках стало невыносимым. Брай ухитрился достать собственный член, хотя от нехватки воздуха уже звенело в ушах, и принялся быстро-быстро дрочить, пока араб, поддавая бедрами, долгими толчками загонял член ему в самую глотку. Брай не знал, что случится раньше: кончит он или сдохнет. Его устроили бы оба варианта. Наконец араб сорвал его голову со своего члена и уложил себе на колени, после чего кожу ему обожгли горячие капли, которые араб размазывал головкой по его лицу, хрипло дыша. И под эти клокочущие звуки Брая накрыло мощнейшим оргазмом, который, как ураганный ветер, разнес его похмелье в клочья.  
Наверное, добрая половина его челки осталась в кулаке у араба, и нескоро он сможет безболезненно поглощать твердую пищу. Домой Брай возвращался пешком, стараясь держаться в тени и не попадаться на глаза редким прохожим. Ему полегчало настолько, что он даже помахивал пакетом с продуктами, — который не забыл в камере хранения, хотя и мог. Что ж, жизнь — дерьмо, но по крайней мере в этом нет ничего нового.  
И, уже занимаясь готовкой, он философствовал на тему того, что вчера сказал Марку заведомую неправду. Выпендриваясь перед ним, Брай причислил себя не к той категории в дихотомии «мы — они». Его место — рядом с изящными, искалеченными и томными отщепенцами эпохи Виктории и Эдварда, теми, которые искали «настоящих мужчин» исключительно среди рабочего класса, а друг на друга не смотрели. Особенно они любили солдат, полицейских, даже железнодорожных кондукторов — лишь бы в форме, — а те брали у них деньги и несли своим женам и детям. Может, таков был механизм социального равновесия в те времена. А отношения «я трахну тебя, чтобы ты потом трахнул меня», — это как креветки без всех приправ и даже без соли. Просто белковая резина, вязнущая в зубах.  
И в последующие дни Брай действительно как будто успокоился, стал почти таким же, как в ту пору, когда еще понятия не имел, кто такой Шон Пирс. На работе потихоньку разгорался предрождественский ажиотаж, в Престон-тауэр все время что-нибудь ломалось, а Брай поднимался на свой пятый этаж, мысленно считая деньги до зарплаты или придумывая, как поддеть Изольду за покупку комбинезона из искусственной зебры. «Люди подумают, что ты убила диван. И содрала с него шкуру, ахаха».  
Как-то вечером он даже нашел в себе силы открыть ноутбук и сесть за пояснительную записку к проекту. Кое-какая идея у него появилась, когда он помогал тетушке наводить порядок в коллекциях покойного мужа в гараже. Несмотря на все старания миссис Раудон, он напоминал чулан с барахлом, и Браю вдруг подумалось, что здесь можно устроить нечто вроде маленького храма красивых вещей, наподобие того, какой был у Ива Сен-Лорана, пока эта буржуазная жаба, Пьер Берже, не выходя из роли скорбящего вдовца, не распродал все за миллионы евро.  
Браю хотелось сказать, что в мире оголтелого потребления вещи так же обесценились, как и нелюбимое тетушкой слово «творить». Но люди готовы платить за смысл вещей, каким бы он ни был нематериальным, о чем свидетельствует огромная разница между себестоимостью товара и его ценой в брендовом бутике. Все эти монстры моды — «Гуччи», «Версаче», «Прада» — на самом деле торгуют идеями, а не одеждой, и покупают у них дух изобилия и красоты, воплощенный в моделях и знаменитостях, представляющих тот или иной дом мод. Но дизайн стал уделом богачей, а средний класс довольствуется безликой «Икеей», тогда как в былые времена каждый шкаф или стол в доме имел свою историю. Или не имел. На этом месте Брай пускался в уж совсем туманные дебри, да и в целом толком не знал, что хотел сказать и почему это актуально. Фразы не складывались, не цеплялись друг за друга, и, пропыхтев целый вечер, он не написал и ста связных слов.  
Однако не отчаялся и решил пока отложить это дело, взявшись за техническую часть. Тут ему было и проще, и сложнее: он видел, словно наяву, как должен выглядеть его храм в итоге, но вот с промежуточными стадиями выходила загвоздка. Некоторые экспонаты требовали особого температурного режима, прямо как в музее, и ему не хватало специальных знаний, чтобы подобрать замену самопальному устройству из калорифера с градусником, которое соорудил еще покойный мистер Раудон.  
Тем не менее Брай упорно мучил графический редактор и Интернет, засиживаясь до полуночи, и наверняка его заморенный вид заставлял йоркширских граций строить разные догадки о том, как он проводит досуг. Брай даже полюбил эти зябкие вечера, когда он кутал ноги в плед и сопел над клавиатурой, — хотя бы не надоедая при этом Изольде.  
Еще нравилось слушать, как дом постепенно погружается в тишину, нарушаемую лишь отдаленным говорком чьего-то телевизора или непонятной сейсмической активностью в седьмой квартире. Изредка взмывал лифт, доставляя запоздавшего жильца; короткой очередью тявканья разражался корги миссис Бриггз. И Брай с умиротворением ощущал себя частью этой размеренной жизни, муравьем в муравейнике, погружающемся в сон.  
И вот в один из самых безмолвных вечеров, когда тишина, казалось, растеклась по венам Брая, превратив его сознание в гладь спокойного озера, ее прорезал женский крик — глухой и отчаянный, не похожий на все, что Брай слышал раньше. Его молнией прошила тревога, адреналин хлынул в кровь, и первая его мысль была об Изольде.  
В одних носках он вылетел на площадку, и от холода, пробравшего ступни, перехватило дыхание. Одна из ламп дневного света перегорела, вторая тревожно мигала, и секунду в этом полумраке не было ничего, а потом наверху оглушительно бахнула дверь. Дробь женских каблуков рассыпалась по лестнице, и мимо Брая словно пролетела огромная летучая мышь. В мерцании лампы Брай успел разглядеть развевающиеся полы плаща, спутанные длинные черные волосы и заплаканные узкие глаза с размазанной косметикой, прежде чем Николь кубарем покатилась по лестнице дальше.  
Все еще в предчувствии беды, завороженный им и оглушенный, Брай перегнулся через перила, посмотрел в пролет. В нем, как муха в стакане, по нисходящей спирали мчалась Николь, и хлопал ее плащ, как серые паутинные крылья. А затем Брай услышал другие шаги. Так хорошо знакомые.  
Тревога сдавила грудь, как духота в грозу, навалилась на плечи, и Брай инстинктивно отступил к стене, вжался в нее спиной, глядя наверх. Пять. Четыре. Три.  
Шон Пирс вылетел на площадку, словно толкая перед собой волну ярости, от которой Брай совсем сомлел. По инерции Шон добежал до следующего пролета — и резко остановился в трех шагах от него, схватившись за перила. Его армейская майка была разодрана, на щеке красовались длинные царапины, а лицо было перекошено до неузнаваемости. Но настоящим бешенством его глаза вспыхнули, когда он осознал, кто перед ним.  
— Блядь! — заорал Шон и ударил кулаком в стену возле самого виска Брая. — Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! — Он бил еще и еще, бухал, как молот в сваю, и гул, казалось, разносился по всей Престон-тауэр. Будь Изольда дома, она уже выпрыгнула бы на площадку, но она сегодня опять ночевала в Колчестере. Внизу кто-то вроде бы робко завозился, но тут же затих.  
Так что Брай был наедине с этой лютой яростью; он, весь сжавшись, жмурился и отворачивался, пока эти удары, — каждый из которых мог его убить, — не смолкли, пока не осталось только шумное, пропитанное алкоголем дыхание Шона. Тогда он осторожно разлепил веки — и увидел перед собой озера нефти, которые наконец вспыхнули, занялись, запылали огнем, пожирающим их обоих.  
Медленно, дрожащими руками он взялся за запястье Шона, поднес его кулак к губам и принялся слизывать с него кровь вместе с белым налетом штукатурки. Этот железисто-кислый привкус царапал нёбо и обнаженные нервы, взывая к бездонным глубинам его сознания. Внутри у Брая сейчас не было ничего, пустота, а в ней — одна лишь тонкая натянутая струна, которая вибрировала вместе с его телом.   
И внезапно Шон издал какой-то звук сквозь стиснутые зубы, схватил его в охапку и стал покрывать лихорадочными поцелуями все, до чего мог дотянуться. Браю казалось, что вот-вот затрещат ребра, но он и не пискнул, только глупо улыбался и молился всем богам, чтобы не зареветь. И зря, наверное: когда Шон наконец оторвался от него, Брай увидел в его глазах слезы, которых тот не стеснялся и даже как будто не замечал.  
— Пойдем к тебе, — хрипло произнес он, и Брай кивнул все с той же дурацкой улыбкой.  
Как-то они ввалились в квартиру, не размыкая объятий, потом долго целовались у двери, и Брай чувствовал, как Шон остывает и расслабляется, становится нежным и мягким. Когда Брай в очередной раз посмотрел на него, то не увидел на его лице ничего, кроме смертельной усталости.  
— У тебя есть что выпить? — спросил Шон.  
Брай нашел «простудную» бутылку, поставил ее на кухонный стол, потом полез за стаканом, но, оглянувшись, обнаружил, что Шон хлещет неразбавленный виски прямо из горлышка — один, два, три, четыре глотка… Кадык его так и ходил ходуном. Поистине ирландская сноровка. Он с грохотом опустил бутылку на столешницу, но это был последний всплеск энергии, после которого он просто рухнул на стул и закрыл лицо руками.  
— Иди ко мне, — прозвучало из-под его ладоней.  
Брай подошел, и Шон уткнулся носом ему в живот, прижимая к себе теперь осторожно, задирая футболку, поглаживая по спине, потискивая задницу.  
— Господи, если бы ты знал, как я… — Последнее слово услышал только пупок Брая. — Твой запах, твои косточки эти…  
Брай стоял, закрыв глаза, уверенный, что никогда в жизни не испытывал более острого наслаждения, чем сейчас, обнимая н а с т о я щ е г о Шона, всех его демонов, наконец-то вырвавшихся на волю. Он испытывал несказанную близость к нему — на животном, рептильем уровне, ощущаемую, наверное, гипоталамусом; то, чего ему остро не хватало и чего люди почему-то не могли ему дать. И сам он был настоящим, без всяких примесей и выдуманных личностей, которых он вечно выпускал вместо себя танцевать в социальном балете; как будто там, на лестничной площадке, он умер и заново родился.  
— Она сука, такая манда, — говорил меж тем Шон, которого, впрочем, совсем не обязательно было слушать. — Я из-за нее так проебался. Опять. И после этого она… Да боже, хуй с ней. Я хочу быть с тобой, Брай. Хочу быть с тобой.  
— Ты со мной, — удовлетворенно вздыхая, отвечал Брай. — Ты со мной, я же здесь.  
Шон чмокнул его куда-то в диафрагму и отстранился, продолжая удерживать за бедра. Его великолепные плечи совсем поникли.  
— Я сейчас ни на что не гожусь. Пожалуйста, давай просто спать. Хочу заснуть с тобой. Можно? — Он смотрел так жалобно, словно Брай и правда мог ему отказать. По крайней мере, он точно верил в такую возможность.  
Плюшевый мишка был изгнан из постели, а его место занял большой, пьяный и измученный медведь, и Брай обнимал его так же крепко, как игрушку, все еще блаженно улыбаясь, как последний идиот.  
Но когда они вроде бы совсем устроились и угомонились, повисла странная тишина — напряженная, словно таившая что-то. Брай был готов поклясться, что у Шона открыты глаза, что он чего-то ждет — оттого и дыхание у него такое неровное, и сердце гулко бьется. Ждет чего? Каких-то слов? Признаний или, наоборот, вопросов? Или просто шага, который Брай должен сделать ему навстречу? Слишком сложная задача для Брая, и он чувствовал, что не справляется с ней. Время шло, а он никак не мог сообразить, что должен сказать, даже закусил губу от старания, а когда открыл рот, то с языка сорвался совершенно нелепый вопрос:  
— Почему ты ушел из армии? Из-за работы?  
Шон медлил с ответом, как будто подбирал слова, но уж точно не придумывал ложь или отговорки, в этом Брай был уверен.  
— Нет, — наконец произнес он очень тихо. — Работа была потом. А тогда… случились неприятности. У меня и еще одного парня, ты его видел в кафе. Нам пришлось уйти. Но я все уже уладил, Брай, — поспешно добавил он. — Все будет хорошо, я тебе обещаю.  
— Да, конечно, — с облегчением вздохнул Брай, решив, что кое-как сдал этот экзамен.  
И все же ему казалось, что Шон старается убедить в первую очередь самого себя.


	11. Chapter 11

А ноябрь меж тем был в самом разгаре, с его душными сумерками и нарастающим рабочим авралом. На фабрике ничего не успевали, поставщики кидали, заказчики капризничали, оборудование ломалось, а половина персонала слегла с гриппом. Последнюю неделю Брай приходил домой только принять душ и сменить белье, ну и попытаться выспаться, но по опыту знал, что это еще не предел. Случалось и раскладушки ставить в столовой, и персонал превращался в армию еврейских беженцев, которым мадам Литвайн лично готовила на переносной электроплите.   
Сегодня день не задался с самого утра. Чтобы хоть чуть-чуть поднять настроение, Брай надел любимые твидовые брюки в изысканнейшую серо-зелено-голубую елочку — безымянный винтажный шедевр. И какой-то лихой таксист облил его, пролетев мимо на желтый и взбаламутив колесами мутную лужу с радужной пленкой. Как и подсказывало мрачное предчувствие, влага высохла, а пятна остались, и поди-ка выведи их теперь.  
Затем Брай злился на подчиненных и на себя — за то, что не в состоянии заставить их работать быстрее. До обеда нужно было покончить с партией курток, чтобы взяться за комбинезоны для беременных, — это если они хотели попасть домой до полуночи, потому что комбинезоны нужны были на вчера. Мэнди, Рита и Пейдж выслушали эту информацию и преспокойно продолжили болтать, разливая утренний кофе.   
Брай смотрел на это в немом бессилии. Что ему делать? Орать на них? Щелкать бичом? Каждый год одно и тоже: рождественская лихорадка ставила под серьезный вопрос его менеджерские скиллы.  
Он долго составлял в уме подходящую фразу, чтобы она не показалась начальственным окриком и чтобы девицы не обиделись. Хотя почему это должно его волновать? «Девочки, вы не могли бы сократить, а лучше отменить на время свои кофе-брейки, потому что…» Как ни крути, а выходило пассивно-агрессивно. И вот, пока Брай крутил, раздражаясь все больше, Пейдж сказала, что она за Брекзит, ибо не хочет, чтобы ее внука звали Мухаммед. Вряд ли она уже сейчас всерьез задумывалась над именами столь отдаленного потомства, просто повторяла за кем-то постарше, но Брай отчего-то сорвался. «Вот и скажи это мистеру Литвайну!» — выкрикнул он отвратительным голосом, а Пейдж выпучила на него глаза: «Но он же против арабов!» «О господи», — выдохнул Брай и протер отекшие глаза. Он не стал объяснять им, что у них есть работа благодаря тому, что много лет назад точно такой же беженец из горячей точки прибыл в Лондон с деревянным чемоданчиком, а евреев в те времена демонизировали еще больше, чем сейчас мусульман. К счастью, Мэнди толкнула Пейдж в бок, они убрали чашки и сели за шитье. И дулись потом на Брая целый день.  
А дальше целый час его драгоценного времени отнял финансовый отдел. Преемницы миссис Горник не отличались ее любезностью и устроили Браю унизительную выволочку за то, что он слегка напутал со сверхурочными всего отдела. И пришлось ему разгребать рабочие табеля. Под конец дня явился мистер Литвайн, крайне недовольный их темпами. Брай совсем скис. Он не привык, чтобы его здесь отчитывали, чтобы к нему придирались, чтобы на него дулись. У него даже руки дрожали, когда босс уходил.  
В итоге домой он возвращался еще позже, чем вчера, настолько измочаленный, что взял такси. Гулять так гулять — прямо из салона он позвонил в китайскую закусочную и заказал курицу с соусом из желтых бобов. Надо же хоть чем-то себя радовать, а на готовку уж точно не оставалось сил. И разумеется, такси застряло в пробке! А чего он еще ожидал? Когда Брай выскочил у своего подъезда, он только и успел, что покричать вслед курьеру на скутере, увозящему прочь его ужин. Жизнь — дерьмо.  
Дома он проверил телефон, прежде чем собрать пару убогих бутербродов. Пять пропущенных звонков от Иззи, три от тетки, а от Шона — ни одного. Все выходные они провели в постели, и как же не хотелось из нее вылезать в эту тоску, и рутину, и морось, и мертвенно-желтый искусственный свет. А сегодня только среда, и если мистер Литвайн велит выйти и в субботу, Брай этого точно не переживет.  
Наконец Брай заполз под одеяло и свернулся калачиком. Он уже совсем проваливался в сон, когда услышал звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа. И впервые за день его губы тронула слабая улыбка.  
Он отдал Шону запасной комплект ключей почти наудачу, не веря до конца, что тот воспользуется ими, готовясь мужественно терпеть разлуку с ним до гипотетических выходных. Но нет, не пришлось. Шон вошел в спальню почти неслышно, и от одной мысли, что такое большое и сильное тело способно по-кошачьи красться, Брай уже слегка завелся. А когда это тело скользнуло к нему под одеяло, обнял его всеми конечностями, как древесная лягушка.  
Теплый, густой запах Шона творил свою магию, пусть и слегка сдобренную алкоголем. Шон был не пьян — так, навеселе — и очень игрив, и шумно чмокал Брая то в лоб, то в шею, и щекотал ему уши языком. Брай хихикал и таял, пока ловкая рука пробиралась ему в трусы и ощупывала там все, словно проверяя, не пропало ли что.  
На прошлых выходных Брай много ныл — то есть ему казалось, что много, хоть он постоянно одергивал себя, стараясь и вовсе не говорить о работе. Но тогда становилось непонятно, о чем с Шоном вообще разговаривать. И, наверное, он все же переборщил с жалобами, потому что сейчас, пофыркав ему в волосы и легонько покусав за подбородок, Шон спросил: «И кто мою детку сегодня обижал?»  
Брай к тому моменту размяк настолько, что принялся отвечать, как Изольде, как матери родной в те далекие времена, когда он еще искал у нее защиты. Шон слушал, говорил «Ой-ой» и «Ай-я-яй», а руки его ласкали тело Брая, разгоняя усталость. Наконец он уложил Брая на спину, навис над ним и поцеловал уже по-настоящему. «Это тебе за испорченные штаны». Он спустился ниже и прихватил губами его сосок. «Это за злобного босса». Шон помедлил, раскачиваясь на локтях, после чего задорно ухмыльнулся. «А за то, что остался без ужина, будет особое утешение». И нырнул вниз, под одеяло.  
Брай заурчал от удовольствия и с готовностью расставил ноги. Если бы ему предложили прожить этот день заново, испытать все мелкие пакости судьбы, чтобы в конце получить тот же приз, — он бы согласился не раздумывая.

«Жареный Горох» необычайным образом пустовал, как в фильме про постапокалипсис, — просто Брай редко бывал здесь в будни днем. Сегодня он ушел с работы раньше, но радоваться этому не стоило: закройщики запороли вторую партию комбинезонов, чем остановили производство. Это значило, что выходные точно накрываются медным тазом, отчего Браю хотелось тихо скулить.  
Чем идти сюда, ему стоило отоспаться, но на лестнице его перехватила Изольда и позвала в «Горох», а он испытывал слишком сильную вину перед ней, чтобы отказать. И зря: от первых же глотков кофе разболелась голова. А из-за пустоты и тишины кофейни голос Изольды звучал особенно пронзительно, царапая обнаженные нервы. Она рассказывала эпическую сагу о том, как в пятой квартире вылетела из креплений канализационная труба, со всеми — в буквальном смысле — вытекающими последствиями, а Шеймус был слишком занят, уговаривая хозяев не сообщать в головную контору, что эту трубу устанавливал он сам, не имея на это права. Замена труб считалась уже капитальным, а не мелким ремонтом, и Шеймус обязан был вызвать спецбригаду, но решил зашибить деньгу и сделал все как обычно. Он вертелся, будто вошь на гребешке, обещая возместить убытки… Однако Брай не узнал, чем это закончилось, потому что Изольда наконец заметила, как он трет виски и хмурится, и — надо же! — спросила:  
— Тебе неинтересно? Ты вообще меня не слушаешь.  
«Когда это тебе мешало?» — подумал Брай, но вслух лишь смиренно произнес:  
— Нет, просто болит голова.  
— Что с тобой? — тут же включила она инстинкт наседки. — Вон, круги под глазами с пятифунтовую монету, только портрета королевы не хватает. Блин, да у тебя и волосы грязные.  
Похоже, все женщины в его окружении сговорились объяснять ему, как плохо он выглядит. Будто малому ребенку, которому надо напоминать, что он замерз и хочет кушать. Брай уныло произнес:  
— Ну ты же в курсе — на работе худший месяц, да и вообще… Погода эта. Извини, правда нет настроения возмущаться Шеймусом в очередной раз.  
Изольда насупилась: Брай только что обломал одно из главных удовольствий в ее жизни. Да и в целом свел на нет ее попытки поддерживать непринужденный разговор и делать вид, что все в порядке.  
— Я вообще не знаю, как сейчас с тобой разговаривать, — угрюмо пробормотала она.  
Действительно, сложно. Особенно потому, что на другом конце кафе сидел Шон Пирс в компании того самого конопатого приятеля, который чуть не схватил Брая за яйца в достопамятный день их первой встречи. Только теперь он был в гражданском — в клетчатой рубашке и стеганом жилете. Кепку он надвинул на самые глаза, но Брай все равно его ни с кем бы не перепутал.   
Еще с ними сидел толстый мужик, тоже в клетчатой фланели, довольно рискованного в его возрасте цвета темной фуксии, и опять-таки в кепке, из-под которой торчали вьющиеся волосы, то ли светло-желтые, то ли полуседые. Шея его своим оттенком сливалась с рубашкой, а лица Брай не видел, но чувствовалось, что он доминирует за этим столом. Когда они вошли сюда с Изольдой, взгляд Брая — вечно все замечавшего последним, — как магнитом, притянуло к Шону. И тот тоже увидел их сразу, и глаза его вспыхнули злым холодным блеском. Прямо дежавю какое-то учитывая, кто сидел рядом с ним.   
Конечно, Шон не ожидал его тут встретить в такое время. Когда и он, кстати, должен вообще-то быть на работе. Браю это напомнило, как они прятались от Изольды в первые дни: еще одно дежавю, эти вечные угасающие тепловые волны. «Концентрические круги», или как там говорил Расти Коул в «Настоящем детективе».   
У Брая и в мыслях не было с ним здороваться, и сели они с Иззи в противоположном углу кофейни, но Шон все равно быстро настучал ему сообщение: «Я к тебе потом подойду». Что означало: «Не подходи ко мне сейчас». Первый текст от него за неделю; да и вообще, в последнее время они общались только в горизонтальном положении.  
Как бы там ни было, Брай счел за благо делать вид, что никакого Шона Пирса в этом кафе нет, и так же поступала и Изольда, пытаясь жизнерадостно трещать о приключениях Шеймуса и Секретной Трубы. И все это выглядело очень странно — даже для Брая.  
Но Изольде вконец надоело ломать комедию, тем более что ее не награждали аплодисментами.  
— Что с тобой происходит? — серьезно спросила она. — Только честно. Опять он? — И кивнула на Шона.  
— Да. Нет. — Брай, жмурясь, зарылся пальцами в свои грязные волосы. — Все сразу. Не мучай меня, Иззи, пожалуйста. Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
А также о том, что пришло последнее предупреждение из колледжа. В сложившихся обстоятельствах Брай не закончил бы проект в срок, даже если бы очень хотел.  
Изольда явно пребывала в растерянности: не могла подобрать подходящий слоган или поучительную историю подруги. А потому послушно сменила тему:  
— Как дела у миссис Раудон? Она мне звонила вчера.  
— Тебе?! — изумился Брай. Ах, ну как же. Ему-то дозвониться она так и не смогла.  
В последний раз он общался с теткой, еще когда занимался своим несчастным проектом и просил ее кое-что уточнить насчет коллекций в гараже. Она, видать, и уточнила, но теперь эта информация стала совершенно неактуальной.  
— Да, — говорила меж тем Изольда, задумчиво помешивая свой капучино. — И голос у нее был обеспокоенный. Ну, то есть я не знаю, она нечасто мне звонит, по-моему, даже впервые; может, она всегда такая. Но если бы это была моя родственница, я бы сказала, что она чем-то встревожена. Ты не пришел к ней в воскресенье.  
— Я не смог, — быстро ответил Брай, почти что ирландской скороговоркой.  
— И даже не предупредил? — Изольда покосилась на него и поджала губы, словно сдерживая еще какие-то слова. — На твоем месте я бы ей позвонила, а лучше зашла.  
Ага, конечно. Если он будет в состоянии потратить гипотетический выходной на что-нибудь, кроме Шона Пирса. Это все равно что сказать алкоголику: «Постарайся в пятницу не пить».  
И вот кстати, о праздниках. Следовало позаботиться еще кое о чем. Брай открыл было рот, но заметил, что Изольда прямо-таки впилась взглядом в столик, где сидел Шон с приятелями. Он посмотрел туда и успел засечь летающую над картонными стаканами фляжку. Брай хмыкнул, поднял брови, опустил. И все-таки начал:  
— Я, наверное, не смогу пойти на Кенсингтонский бал.  
Да уж, он сумел отвлечь внимание Изольды. Она прямо-таки вытаращилась на него.  
Раз в году в декабре ее медиа-холдинг устраивал благотворительное торжество в Кенсингтонском дворце — мероприятие такого размаха, что выходило за рамки не только самой компании, но даже всей индустрии. Благодаря организаторскому гению кого-то из совета директоров этот бал превратился в событие, охотно посещаемое знаменитостями А-класса, и на черном рынке приглашения на него стоили под триста фунтов.  
Изольда обязательно раздобывала одно для Брая, и он надевал винного цвета бархатный пиджак, или парчовый, или шитый бисером, даже делал укладку в салоне. Заказывали лимузин — вместе с двумя любимыми коллегами Иззи и ее бойфрендом, если таковой на тот момент имелся. Уже в салоне хорошенько нагружались и выходили на красную дорожку, чувствуя себя настоящими звездами, пока папарацци на всякий случай щелкали камерами. В этот день раз в году Брай выпускал порезвиться свою внутреннюю богиню, — если не считать тех случаев, когда кокетничал с литературными агентами с благословения миссис Горник.  
И готовиться он начинал загодя — рыскал по базарам и стокам, выбирал прикид, с нетерпением ждал от Изольды инсайда, кто из бомонда ожидается на этот раз, изучал программу вечера, которую тоже получал одним из первых в Лондоне. Но сейчас, стоило ему подумать об этом, и становилось скучно и тоскливо, хотя апокалипсис на работе к тому времени уже закончится. У него не было настроения, не было вдохновения, как и ни на что в этом мире. Кроме одного.  
…В субботу утром Шон сидел позади него в ванной и намыливал ему голову, напевая какую-то дурацкую песенку, почти полностью состоящую из непонятного сленга, кроме припева: «Что сказал на это я? Да вообще-то ни хуя». От его пальцев вместе с мыльной пеной по коже растекалось блаженство; Брай лежал на нем, как на шезлонге, всей своей плотью ощущая его плоть.  
…«Можем как-нибудь по весне дернуть к тебе в Корнуолл, ну, не совсем к тебе в деревню, а где там у вас серфинговые места, ты ж в курсе. Я мотался в Портраш, а то и в Слайго, в Республику; вот знаешь, единственное, о чем я скучаю. В Слайго место такое есть, где волна самая большая в мире… Ну что ты ржешь? Я серьезно. Ах, смешно тебе? Ну щас ты посмеешься… Где там твои ребра?.. Ой, а что это у нас здесь? Такое ма-аленькое, как всё у англичашек. Смотри-ка, растет. Ну-ка, а вдруг он тоже любит щекотку? Щас проверим…»  
Брай вздрогнул, когда Изольда дернула его за рукав.  
— Эй, ты куда уплыл?  
И правда, замечтался. Как же все-таки это дико: грезить о Шоне Пирсе, когда он сидит в трех шагах и абсолютно тебя игнорирует. Пожалуй, многовато абсурда даже для Брая Хогана.  
— Так почему ты не сможешь пойти? — допытывалась Изольда. — Из-за работы? Раньше она тебе не мешала.  
— Да в этом году все как-то через задницу, — принялся объяснять Брай, стараясь увести ее в сторону. — С наймом временных рабочих уже сложности, а я не представляю, что будет после Брекзита. Короче говоря, я могу успеть, а могу и нет, и ясно это станет только в последнюю минуту, так вот, чтобы приглашение не пропало…  
— А если я достану два? — перебила его Изольда. — Для тебя и того, кого ты захочешь взять с собой?  
Да, похоже, сбить ее со следа Брекзитом не получилось — это первое, о чем подумал Брай, а затем чуть не задохнулся от умиления. Господи, как она может быть такой доброй? В юности он часто спрашивал себя, каково это — быть нормальным человеком; хныкал по этому поводу немало, конечно, жалел себя, что даже понятия не имеет. И вот ему ответ.  
— Иззи… — дрогнувшим голосом произнес он. — Я тебя не заслуживаю.  
— Не стоит благодарностей, — ухмыльнулась она. — Лучше принеси мне еще кофе.  
И Брай, весь в сантиментах, направился к стойке, где, наверное, из воздуха материализовалась очередь, пусть всего-то из пяти человек. В голове его уже вовсю сверкали огни Кенсингтонского дворца, он лихорадочно соображал, во что оденет Шона, — как будто бал должен был состояться прямо завтра. Очнулся он, когда кто-то тронул его сзади за плечо.  
Как всегда, слишком резко дернувшись, он обнаружил за своей спиной конопатого приятеля Шона. Тот криво усмехался, по-лисьи щурился из-под кепки, и Брай не успел испытать очередную волну дежавю, прежде чем тот сказал:  
— А ты сосед Шона, да? Виделись тут как-то.  
Брай молчал, почти физически ощущая на себе его масленый взгляд, будто по нему бегало какое-то неядовитое, но мерзкое насекомое. Покосился на Шона — но тот был увлечен беседой с толстым мужиком.  
Наконец он сказал:  
— Да, я помню эту встречу.  
— Слышь, меня Фил зовут, — сообщил тот и нервно почесал подбородок. — Фил Блоссом из Дерри. Ну, не важно. Короче, дело есть. Работенка. Интересно?  
— Работенка? — округлил глаза Брай и вновь оглянулся на Шона — с тем же результатом.  
— Ага. Надо тебе? Ну, типа подработка. Пятьсот фунтов за пару часов, а делать ни хера. Норм же, чё.  
Определенно, происходило нечто странное и вряд ли хорошее. Любой здравомыслящий человек послал бы этого типа с его «работенкой» как можно дальше, но… А вдруг Брай «судит со своей колокольни»? Вдруг взор ему застит предубеждение или, не дай бог, английский шовинизм? Или этого парня к нему отправил Шон? Иначе говоря, Брая разобрало любопытство, которое, как известно, губит не только кошек.  
— А подробности можно? — спросил он, сделав бармену заказ.  
— Да не вопрос, только не тут. На улицу выйдем, там перетрем.  
Стало еще интереснее, каких же это подробностей не выдержат стены «Жареного Гороха».   
— Хорошо, — кивнул Брай. — Я только кофе отнесу подруге.  
— Той вон шоколадке? — оживился Фил. — Твоя девушка? Познакомишь нас? Ох и сиськи, я еще в тот раз заметил…  
В ответ на это Брай одарил его таким взглядом, — когда хотел, он умел, — что Фил немедленно заткнулся и даже близко не подошел к столику Изольды, вместо этого направился сразу к дверям.  
«Я на минутку», — шепнул Брай Изольде, насторожившейся и хмурой. После чего опять обернулся к Шону и наконец поймал его взгляд. Мутный и расфокусированный.  
На улице Фил Блоссом стал еще более суетливым и дерганым. Браю даже показалось, что тот нервничает больше его.  
— Ну это… — попытался начать Фил, пока Брай созерцал его уже с нескрываемой иронией. — В общем, дело такое…  
Но не судьба была Браю в тот день узнать, что же это за таинственное дело, потому что из дверей кофейни на тротуар выскочил Шон Пирс в уже знакомом ореоле ярости и буквально отшвырнул Фила к стене, так что тот стукнулся о нее затылком.  
— Э, ты чё, ты чё, мужик, остынь! — заголосил Фил, хватаясь за черепушку. — Мы, блядь, просто разговаривали!  
— Не лезь к нему, гондон, — произнес Шон тихо, но страшно.  
Именно от испуга Брай сунулся к Шону и дотронулся до его плеча, словно пытаясь расколдовать:  
— Правда, все в порядке, не нужно…  
Шон оттолкнул его от себя, вполсилы, просто отмахнулся, но Брай отлетел на проезжую часть.  
— На хуй иди отсюда, — не глядя бросил он. — Домой вали на хуй, я сказал.  
— Я ничё такого, — оправдывался меж тем Фил, — я только подумал, что он, может, подойдет, он и на парнишку того похо…  
Сокрушительный удар в челюсть отправил его на тротуар и, похоже, в нокаут. Брай только молча распахнул глаза и втянул носом воздух, уже в полном ступоре, не способный сдвинуться с места. А Шон меж тем разворачивался к нему, как в замедленной съемке, и неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось, но тут прибыла личная кавалерия Брая.  
Двери кофейни бахнули снова, и оттуда вылетела разъяренная Изольда. Однажды при Брае она засадила в пах одному торчку, пытавшемуся сорвать с нее сумку, ни секунды не раздумывая, раз! — и врезала мелкому подонку. Шон машинально рванулся к ней, но застыл, опустив руки, разжимая побелевшие от напряжения кулаки, и несколько секунд они так стояли друг напротив друга, а воздух между ними можно было резать ножом.  
Брай даже дышать боялся, чтобы не сделать хуже, но тут взгляд Шона переместился ей за плечо. Через стеклянный фасад было видно, как толстый мужик в лиловой фланели вразвалочку торопится к дверям. И что-то изменилось. Шон крикнул Изольде:  
— Уведи его! Слышишь? Забери Брая домой.  
И опять-таки ни секунды не раздумывая, она ринулась к Браю, схватила его за предплечье и потащила к подъезду. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы сопротивляться, так что она беспрепятственно заволокла его в лифт и нажала на кнопку пятого этажа. Пока скрипучая и дребезжащая конструкция поднималась вверх, она ела его глазами, а он не отрывал взгляда от носков своих художественно потертых ботинок. В голове без конца крутилась одна и та же не очень глубокая мысль: «Херня, какая херня, ну что за херня…»  
— А работает он охранником все в том же «Селфриджесе», — наконец проронила Изольда. — Сегодня, видимо, не его смена.  
Брай ничего не ответил, а тут уже и лифт прибыл на место.  
— Подумай еще раз, все ли правильно ты делаешь, — сказала Изольда, прежде чем направиться к своей двери.  
Когда Брай скрылся за своей, он сперва прошел на кухню и налил себе бренди на донышко стакана. Выпил, морщась, надеясь, что это придаст ему сил, поскольку чувствовал: еще не конец. Теперь в голову лезли мысли о соседях. Если хоть одна из старушек видела их в окно, то всему подъезду разговоров будет на неделю. Впрочем, их и так будет полно, благодаря бармену «Гороха». То, что происходило у них с Шоном наедине, казалось почти мистерией, но теперь, извлеченное на свет, выглядело именно что как херня. Причем жалкая херня.  
Тем временем он прислушивался к каждому звуку на лестничной клетке и не сомневался, что Изольда делает то же самое. По крайней мере, им не пришлось долго ждать.  
Вновь лязгнул лифт, и сразу после этого раздалась пронзительная трель звонка. Шон еще и стукнул кулаком в дверь, явно не успокоившийся.  
«Может, не открывать?» — спросил малодушный голосок, но это был не вариант: скандал от этого станет еще громче. И пусть парочку из седьмой квартиры им не переплюнуть, но, пожалуй, и пытаться не стоит.  
Словом, пришлось его впустить — все еще полного еле сдерживаемого бешенства, расхристанного и взъерошенного. Он двинулся вперед так резко, что Брай неловко попятился, потерял равновесие и привалился к косяку гостиной. Шон навис над ним, упираясь рукой в стену.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты общался с этим человеком. Никогда, ты понял? — дыхнул он Браю алкоголем в лицо.  
— Да, — поморщился тот. — Я думал, он твой друг. — Это должно было прозвучать саркастически, но получился только робкий лепет.  
— Ни хуя он мне не друг, и тебе тоже. Какого хрена ты…  
Шон схватил его за плечо, и тут Брай медленно поднял на него взгляд. Очки он снял еще раньше, и теперь ничто не мешало им смотреть в глаза друг другу. Никакого романтического ореола одержимости, как тогда, на лестничной клетке, Брай теперь в упор не видел: Шон выглядел просто как пьяный дурак.  
— Убери, пожалуйста, руку, — спокойно сказал Брай.  
И Шон заметно смешался, словно опять перепутал лондонские станции метро или обнаружил незнание расхожих выражений. Отступил подальше и демонстративно выпрямился, с некоторой растерянностью поглядывая по сторонам. С курса его сбили, но нерастраченная злость еще в нем кипела, и наконец он обнаружил, к чему придраться.  
— Бухаешь тут среди дня, значит? — Он кивнул на бутылку бренди, так и стоявшую на кухонном столе.  
— А что, только тебе можно? — На этот раз сарказм Браю удался.  
— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Шон, как подросток.  
— Согласен, — вздохнул Брай. — Может, нам обоим вернуться к собственным делам?  
Растерянность все отчетливее проступала на лице Шона, и, как всегда, когда он пытался исправить ситуацию, он ее только портил.  
— Детка, — он попытался обнять Брая, — я только забочусь о тебе…  
От «детки» в постели Брай млел и таял, а сейчас это слово резануло ему слух своей пошлостью. Он отстранился и в предостерегающем жесте поднял ладонь.  
— Шон, я впустил тебя только потому, что не хотел скандала на лестнице. Ты не в себе. Иди домой, прими душ, я не хочу с тобой таким разговаривать. Пожалуйста, уходи, пока не испохабил все окончательно.  
У Шона, пока он слушал, вытягивалось лицо, и на нем все отчетливее проступала обида — почти детская и даже немного забавная.  
— Вот как, — сказал он, делая еще шаг назад и хлопая ресницами. — Значит, я тебе такой не нужен. Значит, тебе только чистеньких подавай. Ну и ладно. Ну и хер с тобой. — Он развернулся к двери и взялся за ручку, но, похоже, не мог просто так уйти. — Я знал, что не гожусь для тебя, я сразу это сказал. Ты же приличный мальчик, а я хуйло какое-то, да? Тебе папика надо из Белгравии или профессора какого, ты ведь книжки читаешь, колледж этот твой, а я…  
Брай уже без удивления заметил на его глазах слезы. Шон вообще легко плакал, даже когда был трезвый — над сентиментальными черно-белыми фильмами с Ингрид Бергман, которые они смотрели, либо слушая особо проникновенные треки своей Флоренс. Главное, он совершенно не стеснялся этого, в отличие от Брая, которому становилось в таких случаях неловко, а тем более сейчас.  
— Шон, пожалуйста, — поморщился он. — Просто уйди.  
— Охуенно ты со мной. — Шон опустил голову, но тут же вскинул ее вновь. — Так может, тебе и ключи отдать? Ключи твои, а? Ты скажи, не стесняйся.  
— Перестань, я всего лишь…  
Но Шон уже метнулся обратно к нему, доставая из кармана внушительную связку.   
— Вот, забирай. — Он принялся лихорадочно отцеплять нужную пару ключей с кольца, и его пальцы, всегда такие сильные и ловкие, не справлялись с этой работой, слишком уж он психовал. — Я у тебя их не просил, так что не надо.  
Брай, как завороженный, наблюдал за его руками, думая о том, что Шон носил эти ключи с собой целый день. Не оставил дома в прихожей, чтобы хватать, когда понадобятся, нет, повесил к другим, а теперь вот не может избавиться. И его руки — они словно жили отдельной жизнью, все такие же прекрасные, только сейчас очень нервные, они метались перед ним, пока Шон чертыхался дрожащими губами.  
И внезапно Браю стало очень жаль — не Шона, а его руки, ему захотелось прекратить эту возню, и он осторожно, почти невесомо коснулся его предплечья. Шон замер, прикосновение все длилось, пока Брай не начал поглаживать его запястье, забираясь под рукав. Шон не двигался, даже, кажется, затаил дыхание, и Брай прислонился лбом к его груди. На затылок ему опустилась легкая ладонь. Брай сжал его запястье и засунул его руку с ключами обратно в карман. Шон в ответ обнял его, еще осторожнее, и какое-то время они стояли так в молчании, пока не начали целоваться.  
Шон всегда умел быть нежным, как никто другой, и Брай раньше даже представлял, что мужчина может быть настолько нежным с другим мужчиной, но сейчас его словно укачивали в колыбели, словно сильный и тихий поток подхватил его и понес куда-то в полную безмятежность. И Брай совершенно растворился в этом потоке, который все нарастал и становился бурным, пока они не оказались в постели, такие же бешеные и жадные, как и каждый раз.  
Брай выгибался под Шоном, терся об него животом, в нетерпении, когда же он вставит, со странной досадой, будто даже этого будет мало. В какой-то момент Шон взялся за его шею, чтобы притянуть его голову к себе для очередного поцелуя, но Брай вдруг вывернулся и откинулся назад.  
— Ударь меня, — прохрипел он в застывшее лицо Шона. — Ударь, я хочу.  
Несколько секунд Шон медлил, глядя на него и сжимая челюсти. А потом резко перевернул его на живот.  
— Нет, — услышал Брай над самым ухом. — И никогда не проси меня об этом.  
Он вошел чуть грубее, чем обычно, так что Брай взвыл и прикусил свои пальцы, чтобы больше не орать. А дальше Шон пристроился поудобнее и наподдал, и Брай все-таки орал, позабыв о «Without you-u-u», и таращил глаза, и скреб простыню, и кричал: «Шон, Шон, господи, Шон!»  
— Вот это ты от меня получишь, — шипел сквозь зубы тот. — Только это, детка.  
— Да, — говорил Брай, уже ничего не соображая. — Да, да, да.


	12. Chapter 12

Брай был не единственным сексуальным отщепенцем в своей деревне. Все так же охотно обсуждали Морвену Краун, или Полосатую Морри, как ее звали из-за необычной в этих пасторальных краях прически. Еще в школе она полголовы выбрила, а вторую выкрасила полосками в самые ядовитые цвета, которые только смогла заказать по интернету.   
Тогда же Морри объявила о своем веганстве и принялась с наслаждением скандалить со школьной администрацией из-за меню в столовой. Администрация отбивалась вяло, и Морри этого показалось недостаточно: вскоре она сделала каминг-аут — впрочем, воспринятый общественностью крайне скептически.  
«Девочка просто ищет внимания», — таков был вердикт, и этого мнения все придерживались до тех пор, пока Морри не сбежала с дочерью директора школы.  
Несовершеннолетних беглянок почти сразу поймали на шоссе и водворили по домам, после чего Полосатая Морри ринулась в борьбу за права меньшинств, причем всех поголовно. Например, требовала от учительницы истории Дейрдре Хоуп, чтобы та сменила имя на другое, ибо мисс Хоуп, банальная англосаксонка-англиканка, не имела права называться по-кельтски. Когда разразился скандал с Браем, Морри доставила ему немало неприятных минут своей неуклюжей активностью. Она на тот момент уже закончила школу и работала у матери в кафе на набережной, привлекая туристов своей пестротой лучше неоновой вывески. А Брай, наоборот, шарахался в кусты, стоило ему заметить издалека ее полосатую голову.  
Однако именно Морри подала ему идею уехать в Лондон — тем, что сама туда укатила, когда никто и не ожидал. Люди даже заскучали без такой достопримечательности. Соседки утешали ее мать: «Вот увидите, она там перебесится и вернется с мужем и парой чудесных детишек». Брай, однако, так не думал. Морри тут уже приелась и никого не могла шокировать, как бы ни старалась, вот и отправилась на поиски более благодарной аудитории.  
Шанс случайно встретить ее в столице равнялся 1 : 8 000 000, и пять лет Брай счастливо его избегал. И все-таки это случилось на рынке Портобелло, куда он заглянул в поисках вечерних туалетов для Кенсингтонского дворца.   
Ничуточки Морри не изменилась, разве что на голове ее теперь красовались разноцветные дреды, и Брай чуть не съехидничал насчет аппроприации культурного наследия жителей Ямайки. Да, и она мгновенно его узнала, и набросилась на него посреди оживленной улицы, и тем же густым басом принялась не столько интересоваться его делами, сколько рассказывать о своих.  
Она работала в парикмахерской — воистину ее призвание, — но все свои силы отдавала ЛГБТ-центру, где заседала в совете и организовывала благотворительные вечера в пользу проблемных подростков. Она потребовала от Брая, чтобы он непременно пришел, посетил, проголосовал, подписал петицию, вступил в члены и т.д., и Брай ей все это охотно пообещал, лишь бы выскользнуть из ее хватки и поскорее нырнуть в метро.  
Там он шумно выдохнул, но на душе все-таки скребли кошки. Полосатой Морри хватило решимости и мозгов отказаться от роли городской сумасшедшей и найти себя. Брай не сомневался, что сейчас она приносит немало реальной пользы таким же зашуганным подросткам, каким когда-то был он сам. А вот он совершенно замкнулся в своем мирке, полном нытья, трудоголизма и исступленного секса.  
Чтобы избавиться от кошек, Брай нашел в интернете этот ЛГБТ-центр и перечислил на его счет немалую сумму, гораздо больше, чем мог себе позволить перед Рождеством. Но зато ему полегчало.  
Однако ж, как известно, Гугл подбирает контекстную рекламу и новости в соответствии с вашими запросами в сети. Да прибавить и то, что Брай чуть раньше проверял серф-споты Ирландии на предмет самой большой в мире волны. И оказалось, что в Слайго такое местечко есть, что это вовсе не типичное ирландское бахвальство, как он подумал сперва. Но в итоге на Брая буквально выскочила статья о нераскрытом убийстве на почве ненависти с какого-то местечкового новостного портала графства Антрим.  
Впрочем, Брай и не перешел бы по этой ссылке, если бы ее не иллюстрировала смазанная фотография жертвы — юноши с пышной шапкой рыжеватых кудрей. На самом деле Браю на какой-то весьма зловещий миг показалось, что он смотрит на себя самого.  
К статье прилагались снимки лучшего качества, и на них уже не наблюдалось столь разительного сходства — обычное для тех краев узкое скуластое лицо, ничего общего с круглой мордашкой Брая. Но было уже поздно — он начал читать.  
Нейл Фицрой, 19 лет, был найден мертвым со следами жестокого изнасилования под мостом в городе Лисберн близ Белфаста. Ориентация Нейла ни для кого не была секретом и стала главным предполагаемым мотивом в расследовании. Полиция поначалу взялась за дело рьяно и даже «опросила» несколько военнослужащих из расквартированной в городе Тридцать Восьмой бригады. Экспертизы показали, что изнасилование было групповым, а на момент смерти Нейл находился под воздействием целого коктейля сильнодействующих веществ.  
Тем не менее через три месяца дело было закрыто с вопиющей формулировкой «за отсутствием состава преступления», что вызвало гнев прогрессивной общественности, а тот, в свою очередь, — статью на новостном портале. «Накачать человека, надругаться над ним и выбросить труп на помойку — это, с точки зрения властей, не преступление только потому, что жертвой стал открытый гей, — сказал корреспонденту интернет-издания житель Белфаста, вышедший на пикет. — Я, отец четверых детей и открытый католик, протестую против того, что правосудие в Северной Ирландии существует не для всех групп людей. Я не одобряю образ жизни этого мальчика, но насилие и равнодушие не одобряю еще больше».  
Впрочем, шума было немного, и до лондонских СМИ он вообще не дошел, и Брай никогда не узнал бы об этом, если бы не Полосатая Морри.  
Он читал и перечитывал статью, снова и снова рассматривал фото Нейла Фицроя, сдувая лезшие в глаза пряди. А надо сказать, что новость нашла его крайне не вовремя. Как раз в тот момент, когда он лихорадочно гуглил адреса кадровых агентств, ибо только что оставил на столе мистера Литвайна заявление об уходе. Если бы ему сказали еще вчера, что он это сделает, да еще и со скандалом, Брай бы не поверил. Но все стало словно рассыпаться вокруг него, как будто сделанное из песка.

Началось с того, что он все-таки изволил позвонить миссис Раудон, не без очередного пинка Изольды, которая диву давалась, насколько он стал безразличен ко всему, что раньше составляло его жизнь.  
Трубку взяла незнакомая дама, представилась медсестрой госпиталя Святой Анны и сообщила, что миссис Раудон только что отвезли на операцию. На вопросы, градом посыпавшиеся из Брая, она не пожелала отвечать, но сказала, что скоро ее можно будет навестить. Если операция пройдет удачно, разумеется.  
Брай выслушал это информацию, так и не закрыв рот. Теперь уже он сам себе удивлялся. Раз тетка, никогда не отличавшаяся навязчивостью, так настойчиво его разыскивала, значит, дело было серьезное. Как он мог не подумать об этом? Бог мой, какие операции в ее возрасте? Разве что речь идет о жизни и смерти.  
Его охватила такая паника, что он хотел тут же бежать в госпиталь, оставив йоркширских граций на произвол судьбы, но прежде все-таки следовало отпроситься лично у мистера Литвайна, а то и его мог хватить удар, если бы он внезапно обнаружил дезертирство Брая с рабочего фронта.  
Мистер Литвайн встретил его очень неласково, а рассказ о тетке выслушал с поразительной холодностью. Брай, не ожидавший такого, растерянно смотрел на него — где его стариковская солидарность? И тут босс произнес:  
— До меня дошли слухи, что ты несколько месяцев не объявлялся в колледже и не сдал вовремя свой проект. То бишь в этом году сертификат ты не получишь. Ну и кого мне назначать на начальником производства? Саймона, ты хочешь сказать?  
Брай ничего не хотел сказать, он мысленно проклинал разветвленный клан Литвайнов, имевших знакомых, казалось, везде, от уличных банд до королевской семьи. Саймон, старший отпрыск босса, просиживал штаны на синекуре его заместителя, будучи клинически неспособным принимать ответственные решения и сосредотачиваться на чем-то дольше пяти минут.  
При этом у него на стене красовалась целая коллекция дипломов, и времени на фабрике он провел всяко больше, чем Брай. И он в любом случае смертельно оскорбится, если Брая назначат на эту должность в обход него, какой-то убогий сертификат не спасет ситуацию. Но мистер Литвайн упрямо отказывался это признавать.  
— Я сперва не поверил, — вещал тот. — Говорю: «Это же очень хороший мальчик. Если у него какие-то проблемы, он придет с ними ко мне».  
Хороший мальчик. «Я хороший», — думал Брай когда-то, стоя перед боссом и витая в облаках. Воспоминание о тех баснословных временах еще ничем не замутненного счастья резануло по живому. Как и инфантильная обида на то, что мистеру Литвайну — надо же, какая новость! — плевать на семейные обстоятельства Брая, и он ему не отец родной, а прожженный делец.  
И измученный недосыпанием Брай не сдержался, мистер Литвайн тоже, и некоторое время в кабинете стоял отвратительный крик.  
Но уже минут через пять он ворвался в свой отдел; Мэнди, Рита и Пейдж синхронно подняли головы и застыли с вытянувшимися лицами, как скульптурная группа. Брай плюхнулся на стул и в совершенно растрепанных чувствах принялся шерстить интернет. Очень скоро он набрел на заметку о Нейле Фицрое, и все прочее вылетело у него из головы.  
Если бы Брай имел с Шоном нормальные отношения, которые, по слухам, бывают у нормальных людей, он просто показал бы ему эту статью. «Ты что-нибудь слышал? Может, ты знал этого парня? Смотри, как он на меня похож. Ну, не так чтоб очень, но все равно меня пробрало. А тебя «опрашивали»? А кого? И что ты по этому поводу думаешь?» Законное любопытство, без всякой задней мысли. Но проблема в том, что задняя мысль у Брая была.  
Он отлично помнил слова Фила Блоссома, сорвавшиеся с его губ за секунду до того, как в них влетел стальной кулак: «Он и на парнишку того похож».  
«Так совпало, просто так совпало», — чуть ли не вслух бормотал Брай, листая веб-страницы в поисках еще какой-нибудь информации о деле Нейла Фицроя. Но находил только пламенные дискуссии в комментариях к этой новости, от которых ему становилось совсем дурно. Брай с трудом выделял информацию из потоков концентрированной ненависти, льющихся с обеих сторон. Вроде бы он понял так, что проломленный череп полиция объяснила «падением с высоты собственного роста». Наркотиков юноша и сам не чурался, а грубый секс был добровольным.  
«Добровольное изнасилование? Это что-то новенькое в криминальном законодательстве», — возмущались одни. «Ваши сексуальные привычки так далеки от нормальности, что даже странно, как вы сами отличаете хорошее от плохого», — брызгались ядом другие. В конце концов Брай перестал что-либо воспринимать и тупо щелкал на все ссылки подряд.   
Репортажи о терактах в Лондондерри. Искаженные гневом и скорбью лица. Свежий рисунок с перекрещенными винтовками на стене*. Военные патрули на улицах городов, блокпосты, бронетехника, оружие. Вот чем занималась Тридцать Восьмая Ирландская в нескольких сотнях километров от Лондона. Конечно же, ее не посылали в Афганистан.   
Ирландец, католик, да еще и пидор — собаке собачья смерть. Так в тех краях действительно могли думать многие.  
Брай не замечал, как грации таращатся на него из-за своих машинок, как Мэнди вышла на кухню с телефоном в руках. Очнулся он, лишь когда в помещение зашел мистер Литвайн — такой же кругленький и добренький, как обычно, мягкий и вкрадчивый, даже с легкой тенью раскаяния на лице.  
— Девочки, подите-ка воздухом подышите, — скомандовал он, и грации мигом выпорхнули из помещения. Мистер Литвайн меж тем подставил табурет, присел возле Брая и примирительно похлопал его по руке. — Ну ладно, пошумели, и будет. Давай думать, что делать. А заявление твое я выбросил.  
Брай так и пялился в телефон, уже не различая в нем ничего, кроме цветных пятен.  
— Ты меня здорово подвел, но я не в обиде, — ворковал мистер Литвайн. — А в госпитале тебе сейчас делать нечего, просто позвони и узнай, как у старушки дела. Чего метаться-то? Вот полегчает ей, и торчи в палате хоть целый день, к тому времени мы тут уже разгребемся.  
— Да, да, — машинально отвечал Брай.   
Присутствие шефа напомнило ему наконец, что он на работе. Отложив телефон, он взялся менять катушку ниток, чтобы выполнить контрастную отстрочку. И невольно удивился тому, что ничего не роняет и не путает, хотя в голове такая пустота. Мастерство не пропьешь.  
— А твой этот проект… — не унимался босс. — Ей-богу, не понимаю, как ты мог не справиться. Пришел бы и правда ко мне, а вдруг я бы что и подсказал. Не первый год живу и кое-что умею. Да ведь ты и следующей осенью защититься сможешь. В копеечку, конечно, влетит, но тут ты сам дурак. Покажешь мне, что ты наколдовал? У тебя же есть оно где-то… как это называется? Дискета? Флешка? Я не успеваю за всем этим следить.  
— Да, да, — кивал Брай, как фарфоровый болванчик. — Все сейчас в интернете хранится, в облаке, — добавил он, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать разговор.  
— Точно, в интернете. Эх, опять я отстал от жизни, что ты будешь делать. Это оттуда ж можно файлы в любой момент скинуть на любое устройство? — тут же проявил он поразительную осведомленность.   
— Ага, — равнодушно ответил Брай, перед глазами которого все еще проезжала военная техника с автоматчиками на броне. — Или сделать папку доступной и дать на нее ссылку.  
— Так дай, — быстро сказал мистер Литвайн, доставая айфон последней модели. — Брось-ка ты мне ее на этот прибор.  
И Брай сбросил, плохо понимая, зачем она понадобилась боссу. У него мелькнула мысль, что тот не позволил ему уйти просто потому, что не поверил в «больную тетушку». Решил, пожалуй, что Брай пустился во все тяжкие и теперь хочет и работу прогуливать вслед за колледжем. И вот мистер Литвайн проверяет его домашнее задание, воистину, отец родной.  
На этом их общение закончилось, и Брай вынес из него одно: похоже, они молча договорились не вспоминать о заявлении, отправленном в небытие.   
Он позвонил в больницу, и там сказали, что миссис Раудон прооперирована и «чувствует себя удовлетворительно», но пока не в состоянии ни с кем говорить.  
После этого Брай набрал сообщение Шону: «Сможешь быть у меня в восемь?» Тот ответил мгновенно: «Да, легко». Брай подумал, что никогда еще Шон не откликался так быстро. А с другой стороны, Брай еще никогда не приглашал его к себе. Сам. Первый. Можно сказать, прорыв, жаль, что повод для этого такой скверный.

Но Шон ничего об этом не знал, явился бодрый и довольный. «Я стейков принес, — похвастался он с порога. — Спорим, ты их жарить не умеешь?» Брай только плечами пожал, не подхватив игру, и улыбка сползла с лица Шона.  
Впрочем, они вполне мирно щебетали, возясь на кухне, пока Брай продолжал ломать голову над тем, как же задать вопрос о Нейле Фицрое. «Дорогой, а не пришиб ли ты часом того рыженького мальчика, изнасиловав его предварительно с кем-то на пару?» Нет, такие задачи явно выше уровня социальной компетенции Брая. Чего стоило его сегодняшнее взаимодействие с шефом, а ведь Шон — не старый мудрый еврей.  
Но и оставить Нейла Фицроя за скобками едва ли выйдет, он там точно не поместится. У всего есть предел, даже у эскапизма Брая. Вспомнились также слова Шона: «У меня были неприятности. У меня и еще одного парня». У Фила Блоссома, к гадалке не ходи. Спросить его, что это были за неприятности? О господи, как же тяжело!  
Брай даже несколько раз открывал рот, чтобы начать откуда-нибудь издалека, но сразу же его закрывал. Просто язык не поворачивался, а в голове моментально пустело и начинали ездить бронетранспортеры. Брай вел себя настолько неестественно, что Шон резко развернулся к нему от сковородки и, глядя в упор, спросил:  
— Что?  
Это «что» было не как пуля, а скорее как пробка от шампанского: больше упрека, чем злости, а еще какой-то затаенный страх. Холодная вспышка в глазах мелькнула и тут же погасла под сенью длинных ресниц.  
И, как это часто бывало с Браем, вопрос сорвался с языка сам собой:  
— Что случилось с Николь?  
На лице Шона на миг появилось загнанное выражение, но, кажется, он удивился этой внезапной теме даже меньше, чем Брай.  
— Я с ней не встречаюсь! — принялся защищаться он. — Я не видел ее с той ночи, когда…Ну, ты понял.  
— Я о той ночи и спрашиваю, — хрипловатым голосом произнес Брай, вертя в руках стакан с бренди, которого плеснул себе для храбрости. — Что случилось тогда?  
— Поссорился я с ней, как ты мог догадаться.  
— Из-за чего? — Брай не сводил с него взгляда, а Шон бездумно тыкал стейк. После долгого молчания он пробормотал:  
— Из-за того, что меня выгнали с работы.  
— С той стажировки? — вскинул брови Брай. — Ты мне не говорил.  
— Да зачем тебе мои проблемы, — передернул плечами Шон. — Своих хватает. Я не думал, что тебе это будет интересно.  
— Мне интересно. — Брай приложился к стакану. — Но ты ведь устроился куда-то?  
— Да, в «Селфриджес». Я там охране помог одного психа скрутить, — не без гордости сообщил он, — ну, слово за слово, они меня и взяли, я им как раз подошел.   
— А на стажировке не подошел?  
Шон посмурнел и снова взялся ковырять стейки вилкой. Речь его ускорилась, но не настолько, чтобы ее было не разобрать:  
— Ну, я пару раз опоздал и приходил… не очень свежий, а там с этим строго, мне предупреждение сделали, и тем же вечером Николь меня зовет в клуб, я отказываюсь — она просит, а просить она умеет. «Мы только по стаканчику», говорит. Но там были бесплатные коктейли, и…  
Как все-таки правдивы бывают порой самые кондовые стереотипы: оказывается, ирландец действительно не в состоянии пройти мимо халявной выпивки. Брай вздрогнул, когда Шон бросил вилку на рабочую поверхность, и она отскочила со звоном.  
— В общем, я проебался. — Он нервно провел рукой по волосам. — Но я ее не винил, просто хотел побыть один. А она вообразила, что я с кем-то… С Иззи, если точнее. Она все время меня доставала тем, что я будто бы трахаю Иззи.  
Еще бы, после такого спектакля, который Изольда устроила им возле подъезда! Брай поспешно спрятал ухмылку — все-таки они говорили о довольно печальных вещах. Однако Шону реакция Брая скорее понравилась — он заметно оживился, отошел от плиты, встал напротив него, как стендапер перед аудиторией.  
— Блин, ей бы в МИ-5 работать, ну там, или в полиции, я не знаю. Короче, она явилась, хотя я ее, мягко говоря, не звал и был на взводе. Она тоже завелась. Сказала на мой шампунь, что он женский, что его какая-то девица оставила. А мне просто запах нравится, шампунь — это же не трусы, всем можно пользоваться. Так вот, потом она увидела твои волосы на расческе. Ну, твоей расческе, которую ты у меня забыл.  
Да, Брай уже успел вдоволь поумиляться, что Шон ее не выбросил и не вернул после того, как порвал с ним, более того, оставил лежать на краю раковины, как экспонат в музее. А до сего момента Шон не казался ему неряхой, скорее наоборот. Пожалуй, в его квартире было почище, чем у Брая. Это и свои кулинарные умения Шон объяснял тем, что ему с ранних лет приходилось помогать мачехе заботиться о младших братьях.  
— Она, конечно, не поняла, что это твои волосы. Вряд ли она вообще тебя запомнила. Просто решила, что я трахал некую рыжую девицу. И мы поругались. То есть мы и до этого ругались, но тут… — Он умолк, и Брай быстро выпалил:  
— Ты ударил ее?  
И замер, будто сам ожидал затрещины. Но Шон после этих слов изменился так, словно пощечину дали ему. Его прекрасные руки, которыми он жестикулировал столь завораживающе, бессильно повисли вдоль тела. Некоторое время он молча смотрел на Брая ничего не выражающим взглядом, а потом коротко ответил:  
— Нет.  
— Я не имел в виду… — поспешно начал Брай, но Шон перебил его, отступая на шаг, другой:  
— Нет, ты это и имел в виду. Ты все время думал, что я ей врезал. Блядь! — вспыхнул он наконец своей ослепительно-белой яростью. — Ты ее видел? Как ее, по-твоему, бить? На нее дунь — переломится. Да хоть бы и жирная была, Брай, я не бью женщин!  
Со сковородки потянуло горелым, и Брай отметил это краем сознания, но ему было не до того. Вот этого он и боялся — что его подозрения окажутся оскорбительным бредом; что он вообще себе навоображал? Причем тут Николь? И правда, если б Шон ее ударил, она бы не встала. А что он слепил из мутной фотографии и обрывка фразы пьяного балбеса? Наверное, он сходит с ума от переутомления. И теперь надо как-то это загладить, залатать, сшить по живому... Бедный Шон.  
— Зачем ты вообще этот разговор затеял? — допытывался тот, продолжая сверлить глазами Брая, скорчившегося на своем стуле. И невольно дал ему подсказку, как выкрутиться: — Тебе наши бабки что-то наплели?  
Брай молча кивнул.  
— И ты им поверил?  
— Нет, — поспешно ответил он. — Ни на секунду. Но мне захотелось, чтобы ты сам все рассказал.  
Шон чуть расслабился, перевел взгляд на темное окно, но в голосе его еще звучало недовольство:  
— Тогда слушай. Она на меня набросилась, я только прикрывался. А потом убежала, да и черт с ней. Я сто раз пожалел, что с ней связался.  
Видимо, подсознание Брая решило, что лучшая защита — это нападение, и на сей раз из него вырвалось ехидное:  
— Так почему связался все-таки? Не потому ли, что она девушка твоей мечты?  
Шпилька достигла цели: Шон смущенно прикрыл глаза. Он снова надолго замолчал, и видно было, что его мысли унеслись очень далеко.  
— Я испугался, — произнес он очень тихо.  
Брай почему-то ожидал чего-то менее банального и невольно скривился, представив себе Шона, мечущегося от ужаса при осознании своей бисексуальности.  
— Ясно, — с кислым видом проронил он.  
Шон тоже поморщился, будто съел тот же воображаемый лимон, и тряхнул головой:  
— Ничего тебе не ясно. Блин! — Он заметил, что мясо сгорело, сдернул сковородку с огня и с досадой бахнул на нее сверху крышку.  
— О черт, надо сразу ее отмывать, — радуясь передышке, сказал Брай и уже было привстал, но Шон вдруг он одним широким шагом оказался возле него и опустился перед ним на колени.  
Брай совершенно опешил, а Шон взял его лицо в ладони, не покровительственным, напротив, почти умоляющим жестом. И голос его вибрировал, сексуально и в то же время патетически:   
— Если бы ты тогда хоть слово сказал… Когда я стоял на вот этом твоем пороге и нес всякую хрень, если бы ты хоть пальцем меня поманил…  
Брай теперь не знал, куда себя деть от неловкости; все его силы уходили на то, чтобы контролировать свою мимику. Его английская душонка, с молоком матери впитавшая самоиронию как образ жизни, вся топорщилась под наплывом кельтских страстей. И этого он тоже боялся — что ему будет не только совестно за себя, но и стыдно за Шона. Тело его предало — он подался назад, опасно покачнувшись на табурете.  
Уже в полном смятении он выкрикнул противным голоском:  
— Я что, должен был тебя умолять?  
— Хотя бы не ждать так откровенно, когда я свалю уже на хрен, — с досадой сказал Шон, поднялся на ноги и прислонился к столу рядом с ним.   
Даже сейчас Брай невольно залюбовался этим легким текучим движением. По кухне плыл сизый дымок, чуть смазывая точеный профиль Шона, вновь уставившегося в окно.  
— Я до сих пор не знаю, нужен я тебе или нет. Ты мне как собачонке позволяешь крутиться рядом, но явно боишься, что я твои тапки погрызу, — произнес он куда-то в дождливую ночь.  
Что ж, метко. Брай снова расслышал внутри надсадный комариный писк вины. Но хуже всего было другое. Он знал, что может прекратить эту дурацкую ссору всего несколькими словами, причем совершенно искренними, и повернуть их общение в совсем другое русло — в то самое, в конце которого он будет стоять на карачках с оттопыренным задом и скрести ногтями простыню, мотая головой.  
Но какое-то могучее заклятие мешало ему произнести эти слова даже мысленно. Один только их образ заставил его вновь ринуться в атаку:  
— Нужен ли ты мне? Ты — мне? А кто такой ты? Кто это — Шон Пирс? Я понятия не имею. Когда ты трезвый, ты гладкий, как стекло, а когда… — Он осекся, какое-то время в кухне царила тишина, полная горелого смрада, а затем Шон медленно протянул руку и убрал прядь волос, лезшую Браю в глаза.  
— Так ведь ты меня ни о чем не спрашиваешь, — спокойно, даже мирно произнес он. — Ты и не хочешь никакого понятия обо мне иметь.  
Брай ощутил ком в горле, предательски защипало в глазах. Что же это такое творится? Их тела неудержимо влечет друг к другу, вот, он сомлел и от этого невесомого прикосновения, но нельзя же круглые сутки изображать четвероногого зверя с двумя спинами. Время от времени надо и в людей превращаться, а с этим у них явные затруднения.  
— Я тебе говорил пьяный, скажу и трезвый. — Шон продолжал гладить его по волосам. — Мы не пара, это видно любому. Вон как Изольда на меня злобно зыркает. Не гожусь я для тебя. Так, кобелина чисто перепихнуться.  
А сейчас уже Браю захотелось ему врезать — как он ненавидел эти его приступы самоуничижения! Давно они не казались милыми и трогательными. И все-таки сердце разрывалось от жалости к ним обоим, дуракам. Брай из последних сил давил в себе слезы, чтобы эта сцена окончательно не превратилась в дешевый балаган.  
Внезапно он вспомнил про свой козырь, который до сих пор держал в рукаве, неизвестно чего ожидая — наверное, очередной выходки Шона, но дождался своей. Точнее, даже два козыря. Несомненно, пришло время выложить их на стол.  
— Шон, — начал он, и голос его подлейшим образом сорвался. Он откашлялся, якобы поперхнувшись очередным глотком бренди, и попробовал снова. Получилось лучше: — Шон, я думаю, что мы с тобой очень даже пара. Иззи тоже так считает, поэтому достала нам два билета на Кенсингтонский бал.  
— Куда? — В глазах Шона мелькнуло знакомое замешательство провинциала.   
«Ну да, — мерзко хихикнула худшая часть Брая, — где тебе об этом знать». И он с наслаждением принялся объяснять.  
— …я тебя одену, а Иззи всегда берет своих самых клевых подруг, и мы будем как рок-звезды, и у нас будут просить автографы, правда-правда, у меня попросили как-то раз, решили, что это Пит Доэрти вышел из рехаба…  
И лучшая его часть с удовольствием наблюдала за тем, как Шон расцветает от этих слов, как его недоверие сменяется едва ли не детской радостью, как его волшебная улыбка заставляет все вокруг сиять. Надо же, неужели он справился? Не на «отлично», разумеется, но уж точно все на хрен не запорол. Молодец, Брай Хоган, лохматая гейская Золушка, ты продрался сквозь сотню розовых кустов, и хоть в конце этого пути тебя ждет простой кучер, но ты вовсе не разочарован и ждешь не дождешься, когда отправишься с ним на бал.  
__________________________  
* Скрещенные винтовки - эмблема Ирландской Республиканской Армии, повстанческой/террористической группировки, борющейся за освобождение Северной Ирландии от английской оккупации.


	13. Chapter 13

Первого декабря мистер Литвайн провел собрание по итогам самого горячего месяца в году, а заодно сообщил о своем грядущем уходе на пенсию. Новость не произвела сенсации — все уже стали привыкать слышать ее каждый год. Да и сам мистер Литвайн выступил как-то скомканно, без прежнего огонька, явно куда-то торопясь.  
Как оказалось, спешил он в свой кабинет, расположенный на том же этаже, чуть дальше от конференц-зала, а вслед за ним и Саймон. Который, перед тем как скрыться за дубовой дверью, внезапно оглянулся на Брая с неприкрытой злобой во взгляде.  
Брая как обожгло: Саймон и раньше-то разговаривал с ним через губу, но сейчас прямо-таки испепелил на месте. Похоже, он знал, кто стоит на пути к вожделенной должности, и мириться с этим не собирался. Не о нем ли пойдет речь у них в кабинете? Тревога вспыхнула, но не успела разгореться, потому что Брай сначала услышал грудной голос миссис Горник, а затем увидел, как она выплывает из-за угла коридора под ручку с Эйбом, вторым сыном мистера Литвайна.  
Вот уж Брай не ожидал увидеть его здесь. Отношения между отцом и средним отпрыском пока что замерзли на стадии «холодной войны». Мистер Литвайн называл его не иначе как «этот хиппи» и явно считал паршивой овцой в тучном стаде своего клана. Какое-то время Брай был уверен, что он наркоман и бездельник, пока с удивлением не узнал от Мэнди, что Эйб — активный член лейбористской партии и владелец преуспевающей стоковой сети. В одном из его магазинов Брай бывал не раз. Впрочем, они так и не познакомились, зато миссис Горник, подняв на него глаза, расплылась в счастливой улыбке. Пожалуй, чересчур уж счастливой, недоумевал Брай — а еще через секунду из-за того же угла показался младший сын босса в сопровождении Марка.  
А этот что здесь делает? Брай даже чуть присел, как заяц перед прыжком, но кругом были только обитые деревянными панелями стены. Удрать не удастся, разве что мимо прошмыгнуть, поздоровавшись с обоими неопределенным кивком. Но как бы не так.  
Стоило им поравняться, как Марк прервал разговор с Литвайном-младшим:  
— Прости, Айзек. — И тронул Брая за плечо: — Можно тебя на минутку?  
— Да, конечно, — с преувеличенной любезностью ответил тот.  
В коридоре еще было полно людей, расходящихся с общего собрания, и они шагнули на площадку пожарной лестницы. Брай приготовился вытерпеть несколько неприятных минут, а Марк сказал:  
— Нет, я тебя не преследую. Литвайны пригласили меня на семейный совет.  
— Тебя? — вскинул брови Брай и зачем-то неловко пошутил: — Ты женишься на Айзеке?  
— Увы, я не в его вкусе — размер груди не тот. Я им нужен, потому что знаю русский язык. Ну, насколько его вообще можно знать. Не то чтобы я редактировал Толстого, но пару документов разберу. Больше не могу ничего сказать, но думаю, Литвайны скоро сами вытащат этот скелет из шкафа.  
Брай слушал его с легкой оторопью, едва понимая. Заметив это, Марк сокрушенно вздохнул:  
— Зачем я тебе все это говорю? Наверное, пытаюсь произвести впечатление, и опять неудачно. Несколько раз пытался тебе дозвониться, но не вышло.  
Он смотрел со столь искренней печалью, что Браю стало ужасно стыдно за себя. Так грубо поступить с человеком только потому, что тот не почесал твою зудящую дырку? Вот кто так делает вообще?  
— У меня с телефоном что-то не то, — пролепетал Брай, как последний идиот.  
Губы Марка тронула улыбка — не насмешливая, а тоже грустная.  
— Что я сделал не так? — спросил он.  
Мимоходом изумившись, что, оказывается, можно задать прямой вопрос, а не ходить кругами и не строить догадки, Брай энергично помотал головой:  
— Ничего, совершенно ничего. Это я был отвратителен.  
— Ты был очарователен, — снова вздохнул Марк. — И сейчас тоже. У меня есть хоть какой-то шанс на то, что ты починишь свой телефон? Я приложу все силы, чтобы ты не умер от скуки на первом же свидании.  
Брай ужасно пожалел, что нельзя от души хлебнуть шампанского, тогда он, возможно, придумал бы достойный ответ. Вместо этого он принялся мямлить что-то о своей больной тетушке и невыносимой рабочей нагрузке. Марк стоически выслушал это и снова положил ему руку на плечо, теперь прощаясь.  
— Что ж, похоже, мне просто нужно понизить планку. Приятно было тебя встретить, Брай. — И уже в коридоре он добавил напоследок: — Все-таки я не оставлю надежду, что ты передумаешь.  
В такси, которое несло его в госпиталь Святой Анны, Брай, поколебавшись с минуту, все-таки убрал номер Марка из черного списка. Это был акт очистки совести, вроде перевода денег на счет ЛГБТ-центра, чтобы более о нем никогда не вспоминать. В последнее время Брай только и делал, что оскорблял и разочаровывал людей, и определенно нуждался в передышке.

Как оказалось, миссис Раудон сломала бедро, упав в собственной квартире, что, с одной стороны, звучало лучше, чем инфаркт, а с другой было чревато осложнениями. Ее нога, заключенная в угрожающего вида конструкцию, казалась больше всего остального тела, выглядевшего еще более хрупким, чем раньше.  
И в глазах ее появилась пугающая отстраненность, будто она созерцала уже совсем иные берега, пусть и беседовала с Браем во вполне обычном тоне:  
— Я всего лишь хотела полить цветы, но на полу оказалась лужа, я поскользнулась и… очутилась здесь.  
— А почему Джеронима их не поливает? — спросил Брай, имея в виду приходящую домработницу. Он боролся с желанием взять ее руку с тонкими птичьими косточками и нежно-пренежно погладить испещренную пятнами кожу. Миссис Раудон таких жестов не поняла бы.  
— Ох, она поливает, — невесело усмехнулась тетка. — Я ей запрещаю, а она поливает. Совершенно этого не умеет, вот в чем дело. Откуда, ты думаешь, взялась эта лужа на полу? И вот почему я тебе звонила, Брай.  
— Поэтому? — вскинул он брови. А не потому, что очутилась в больнице?  
— Она погубит мои цветы, а я растила их столько лет. Я знаю, что ты очень занят, Брай, но если бы ты оказал мне эту услугу…  
— Да сколько угодно, тетя! Но почему вы думаете, что я не погублю ваши цветы? У меня даже кактусы не выжили.  
— Потому что у тебя есть голова и руки. — Шепоток ее был слабым, но уверенным. — Я когда-то написала инструкцию для Джеронимы, но та ее, кажется, и не прочитала. Найдешь ее в верхнем ящике бюро. А к тому же нужно присматривать за гаражом. Я, похоже, надолго здесь застряла.  
Действительно, самодельные устройства мистера Раудона требовали регулярной профилактики. К счастью, теперь-то уж Брай мог посвятить им пару вечеров в неделю.  
Брай умолял ее дать ему еще какое-нибудь поручение, но тетка отмахнулась с видом королевы, отвергающей назойливого рыцаря с его страстью к подвигам. Взор ее стал совсем отрешенным, и Брай решил, что совсем утомил ее, и собрался прощаться, но она спросила:  
— Как у Изольды дела? Впрочем, я знаю, мы с ней говорили по телефону. Она такая милая, Брай, тебе с ней очень повезло. У тебя с ней все хорошо?  
Внезапно Брай понял, что не сможет лгать сейчас — когда глаза ее смотрят в недоступные ему дали, когда она, казалось, таяла в небытии, а он не осмеливался прикоснуться к ее руке.  
— Тетя, — он сглотнул комок в горле, поражаясь тому, как это трудно, — Изольда вовсе не моя девушка. Потому что я гей.  
Сначала ему показалось, что миссис Раудон не услышала его или не поняла, все так же мысленно блуждая где-то за горизонтом. Но затем она произнесла:  
— И поэтому тоже тебе повезло… — Она перевела рассеянный взгляд на Брая и внезапно, впервые за весь его визит, посмотрела на него по-настоящему, как в прежние времена. И хихикнула. — О господи, неужели ты думал, что хоть на секунду меня обманул?  
И вновь, как утром перед Марком, Брай лепетал оправдания, которые были снова отвергнуты небрежным жестом хрупкой ладони. Тем не менее миссис Раудон словно бы возвратилась сюда, в палату, к непутевому внучатому племяннику, в этот мир, где, оказывается, осталось кое-что любопытное.  
— Покажи мне его, — с лукавой усмешкой попросила она. Замешательство Брая ее ужасно забавляло.  
— Кого? — Он упирался, будто застигнутый на горячем школьник.  
— Ты знаешь, о ком я.  
Брай ощутил, как по щекам расползается румянец. И вроде бы догадался:  
— Это вам Изольда проболталась?  
Тетушка засмеялась, закашлялась, попросила воды. Несколько минут ушло у нее на то, чтобы отдышаться.  
— Конечно, не Изольда, — продолжила она, как только смогла. — Я просто предположила, что у тебя кто-то есть. Я блефовала. Так сейчас говорят — «блефовать»?  
— Нет, только в книжках пишут, — попытался Брай сменить тему. — Наверное, потому, что никто больше не играет в карты. Еще лет двадцать назад нельзя было представить Англию без пятничного бриджа, но в наш век компьютерных игр…  
— Брай, — перебила его миссис Раудон, — у тебя же есть его фото? Мэри Джо, — помянула она племянницу мужа, — показывала мне вчера фото своего первого внука в телефоне. Ему всего три месяца, а уже типичный Раудон. И я хочу посмотреть… понимаешь… — Она запнулась и вздохнула, как будто снова бросив взгляд в поджидающее ее туманное нечто. — У меня не осталось времени на деликатность и манеры. Только на то, чтобы быть с теми, кто мне дорог.  
С подступившими к глазам слезами Брай молча достал телефон. Снимки Шона у него, конечно, были. Он не раз фотографировал его, сперва украдкой, во сне или когда тот не видел, а потом Брай придумал, что якобы нужно посмотреть на ком-то сшитый им для левого заказчика жилет. Зачем нужны такие сложные подходы, почему бы просто не щелкнуть камерой, как перед Изольдой, когда она казалась ему особенно красивой или смешной, — он не знал. А потому показал миссис Раудон фото в жилете.  
— О! — сказала она, едва взглянув на него. — О! Совсем как мой милый Фрэнк.  
Брай похлопал глазами. Если ему не изменяла память, мистера Раудона звали Ричард. И другой родни с таким именем он что-то не припоминал. Имя трехмесячного младенца ему не было известно, но вряд ли тетка подразумевала его.  
Его недоумение развеселило тетушку еще больше.  
— Фрэнк, — повторила она, возвращая телефон. — Фрэнсис Макдермотт, парень, к которому я бежала из Корнуолла. Столько лет прошло, а его лицо перед глазами как живое.  
— Но… — У Брая мелькнула мысль, не заговаривается ли старушка.  
— Раз у нас сегодня день признаний, то и я, наверное, должна сделать кое-какое. — Но сперва ей пришлось перевести дыхание. — Фрэнк был моряк. Тогда еще Корнуолл жил рыболовством. А еще он был черный ирландец, а они ведь худшие… — Она снова махнула рукой, теперь запрещая себе продолжать. — Но он был лучший, и всё делал лучше, знаешь, как пряность, куда ни добавь, становится вкуснее. А без него все казалось пресным, нет — горьким. И он сказал: «Мы встретимся в Лондоне». Я ждала его в гостинице, пока у меня не кончились деньги. И потом оказалось, что я беременна.  
Она снова замолчала, чтобы набраться сил, а Брай сидел не шевелясь. История тетушки, которая так очаровывала его, рассыпалась на глазах. И из обломков собиралось нечто новое, что отталкивало и в то же время завораживало еще сильнее.  
— Но я скорее бы умерла, чем вернулась в Корнуолл. Не из страха — из гордости. Аборты тогда были запрещены, их делали подпольно и не всегда удачно. Вот и мне не повезло. Но я выжила, Брай. — Тут она улыбнулась и сама дотронулась до его руки, словно это он нуждался в утешении. — Выжила и встретила мистера Раудона. Прекрасный человек, но я его никогда не любила. Я любила Фрэнка и люблю до сих пор.  
Брай издал какой-то звук, который она приняла за возмущение.  
— Нет, сперва я его ненавидела, разумеется. Не понимая, что это тоже любовь. И делала все, чтобы никто не узнал, что случилось со мной на самом деле. Потом воображала, что забыла его. А здесь, на этой койке, поняла, что жалеть о чем-то могут лишь бессмертные люди. Жизнь так коротка, а счастье еще короче. Мы плутаем в потемках, хоть и делаем вид, что знаем дорогу. Но только… — Она задохнулась и сжала его руку, как будто ей было больно.  
Брай всполошился:  
— Вам плохо? Позвать медсестру?  
— Нет, я просто устала. Мне нужно…  
— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — твердо произнес Брай, вставая. — Я вас утомил, простите, мне не стоило вас так волновать.  
Она смотрела на него — через него, как будто видела кого-то другого на его месте, и этому другому предназначались ее торопливые слова:  
— Никто не может нас погубить, кроме нас самих. Есть люди-испытания, ты встречаешь их снова и снова, хоть и под другими именами. Но знаешь, когда случается худшее? Когда ты пытаешься их избежать.

Вечером, сидя с Изольдой в «Жареном Горохе», Брай все еще пребывал под впечатлением. Ему вспомнился кот соседки в Корнуолле — огромный, черный и суровый. Он никогда не мурлыкал, не давал себя гладить, пока под старость не заболел. И вот тогда он принялся ластиться, но не ко всем подряд, а к членам семьи, да еще к Браю, который его обожал, несмотря на неприступность. Кот как будто стремился успеть отдать всю любовь, которую до этого скрывал в воспитательных целях. А миссис Раудон тоже всю жизнь сидела в неприступной крепости благополучия и одиночества, но что-то в ней всегда жаждало близости. Общности чувств.  
Однако ж Брай не стал делиться своими чувствами с Изольдой. Он еще недостаточно их переварил. Вместо этого он рассказал о неожиданном явлении Марка, не без хвастовства и кокетства — мол, смотри, какой мужик за мной бегает, а у тебя такой есть?  
— В общем, я не знаю, что ему говорить, надеюсь, что и не придется. «Ты не в моем вкусе»? Как-то фу. Иззи, я совсем не умею вежливо отшивать людей, только посылать их на хер, а он такого точно не заслуживает.  
Изольда молча слушала, хмурясь, что выдавало сложный мыслительный процесс. Ногти у нее нынче были темно-фиолетовые, как и помада, а в волосах преобладал лиловый цвет. С его точки зрения, она походила на утопленницу, но он решил ее не критиковать. Лишь бы не зеленый, которым Иззи увлекалась как раз перед тем, как познакомилась с Браем, — а он эту тенденцию резко пресек.  
Брай не сомневался, что такого вот Марка она бы отхватила обеими руками, и ожидал, что сейчас она начнет уговаривать его передумать. Но вместо этого она вдруг произнесла:  
— А почему ты ему не сказал, что у тебя есть парень?  
Это был не вопрос, а дзенский коан, по крайней мере, по эффекту воздействия. В голове у Брая немедленно образовалась пустота, в которой он беспомощно барахтался, не находя ответа.  
— Или у тебя его опять уже нет? — ухмыльнулась она, но без веселья. — За тобой нынче, знаешь ли, не уследишь.  
— Ох, ладно, как будто у тебя по-другому, — поморщился Брай. — Не сказал… Ну… не догадался. Я же туплю в такие моменты ужасно.  
Тем не менее с теткой не затупил ни на секунду, быстро сообразил, чью фотографию ей показать. Потому что в больничной палате он заставлял себя быть искренним и не выделываться, и для этого ему потребовалось заметное усилие.  
Тогда как утром на работе он скрывал Шона не от Марка. Он скрывал его от себя.  
— Так ты в отношениях, Брай? — продолжала тыкать его палкой Изольда, нащупав слабое место. — Или не совсем? По-моему, тебя устроит «не совсем». Как бы да и как бы нет. И главное, чтобы виноват в этом был не ты, а мудаки из Хорнета или вот Шон Пирс.  
— Когда это ты стала его адвокатом? — взвился Брай. — То есть опять стала. За тобой, знаешь ли, не уследишь в этом вопросе.  
— Вчера утром, — проигнорировала шпильку Изольда. — Вы выходили из подъезда, я за вами. Кралась, не хотела вам мешать. Ну и подсматривала, конечно. Любопытно же, как он с тобой на самом деле обращается.  
— Иззи, ты свинья, — вставил Брай.  
— Вот, и вы попрощались, ты пошел к своей остановке, он — на метро. И остановился. Повернулся и посмотрел тебе вслед. У него было такое лицо, как будто он тебя на войну провожает. Или у него оторвали руку, бросили в реку, и он смотрит, как она уплывает от него. А ты не оглянулся, между прочим.  
Браю немедленно захотелось залезть под стол от таких откровений. То же он испытывал, если бы Изольда застала его за прочисткой кишечника или бритьем яиц. И все-таки он сумел парировать удар:  
— Черные ирландцы — это худшие…  
— Просто ты хороший, — сказала Изольда. — Ты любого приручишь. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.


	14. Chapter 14

— Ничего так живет твоя тетушка, — оглядываясь в гостиной, произнес Шон, пока Брай разыскивал тетрадку с инструкциями в верхнем ящике письменного стола.  
Нашел и склонился над ней, даже пришлось сесть на стул. Рука у миссис Раудон уже явно дрожала, когда она составляла это предписание для домработницы. Наверное, потому Джеронима, для которой английский не был родным, так и не смогла его прочитать.   
Брай машинально кивнул ему в ответ, с трудом разбирая каракули. Раз в неделю? В понедельник? Бездельник? Какой-то пышный куст в горшке миссис Раудон, помнится, величала охламоном, может, у нее и для других растений имелись клички. Брай снял очки, только мешавшие ему смотреть.  
— Ух ты, а это кто? — воскликнул Шон, и Брай с некоторым раздражением поднял голову.  
Он стоял перед портретом покойного мистера Раудона, кисти художника-любителя, который так и не прославился, зато потом стал знаменитым балетным критиком и лучшим другом, если не названным отцом, Рудольфа Нуреева. Разумеется, вряд ли эти детали заинтересовали бы Шона.  
— Это ее муж, — буркнул Брай и вновь углубился в чтение.  
— А я думал, ее бульдог, — сказал Шон, заставив его непочтительно фыркнуть.  
Больше он, слава богу, ничего не говорил, только бесшумно скользил по паркету, от окна с видом на палисадник, где, впрочем, сейчас торчали одни сухие палки, до горки с фарфором, от журнального столика с антикварными альбомами до пары высоких напольных ваз у фальшивого камина. Расхаживал, как в музее, и наверняка воздерживался от изумленных возгласов, догадавшись не демонстрировать так откровенно, что попал в подобное — в принципе, не самое шикарное — жилье впервые в жизни.  
— Так, кажется, я все понял, — вздохнул с облегчением Брай. — Осталось найти лейку. Тут написано: из стакана не поливать. Ты видишь где-нибудь лейку?  
— Нет, зато вижу настоящее серебро, — сказал Шон, подойдя к нему и положив прохладную легкую руку ему на затылок. — Вот эти шкатулочки серебряные же?  
— Это табакерки. Да, серебро девятнадцатого века, из коллекции мистера Раудона, самые его любимые, хотя и не самые ценные. — Брай погладил одну из них пальцем, как зверька.  
— Так у него много таких? — поднял брови Шон. И поправился: — Было.  
— И есть. Тетушка держит все его сокровища там, в гараже, потом, если хочешь, покажу. — Брай уже стал подниматься, но Шон надавил ему на плечи, оставив на месте.  
— Не хочу, — прошептал он, низко склонившись и наваливаясь пахом на его плечо. — Хочу, чтобы ты показал мне поверхность, на которой тебя можно от… любить. Другие слова тут и говорить как-то стремно.  
— Ну брось! — запротестовал Брай, отворачиваясь и пряча улыбку. — Я тебя не за этим позвал. — И резко втянул носом воздух, когда Шон скользнул основанием ладони по его груди, так что по коже побежали знакомые игривые мурашки.  
— А заче-ем? — протянул Шон, ловя его голову и прижимая щекой к своей ширинке. — Что ты еще удумал, маленький скверный мальчишка?  
А заче-е-ем, охо-хо, вот действительно, боже, кажется, уже стоит. У обоих. Мысли уже разбегались в разные стороны, оставляя пространство для пробуждающейся похоти, но Брай могучим усилием воли обуздал себя и вскочил.  
— Сядь куда-нибудь, — приказал он, на всякий случай отбегая подальше. — Знаешь поговорку: сделал дело — гуляй смело, в Антриме есть такая?  
— Поработал — гуляй, — проворчал Шон с наигранной обидой; впрочем, не совсем и наигранной. Он притворялся, что притворяется, но Брай уже давно приметил, что его нечастые отказы тот принимает отнюдь не легко, хотя и скрывает это.  
Разумеется, такое поведение лишь рождало коварное желание отказать ему лишний раз. Просто чтобы полюбоваться его насупленной физиономией.  
Не то чтобы Брай стремился превращаться в законченную стерву, но иногда-то можно, разве нет? Впрочем, ладно, не сейчас, момент довольно ответственный, и Брай милостиво проронил, удаляясь в сторону кладовой:  
— Вот и погуляем позже. Если будешь хорошо себя вести.  
На самом деле то, что происходило сейчас, было плавным вступлением к знакомству Шона с миссис Раудон. Тетка вряд ли обрадуется, если привести его в больничную палату, — не захочется ей общаться с реинкарнацией Фрэнсиса, лежа с задранной ногой и без жемчужного ожерелья. Но и Шона следовало подготовить, чтобы не чувствовал себя скованно в этой гостиной, — вот как Брай все замечательно продумал, а секс в этой квартире он вовсе не планировал… Ну и дурак.  
Лейка, к счастью, обнаружилась на видном месте — у Джеронимы всегда царил такой идеальный порядок, что Брай подозревал у нее ОКР.   
Наполнив ее, он вошел в гостиную и обнаружил Шона в тетушкином кресле, изображающим благонравие. Но, несмотря на комичность его вида, у Брая неприятно кольнуло в груди, когда он увидел на месте миссис Раудон такого чуждого здешней обстановке Шона, ирландского бродягу, варвара, вторженца; того и гляди, сломает что-нибудь. Или погрызет тапки.  
Подавив в себе это чувство, Брай направился к «охламону» и занялся им, поминутно сверяясь с каракулями в тетрадке. Так что обе руки у него были заняты, и мозги тоже, когда Шон бесшумно и совершенно неожиданно подкрался к нему и схватил за задницу.  
Брай вздрогнул, и «охламон» получил гораздо большую порцию воды, чем предписывала его хозяйка.  
— Блин! — вскричал он, не зная, злиться или смеяться. — Я же тебя просил!  
— Не могу на это спокойно смотреть, — промурлыкал Шон, прихватывая его зубами за мочку уха, отчего мурашки опять рассыпались по коже во все стороны. — Почему мы никогда не играли в хозяина и горничную? Ты такой… ты такой… Жуть как хочется тебя нагнуть.  
Брай весь вспыхнул от желания, как всегда от похабных словечек Шона. Он до сих пор не очень-то научился называть вещи своими именами, а когда Шон это делал, распалялся, как сука в течке. Как сука. Похотливая самка с пульсирующей дыркой. Он и сам не заметил, как начал тереться задницей о выпуклость на джинсах Шона, а руки с лейкой и тетрадкой медленно опускались, чуть дрожа.  
— Мне все-таки нужно сперва это закончить, — произнес он ослабевшим голосом, уже, конечно, без прежней уверенности. Но Шон ему и не возражал.  
— Да запросто, только мне было бы приятно, если бы ты сделал это голым. Как тебе такой вариант? А может, на кухне фартук найдется? А у тетки туфли только на низком каблуке?  
— О боже, — простонал Брай, поспешно пристраивая лейку на подоконнике. Тетрадка зашелестела страницами, планируя на пол.  
Фартуком Джеронимы Брая можно было обернуть три раза, поэтому взяли вместо него полотенце. Получилось даже лучше, особенно в сочетании с короткими сапожками, обнаруженными в прихожей. Их оставила, скорее всего, какая-то из племянниц миссис Раудон, с учетом переменчивой лондонской погоды, и хорошо сделала, потому что рыться у тетки в шкафах Брай бы не посмел.  
— Ну, и что дальше? — спросил он, глядя вниз, на вздымающееся от эрекции полотенце, которое уже впитывало обильно текущую смазку. «Не забыть бросить его в стиральную машину, а лучше забрать домой», — суетился, затихая, голосок на краю сознания. Наверное, это был голос разума. А потом он надолго замолк.  
Потому что Шон, развалившись в кресле, пожирал его глазами с такой плотоядной ухмылкой на лице, что у Брая слабели ноги. Потому что Шон взял со стола старомодную металлическую линейку. Потому что Шон сказал, мягко и вкрадчиво, но в тоже время со сталью в голосе:  
— Работай.  
— Как-то это глупо, — пробормотал Брай, двигаясь к кашпо на стене и борясь с неловкостью.  
Да, он понимал, как нелепо выглядит, — если бы его кто-то сфотографировал в этот момент, он бы и убил ради того, чтобы уничтожить снимок. Как все это на самом деле унизительно, просто потому что пОшло. Понимал — и возбуждался еще сильнее.  
Какое-то время Шон ничего не делал, ничего не говорил, пока Брай двигался от растения к растению, постепенно к нему приближаясь, и от этой тишины становилось даже жутко, будто в ней что-то зрело. К тому же сапоги, размера на два меньше, сдавливали ступни, как пыточное орудие, а от тяжести в паху ноги едва не сводила судорога.  
Оказавшись уже возле самого стола, Брай покосился на Шона — заметил только его силуэт, снова весь в черном, белое пятно лица, — но и этого оказалось достаточно. Чем они занимаются вообще? Шону, скорее всего, стало скучно, если не противно.  
— Знаешь, ну его нафиг, я… — начал он, но его оборвал хлесткий, не такой уж шуточный удар линейкой по заднице.  
— Рот закрой и работай, — прозвучал металлический голос Шона. — Шлюшка.  
У Брая перехватило дыхание — сначала от удара, а потом от его слов. Он машинально потянулся к своему подпрыгнувшему члену, изнывающему без ласки, но теперь линейка шлепнула его по руке.  
— Не трогать!   
— Ш-шон… — еле вымолвил Брай, стараясь на него не смотреть, и отшатнулся, когда тот поднялся с кресла — быстрым текучим движением.  
— Ты, кажется, очень хочешь, чтобы тебя выпороли. — Линейка прошлась по его заднице снова, на этот раз символически. — Выпороть тебя, или будешь послушной?  
Брай быстро закивал головой, сжимая губы, чтобы не выпустить из себя уже совершенно нечленораздельные звуки.  
— Не понимаю, что это значит. — Линейка подцепила его за подбородок и вздернула его вверх. — Ну-ка скажи вслух.  
— Б-буду послушной, — всерьез заикаясь, корчась от стыда и удовольствия, произнес Брай.  
— Ладно. — Шон опустил руку, отошел на шаг. — Работай. У тебя еще два горшка.  
Несомненно, Брай уже десять раз нарушил все правила из тетрадки, и растения миссис Раудон ждала печальная судьба. Он надолго завис над бойко цветущими фиалками, соображая, что вообще с ними делать, и тут холодный металл коснулся его сосков.  
Брай отставил лейку, больше не пытаясь даже изображать какую-то деятельность. Линейка скользнула по груди, острый уголок слегка оцарапал сосок. Брай вздрагивал, шмыгал носом, жмурился, смотрел в пол, но ему казалось — он сейчас взорвется от всего, что бушевало у него внутри. Невозможно испытывать столько чувств сразу.  
— А тут у нас что? — Шон поддел линейкой полотенце и приподнял его, будто брезгуя прикасаться руками. — Ого-го. — Он слегка похлопал по багровому, блестящему от смазки члену Брая. — Ничего себе хозяйство.  
— Шон… пожалуйста… — проронил Брай, в промежутках ловя воздух ртом. — Ну пожалуйста…  
— Что? Чего ты хочешь? Скажи громко.  
Но Брай и сам не знал, чего хотел. Чтобы Шон его обнял, поцеловал, потому что было слишком страшно — не перед ним, перед собой, от того, что так сорвало крышу. И в тоже время — чтобы Шон изнасиловал его, избил этой линейкой, разорвал на части, а потом поссал на ошметки. Чтобы уничтожил его.  
— Ладно, не говори, я и так знаю. Ебаться ты хочешь, шлюха. Сейчас получишь свое ебаться, только не плачь.  
И Шон швырнул его в кресло, навис сверху, медленно, невыносимо медленно расстегивая ширинку. Брай по-прежнему избегал смотреть ему в лицо, гипнотизировал его промежность, следил за его длинными пальцами, тянущими вниз молнию, ни капли более не беспокоясь об осквернении теткиной мебели. Не до того ему было, ох, не до того.  
— Ляг ниже, возьми ноги под коленки, — раздался приказ. — Я хочу видеть твою дырку.  
Брай успел вспотеть, и его кожа с характерным звуком отклеивалась от черной кожи кресла, когда он повиновался — и замер так надолго, потому что Шон опять не спешил. Он смотрел и смотрел, и под этим взглядом член Брая раскачивался, снова источая прозрачную жидкость, в то время как анус его сжимался и разжимался, будто в предвкушении.  
— Смазки нет, — сказал Шон и смачно сплюнул ему между ног. Брай опять вздрогнул, и дрожь затянулась, пока горячая слюна стекала меж его ягодиц. — Потерпишь.  
Наконец он избавился от штанов, встал на одно колено, правую ногу Брая забросил себе на плечо, а вторую отвел в сторону, заставляя его раскрыться сильнее. Еще повозился, примеряясь, а Брай все содрогался, закатывая глаза и уже начиная тихо постанывать.   
— Ой! — вскрикнул он, когда Шон толкнулся внутрь и тут же вышел. — Ой-ой-ой! — Шон дразнил его и дразнил, еще и смахивая его руки, не давая прикоснуться к члену. Пока наконец не загнал почти на всю длину.  
И остановился, зажимая Браю рот ладонью, как обычно, сохраняя самообладание, в отличие от него, помня о непуганых соседях. Брай выл в его пальцы, все тише и тише, и когда он совсем успокоился, Шон наподдал.  
Кажется, Брай его кусал, потом перестал, просто сцепил зубы; голова его тряслась, как в припадке, пока Шон быстро и яростно имел его кресле покойного мистера Раудона. Это было как всегда, это было по-другому, это было великолепно, еще, Шон, милый, еще, я люблю тебя, Шон… Он не соображал, что говорит, только видел, как Шон меняется в лице, как распахиваются его глаза, как он склоняется, ловя его губы, и в них Брай и выдохнул в оргазме свое последнее «я люблю тебя, Шон».  
Потом они почему-то валялись на полу, и Шон пел ему куда-то в шею одну из своих слэнгово-матерных песенок, и Брай хихикал и от щекотки, и от ее глупых слов. Лепнина на потолке очерчивалась лучами фар проезжающих машин — верхний свет они так и не включили, довольствовались настольной лампой. Нужно было встать, доползти до ванной, но было лень, все тело словно превратилось в студень, так что они кое-как обтерлись тем самым полотенцем и продолжали дурачиться, дышать друг другу в уши, чмокать в носы и издавать непристойные звуки.  
Внезапно они услышали, как во входной двери повернулся ключ. Брай застыл, как застигнутый охотниками олень, а Шон только вскинул брови, но тоже не пошевелился.  
— Джеронима! — одними губами произнес Брай, безошибочно узнав ее пыхтение. — Блин, она никогда по вечерам не приходит.  
И они оба подскочили, принялись лихорадочно одеваться; полотенце Брай попытался засунуть в карман куртки, но оно туда не влезло, выпало на пол, и он поспешно запинал его под стол вместе с сапогами.   
— Не напугать бы ее, — пробормотал Брай и двинулся ей навстречу, одновременно громко обращаясь к Шону через плечо: — Это, наверное, домработница пришла, я тебе о ней говорил…  
Джеронима застыла на пороге, не очень-то напуганная, и не столько удивленная, сколько недовольная.   
— Привет, — очень живо поздоровался Брай. — Тетя просила цветы полить, я и зашел с другом.  
Она молчала, переводя тяжелый взгляд с него на «друга». Что-то ей явно не нравилось: то ли запах секса, висевший в комнате, то ли сам факт, что кто-то покусился на ее прерогативы.  
— Я сама полить цветы хорошо, — заявила наконец Джеронима. — Вы идить пожалста домой. Никаких беспокойств.  
Возражений не последовало. В прихожей Брай бросил взгляд в зеркало — о господи, алые щеки, глаза воспаленные, на голове хаос. «По мне видно, видно, видно…» «Ну и черт с ним», — подумал Брай.  
Позже, у Шона дома, они смотрели какую-то ерунду по телевизору, ожидая, когда захочется спать. До того говорили ни о чем, дневное приключение не обсуждали, только Шон вдруг поинтересовался:  
— А кому эта квартира достанется?  
— В смысле? — не понял Брай.  
— Ну, по завещанию. Нет, — спохватился он, — дай бог здоровья твоей тетушке и еще сто лет жизни, просто любопытно стало. У нее, ты говорил, своих детей нет?  
— А, ты об этом. — Никогда он даже не воображал себя наследником Раудонов. — Там со стороны мужа полно родни. И, собственно, все, что у нее есть, — только в пожизненном владении. Потом все к ним перейдет. Ну, конечно, чем позже, тем лучше. Я их не люблю, и они меня тоже.  
— Почему? — как будто искренне удивился Шон.  
— Они противные, — отделался Брай, которому очень не хотелось обсуждать на ночь глядя спесивых Раудонов.  
— Нет, они тебя почему не любят? Как можно тебя не любить?  
Шон как бы шутил, но что-то в его голосе прозвучало сигналом тревоги для Брая. Сам он совершенно не помнил о своих предоргазменных признаниях, но отлично почуял, что сейчас речь может пойти о таких вещах, к которым он еще не готов.   
И постарался перевести разговор на другое.  
— Наверное, за то, что я хренов извращенец. И ты знаешь, в свете последних событий мне кажется, что они не так уж далеки от истины.  
— Тебе не понравилось? — быстро спросил Шон.  
— Нет-нет, — с готовностью возразил Брай. — Ты, конечно, застал меня врасплох, но… В общем, я считаю, что ничего скверного со мной сегодня не случилось.  
Шон помолчал, и Брай запоздало подумал, что последняя фраза не была образцом любезности. Пожалуй, он начал перенимать у Шона эту его манеру походя ранить чувства. Он забеспокоился, заерзал, чтобы посмотреть Шону в лицо, но тут он сказал:  
— Я решил, что тебе что-то подобное нужно. Иногда.  
— Ага, — с облегчением кивнул Брай. — Не очень часто.  
— Часто я сам не хочу. А хочу я… — он запнулся ненадолго, — чтобы тебе было хорошо со мной. Не только в постели.  
— Но и в кресле, хи-хи-хи… Ой, блин, мы же его даже не протерли! Слушай, это отвратительно.  
— Да и хер бы с ним, — сказал Шон, позевывая. — Ты же еще туда придешь, вот и приберешься, если эта толстуха не справится.  
— Угу, — промычал Брай, пристраиваясь у него на плече с тем, чтобы так и провалиться в сон. Раздался щелчок, и спальня погрузилась в темноту.  
Под стук сердца Шона, под тяжестью его руки Брай, засыпая, думал, что Шон опять звонил кому-то из ванной, хотя вроде бы покончил с этой привычкой. Что его половая жизнь, оказывается, еще разнообразней, чем Брай считал раньше, — такие игры ему явно были не впервой. Что как-то нужно вытащить его хотя бы на Марилебон, а то он и в Кенсингтонский дворец пойдет в этом своем черном пуловере. Что запах у него ну просто замеча…


	15. Chapter 15

Брай сам не мог поверить, что в субботу, в десять утра, — когда ему положено лежать под боком у Шона, слушать его тихое сопение, чувствовать его всей кожей, от лба до пяток, — он стоит у входа в Лондонский зоопарк и ест мороженое с ревенем. Шон, правда, находился рядом, бодрый и сияющий, прямо-таки полный энтузиазма, пусть и несколько нервозного. Ну еще бы, ведь инициатива такого странного времяпрепровождения исходила от него.  
Вчера он, слегка запинаясь, сказал, что хочет познакомить Брая со своими друзьями, и у того на миг что-то затрепетало в груди. Немного страха, немного умиления — и благодарность. До сих пор бесчисленные приятели Шона только мелькали где-то на периферии, подобно Биллу-с-грузовичком или, в худшем случае, Филу Блоссому. В случаях получше Шон просто говорил: «Это Брай», без уточнений, кем Брай ему приходится, или вообще помалкивал, но теперь явно ожидалось что-то новенькое.  
«Они хорошие ребята, — говорил Шон с таким напором, будто сватал Брая за них. — Давно хотел вас познакомить. А ты что, никогда не был в зоопарке? Ну ты даешь. Короче, Гленн и Мелани, они вроде как пара, ну и я им сказал… что мы тоже. Им первым сказал. Они клевые».  
Брай какое-то время чувствовал себя викторианской невестой, которой предстоит первый выход в свет с женихом. Сперва пытался бороться с этим чувством, потом им наслаждался. А как было не наслаждаться, когда Шон, воспользовавшись этим замешательством, уболтал-таки его на позицию сверху, от чего Брай довольно долго отнекивался, просто потому что боялся выглядеть в этом положении не очень хорошо. Но все вышло просто сказочно, как Брай и представить не мог: полный контроль пришелся ему более чем по вкусу, пока он прыгал на члене Шона, перестав стесняться на второй секунде. Как это здорово, когда Шон смотрит жалобно, когда он, а не Брай, умоляет: «Быстрее, сильнее…» Да ради бога, можно сходить и в зоопарк.  
Но с утра эта идея уже не казалась Браю такой замечательной, поскольку Шон растолкал его ни свет ни заря и погнал в душ, и даже не дал ни за что подержаться. К тому же Шон явно нервничал, особенно когда парочка стала запаздывать. Браю страшно хотелось что-нибудь съязвить по этому поводу, и он сдерживался с трудом, но стоило Гленну с Мелани появиться на горизонте, как все подобные мысли вылетели из головы. У него чудом не вырвалось «Господи Иисусе!»  
Гленн, как выяснилось, работал в приюте для животных, и Брай впервые видел человека, который там не волонтерствовал, а именно трудился за зарплату. Мелани была секретаршей ветврача, так что нетрудно было угадать, как они встретились, — даже если бы Мелани не рассказала об этом в первые пятнадцать секунд после «Здрасти». Рот у нее с тех пор не закрывался.  
От Гленна ощутимо несло кошачьей мочой, его длинные грязные волосы были собраны в хвост, но одна сальная прядь свисала на серое лицо, расцвеченное вулканическими прыщами. Его подбородок терялся в шее и сразу переходил в огромный кадык, а зубы выступали вперед, что каждый мог видеть, потому как нос у него почти не дышал, наверное, из-за аденоидов. Высокий рост казался скорее его недостатком, из-за кривоватых и нескладных конечностей, но они хотя бы все имелись в наличии, а вот у Мелани одна нога отсутствовала начиная с колена.  
Этого можно было и не заметить из-за протеза, прикрытого брюками, но Мелани тоже практически сразу поведала об этом, да к тому же она опиралась на костыль. Веса в ней было, наверное, больше, чем в Брае, Шоне и Гленне вместе взятых, и непонятно было, как она ухитряется его так резво перемещать, пусть и с подпорками, и трещать при этом безостановочно. Костыль был обшарпанным и грязным, его хромированную поверхность испещряла ржавчина и какие-то мутные пятна. Позже, когда они сидели в кафе, Мелани прислонила его к своему креслу, но потом неловко повернулась, и тот упал на пол, как раз возле Брая, так что ему было удобнее всех поднять эту вещь. Но он не смог себя заставить к ней прикоснуться.  
От Мелани тоже чем-то попахивало, но больше похожим на ацетон, и кожа у нее была гладкая, однако какая-то липкая на вид, творожисто-рыхлая. При мысли о том, как эти двое трахаются, Брая замутило, однако еще больше его тошнило от отвращения к себе.  
Он и не подозревал, сколько мерзости в нем таится, что он способен с такой гадливостью относиться к людям только из-за их физических недостатков. Господи, какое дно. На фабрике были работники с какими-то явными проблемами со здоровьем, в той же бухгалтерии кстати, но Брай, общаясь с ними, совершенно не помнил об этом, орал на них так же, как если бы они были победителями конкурса красоты. Почему же сейчас его так корчит? А он вовсю гордился тем, что сторонится гей-культуры в том числе из-за ее лукизма, эйджизма и прочего, но он совершенно такой же помешанный на внешнем лоске пидор, как и все.   
Оценил бы он чудесные душевные качества Изольды, не будь она такой красоткой? О Шоне можно и не говорить. И сейчас Брай боялся, что Шон поймет, отчего он такой зажатый и зеленый, почему ничего не заказал себе в кафе. Да, он уже ловил на себе его тревожные взгляды. Удивительно, Шон, такой недалекий и глуповатый, читал Брая, как открытую книгу, а тот чаще не отвечал ему взаимностью.  
А самое главное, Шону явно было все равно, как выглядят Мелани и Гленн. И как они пахнут. Он внимал ее трескотне — даже Гленн, казалось, особенно не вслушивался, — задавал вопросы, беспрерывно шутил и щедро одарял их своим обычным сиянием. Мелани доложила также о том, как они познакомились с Шоном: какая-то сволочь заняла ее место на парковке для инвалидов и не желала уступать, пока не вмешалась Армия Ее Величества в лице своего бывшего рядового. Гленн при этом тоже присутствовал, но понятно, что на рыцаря он не тянул. Брай на секунду задумался, а не числился ли Гленн в телефоне Шона как «Дебил с парковки», по крайней мере, какое-то время. Не важно, ведь сейчас Шон вел себя с ним куда нежнее, чем с Филом Блоссомом.  
Выхлебав свою колу, Мелани заявила, что вообще-то они пришли посмотреть на новый павильон, в котором воссоздана экосистема чего-то там. Гленн хочет проверить, насколько тщательно это проделано и каковы в этом плане перспективы для зоопарков. В ответ Гленн лишь важно покачал головой, будто был министром экологии Вселенной; его грязные ногти здорово портили этот имидж.  
В павильоне среди сухой травы сновали кузнечики и еще какие-то твари, похожие на крыс. Обитала тут и другая живность — целый список ее висел при входе, — но то ли спала, то ли ею можно было любоваться только в микроскоп. Лишь для того чтобы нарушить свое неловкое молчание, Брай промямлил, что хотел бы посмотреть на слонов, а Мелани воззрилась на него с удивлением: да их же давным-давно перевезли в Бедфордшир. «Ничего, мы и туда в другой раз съездим», — утешил его Шон, положив руку ему на плечи, и более ее не убирал, словно боялся, что Брай сейчас расплачется от разочарования. Мелани отнеслась к его предложению с восторгом, а Гленн скептически. Скорее всего, прикидывал, хватит ли ему денег на автобус в такую даль.  
Однако же прикосновение Шона все еще оставалось волшебным. Брай перестал истерически молиться про себя, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось, и попытался понять, чем эта пара так очаровала Шона. Если на них не смотреть, только слушать Мелани, — обычные молодые британцы, каких миллионы, со своими тараканами, конечно, но вполне дрессированными и смирными. Ее поток сознания ничем не отличался от словоизвержений йоркширских граций, когда б они смотрели не Пятый канал, а Дискавери. А Глен был так же загадочно невнятен, как, к примеру, Шеймус. С чего бы Шону их выделять среди массы своих друзей и устраивать лично для них каминг-аут?  
«Хорошие ребята». Они хорошие. Брай даже чуть приревновал к этому слову, как вдруг его осенило, чем же они хороши. Что это значит для Шона.  
А всего-навсего то, что у этих двоих нет никаких проблем с законом, и вряд ли будут. Они ничего не украдут, не смошенничают, не стащат ветеринарный транквилизатор с работы и не спустят его из-под полы. И им действительно не наплевать на животных, как вообще-то должно быть каждому порядочному человеку.   
Браю же наплевать на все, кроме красивых вещей.  
Шон этого не понимает, пусть и чует, как пес, однако уверен, что проблема в нем самом, поскольку он-то плохой и тапки грызет. Ему до ужаса хочется стать своим среди «хороших», чтобы его пускали в красивые гостиные, или в экологические павильоны, или к Браю в постель, или куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от своей стаи бродячих собак. Да только ему, бедняге, невдомек, что «хорошие» тоже бывают разные.  
Пока неспешно возвращались к выходу из зоопарка, воцарилась неловкая тишина, даже Мелани замолчала, видя, как несчастен Брай, и недоумевая по этому поводу. Шон еще одарил ее заковыристым ирландским комплиментом, спросил у Гленна, забрали ли «того котяру рыжего, ну, помнишь, ты рассказывал, который то клетку с воем раскачивал, то падал спать; чисто пэдди в кутузке». Но все это уже машинально, он тоже был растерян: что такое с Браем, черт возьми? Ему казалось, что он зашел с козырей, а его карты брезгливо смахнули со стола, и Брай с тоской предчувствовал тяжкий разговор с ним непонятно о чем.  
Однако судьба распорядилась иначе. Уже попрощавшись, Мелани внезапно спохватилась и спросила: «Мы же увидимся с вами завтра на вечеринке?»  
«Какой еще вечеринке?» — подумал Брай и посмотрел на Шона. А у того забегали глаза.  
Дальше — хуже: Мелани сдала его по полной программе, поскольку приняла его колебания за попытку соскочить. «Но ты же обещал Марше помочь с коктейлями! Ты не можешь не прийти!»  
«Он обязательно там будет, — успокоил ее Брай, потому что Шон, казалось, онемел. — Отыщите нас там непременно. До завтра, Мелани. Счастливо, Гленн. Приятно было познакомиться, я чудесно провел утро». Он подхватил Шона под локоть и повлек прочь.  
Впоследствии Брай вспоминал этот эпизод по отрезкам, прокручивая каждый из них в голове несколько раз, будто проводил расследование, только преступление было непонятно чье. Сперва он точно хотел лишь сбить Шона со следа, говорить о чем угодно, только не о его друзьях и своем кислом виде. Может быть, пафосно рассердиться на него за то, что выводит его в люди столь избирательно, а потом милостиво простить. Но с какого-то момента все пошло не так.  
В конце концов, он же не дурак. Он заранее знал все аргументы Шона и вполне соглашался с ними.  
— Толпа идиотов соберется в гараже и набухается там под рейв. Ты любишь рейв, Брай? Как давно?  
— Там будет душно.  
— Я сам не хочу идти.  
— Я собирался тебе сказать.  
— Марша — подруга Мелани, они вместе ездят на физиотерапию, у нее тоже что-то с ногой. Как я мог ей отказать, если перед тем хвастался, что два сезона подрабатывал в баре?  
— Люди там будут всякие, не все компания тебе.  
Вот тут-то Брай и взвился; сам не заметил, как у него вырвалось:  
— Да ты что? Это какие именно? Фил Блоссом, может быть?  
Какого черта он это ляпнул, не ответил бы и на Страшном суде. Видимо, зря он считал призрак Нейла Фицроя надежно упокоенным. Кудрявый рыжий мальчик будет преследовать его еще долго, как и ухмыляющаяся харя Фила за секунду до того, как в нее прилетел стальной кулак.  
Они уже стояли и ругались вслух посреди улицы, и прохожие огибали их, а полисмен косился со своего угла. Шон набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, донельзя возмущенный этой претензией, а Брай не давал ему опомниться:  
— Он там будет, да, Шон? Мне из-за него не стоит туда ходить?  
— Нет! — в отчаянии вскричал Шон. — При чем тут он? И без него дерьма хватает. Я говорил девчонкам, но какая рейвовая вечеринка без дерьма?  
— Я не понимаю, Шон, — с нездоровым смешком сказал Брай, — не понимаю этой твоей странной опеки. Девчонки, по-твоему, справятся с плохой компанией, а я нет? Так может, дело не в этом? А, Шон? Может, в другом?  
— В чем? — спросил тот, складывая руки на груди и возводя глаза к небу.  
«В том, что погиб человек, и, не исключено, ты что-то об этом знаешь. И если ты не похож на убийцу, то Фил Блоссом — уже весьма, а еще больше — тот седоватый тип, который даже со спины выглядел стремно. Но я никогда тебе об этом не скажу и буду пороть всякую хрень, потому что я хочу трахаться с тобой, хочу быть с тобой, хочу научиться любить тебя, прости, прости, прости, что не умею…» Вместо этого Брай произнес тоном капризной транс-королевы:  
— Наверное, не всем твоим знакомым можно признаться в том, что мы вместе. Например, Филу нельзя, а ведь его мнение так важно для тебя.  
Шон отреагировал странно. Он медленно перевел взгляд на Брая и посмотрел на него как будто издалека. Или как будто не на него. Словно не ожидал обнаружить его здесь, как когда-то в претенциозной кофейне, пока в их чашках таяли сердечки из сливок.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, — спокойно произнес он.  
Брай не представлял, что пугало его больше, приступы белой ярости Шона или это его внезапное спокойствие среди бури.  
— Что я должен знать? — спросил он, не очень желая слышать ответ.  
— Уж для Фила-то все это не секрет, — невесело усмехнулся Шон. — Он сам на тебя запал, ты разве не понял?  
Разумеется не понял, ничего подобного ему даже не приходило в голову, так что он вытаращил глаза и слишком громко воскликнул:  
— Ах, так это была сцена ревности, ну та, с мордобоем?   
Проходящая мимо дама оглянулась на них, чуть нахмурившись, а потом почему-то заозиралась по сторонам. «Блин, да она же камеры ищет, — с запоздалым стыдом подумал Брай. — Что мы тут устроили, надо немедленно это прекращать».  
— Шон, идем. — И потянул его за руку. — Хватит тут стоять.  
— Думай, что хочешь, — опустил голову Шон и покорно двинулся вслед за ним. — Делай, что хочешь. Пожалуйста, приходи на эту ебаную вечеринку, начало в девять. — Он назвал адрес. — Скажешь, что ты друг Марши или мой, как угодно. А мне придется явиться туда раньше на пару часов и таскать ящики с бухлом. И потом я все время буду торчать у стойки, потому что Марша хочет «настоящие коктейли». Я даже не смогу за тобой присмотреть. Потанцевать с тобой не смогу, разве что под конец, когда все уже уделаются. Зачем тебе туда идти?  
— А зачем тебе за мной присматривать? — проворчал Брай уже почти мирно. — Я большой мальчик.  
— И жутко упертый.  
— Это да.  
Больше всего на свете Браю хотелось сдаться, но то самое мазохистское упрямство, которое сейчас помянул Шон, которое загоняло его в худшие в жизни ловушки, теперь не давало ему остановиться. Гнало и гнало вперед, а может, его манил за собой призрак Нейла Фицроя и пляшущий рядом с ним злобный клоун с окровавленным лицом.

Разбудил Брая в полдень звенящий и вибрирующий телефон, который полз по тумбочке и норовил свалиться. Брай машинально потянулся к нему, но даже от этого слабого движения голова взорвалась болью. Он охнул и попытался сесть, еще не сознавая, где он и что с ним, и в ту же секунду к горлу подступила рвота, так что он наугад бросился в туалет.  
Точнее, бежать он лишь пытался, и часть пути преодолел на четвереньках, а после, казалось, выблевал все кишки в белоснежную фаянсовую чашу, равнодушную к его мукам. Вспыхнула картинка: он точно так же, на карачках, стоит возле унитаза, и его выворачивает наизнанку, а Шон убирает волосы от его лица. И приговаривает: «Давай, давай, сейчас полегчает».  
О господи! Теперь он вспомнил, что его сперва вывернуло в прихожей, только потом Шон довел его до туалета. Донес, по правде говоря. И поначалу он малость промахнулся, обрыгал этот кафель, сейчас, однако, девственно чистый. Боже, боже, неужели это было на самом деле? Пожалуйста, нет!  
Сердце бешено заколотилось в приступе паники, на лбу, на шее, на спине выступил холодный пот. Если после бат-мицвы Дины он думал, что у него жестокое похмелье, то он очень сильно ошибался. Впрочем, нет. Похмелье было как раз тогда, а сейчас — смерть.  
«Спокойно, спокойно», — принялся уговаривать себя Брай, как всегда во время приступов тревоги. Тут у него был богатый опыт. По крайней мере, он в своей квартире, а то, что было вчера, возможно, не покажется таким ужасным, когда вся эта дрянь покинет его организм. Да и было ли это? Почему тогда тут так чисто? Неужели Шон еще и убрал за ним? Это, кстати, очень похоже на него.  
А в голову меж тем лезли все новые образы минувшего вечера, один другого ужаснее. Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, Брай распахнул дверцу стиральной машины и увидел там свои вещи, столь тщательно выбранные для выхода в люди. Теперь это был ком тряпья, и на Брая оттуда пахнуло такой вонью, что он опять согнулся над унитазом.  
Спокойно, спокойно. Вот почему он так дрожит — он же в одних плавках на ледяном полу. Нужно согреться под одеялом, вот только кровать в двух миллионах километров, и опять разрывается телефон.   
Когда Брай до него таки дополз, тот давно уже смолк. Брай завис над экраном, где высвечивалось невероятное количество неотвеченных входящих. Большинство были с незнакомых номеров, еще пара от Мэнди. От Шона ничего, и слава богу, неизвестно, когда Брай вообще сможет разговаривать с ним. Но что нужно от него Мэнди в выход…   
Твою мать! Сегодня же понедельник! Двенадцать минут первого, 12:12 — эта аккуратная симметрия словно издевалась над ним. Каким-то образом нужно было взять себя в руки и позвонить на работу, все остальное потом.  
Но «остальное» не хотело оставаться там, куда Брай его пытался задвинуть, оно плясало перед его внутренним взором вспышками ярких кадров. Вот он, полуголый, выделывается на каком-то подиуме, на нем чья-то шляпа, а на шее — чей-то галстук, не завязанный, а захлестнутый петлей, за другой конец тянет некий бородатый тип с крайне похабной физиономией. Ну что ж, гомофобией на этой вечеринке уж точно никто не страдал: им хлопали, подбадривали гиканьем, щелкали камерами телефонов… Вот же блядь! Сколько его снимков уже висит в интернете, и каких?  
Следующий кадр — он целуется с кем-то в туалете. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет Шон, ради всего святого, мироздание, ну что тебе стоит? Нет, не Шон, и не тот бородатый чувак, а какая-то баба. Впрочем, это даже неплохо. На это Шон не рассердится, наверное, если не будет судить по себе. И если они с бабой в кабинке были вдвоем, а уж это вряд ли — настолько там было тесно, и да, конечно, к заднице Брая через джинсы плотно прижимался чей-то каменный член.  
Нет, так ему с силами не собраться и не позвонить на работу. Спокойно, спокойно, известно, что с тобой произошло. То же, что и со всеми непьющими интровертами, когда они перебирают всяких ершей, а коктейли Шон мешал забористые, это Брай отметил, еще сделав первый глоток.  
Поначалу были даже милые моменты. Вручая ему этот первый стакан, Шон задержал его пальцы в своих и так нежно улыбнулся, что, казалось, в гараже — точнее, это был целый ангар, — вспыхнула еще один софит, ярче всех прочих.   
А потом они ругались из-за выпивки, Брай это помнил. И та девка лезла за него заступаться, а потом дала приложиться к своей фляжке, а после таскала шот за шотом, — он глотал и глотал. Брай приклеился к ней, как будто она была Изольдой, но это все случилось потом, а раньше он, еще вполне вменяемый, болтал с двумя парнями о своей работе, даже, кажется, о ненаписанном дипломе. Кстати, неплохие были парни, такие коммуникабельные, разговорили его, что не столь уж легкое дело, и все шло хорошо, пока Шон не навис над их диванчиком мрачной тенью, и да, тогда случился их первый скандал.  
Это, несомненно, была ревность, и Брай, больше всего на свете ненавидевший, когда его ревнуют, слетел с тормозов, а может, его догнал первый коктейль. Смутно помнилась Мелани, пытавшаяся их помирить, и, кажется, ей это даже удалось, но ненадолго, увы.  
Телефон затрезвонил снова, этот звук прорывался в гнездо из одеяла, которое он себе свил, затащив туда плюшевого мишку. Опять незнакомый номер: Брай вчера раздавал свой направо и налево, как раз после танца на подиуме, — он, считай, стал звездой. Звонок он сбросил.  
Но на работе объявиться необходимо, а то мистер Литвайн начнет искать его по больницам и моргам. А прежде раздобыть воды — напиться впрок из-под крана не вышло. На тумбочке стояла бутылка минералки, которую наверняка оставил Шон. Возле нее Брай обнаружил листок бумаги, а на нем — несколько разноцветных таблеток. На листке — несколько слов.  
«Выпей все сразу, как проснешься. Постарайся удержать в себе. Зайду вечером».  
Нет, не надо, не заходи. Не в этом столетии, прошу тебя.   
Дальше пришлось решать сложную дилемму: сначала выпить таблетки, а потом позвонить, или наоборот? Среди них Брай узнал только капсулу с анальгетиком, но если бы ему сказали, что там есть и цианистый калий, он бы затолкал их в глотку еще быстрее. И все-таки предполагалось, что от всей этой химии ему станет лучше, поэтому Брай, давясь и кашляя, отправил их по пищеводу одну за другой и принялся ждать.   
И его неудержимо потянуло в сон.  
Сон стал бы избавлением, если бы не чертова Мэнди, с которой все-таки следовало пообщаться. Усиленно моргая, Брай вызвал ее номер.  
Голос у него звучал вполне замогильно, когда он говорил:  
— Извини, не мог взять трубку, такая высокая температура, только сбил…  
— Ах-ха-ха! — жизнерадостно воскликнула Мэнди. — Ты что, не помнишь, как звонил мне в пять утра, бухой в хламину? Сказал, что на работу не придешь и мы можем с девочками… эм-м… говорить о чем угодно. Но ты употребил другое выражение.  
Если бы не таблетки, Брай бы точно покончил с собой после этих слов, но сейчас он едва их разобрал. Мэнди еще что-то несла, о том, что ему звонили на работу, его искали… кто мог его там искать? Репортеры после вчерашнего? Директор стрип-клуба, чтобы взять его в свой штат? Похоже, он сказал это вслух, потому что Мэнди стала возражать: нет, не директор, а детектор… Что, Мэнди, что?  
Он уснул с телефоном в руке.

В следующий раз его разбудил звонок в дверь, а за окном было темно.  
Брай долго лежал, приходя в себя, возвращаясь к своему маленькому жалкому «я», скорчившемуся в обнимку с плюшевым мишкой. Предчувствие беды висело в отдалении, сдерживаемое лишь медикаментозной дымкой, которая заволокла сознание. Он удивлялся, как пережил это жуткое утро. Отхлебнул еще воды из бутылки. Посмотрел, который час: 20:20, опять симметрия, это не к добру. Увидел еще с десяток неотвеченных вызовов.  
А в дверь все звонили и звонили.  
Несомненно, это был Шон, и лучше открыть ему сейчас, пока голова кружится от таблеток и все вокруг кажется нереальным. Брай со вздохом встал, поплелся к двери, шатаясь и хватаясь за стенки.  
За дверью обнаружился Шеймус.  
— Тут такое дело, чувак, — начал он без предисловий. — Тебя коп внизу ищет.  
— Кто? — переспросил Брай и потряс головой, пытаясь навести резкость.  
— Ну, легавый. Полисмен. Детектив.  
«Детектор», — взорвалось в голове. «Тебя искал детектив», — вот что сказала Мэнди.  
— Какой? — тупо переспросил Брай, но Шеймус отнесся к его вопросу серьезно:  
— Сержант сыскной полиции из участка в Спитафилдзе. В общем, я его пока по ложному следу направил, он номер квартиры неправильно записал. Но минут через пять будет тут, и я подумал, предупредить тебя надо, ну знаешь… — Шеймус сделал многозначительную паузу.  
Брай не знал.


	16. Chapter 16

Наверное, Шеймус счел нужным предупредить его, чтобы он если не сбежал, то спрятал оружие, наркотики, или за чем там еще мог прийти коп. Но Брай даже не сообразил умыться и почистить зубы, даже дверь в спальню не прикрыл.  
Так что сержант Роберт Коллинз, сидя на диване, как раз на любимом месте Изольды, с ироническим любопытством принюхивался и чуть ли не подмигивал Браю.  
Судя по красным прожилкам на его носу, он и сам был не чужд подобного времяпрепровождения, и, может, поэтому в свои далеко за сорок оставался всего лишь сержантом. Выглядел он, как пузатый добрый дядюшка, с которым весело опрокинуть рюмку-другую, только длинные морщины, тянущиеся от уголков зорких глаз к вискам, портили этот образ. Разве что дядюшка был еще и охотник, подстреливший на своем веку немало лис.  
Уточнив его имя и адрес, исправив что-то в своих записях, сержант посетовал на то, что Брай так и не появился на работе и весь день не отвечал на звонки. «Вызывает беспокойство, знаете ли», — отметил он, и Брай с досадой подумал, что мистер Литвайн таки принялся разыскивать его с полицией, подняв свои знакомства в местном участке.  
Но сразу после этого сержант спросил:  
— Миссис Диана Раудон, проживающая на Хейс Мьюс, 10, — знаете такую?  
— Конечно, — встрепенулся Брай. — Это моя тет… то есть двоюродная бабка. А что с ней случилось? С ней все в порядке?  
Ужасная мысль посетила его, но Брай тут же ее решительно отбросил. Нет, случись с ней что, ему позвонили бы из больницы, или кто-то из ее племянниц, или кто угодно, но не полиция же. Коллинз меж тем прищурился:  
— Так тетка или бабка?  
Брай с раздражением принялся объяснять ему степень их родства, после чего снова нервно спросил:  
— Что с ней? Что с ней?  
Сержант медлил с ответом, что-то чертя в блокноте, а Брая вдруг обдало холодом: телефон! Как раз из больницы могли звонить с незнакомых номеров. Он схватил аппарат, чуть не выронил его из не вполне слушающихся рук, принялся шерстить входящие, ничего не понял, кроме того, что медсестра точно не звонила. Коллинз с интересом наблюдал за ним исподлобья.  
— Что, сынок, нелегкая выдалась ночка?  
— Ну да, — передернул плечами Брай. — Миссис Раудон — она в порядке?  
— Насколько я знаю, да, — ответил сержант. — Я с ней, правда, не беседовал. Пока что. Меня просили пока ее не тревожить. Она же… — Он сделал паузу, ожидая, что Брай продолжит.  
— В больнице, — подхватил тот, уже не скрывая досады. — Но если с ней все в порядке, то…  
— А скажите, она вам передавала ключи от своей квартиры и гаража, чтобы вы, — он заглянул в блокнот, — «поливали цветы и чинили вентиляцию»? — И, после того как Брай непонимающе кивнул: — Они сейчас при вас? Не могли бы вы проверить?  
Брай изменился в лице. Он не сдвинулся с места, осознавая, что вполне мог потерять их ночью, и… И что тогда? Растерянность захлестывала его все сильнее, он никак не мог собраться с мыслями, хотя бы для того, чтобы вспомнить, где могут быть эти чертовы ключи. Сержант Коллинз смотрел на него с нескрываемым любопытством:  
— Что такое, сынок? Проблемы?  
Но Брая уже накрыла волна облегчения. Он вскочил, больно ударившись коленкой о стол, метнулся к тумбочке, открыл верхний ящик. Разумеется, ключи лежали там — он же не брал их с собой, как талисман, подобно Шону, который…  
Стоп.  
Брай замер над выдвинутым ящиком, сжимая связку во вмиг вспотевшей ладони. Кусочки мозаики — «полицейский на диване», «квартира миссис Раудон», «вчерашняя ночь», «Шон» — стали постепенно сползаться в его затуманенном мозгу в единую картину. И встревоженного мистера Литвайна из нее определенно следовало выкинуть.  
— Так что там? — окликнул его сержант. — Нашлись ключи-то?  
— Да, — произнес Брай, медленно разворачиваясь к нему, медленно ступая обратно к своему креслу и опускаясь в него. — Вот они. — Связка на удивление громко брякнула о поверхность стола, разделяющего их.  
— Точно они? — поинтересовался Коллинз, не прикасаясь к предмету, но вытягивая шею, чтобы рассмотреть его получше.  
Брай не ответил, а вместо этого задал встречный вопрос:  
— Вы мне все-таки скажете, что произошло? — И, не удержался: — Ее ограбили, да?  
— Что заставляет вас так думать? — оживился сержант, а Брай поморщился:  
— Ваше присутствие здесь и то, как настойчиво вы меня искали. Ночью кто-то взломал ее дом, так?  
— Нет, не так, — сказал Коллинз и быстро почесал свое пузо. — Пытался взломать, но сработала сигнализация в гараже. Входная дверь самой квартиры вроде бы нетронута, оно и логично — все самое ценное хранилось в гараже. Но кто знал об этом? Очень немногие. Правда же, мистер Хоган?  
— Да, — рассеянно произнес он, мысленно бродя по ангару, похожему на шоковый шалман. Яркие огоньки, мелькающие в альфа-ритме, грозили вызвать приступ эпилепсии даже из воспоминаний. Музыка обрушивалась, давила, размазывала, сжигала остатки мозгов. Времени там не существовало. Он не мог сказать, когда Шон был рядом, а когда нет.  
— Итак, — внушительно провозгласил Коллинз, снова берясь за свой блокнот, — ключи у вас есть, и вы выполняли просьбу миссис Раудон, вы подтверждаете это?  
Брай молча кивнул, сцепив руки в замок.  
— А сегодня ночью вы там были? — последовал ожидаемый вопрос.  
— Нет, я был в другом месте.   
— Дома?  
— Нет, на вечеринке, — тихо отвечал Брай, разглядывая собственные побелевшие пальцы.  
— Всю ночь?  
Он вздрогнул. Вопрос поставил его в тупик. Как он не помнил Шона в последовательности событий, так не помнил и себя, лишь разрозненные кадры, между которыми зияли черные провалы неизвестной длительности. Браю казалось, что и сейчас ткань бытия расползается перед ним, и он пытался ухватится хоть за какую-то нитку, пока сержант Коллинз сверлил его взглядом, окончательно превратившись из дядюшки-пьяницы в дядюшку-охотника.  
И внезапно в голове словно прокрутился ролик: он стоит перед ангаром, прислонясь к фонарному столбу, и разговаривает по телефону с Мэнди, а впереди на тротуаре Шон ловит такси.  
— До пяти утра, — весьма твердо произнес он, к некоторому удивлению сержанта. — Могу сказать точное время — я звонил знакомой, когда оттуда вышел.  
— Нет, не нужно, — с прежним благодушием отмахнулся тот. Но добавил: — Пока. — Что-то еще черкнув в блокноте, он спросил: — А когда вы в последний раз… поливали цветы в этой квартире?  
— В пятницу. Не цветы, Джеронима… — Он облизнул пересохшие губы. — Домработница сказала, что сама будет их поливать. Я проверял климат-систему в гараже, и… все работало нормально.  
— Это хорошо, — сказал сержант. — А вы были там один?  
— Да. — без запинки ответил Брай, потому что это была правда. Но Коллинз не собирался от него отставать:  
— И всегда приходили один?  
— В гараж — да. — Вот сейчас должно было начаться самое плохое.  
— А не в гараж? — вкрадчиво спросил сержант.  
«Он знает, — подумал Брай, вонзая ногти в ладонь. — Уже говорил с Джеронимой».  
— Я обязан отвечать на этот вопрос? — Он вскинул взгляд на сержанта. — И вообще, насколько наша беседа официальна?   
Коллинз поднял брови, набрал воздуха, шумно выпустил его и отложил блокнот.  
— Видишь ли, сынок, — начал он проникновенным голосом, — мы расследуем дело о серии ограблений в Спитафилдзе. Богатые дома, антиквариат, бриллианты. Пострадали большие шишки, которые от нас не отступятся, пока не получат результат. Понимаешь? Это тебе не сумочку сорвали в подземном переходе. Не хочешь говорить здесь — не надо; тебя вызовут в участок, снимут показания по всей форме, под протокол; можешь адвоката позвать, если у тебя есть на него деньги. Но сдается мне… — Он огляделся. — Нет, на барристера завалящего хватит. — Усмешка, невольно скользнувшая по губам Брая, заставила сержанта нахмуриться, однако затем он вновь напустил на себя благодушие. — Если хочешь знать, что я думаю: ты тут ни при чем. Тебя обвели вокруг пальца, там хватает умельцев. Но лучше бы тебе рассказать мне сейчас, с кем ты там был, как его звать и где живет, и именно его фамилия будет центральной в моем отчете, а не твоя, понимаешь? Разве тебе нужны неприятности?  
Усмешка снова искривила губы Брая. Всякое замешательство оставило его, появилось отвращение к фиглярству Коллинза, пытавшегося изобразить перед ним «хорошего» и «плохого копа» в одном лице. Какого хрена он вообще смеет разговаривать с Браем в подобной манере? И его чертово мазохистское упрямство опять взыграло в нем не в самый подходящий момент:  
— Буду ждать вызова в участок, сержант. С удовольствием окажу вам помощь в расследовании. Мне больше нечего вам сказать.  
— Вот как, — насупился Коллинз. — Ты настолько в себе уверен? В глаза это не бросается, между нами говоря.  
— Я уверен в том, — с каждой минутой обретая силы, отвечал Брай, — что я отлично помню код сигнализации, и, если бы захотел что-то взять в гараже или квартире, вы бы никогда об этом не узнали.  
Коллинз скептически фыркнул, но встал, надевая свою фуражку. Уже у самой двери на его лице появилось какое-то мстительное выражение, похоже, не «рабочее», а весьма личное. Но тон он снова выбрал покровительственный:  
— Ты, похоже, парень неплохой, но малость неопытный. Видишь ли, всякие случаи бывают. Иногда человек что-то свистнет у родни, а потом имитирует взлом. Так что, если ты что-то взял у своей тетки, или бабки, или кто она тебе, положи на место, пока не поздно. Пока она из больницы не вышла и не проверила, все ли на местах. Это я тебе от чистого сердца говорю. Нехорошо все-таки старушку тревожить, правда ведь?  
С каменным лицом Брай захлопнул за ним дверь, но затем его самообладание сдулось, как шарик, из которого выпустили воздух. Всхлипнув, он прислонился к двери, слушая, как гудит лифт, не думая ни о чем, лишь считая секунды, за которые сержант Коллинз должен был убраться из Престон-тауэр. И как только они прошли, Брай бросился через площадку к Изольде и надавил на кнопку звонка.

В минуты волнения Изольда частенько сбивалась на полную невнятицу, похожую на скверно рифмованные рэперские строчки, и Брай любил подшучивать над ней за это. Передразнивал ее, называл «Иззи-Шмиззи», записывал на камеру телефона эти речитативы, да еще потом обрабатывал снятое в видеоредакторах. С его точки зрения, получалось очень смешно, по мнению Изольды — не очень, но сейчас она как раз могла взять полный реванш за все его издевательства. Потому что Брай, скорчившись на табуретке в ее кухне, издавал звуки, похожие даже не на рэп, а на гроулинг в исполнении трехмесячного младенца.  
Перепугавшись не на шутку, она сперва попыталась налить ему виски, но он яростно замотал головой, зажимая рот ладонью. Немного помог старый добрый английский чай с хорошей порцией молока, да еще плед, который она набросила на его трясущиеся плечи.  
— Что, мать твою, с тобой творится? — спросила она, уперев руки в бока. — Ты похож на бомжа, и воняешь так же. А лицо у тебя — как кусок теста с тараканами вместо изюма.  
Кое-как Браю удалось слепить несколько связных фраз, и, пока Изольда их осознавала, глаза у нее вылезали на лоб.  
— Где-где, говоришь была эта вечеринка? А называлась как-то? — Она достала телефон. — Так, попробуем этот хэштег… Ну-ка, а в Инстаграме?.. А если так… О БОЖЕ МОЙ! — взвыла она, как противовоздушная сирена. — Брай, это же ты! Пиздец! Пиздец! Пиздец!  
— Не показывай мне, — пробормотал Брай, но она и не пыталась, продолжая листать электронные страницы:  
— Ух ты! А это кто? Похож на Моби. Ну или на какого-то старого пидора, мацающего тебя за жопу. А вот тут ты ничего вышел, почти прилично, только ширинка расстегнутая все портит. Знаешь что? — Она уставилась на него и покачала головой. — Если Шон был там и не набил тебе морду за такое поведение, то он просто святой.  
— Он был слишком занят. — Брай с усилием потер лоб и виски: от воплей Изольды возвращалась головная боль. — Господи, да он же меня и напоил!  
— Зачем? — Сдвинув брови, Изольда аккуратно присела на стул рядом с ним.  
Вот теперь стало сложно: слова «полицейский на диване», «квартира миссис Раудон», «Шон» и «кража со взломом» опять не хотели складываться в единое целое. Но как-то Брай их подогнал, избегая смотреть на Изольду.   
Она долго молчала. В тишине было слышно, как бормочет телевизор у соседей.  
— Так, — наконец сказала она и вновь взялась за телефон. Резко встала, и стул противно скрипнул ножками по линолеуму. — Так-так. — Она принялась расхаживать по кухне, а поскольку там не хватало пространства, то и по коридору. — Я звоню Салли Стейтон, она у нас когда-то работала юрисконсультом, а теперь в какой-то конторе в Линкольнс-Инн. Она вроде любит брать такие дела pro bono. То есть бесплатно — если тебя таки в чем-то обвинят, а за консультацию придется раскошелиться, но, если что, я тебя выручу, скопила немного на… Салли, привет! Как твои крошки? Да ты что! Ну ничего, скажи им, что я еще трех таких принесу, на работе этого добра завались…  
Брай угрюмо слушал ее, под запоздалое нытье собственной совести. Не следовало впутывать Изольду в свои проблемы, она и без того что-то очень загнанная в последнее время. По крайней мере, не стоило бросаться к ее юбке столь стремительно, даже не попытавшись успокоиться и разобраться со всем самому. Наверное, он никогда не вырастет.  
Действительно, ее беседа, с обязательным вежливым вступлением, прежде чем перейти к неприятной сути вопроса, живо напомнила Браю о том, как его соседка в Корнуолле, сжалившись над ним, начинала обзванивать окрестные бары, осторожно интересуясь, не видели ли там миссис Хоган. Только теперь непутевой шалавой, которую вытаскивали из неприятностей, был он сам.  
В итоге Брай получил адрес и телефон адвоката, а также подробные инструкции, как вести себя с ней, чтобы добиться ее милости (притащить побольше плюшевых игрушек для ее близнецов, которые потрошили их по десятку в неделю, видимо, готовясь к карьере серийных маньяков). Дальше вновь возникла пауза, во время которой Брай ковырял отклеившийся пластик столешницы, а Изольда нарочито медленно мыла чайную посуду.  
— Ну ты же понимаешь, что на этом всё? — наконец спросила она, не оборачиваясь от мойки.  
— Ага, — сказал он, и это прозвучало, пожалуй, слишком легковесно для Изольды, потому что она тут же пошла в атаку:  
— У тебя с Шоном всё, повтори это вслух, громко, отчетливо, чтобы я…  
— Иззи, успокойся, у меня и так голова раскалывается, — тоскливо произнес он. — Я подумываю о том, чтобы съехать на время в какой-нибудь сраный хостел. — Он, вообще-то, несколько преувеличил с этим «подумываю», такая мысль посетила его только сию секунду, но показалась крайне привлекательной: забиться в какую-нибудь дыру, свернуться там клубком в обнимку с плюшевым мишкой и пытаться стереть из памяти все, что с ним случилось в последние месяцы.  
Изольда почему-то заметно смутилась при этих словах, но сразу взяла себя в руки и категорично заявила:  
— Ну нет, никаких хостелов. У тебя каждая копейка теперь на счету, не забывай об этом. Пусть он валит отсюда к чертовой матери, — «из моей Престон-тауэр», могла бы добавить она, — а до того не подходит к тебе и на километр. И знаешь, — она зловеще сощурилась, — я этим займусь.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — покачал Брай головой, которая тут же отозвалась колокольным звоном. — Блин, у тебя есть аспирин? Нет, правда, Иззи, я сумею удержать его на расстоянии; если честно, то разговор с ним — это худшее, что я могу представить сейчас, хуже даже разговора в полиции. Просто потому что мне стыдно за то, что я такой дурак. Я не сдох от стыда только из-за того, что еще ничего толком не осознал, да и на таблетках.  
— Каких таблетках? — вскинулась Изольда. — Ты ничего о таблетках не говорил.  
— Он что-то оставил от похмелья, я все выпил и вырубился на целый день. — И Брай мгновенно пожалел о сказанном.  
— Так он тебя еще и накачал, чтобы днем обнести квартиру, раз ночью не удалось! — всплеснула руками Изольда.  
— Да нет. — Брай нервно дернул плечом. — После того, как там побывала полиция? Если бы такое случилось, сержант говорил бы со мной иначе. Спросил бы, где я был днем. Слушай, Иззи… — Он поколебался, но все же сказал: — А мы уверены, что Шон виноват в чем-то? Я сейчас не очень хорошо соображаю. Может, мне все-таки стоит с ним потолковать?  
— Ну вот, начинается, — с убийственным сарказмом произнесла Изольда, подошла к нему и встряхнула за плечи, на что его бедная голова отозвалась новым всплеском боли. — Смотри на меня, Брай Хоган, смотри мне в глаза. Ты же любишь рассуждать рационально? Любишь. Давай попробуем.   
— Давай, только отпусти меня и дай аспирин! — взмолился он, выворачиваясь из ее хватки. — Ты меня сейчас чуть не доконала.  
Она проигнорировала его просьбу, продолжая угрожающе нависать над ним, так что ее лиловые локоны повисли по обеим сторонам его лица.  
— Виноват он или нет, будет решать полиция. Нам надо думать, как выпутать тебя из этой истории и как не попадать в подобные снова, верно? Нет, ты скажи, верно?  
— Да, да, о господи, Иззи, ты хотя бы присядь.  
И снова она осталась непреклонна, а ее блестящие глаза так и пожирали съежившегося на табурете Брая.  
— А что нужно делать, чтобы не попадать больше в такие ситуации?  
— Не пить так много, — чисто из вредности буркнул Брай, прекрасно зная, чего она от него хочет.  
— Ответ неверный, точнее, не совсем верный. Не пить много с кем? Со мной можно пить?   
— Да ты и не употребляешь, — продолжал по-детски юлить Брай.  
Но когда к нему снова потянулись трехсантиметровые когти, сияющие ядреным перламутром, он быстро пошел на попятную:  
— Не пить с Шоном, ладно, ладно, понял я тебя!  
— А еще что с ним не нужно делать? Помнишь, как ты мне говорил? Не печь ему печенье, не разговаривать по душам и уж точно не трахаться. Надеюсь, это ты осознаешь? Скажи, чтобы я была спокойна.  
В ответ на это он протяжно вздохнул, а затем произнес отстраненно:  
— Почему я ничего не чувствую? Как после зубной заморозки. Еще не дошло? Или я всегда этого подсознательно ждал? Какой-то, знаешь, настоящей дряни, а не просто измен или пьяных драк.  
Изольде ничего не было известно о Нейле Фицрое, и не будет, пока это зависит от Брая, но она все равно его, казалось, поняла. Отпустила наконец его плечи и полезла в шкафчик за аспирином. Скользя рассеянным взором, по ее роскошной заднице, обтянутой тем самым комбинезоном расцветки «убитого дивана», он почти машинально спросил:  
— Иззи, что мне делать?  
— Плакать. — Она бахнула перед ним на стол стакан с водой. — Я серьезно, легче будет. А когда держишь в себе…  
И, к изумлению Брая, она отвернулась, смахивая что-то со щеки.  
— Боже мой, Иззи, моя девочка… — Он полез к ней с объятиями, но она отталкивала его, качая головой. — Прости, прости, я такой идиот, от меня всем плохо.  
— Не в тебе дело, балбес, пей свой аспирин.  
Он послушался, весь скованный раскаянием, а Изольда уже лезла в холодильник за мороженым, на этот раз даже шоколадным, как вдруг раздался настойчивый звонок в дверь.   
Они замерли, как олени под светом фар, и посмотрели друг на друга — оба думая об одном и том же. И, как бы подтверждая их мысли, в дверь забарабанили кулаком, после чего прозвучал довольно взвинченный голос Шона:  
— Изольда, открой, я знаю, что он у тебя! Я слышал вас, открывай, мать твою!  
Брай инстинктивно съежился еще больше, затем все же дернулся к двери, но Изольда остановила его властным жестом:  
— Сиди. Я с ним разберусь.  
— Иззи, не надо… — неубедительно промямлил он ей в спину. Она плотно прикрыла за собой кухонную дверь.  
Но это совершенно не помогло: стены в Престон-тауэр были картонные, и Брай различал почти каждое слово, каждый шорох, как будто они стояли перед ним. В конце концов он натянул плед на голову, как дитя, пытающееся спрятаться от пожара под одеялом, а голос Шона все звенел у него в ушах.  
— Где он? Брай! Да черт тебя возьми, Изольда, дай мне поговорить с ним.  
— Не дам.  
— Что происходит, в конце концов, я имею право знать? Шеймус сказал, тут легавый шастал. Брай! Ты живой там? Какого хрена ты не берешь телефон?  
Телефон остался в его квартире, но вряд ли это имело значение, потому что Изольда отчеканила:  
— Думаю, Шон, что ты лучше многих знаешь, что именно тут происходит, но даже если это не так. то с Браем у тебя в любом случае все кончено, и ты не подойдешь к нему ближе, чем на сто метров.  
— А то что? Что за ебанина творится? Он не может сказать мне этого в лицо? Да пусти меня…  
Послышались отчетливые звуки возни, и Брай встрепенулся, снова сделал движение. как будто хотел встать с табурета, но тут же обмяк снова.  
Копошение у двери тоже затихло, а после зашуршал какой-то шепот, настолько тихий, что даже непонятно чей. И он умолк, а потом хлопнула дверь.  
На пороге кухни появилась Изольда.  
— Всё, — сказала она, демонстративно отряхивая руки. — Он к тебе больше не подойдет. А если подойдет, скажи мне сразу, и он пожалеет об этом так, как никогда и ни о чем в своей жизни не жалел.  
Брай смотрел куда-то под ее ноги, не замечая, что раскачивается на табурете, завернутый в плед с головой, как шотландская старуха на старых черно-белых снимках. И не замечая слезы, катящейся по щеке.


	17. Chapter 17

Рабочий день прошел в удивительной тишине, как в библиотеке, если не считать ровного шума швейных машин. Йоркширские грации снова опасливо поглядывали на него и перешептывались, но он уже стал привыкать к этому в последнее время. Только Мэнди пыталась приветствовать его какой-то шуткой, но он угрюмо пресек ее панибратство.  
Мистер Литвайн не объявлялся целый день, а Брай его и не искал, но все-таки нарвался на него в последний момент, когда уже спускался к выходу. Его извечное, неумирающее любопытство привлекло какое-то движение в Музее Литвайна-Первопредка, и он, на свою беду, туда заглянул.  
Секретарша босса расставляла там какие-то новые фотографии, и Брай не мог не сунуться, чтобы посмотреть на них поближе, а оказалось, что и сам мистер Литвайн притаился поблизости в углу. Впрочем, он вовсе не прятался, а вынимал из-под стекла текст с биографией своего прадеда, намереваясь заменить его другой бумагой.  
— У нас пополнение экспозиции? — спросил Брай, как всегда, забыв поздороваться.  
— А-а, вот и ты! — с преувеличенной радостью приветствовал его босс. — Ну-ка, подержи рамку.  
Брай помог ему повесить новый текст как можно ровнее и только стал его читать, как мистер Литвайн приобнял его за плечи и куда-то повел — похоже, в сторону ниши с большой искусственной пальмой, под которой зачем-то стоял диван, всегда пустовавший.  
— Пришлось кое-что добавить, кое-что убрать, — пояснял мистер Литвайн. — Потому что, как я считаю, правда — важнее всего. А ты так не думаешь?  
— Думаю, конечно, — с некоторым удивлением ответил Брай. — Вы узнали что-то новое?  
— Да, и не очень-то хорошее, но надо смотреть фактам в лицо. — Он кивнул на диван, предлагая Браю присесть, и опускаясь рядом. — Видишь ли, семья моего прадеда не погибла в Украине в 1914 году, он ее просто-напросто бросил и завел себе тут новую. А там остались жена и четверо детей.  
— Ничего себе! — Брай был по-настоящему шокирован. — Но как вы узнали?  
— А они написали мне. Не дети, их уже нет в живых, а внуки и правнуки. Прислали документы, Марк помог перевести, фотографии опять же… — Мистер Литвайн развел руками. — Похоже, это действительно так.  
— Как же они вас отыскали? — И Брай сам себе ответил: — Через интернет, наверное. Вы же заказывали сайт фабрики, да? И конечно, с виртуальной копией музея. И чего они хотят?  
— Хотят они, конечно же, денег, — с печалью ответил мистер Литвайн. — Но с этим мы разберемся, не зря три юриста в штате. Давай-ка лучше поговорим о тебе.  
Тут Браю уже стоило насторожиться, но вещества, которыми его накормил вчера Шон, до сих пор, похоже, плавали в его крови и настраивали на лирический лад. Скажем, ночью он долго ворочался, не в силах заснуть, но не испытывал ни тоски, ни злости, и даже доносящееся сверху пение Флоренс оставляло его равнодушным. От Шона он хотел одного, как, впрочем, от практически всего остального мироздания, — чтобы его оставили в покое хотя бы ненадолго. Не думал он также и о том, что ему, возможно, предстоит стать фигурантом уголовного дела, — это казалось настолько невероятным, что просто не укладывалось в голове. Точила сердце лишь мысль о том, что придется объясняться с теткой, а также тревога, не скажутся ли все эти события на ее здоровье, когда она узнает о них.   
Еще ему предстояло наведаться к ней на квартиру и проверить, что там пропало, пусть он заранее догадывался, что не найдет одной или нескольких табакерок, — очень уж внимательно Шон на них смотрел. Брай знал их примерную стоимость и собирался возместить ее миссис Раудон, хотя ценила она в них скорее память о муже, — но для этого у нее оставался целый гараж красивых вещей. Словом. ничего приятного будущее ему не сулило, а он без конца размышлял о том, что история его тетки, столь завораживавшая его годами, казалась незыблемой, как библейские скрижали, завершенной и окаменевшей в далеком прошлом. И как же это странно, что она ожила опять.   
И вот сейчас мистер Литвайн разрушил еще один миф, который Брай тоже очень любил и, похоже, сожалел о нем больше, чем босс. А тот меж тем говорил задушевно:  
— С нового года я таки ухожу на покой, ничего не попишешь: врачи нашли у меня… да не важно, что именно, но мне уж точно пора больше времени проводить с семьей. Она-то у меня одна, хе-хе, хотя были когда-то мысли, в тяжелые времена, рвануть в Австралию, а тут к чертям все бросить: налоги, дети в колледжах, инфляция, кризис… Только от себя не убежишь. Эх! — Он вздохнул, словно все-таки жалея, что не поддался в свое время соблазну махнуть на другой континент. — Так вот, Брай, начальником производства мне придется назначить Саймона, все акционеры за него, уж он умеет их ублажать. Ну знаешь, билеты в Ковент-Гарден, банкеты, розы женам на день рождения… Некуда деваться.   
При этом мистер Литвайн имел такой пристыженный вид, что Брай поспешил его утешить:  
— Ничего страшного, я сам виноват, и вряд ли бы мою кандидатуру одобрили в любом случае.  
— Да я бы настоял, — еще тяжелее вздохнул мистер Литвайн. — У меня, знаешь ли, тоже свои рычаги есть, и развалить свою фабрику я никому не позволю. Я бы и сейчас настоял, даже черт с ними, с твоими курсами, но…   
Брай предпочел не развивать эту тему, а босс внезапно повернулся к нему и сказал:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что Саймон тебя уволит?  
— Что?! — в полном шоке воскликнул Брай.  
Нет, с этим таблетки Шона не справились. Браю немедленно стало наплевать на все мифы на свете, его едва не разорвало на части дикое, яростное возмущение, за секунду вспыхнувшее в нем.  
— Он — меня? Уволить? — переспросил Брай слишком громко, так что мистер Литвайн опять поспешил его обнять и даже слегка придавить к дивану, словно боялся, что он вскочит и начнет ломать и крушить. — Да за что же?  
— Тише, тише, успокойся. Ни за что. Он тебя терпеть не может, ты разве не знал? Лучше тебе не слышать, что он про тебя порой говорит. Такой уж он человек — Саймон, не горжусь я им особо, но деваться некуда, — повторил он снова, — родная кровь.   
— А кто работать будет? — спросил Брай с истерическим смешком. — С улицы возьмет кого-то?  
— Зачем с улицы, он хочет поставить на твое место Мэнди. У них вроде как... В общем, не знаю точно, что между ними, я в их постель не лезу, все люди взрослые, и в твою я, кстати, тоже никогда не лез, ты помнишь.  
Брай представил мистера Литвайна, во мраке его спальни подкрадывающегося к кровати, и снова у него вырвался не совсем здоровый смех.  
— Тебе, может, водички попить? Точно не хочешь? Ну гляди. Так вот, послушай… — начал мистер Литвайн еще проникновеннее, и Брай понял, что худшее у него впереди. — Опять-таки, я бы за тебя вступился. Из акционеров-то я не ухожу, так что мое слово чего-то стоит, и многого стоит, по правде говоря. Но, Брай, я думаю, что тебе действительно нужно… как бы это выразиться… сделать паузу.  
— Какую, к черту, паузу? — совершенно непочтительно рявкнул Брай, отодвигаясь от босса.  
— Погоди злиться. Паузу, перерыв. Обдумать, что дальше делать. Тебе, похоже, эта работа надоела…  
— Вовсе нет, — опять очень грубо перебил его Брай. — И я всегда считал, что неплохо справляюсь, наверное, потому, что вы мне постоянно об этом говорили.  
— Тогда что с тобой не так? — вдруг спросил мистер Литвайн.  
Брай снова опешил и посмотрел боссу в глаза. Они были холодными и равнодушными, совсем не такими, как его сладкий голос.  
— С тобой не все ладно, это все замечают в последнее время. Курсы просрал, на работе тебя то и дело нет, а когда есть, то частенько стало попахивать спиртным.  
— От меня? — Брай хлопал ресницами, не веря своим ушам.  
Мэнди, чертова сука! Все это время она методично его подсиживала, не гнушаясь откровенного вранья. И Саймона тоже не погнушалась, хотя, например, Брая прямо-таки передергивало от мысли о том, какой у него студень под одеждой.  
— Ну, прямо сейчас нет, но я и сам замечал пару раз. Не то чтобы большое горе, но вкупе со всем… Еще этот сержант, который тебя вчера искал. Ты влип во что-то? Нужна помощь? — Мистер Литвайн снова изобразил заботу, до боли напомнив Браю только что помянутого сержанта и его дурацкие манипуляции.  
— Нет, — злобно огрызнулся Брай, — ни вот что я не влип и ничего мне не нужно. Особенно от вас. Спасибо, что подобрали меня пять лет назад и научили всему, что я знаю, а потом вышвырнули за ненадобностью. Знаете что? — Он изобразил, будто его осенило прекрасной идеей. — А зачем ждать нового года? Давайте я уйду прямо сейчас, — сказал он, вставая. — И Саймон со своей блядью…   
— Сядь! — Мистер Литвайн резко дернул его обратно на диван. — Никуда ты не уйдешь, пока не сдашь отчетность по отделу, в том числе по расходам бюджета, и я бы попросил тебя не отзываться подобным образом о дамах, как бы ты к ним ни относился, в целом и в частности.  
Глаза его теперь полыхали нешуточным огнем, но Брай пропустил мимо ушей вполне справедливое замечание о дамах, весь захваченный новой мыслью:  
— Так вы думаете, что я вас обворовывал? Это Мэнди вам так сказала? Ну и кто она после этого?  
— Никто мне ничего не говорил, это стандартная процедура, — протараторил мистер Литвайн, пряча глаза.  
— Очень хорошо, я пройду все ваши процедуры, раз я с недавних пор превратился во вселенское зло. И отпустите меня наконец; кстати, давно вам хотел сказать: терпеть не могу эту вашу привычку нарушать личное пространство, особенно когда хочется в туалет.  
И мистер Литвайн убрал свою лапищу с его локтя — весьма неохотно, будто считал разговор неоконченным, будто не так хотел с ним попрощаться.  
— Иди, иди, — проворчал он вслед Браю скорее с досадой, чем с гневом. — Ботинки только не обоссы себе, мальчишка.

Вот уже минут пять Брай стоял и смотрел на входную дверь в квартиру миссис Раудон, пока некая мерзкая морось, то ли дождь, то ли крупинки льда, сыпалась ему за шиворот.   
Дверь была приоткрыта.  
Совсем чуть-чуть, но все же Брай, потянувшись с ключом к замку, отдернул руку, словно увидел змею, и застыл, словно она его укусила. Бешенство, раздиравшее его всю дорогу сюда, в душном сыром автобусе, сменилось звенящей пустотой. Что он должен сделать? Убежать? Вызвать полицию? Крикнуть: «Эй, есть там кто-нибудь?» Джеронима всегда накрепко запиралась на все замки, даже отчитывала миссис Раудон за то, что та днем обходится только верхним. «Это больше не есть хороший район. Лондон уже нет хороший район вообще». А Брай больше не хороший парень.  
Или, может быть, полиция там, внутри? Может, за ним сейчас наблюдают, и если он уйдет, это вызовет подозрения? Брай обернулся в поисках полицейской машины, но ничего не разглядел, кроме гадких промозглых сумерек. А если там Шон? Или его приятели? «Фил Блоссом», — услужливо подсказало воображение и подсунуло ему мысленный образ, от которого и так было трудно избавиться: разбитая в кровь морда, проглотившая слова, которые Брай не должен был услышать. Какую работу хотел предложить ему Фил?  
Наверное, Брай так бы и не вышел из ступора, пока не замерз бы до полусмерти, если бы не услышал вполне знакомый голос, совершенно не зловещий, хотя и весьма противный.  
Это покрикивала на Джерониму Сесилия Раудон, жена старшего племянника его тетки, которая всегда напоминала Браю сушеную рыбу с ярко накрашенными губами. Их неприязнь была вполне взаимной, но сейчас Брай вздохнул с облегчением и беспечно шагнул внутрь. Сесилию он счел меньшим из зол, которые могли его там подстерегать, а кроме того, он рассчитывал узнать у нее последние новости о тетке.  
Сесилия стояла на пороге гостиной, спиной к нему, и давала указания Джерониме, властно простерев руку, похожая на памятник какому-нибудь фельдмаршалу. Услышав его шаги, она обернулась, и сперва Брай с удивлением заметил, как при виде него на этих малиновых губах расцвела улыбка. А потом она открыла рот.  
— Кого я вижу! Невероятно! — Ухмылка ее все тянулась и тянулась к ушам. — Ты что-то забыл здесь, Брай? Свое или чужое?  
«Так, ясно», — подумал он; похоже, ему тут уже вынесли приговор. Наверняка не без участия Джеронимы, которая выглянула из гостиной и тут же юркнула обратно.  
— А ты сегодня никого с собой не привел? — продолжала ерничать Сесилия. — Что ж так? Такое место для оргий пустует. Если денег не хватит на выпивку, или что вы там употребляете, всегда можно быстренько загнать, что плохо лежит.  
Брай зажмурился, открыл глаза — она никуда не исчезла. Что ж, в таком случае нужно просто как можно быстрее покончить с тем делом, за которым он сюда пришел  
— Что пропало? — спросил он. — Вы уже все проверили в квартире?  
— Как раз занимаемся этим, но проблема в том, дорогой, что лучше всех тетушкины коллекции знаешь ты. — Сесилия оперлась о косяк, принимая другую картинную позу. — Неплохо устроился. И долго же ты втирался к бедной женщине в доверие, надо же, терпения хватило.   
— Как она? — Брай последовательно игнорировал все ее отравленные шпильки, только моргал и чуть покачивался с пятки на носок, с руками, засунутыми в карманы. Он должен это вынести, он это заслужил. — Ей ничего не говорили? Если ничего не пропадет, то и не надо говорить.  
— А в этом вопросе, дорогой мой, мы вполне обойдемся без твоих советов, впрочем, как и во всех остальных.  
Браю вспомнилось, как на той единственной трапезе, которую он разделил с Сесилией в доме тетки года четыре назад, она подробно пересказывала какую-то статью — не самую достоверную — о причинах и последствиях СПИДа, при этом злобно косясь на него и так же ухмыляясь, как сейчас. Наверное, она считала себя ужасно остроумной, хотя даже ее не слишком чувствительный муж не раз сказал ей, что это не очень подходящая тема для беседы за обеденным столом. Тогда Брай больше всего боялся, что тетка поймет ее намеки, но вроде как обошлось. Только сейчас до него дошло, каким наивным он был, когда думал, что Сесилия ограничится одними намеками. Несомненно, она при первом же удобном случае просветила старушку, что ее внучатый племянник — и есть опасный спидонос, потенциальный, а может, даже реальный. А миссис Раудон просто перестала приглашать их одновременно.  
Брай вздохнул и произнес:  
— Табакерки на столе проверьте. Их должно быть четыре.  
— Что? — Сесилия вздернула и без того изломанную бровь и взглянула на него так, словно он был кучкой собачьих какашек, внезапно образовавшейся в коридоре.  
Наконец это стало его утомлять, и он двинулся вперед, в гостиную, чтобы пересчитать их самому, а заодно, может быть, фарфоровые фигурки в горке. Но Сесилия вытянула руку и схватилась ею за другую сторону дверного косяка, преграждая ему путь, как шлагбаумом.   
— Ты больше никогда не зайдешь в этот дом, — прошипела она ему в лицо с такой едкой ненавистью, что Брай не выдержал:  
— Что за ересь? Вы не суд, чтобы меня обвинять, и мне пока что ничего не предъявляли. Я имею такое же право тут находиться, как и вы, а может, даже больше. Тетя меня просила…  
— Забудь о «тете». — Именно так, в кавычках, произнесла она это слово. — Никакой «тети» у тебя больше нет. И в больницу можешь не соваться, мы выписали ее оттуда и перевели в реабилитационный центр, адреса которого ты никогда не узнаешь, а потом она переедет в хороший дом для престарелых, потому что, очевидно, за ней нужен постоянный присмотр, в том числе из-за таких «племянников», как ты, которые только и смотрят, как ее обобрать.  
Пока он ее слушал, у Брая все больше расширялись глаза, а Сесилия наблюдала за его реакцией со растущим злорадством и последние слова буквально выплюнула ему в лицо. Он действительно ощутил капельки ее слюны на своей щеке, и вздрогнул от отвращения, и невольно повысил голос:  
— Вы не посмеете! Она дееспособна и сама может решать, с кем ей общаться, а с кем нет!  
Но Сесилию это отнюдь не смутило, скорее воодушевило еще больше, как повод сбросить на него еще одну лопату дерьма.  
— А она решит, уж поверь мне, и не в твою пользу. Будь спокоен: как только она окрепнет, то сразу узнает обо всех твоих художествах, включая ту мерзость, которую ты оставил под столом в ее гостиной.  
При мысли об изгвазданном спермой полотенце, да и о том, откуда оно там взялось, румянец сам собой вспыхнул на щеках Брая — это был хороший удар со стороны Сесилии, в самое его уязвимое место. Как будто она стала свидетельницей их с Шоном развлечений. И Сесилия постаралась развить свой успех:  
— Я всегда говорила, что стоит дать таким, как ты, волю, и вы разведете свою грязь везде, до чего сможете дотянуться. Диана жалела тебя, как шелудивого котенка, но знаешь, если бы тебя утопили в младенчестве, всем бы было легче, в первую очередь тебе.  
Такого Брай не слышал даже в Корнуолле, и ему показалось, что под потоком этой концентрированной ненависти с него начинает лохмотьями слезать кожа. А под ней — розовое мясо, нежное и беззащитное, такое чувствительное к боли. И Брай закричал:  
— Да что я тебе сделал, тупая ты дура!  
Сесилия от неожиданности захлопнула рот, Джеронима вновь показалась и исчезла, как в игре «Убей сурка», и вдруг со второго этажа раздался рокочущий голос мистера Раудона-младшего, мужа Сесилии:  
— Гони этого пидора отсюда на хрен, что ты там развела с ним ток-шоу! Гони, пока я не спустился, а то вышвырну его сам!  
Брай при этих звуках, как водится, впал в ступор, а Сесилия посмотрела наверх, потом снова на него и сказала спокойно, даже почти светским тоном:  
— Тебе действительно лучше уйти.  
И Брай ушел — в ледяную тьму, не разбирая дороги. Он сам не заметил, как ступил на проезжую часть, и тут же раздался визг тормозов. Водитель что-то прокричал ему, возможно, тоже обозвал пидором, а Брай, отшатнувшись, на какой-то краткий миг испытал сильное искушение броситься в поток машин, пролетающих мимо него. Всем бы стало легче.  
Ну нет. Не дождетесь.  
Он непременно отыщет тетку, извинится перед ней, и если она прогонит его, то пусть сделает это сама. Он докажет мистеру Литвайну, что не украл у него ни копейки, а прибыли принес фирме уж побольше Мэнди. Он забудет черного ирландца, вычеркнет его из своего жизни, прошлой, настоящей и будущей, и построит ее заново. Он — не котенок, его не утопишь. Черта с два.  
Он поднял воротник куртки, обхватил себя руками — на предплечьях у него потом обнаружились синяки, так крепко он вцепился в себя, словно боялся потерять. Но сейчас он ничего не чувствовал, кроме упрямого желания доказать внезапно взбесившемуся миру, что не на того напал, ну и еще надежды добраться до метро до того, как промерзнет до костей.


	18. Chapter 18

Разумеется, она сказала об этом Браю в «Жареном Горохе», лучше места выбрать не могла: среди «новой интимности» XXI века, создаваемой толчеей, теснотой, человечьим гомоном и полным безразличием к ближнему. Брай не услышал, скорее угадал эти слова по ее губам, накрашенным искрящейся алой помадой: в кофейне, как всегда, было полно людей, и все они говорили, говорили, говорили взахлеб.  
Отсутствовал только Шон, его вообще стало как-то мало, словно он превратился в стеснительное привидение, которое почти не видели в Престон-тауэр. Довольно просто было бы делать вид, что его никогда и не существовало, если бы только его присутствие, как и в случае с призраками, не ощущалось столь зловеще, словно просачивалось через стены. Его запах на подушке, отдаленные отзвуки «Florence and Machine», обрывки фольги от презервативов, выметаемые из-под дивана при уборке, — все это вновь и вновь заставляло Брая задуматься о переезде в хостел. Престон-тауэр стала для него тюрьмой.  
А потом Брай внезапно столкнулся с Шоном в лифте.  
Бог знает, зачем он так спешил, зачем крикнул чуть ли не с улицы «Подождите!» тому, кто зашел в кабину. Брай ворвался внутрь и едва не врезался в Шона, который отступил назад и прижался спиной к стене, создавая максимальное расстояние между ними. Челюсти его были плотно сомкнуты, скулы резко очерчены светом и тенью, и он смотрел на Брая в упор.  
Но тот не испытывал ничего, кроме злости, и не отвел глаза. Лифт скрипел и дребезжал, поднимаясь на шестой, потому что Брай забыл нажать свою кнопку, и казалось, что это их взгляды лязгают, скрещиваясь в пространстве между ними. Наконец Брай произнес, вложив в эти пару слогов всю свою ярость:  
— Отдай.  
Несколько секунд Шон не менялся в лице, ни один мускул его не дрогнул, а глаза оставались черными непроницаемыми озерами. Как вдруг он улыбнулся, и такой улыбки Брай у него еще не видел.  
Она была как порез на лице, откуда сочилось ледяное презрение, немедленно окутавшее Брая, и ему даже стало трудно дышать. Вот как Шон относился к нему на самом деле. Так он на него смотрел, когда не притворялся, когда Брай отворачивался или спал. Сколько же выдержки и актерского мастерства нужно, чтобы месяцами носить безупречную маску, под которой клубилось и стыло отвращение, похожее на липкий туман. Словно Брай все это время спал с рептилией в человеческом облике. Как только двери открылись, он вывалился из лифта и с тех пор заходил в подъезд крайне осторожно.  
Такая же змеиная тишина царила и на работе, где Брай с головой закопался в финансовые документы. Нашел, разумеется, массу ошибок, которые, например, привели к тому, что он годами недоплачивал всему отделу жалованье — включая себя. Это было неприятно, но вряд ли кто-нибудь счел бы это злым умыслом, кроме разве что йоркширских граций, и Брай задумался, не подобные ли подозрения привели их к бунту.  
Сперва ему доставляло огромное удовольствие сбрасывать свои текущие обязанности на Мэнди под предлогом занятости отчетами, а также того, что «ну, тебе же надо привыкать». При этом Брай коварно умалчивал о разных подводных камнях и не делился мелкими хитростями, позволявшими выполнить работу быстрее, отчего Мэнди прямо-таки сбивалась с ног. Она молча пыхтела, закусив губу, засиживалась допоздна, а пару раз Брай со злорадством заметил, что у нее глаза на мокром месте. Он жестко пресекал все ее попытки объясниться и считал, что еще не очень страшно ей мстит.  
Но однажды он составлял список покупок для дежурного похода в «Моррисонс», машинально написал «бренди», и тут ручка замерла над листком.   
Он отлично помнил, что покупал новую «простудную» бутылку всего две недели назад, а сейчас на дне ее плескалось всего ничего. Раньше ему такой бутылки хватало чуть ли не на полгода, в зависимости от сезона. Еще он брал шерри в пакистанском супермаркете, для пирога, но на пирог никак не могла уйти половина содержимого.   
Иными словами, он стал пить больше в разы, практически каждый вечер, сам того не замечая, и даже, как он теперь смутно припоминал, вместе с Шоном утром баловался «кофе по-ирландски», хотя и с гомеопатической дозой виски, но запах это могло давать. Дважды за эту осень он нарезался до потери контроля над собой, что в последний раз случалось еще в ранней юности. Так что Мэнди, возможно, не клеветала на него мистеру Литвайну, а лишь слегка преувеличивала.  
Но любезнее с ней Брай от этого не стал.  
В неумолчном шуме города его теперь словно окутывал кокон молчания. Не отвечали на его резюме, наспех вывешенное на первом попавшемся сайте; впрочем, ничего удивительного в предпраздничное время. Молчал телефон, лишь изредка разражаясь странными звонками странных людей, что-то спрашивавших, хихикавших в трубку, предлагавших закинуться коксом, «если у тебя, конечно, есть», или зазывавших на групповуху. Это все были знакомцы с гаражной вечеринки, и Брай методично заносил их в черный список одного за другим, но трубку он был вынужден брать, потому что ждал, когда о нем вспомнят в полиции.   
И снова тишина в эфире. Шеймус предлагал «дернуть за свои старые связи», «чисто разузнать», но Брай только таращился на него в изумлении. Такая забота со стороны управляющего, прежде совершенно равнодушного ко всем его нуждам, скорее отталкивала, чем умиляла. Он предпочел позвонить подруге Иззи, адвокату. Та велела всячески сотрудничать со следствием, буде таковое состоится, никого не прикрывать и ни о чем не умалчивать, и по этим словам Брай понял, что Изольда уже посвятила ее в курс дела, в частности в то, что он не сдал сержанту Шона. Самым прозрачным образом адвокат намекала, что впредь так поступать не стоит. Однако Брай понятия не имел, какой он сделает выбор и куда его в очередной раз заведет мазохистское упрямство.  
Но с гораздо большим трепетом он ждал, когда на экране телефона высветится надпись «Миссис Раудон».  
А тетка не давала о себе знать, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что ее благосклонность к нему на этот раз не выдержала напора Сесилии. Взрослая и трезвая часть личности Брая, которая у него все-таки имелась и не всегда заглушалась визгом все еще живущего в нем перепуганного ребенка, советовала ему не винить во всем Сесилию, а спросить себя, стоило ли трахаться с Шоном в любимом кресле миссис Раудон. Но Брай был уверен, что если бы у него была возможность объясниться с теткой, она его простила бы. Кому как не ей знать, кто такие черные ирландцы и что они делают с твоей душой, твоей судьбой, твоим представлением о себе? Разбивают на куски, а потом топчутся по осколкам.   
И она бы сказала ему, наверное: все-таки ты должен быть ему благодарен. За иллюзию счастья, каких в жизни перепадает немного, да-да, даже достоверных, качественных иллюзий этот мир особенно не предусмотрел. А еще за то, что он стал зеркалом, в котором Брай увидел себя и понял, что он — не целеустремленный, талантливый и добрый молодой человек, а кусок вонючего, никому не нужного дерьма.  
Но когда он набрал ее номер, то услышал лишь, что он больше не обслуживается, и ни в один лондонский реабилитационный центр миссис Раудон не поступала. На выходных Брай собрался заняться подобными заведениями, расположенными в пригородах или даже соседних графствах, например в том, откуда родом была Сесилия, а сейчас, в пятницу вечером, сидел в «Жареном Горохе» и читал по губам Изольды эти слова.  
— Я переезжаю.  
— Что? — переспросил он, и затем снова и снова: — Что, прости? Ты — что? Переезжаешь куда?  
Изольда покидает свою территорию, свою зачарованную башню? Невероятно!  
Голос ее меж тем то утопал в гуле других голосов, то выныривал на поверхность, пока она тараторила, пряча глаза, пытаясь потоком слов заглушить ту вину, которую, несомненно, испытывала:  
— Помнишь мою одноклассницу Мэгги, она еще пришла на мой прошлый день рождения в боа, а ты хихикал, как дурак? В общем, она живет в таком доме, у них там даже сад есть на крыше, и ульи с пчелами, и если квартира освобождается, то нового жильца должен одобрить совет арендаторов, и знаешь, в парламент легче избраться или пройти кастинг в «Игру престолов». То есть Мэгги меня порекомендовала, но этого мало, нужна еще одна рекомендация, и мне повезло, что ее брат работает в той самой фирме, которая обслуживает сад и пчел. Ну, это, конечно, не случайное совпадение, но мне на руку, и въезжать нужно срочно, прямо сейчас, пока не опередили, и она говорила, что краны там чинят и трубы меняют как по волшебству, моргнуть не успеешь, а тут уже просто невозможно, и…  
— Это из-за меня? — перебил ее Брай так тихо, что ей тоже пришлось читать по его губам, сейчас очерченным черным кофейным контуром.  
— Нет, ты же знаешь, что Шеймус… — затянула она свою любимую песню, но Брай схватил ее за руку — так крепко, что, кажется, причинил ей боль.  
— Из-за меня? — повторил он с угрозой. И добавил чуть мягче: — Я тебя достал. Я сам себя достал.  
Ну что ж, ей надоело стоять на берегу и смотреть, как он тонет. Может быть, какая-то подруга недавно выслушала ее исповедь и посоветовала не кормить его мороженым, не искать ему адвоката, не вникать в его бесконечные проблемы. Да что там, он бы посоветовал ей это сам.  
Изольда вздохнула, осторожно высвободила свою руку и провела ею по волосам Брая, приглаживая их, убирая с глаз, точнее, с очков. Он покорно терпел эти прикосновения, которые когда-то его так раздражали, а в голове лихорадочно метались глупые детские мысли, вроде того, что надо было меньше протестовать против ее нежностей. Надо было больше ей позволять. Надо было давать ей хоть что-то кроме своего нытья. Может стоило с ней переспать? Господи, какая глупость. Но он бы сделал это, все, что угодно, лишь бы она не бросала его, не оставляла его одного.  
Только было уже поздно.  
— Из-за меня? — Теперь это прозвучало жалко.  
— Нет. — Она качала и качала головой, как фарфоровая кукла. — Из-за меня.  
Брай фыркнул: так говорят опостылевшим любовникам; но правда же, он ведь ее по-настоящему любил. Ее утробный смех, и колыхание груди, и помады самых неестественных оттенков, и чудовищный маникюр, ее язвительность и инстаграмные лозунги. Ему нравилась Изольда в полной боевой раскраске, и она же, вялая, простуженная, опухшая, и Изольда же, пошедшая в разнос от очередной несправедливости этого мира. Пожалуй, ничего другого, более похожего на любовь, он в жизни не испытывал.  
Он не отвечал, но его кривая ухмылка была весьма красноречива, и Изольда снова протяжно вздохнула, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Она как будто собиралась куда-то нырнуть.  
— Я скажу тебе это, просто чтобы ты себя не грыз. Не собиралась, но… В общем, слушай.  
Естественно, Браю немедленно захотелось заткнуть уши от таких предисловий, но если уж Изольда намеревалась что-то сообщить, то остановить ее было невозможно.  
— Угадай, каким образом я заставила Шона Пирса держаться от тебя подальше? Чем, по-твоему, я его напугала?  
У Брая все сжалось внутри, а перед внутренним взором принялись ездить бронетранспортеры. На миг почудилось: он сейчас оглянется и увидит перекошенную рожу Фила Блоссома.  
И то, что произнесла Изольда, настолько не сочеталось с этими почти-галлюцинациями, что у него не сразу получилось это воспринять.  
— Я пригрозила ему, что расскажу тебе о том… В общем, мы с ним переспали.  
Брай в изумлении округлил глаза и издал то ли возглас, то ли сдавленный смешок. У него возникло такое ощущение, будто в мрачный арт-хаус врезали кадры из романтической комедии, а он вынужден смотреть и гадать, кто и зачем это сделал.  
— Когда? — спросил он машинально и даже из какой-то извращенной вежливости. Ему было плевать, но Изольда явно относилась к случившемуся всерьез, и он не имел права от нее отмахнуться.  
— Не важно, — замотала она головой. — Какое это сейчас имеет значение?  
Да и не имело никогда, и просто не могло. Изольда — королева драмы в своем репертуаре. Как же наивно с ее стороны думать, что Шон не пытается вернуть его или хотя бы поговорить лишь из страха перед разоблачением! Да просто-напросто он понял, что его игра сыграна, и теперь, наверное, ищет новых жертв.  
— Иззи, — начал Брай как можно мягче и проникновеннее, — произошло ужасное недоразумение. Нет никакой необходимости съезжать лишь из-за того, что ты трахалась с Шоном Пирсом, поскольку этот факт меня не задевает ничуть. И я больше никогда…  
Он хотел продолжить: «не стану с ним встречаться»; однако это прозвучало бы слишком похоже на «прости, я больше не буду. Я буду хорошим». Но, наверное, он совершенно разучился быть таковым.  
— Но меня задевает, — сказала она с неприятной усмешкой. — Я никогда не думала, что способна на подобное. Я не хочу быть тем человеком, в которого превратилась в последнее время. Мне нужно убраться отсюда вон.  
Брай потер виски, поправил очки, потом снял их к чертям — голову стягивало, как обручем. Теперь в памяти всплыли поблекшие образы того дня рождения, на который Мэгги явилась в оранжевом боа. И брат ее пчеловод был с ней, хотя быстро исчез, а Иззи немного перебрала и потом долго говорила о нем, как была влюблена в него в детстве. Она так смеялась над собой, что Брай понял: она мечтает об этом угрюмом бородатом парне до сих пор. Не потому ли у нее все никак не складывались отношения с другими? Возможно, так же, как и Брай, она избегала близости, чтобы хранить верность своей первой любви. А может, это память о первой любви была способом избегать близости. Что было раньше — курица или яйцо?  
И вот теперь она перебиралась к нему поближе, чтобы наконец столкнуться лицом к лицу со своим «человеком-испытанием», как выражалась миссис Раудон. Иными словами, произошло то, чего Брай давно ждал и уже почти не боялся, — о это вечное «когда-нибудь потом»! — она хочет всерьез побороться за парня, и невнятные гейские друзья ей уже ни к чему.  
Вид у него, похоже, был неважнецкий, потому что Изольда вновь зачастила:  
— Господи, ну я же не на другой континент переезжаю, тут всего пять остановок на метро. И я там уже присмотрела забегаловку гораздо приличнее этой, будем по пятницам встречаться, а если что, ты знаешь, ты всегда можешь…  
— Извини, — Брай резко встал и принялся выбираться из-за столика, — мне нужно на воздух, если я не хочу заработать мигрень.  
— Ну отлично, давай пройдемся до… — Она потянулась за сумкой, но Брай опять ее перебил:  
— Нет, Иззи. Я хочу побыть один.  
Она заморгала так, будто он ее ударил. Хороший мальчик так себя не вел бы. Он сделал бы милое лицо, поздравил бы Изольду с окончательным избавлением от Шеймуса, а может, и задал бы пару вопросов о брате-пчеловоде. Но у Брая совсем не было на это сил.  
В свежем воздухе он действительно нуждался, именно в таком — колком и студеном, предвещающим заморозки, а может, и снегопад, который остановит всякое движение в Лондоне на несколько часов. Но сейчас машины резво проносились мимо, пока он стоял на тротуаре, не в силах себя заставить вернуться в квартиру, полную запаха Шона, эха его голоса, воспоминаний о нем.  
Брай думал о том, что в какой-то параллельной вселенной версия Изольды может оказаться правдивой. Шон действительно до смерти испугался того, что Брай узнает о его измене с Иззи, потому что влюблен в него — да, влюблен, — и хочет быть с ним. А то, что Брай принял за ледяное презрение в едущем на шестой этаж лифте, было на самом деле горечью несправедливо обвиненного человека. Потому что там, в параллельном мире, Шон совершенно ни в чем не виноват.  
Так неожиданно сладко было об этом думать, что Брай тихо рассмеялся над собой. Благодаря таким вот сказкам он за одну короткую осень и просрал все, что имел. И кажется, готов продолжать и дальше.   
Но стоит ли?  
Машины, как огромные черные птицы, с сухим шорохом проносились мимо него в сумерках, будто шелестя крыльями, и их фары, как огненные глаза, своими лучами пронзали серую, чуть подрагивающую дымку перед собой. Было бы так заманчиво сделать шаг на мостовую… Заманчиво или нет? Брай затруднялся с ответом. Он представлял себе это движение, стремительный рывок под колеса, и то, как тело его с глухим звуком отлетает прочь от удара стального крыла. Это о нем или нет? Фантазия или…  
Внезапно он краем глаза заметил, что большой автомобиль, стоявший неподалеку, трогается с места и приближается к нему, медленно, как в шпионских боевиках. Ничто ему уже не казалось странным, а секунду спустя он узнал черный «рэндж ровер» Марка.  
И действительно, притормозив в паре метров, Марк высунулся в окно и помахал ему. Брай даже не пошевелился, и, выждав немного, Марк нырнул обратно. Затем распахнулась пассажирская дверца.  
Переставляя ноги, как сомнамбула, Брай подошел к машине и заглянул внутрь.  
Марк виновато улыбался.  
— Вот теперь я тебя действительно преследую. — Надо же, Брай совсем забыл, какие у него пушистые ресницы. — Но у меня есть повод, даже два. Во-первых, я купил пончиков. Во-вторых, нам надо поговорить.  
— Ага, — сказал Брай, продолжая стоять на тротуаре.  
— Может, ты заберешься внутрь? Все-таки холодновато.  
Еще немного поколебавшись, Брай неуклюже плюхнулся на сиденье. Ванильный аромат пончиков перебивал даже запах одеколона Марка, какого-то очень смешного одеколона, чуть ли не «Армани».  
В руках у Брая тут же оказался еще теплый пакет, но он и не пытался его разворачивать, сидел и смотрел на него в неком подобии своего обычного ступора, только очень уж бесчувственном.  
— Сначала я хотел тебе позвонить, но не был уверен, что у меня это получится, и вместо того, чтобы хотя бы попробовать, взял и приехал сюда. И минут десять сидел, собираясь с духом, пока пончики остывали, как вдруг увидел… Ну вот опять я несу скучную чушь. Вряд ли тебе есть дело до моих приключений.  
Брай никак на это не отреагировал, продолжая таращиться на пончики в своих руках.  
— Ладно, постараюсь перейти к делу. — Марк заметно волновался, и у него не выходило спрятаться за своей неуклюжей иронией. — Я узнал от Айзека, что у тебя неприятности на работе.  
Брай издал какой-то звук, что крайне приободрило Марка.  
— Ты меня извинишь, надеюсь, что я выбрал Айзека своим наперсником. Мы друзья еще со школы, я всегда ему все рассказывал и, конечно, не скрыл тот афронт, который у меня с тобой вышел. Ну знаешь, два здоровенных лба сидят в итальянской кофейне и жалуются друг другу на жизнь. О господи, что я опять несу? — Он снял очки и потер ладонями лицо, почти тем же жестом, как недавно и Брай. Потом продолжил: — Прости, но я ведь у меня и правда к тебе поручение. Суть в том… О, неужели я добрался до сути? Суть в том, что тебя ищет Эйб Литвайн.  
— Ему-то что я сделал? — глухо пробормотал Брай.  
— Думаю, ничего. Ничего плохого так точно, но я вижу, что ты воспринял эту информацию совсем не так, как я рассчитывал. — Марк помолчал, шумно выдохнул, попробовал зайти с другой стороны: — Айзек… А впрочем, я уже говорил. Наверное, это конфиденциальная информация, но мистер Литвайн в очередной раз попытался устроить воссоединение семьи, и закончилось это как обычно: дикой ссорой с Эйбом. У них друг на друга идиосинкразия, никогда не мог понять почему. Да, предвидя твой вопрос, в какой мере это касается тебя: Эйбу, и снова не впервые, запрещено появляться на фабрике, поэтому он не может встретиться с тобой там. И… могу ли я дать ему твой телефон?  
На этом месте Брай повернул голову и впервые посмотрел на Марка не мельком, а сосредоточенно и в упор. Тот вконец смутился под этим взглядом, заерзал, постучал по рулю большими пальцами.  
— Ладно, ладно, ты меня подловил. Твой телефон есть у миссис Горник, которая точно не в контрах с Эйбом, и наверняка не только у нее, так что без моего посредничества легко можно было обойтись. Но я не захотел, чтобы без него обходились. Черт! — В пародийном отчаянии Марк откинул голову назад и уставился в потолок. — Я не мастер излагать свои мысли. Говорят, что редакторы получаются из неудавшихся писателей, поэтому они такие вредные. То же касается литературных агентов, наверное, только эти гораздо более самовлюбленные. Я ужасно утомителен, понимаю, но не могу остановиться. Ведь когда я закончу, ты уйдешь. И все. Наверное, это какой-то спортивный азарт, а может, я просто зануда. Ладно, — решительно сказал он. — Пора заканчивать. Я все-таки отдам тебе визитку Эйба, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж сталкером, если, конечно, не забыл ее в офисе…  
Он принялся шарить по карманам, вертеться, чертыхаться, и Брай наблюдал за ним, как завороженный. Наконец Марк нашел этот маленький белый треугольник и протянул Браю, но тот не брал, продолжая сидеть в той же позе, с пончиками на коленях, неотрывно глядя на него. Рука Марка с визиткой опустилась, в глазах под толстыми стеклами очков отразились тревога и надежда.  
— Увези меня отсюда, — глухо произнес Брай. — Скорее. Сейчас.  
Марк не стал переспрашивать, даже брови не поднял. Плавными движениями, будто боясь спугнуть удачу, он включил зажигание, и «рэндж ровер» рванулся с места.


	19. Chapter 19

Брай загрузил последние фото в рабочий Инстаграм и хотел уже закрыть его, но не устоял перед искушением. Перешел на аккаунт Марка, чтобы в сотый раз полюбоваться снимками с Кенсингтонского бала, которые Изольда выцыганила у знакомых папарацци. В этом году они вышли просто отпадными.  
И это вопреки — а может, благодаря — тому суетливому безумию, в каком Брай собирал их маленький отряд в этот поход. Его винного цвета бархатный френч от Сен-Лорана контрастировал с серебристо-серой небрежностью Марка, но центром композиции, разумеется, была Изольда, вся как закат над саванной. И даже Тони, молчаливого бородатого брата Мэгги, по такому случаю удалось вытряхнуть из растянутого свитера и запихнуть в эдвардианский песочно-кремовый пиджак.   
И все это были редчайшие эксклюзивы 70-х — 80-х годов, которые Браю удалось добыть так быстро и дешево лишь потому, что он теперь работал на Эйба Литвайна, или Чокнутого Эйба, как Брай стал его мысленно называть после первых пяти минут общения. А теперь его так звали уже и Марк с Изольдой.   
Как выяснилось, Эйб «пр-росто влюбился» в недоделанный диплом Брая, случайно увидев его у отца перед тем, как в очередной раз разругаться с ним вдрызг. Из-за чего? Из-за новой стоковой сети, которую Эйб задумал открыть: нечто среднее между антикварной лавкой и сэконд-хендом, но с экологическим уклоном. Мистер Литвайн-старший считал все это хипстерскими глупостями, которые доведут его сына, а то и всю семью до банкротства, но Эйба его мнение волновало мало, а беспокоился он о другом: где набрать персонал, который понимал бы, чего он хочет.  
Брай, конечно, понимал, и вполне обошелся бы без пространных монологов Эйба о том вреде, который наносит природе добыча алмазов, и уж точно не желал изучать жуткие фоторепортажи о детском труде в Индонезии, ссылки на которые Эйб беззастенчиво кидал ему в рабочий чат. К счастью, компания Эйба пока существовала скорее в платоновском мире идей, чем в реальности, у нее и офиса-то толком не было, и Брай в основном работал дома. Дома у Марка.  
В эргономическом кресле, которое специально для него приобрел Марк. Как и ноутбук. И новый телефон. На протесты Брая — все более вялые — он неизменно отвечал: «Ну я же не наркотики тебе покупаю. Это ведь для работы».  
И для того, чтобы висеть в Инстаграме Марка и любоваться тем, как увеличивается количество сердечек под снимками, на которых у Брая такие глаза, словно только что получил «Оскар» или втянул дорожку кокаина. Сотни лайков, тысячи подписчиков, среди них — претенденты на Буккер и прочий интеллектуальный бомонд. По нему все видно, видно, видно, он как обнаженный на этих снимках, со своей неприкаянностью, помешательством на красивых вещах и одиночеством, — а им это нравится. Еще лайк. И еще.  
Тут взгляд его упал на цифры в левом верхнем углу: ничего себе, уже шестой час, пора бы уже что-то и состряпать к приходу Марка. Брай, покряхтывая, как старушонка, выбрался из эргономического кресла — все тело ныло после вчерашней прогулки с ним по церквям Хоксмура — и поплелся на к кухню, к которой еще не совсем привык. Как и в целом к квартире Марка.  
Сейчас смешно вспоминать, что сперва он воображал обиталище Марка в Ноттинг-Хилл похожим на то, какое было у профессора из «Семейного портрета» Висконти. Но это оказалось такое место — пустое, белое, сверкающее стеклом и металлом, — где невольно думалось об инопланетянах, похищающих людей для опытов. И особенно на кухне, но Брай старательно к ней привыкал.  
Что же выбрать сегодня? У Марка аллергия на орехи и цитрусовые, с кисломолочным тоже нужно осторожнее, потому что гастрит, если не язва, — бесплатное приложении к профессии литературного агента. Жареное тоже не особый вариант — «поджелудочная, знаешь ли, уже не та». Вот почему он с утра не загрузил все для плова в тиховарку? Потому что обзванивал рекламные агентства, вот почему. Ну что ж, возблагодарим Господа за рыбу с ее легкоусвояемым белком и тысячами рецептов приготовления, и не будем поминать Шона, который подметал все, что клали ему на тарелку, а потом просил еще.  
Телефон запел, когда масло уже растопилось на медленном огне, но Брай еще не успел добавить в него муку. А на пятой секунде разговора он выключил газ и принялся убирать продукты в холодильник.  
Звонил полицейский из того же участка, что и сержант Роберт Коллинз, только рангом повыше, насколько понял Брай. И приглашал приехать в этот самый участок для беседы, чем раньше, тем лучше. Прерывающимся голосом Брай ответил, что прибудет прямо сейчас.  
Надо же, а он поверил, что эта история закончилась, не начавшись. Застучало в висках, на лбу выступил холодный пот. Брай бестолково заметался, то в ванную, то к гардеробу, то снова на кухню, чтобы вытереть рассыпанную муку, — Марк не любил беспорядка. Впрочем, пошел он к черту, этот Марк.  
Позвонить ему? Нет. Адвокату? Нужно, однако Брай не хотел, хоть убей. Она снова велит ему не геройствовать, иными словами, сдать с потрохами Шона, но, силы небесные, как это сделать, как?  
Ладно, никуда он не денется. Инспектор Берд вытряхнет из него все, как конфеты из пиньяты, еще до того, как выкурит двадцать восьмую за день сигарету. Наверное, стоило бы побеспокоиться о себе, но что-то не выходило. Что надеть? Брай схватил один свитер, другой — и захихикал. Какая разница, черт возьми.  
В любом случае, мартовская погода предполагала плащ, который Брай купил недавно в надежде хоть как-то сочетаться со стилем Марка, который тот называл «оксбриджским», а Брай — коммивояжерским (только эпохи 50-х годов прошлого века). К нему прямо-таки напрашивалась шляпа, и Брай ее тоже приобрел, но в полицейский участок постеснялся надевать. А зонт, разумеется, забыл и попал под настоящий весенний ливень; прибыв на место, он обнаружил, что оставляет на потертом коричневом линолеуме след из маленьких лужиц.   
Правда, всем тут было наплевать на лужицы — и дежурным за стойкой, и посетителям, скучающим на лавках. Ничего зловещего в участке не ощущалось, скорее, тут царил дух бюрократического уныния.  
И вышедший к нему инспектор Берд больше напоминал налоговика или работника социальной службы. Правда, лицо у него было серое от усталости и очень печальное. Он вообще не смотрел на Брая, казалось, не думал о нем, пока вел его в комнатушку, больше напоминающую переговорную в дешевом офисе, чем помещение для допросов.  
Но все равно, этот тусклый свет, дверь, захлопнувшаяся за ними, громко скрипнувший под Браем стул, исцарапанная столешница, инспектор, который с измученным видом перебирал свои бумаги, — все это нагоняло тревогу, близкую к панической атаке. Они всегда настигали Брая в безвыходных ситуациях, и сейчас он попал как раз в такую: он должен рассказать инспектору о Шоне, но у него просто не повернется язык. Он будет сидеть и молчать, таращась на Берда, не моргая, пока его куда-нибудь не упрячут, и все, прощай его новая гламурная жизнь.  
Однако инспектор Берд, быстро покончив с формальностями, вовсе не стал спрашивать Брая о том, кого он водил к тетке. А вместо этого положил перед ним планшет с несколькими фотографиями на экране и спросил, не узнает ли он кого-то из этих людей.  
— Лонни, — вырвалось у Брая: имя всплыло в памяти мгновенно.  
Потому что, когда он знакомился с Лонни на гаражной вечеринке, он был еще вполне трезв. Симпатичный Лонни, его обаятельный друг, который тоже был запечатлен на одной из фотографий, и та самая девица, с которой Брай сосался в туалете, — вот их имена он не вспомнил бы ни за что.  
Инспектора это совершенно не смутило:  
— Где вы познакомились с ними и как?  
Тут уж Брая ничто не сдерживало. Впрочем, Шона он не упомянул, сказал, что его пригласила Мелани, но опять-таки, этими подробностями инспектор абсолютно не интересовался.  
Он хотел знать, во-первых, выпивал ли с ними Брай, что именно, из какой посуды, могли это быть напитки не из общего бара и как Брай себя потом чувствовал.  
— Ужасно, — признался тот.  
— Вам стало плохо? Или сначала вы испытывали эйфорию?  
— Сначала эйфорию, — подтвердил Брай. — А утром я чуть не умер.  
— Вы обращались к врачу? — со внезапной надеждой спросил инспектор.  
— Н-нет, — неуверенно ответил Брай.  
Берд заметно сник, вздохнул и произнес раздраженно:  
— А почему? Разве вам не показалось странным то, как вы себя чувствовали?  
— Да, но… Я думал, это всегда так, когда много выпьешь. — Берд посмотрел на него, как на глупое дитя, и Брай поспешил добавить: — Видите ли, я не очень большой специалист в этом деле.   
— Вижу. Очень жаль. То есть жаль, что вы не были у врача. Если бы у вас диагностировали интоксикацию психоактивными веществами, это очень бы помогло. А поскольку вы сами не уверены в своем состоянии, то на суде от ваших показаний толку не будет.  
— На суде? — вскинулся Брай. — Так их арестовали?  
— Не всех, — снова вздохнул инспектор. — Только ее. — Он брезгливо щелкнул ногтем по фотографии девицы. — После того как парень, которого она напоила своим фирменным коктейлем, чуть не отправился на тот свет. Мы знаем, зачем она это делала, знаем, кто ее сообщники, но знать — это одно, а доказать — совсем другое. — Он грустно помолчал. — Ну что ж, я все-таки спрошу, хотя это маловероятно. Вы помните, как называли кому-то из них адрес миссис Дианы Раудон и код сигнализации ее гаража?  
— О боже… Брай широко раскрыл глаза, — вот оно что…  
— Да, да, — с несколько самодовольным видом покачал головой Берд. — Так они и работают, все трое.  
И дальше, пока Брай говорил, отчаянно напрягая память, детектив продолжал устало кивать, словно слышал все это не впервые.  
— Там была комната, куда выходили отдохнуть от музыки и подышать, и я там вообще собирался провести вечер, а они листали каталог одного аукциона и громко спорили из-за лотов… Случилось так, что я немного в этом разбираюсь, а на вечеринках положено общаться с людьми, и… Честно говоря, сам не знаю, как так вышло, что я вмешался в их спор. Я обычно так не делаю. И заговорил о своем дипломе, который как раз о коллекциях миссис Раудон, но я же не идиот, я вообще не упоминал, чьи они! По крайней мере, поначалу, но вот что было потом… Потом мой парень, который смешивал коктейли, отказался мне наливать, мол, мне уже хватит, и… — Брай прикусил язык, поняв, что все-таки проболтался.  
— Минутку. — Берд полистал свои бумаги. — На баре были Шон Пирс и Эдди Стейтон, вы о ком? Вряд ли об Эдди, у него трое детей, хотя в наше время, конечно, не угадаешь.  
— Шон… — сглотнув ком в горле, произнес Брай. — Шон Пирс.  
— И он заметил, что вы не в порядке? — вскинул брови детектив. — Интересно, что он о вас не упоминал.  
— Наверное, потому что он больше не мой парень, — быстро ответил Брай. — И он тогда решил, что я просто надрался.  
И вновь полицейский протяжно вздохнул.  
— В этом-то и беда. На таких, с позволения сказать, праздниках поглощают столько всякой дряни, что еще одна формула в крови мало что меняет. И потом никто ничего не помнит. На это они и рассчитывали. — Он указал на планшет.  
Теперь настала очередь Брая кивать, вперив взгляд в столешницу, — чтобы Берд по глазам не прочел, что он врет.  
Шон вовсе не решил, что он «просто надрался». Он испугался и разозлился, он пытался оттащить Брая от Лонни, причем в буквальном смысле, физически, отчего Брай только взбеленился. Он уже был не в себе на тот момент и послал Шона на хрен под хохот толпы — и после этого, после всех его выходок Шон привез его домой, убирал за ним блевотину, оставил снотворное, без которого Брай точно бы умер.  
А всяких цифр Брай в тот вечер диктовал много. Несколько раз — номер своего телефона, причем он помнил, как путался и поправлял себя; очень возможно, что когда у него выманили код сигнализации, он тоже ошибся, и потому ограбление не удалось.  
— Мне очень жаль, что я ничем не могу вам помочь, — произнес Брай таким елейным голосом, что сам вздрогнул и с опаской посмотрел на Берда, но тот воспринял его фальшивый тон по-своему и наставительно произнес:  
— Я, конечно, обязан посоветовать вам впредь быть осторожнее, но мой опыт показывает, что подобное может случиться с каждым. Эти люди — профессионалы, у них есть накатанные методы поиска и обработки жертв. — Снова воцарилась полная печали пауза, после чего инспектор сказал: — Что ж, не буду вас больше задерживать. Спасибо, что откликнулись сразу. Идемте, я вас провожу.  
— Угу, — ответил Брай и заторопился к выходу.  
Но на пороге остановился и оглянулся на Берда.  
— А миссис Раудон… она не пострадала? То есть… ей же не причинили никакого ущерба? Я хотел сказать…  
Он бы до утра формулировал свою мысль, но полицейский ее прекрасно понял.  
— Жалоб не поступало, — отрезал он и распахнул перед Браем дверь.  
Только на подходе к метро Брай обратил внимание на то, что его телефон вибрирует в кармане и, наверное, давно. Так и есть — его разыскивал Марк. Брай отправил ему сообщение: «Скоро буду», но пропустил несколько поездов. Сидел и смотрел на рельсы, на спешащих по домам пассажиров, грустных, беззаботных, а порой и нетрезвых, — каждый нес в себе целый мир. Маленькие хрупкие вселенные, как мыльные пузыри.  
Он сидел и ждал, когда уймется сердце, а щеки перестанут пылать. Боролся с желанием вскочить в совсем другой поезд, идущий на другую станцию, взлететь на шестой этаж, нажать на звонок и выпалить «Прости» раньше, чем ему откроют. Несколько раз Брай доставал телефон и прятал его в карман. Нет. Забудь. Этот поезд ушел.  
Так что путь его лежал а Ноттинг-Хилл вместо Ислингтона, и совсем другой лифт бесшумно и плавно доставил его под крышу здания, в космический лофт Марка. Пока он нарочито медленно снимал плащ, отряхивал его, вешал на плечики, Марк выплыл к нему со стаканом смузи в руке.  
— Знаешь, — небрежно начал он, — когда я зашел на кухню и увидел, в каком она состоянии, мне было очень неприятно, но потом я подумал, что случилось нечто такое… — Он осекся, разглядев наконец выражение лица Брая, но все же продолжил: — О чем ты не пожелал мне сообщить.  
— Я был в полиции, — негромко произнес Брай, почти себе под нос, и прошел мимо него в ванную.  
— А! — Марк остался в коридоре прихлебывать смузи, но наблюдал за ним в открытую дверь. — То дело.  
Марк был в курсе, потому что еще в первый вечер, когда он привез Браю так и не съеденные пончики, они до полуночи сидели в каком-то пабе с безалкогольным пивом и веганскими закусками, и все это время Брай говорил, не останавливаясь. Ночевал у Марка, а в Престон-тауэр вернулся только для того, чтобы собрать рюкзачок с самым необходимым. Окончательный же переезд состоялся после Кенсингтонского бала, когда Брай отказался от аренды своей квартиры на следующий год. Что Шеймус воспринял как личное оскорбление.  
— То дело, да, — сказал Брай, вытирая руки. — Они нашли тех, кто ломился к моей тетке, и, как ни странно, это был не Шон.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Марк, когда Брай опять прошел мимо него, теперь на кухню. Здесь уже все сверкало стерильной чистотой.  
Брай с тоской посмотрел на бескрайние рабочие поверхности, на сияющие хромом и пластиком кухонные аппараты — и без сил опустился на табурет. На свой табурет, маленький, сосновый, привезенный из Престон-тауэр.  
— Готовить я сегодня не в состоянии, да и есть тоже. — Брай знал, что эту информацию необходимо донести до Марка: сам он мог и не догадаться. — Закажи что-нибудь на свой вкус.  
— Вот уж нет, поесть тебе необходимо, — нахмурился Марк. — Переживать и нервничать на голодный желудок не стоит, лучше уж на сытый. Что ты будешь? Эту твою… тика масала? И чесночный наан, ни в коем случае не забыть про него. Сейчас, погоди минутку, найду тот флаер…  
— Я должен перед ним извиниться, — сказал Брай, глядя на свои руки. — Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Не знаю, что еще. Как вообще это можно исправить?  
— Так, — сказал Марк и перестал рыться в тканевом кармашке с рекламными листовками различных ресторанов, висящем на двери кухни. Рядом с фартуком, который Брай упорно отказывался надевать, к недоумению хозяина. — Во-первых, не сутулься, сколько тебе говорить?  
Он подошел, встал сзади и уже привычным жестом попытался расправить Браю плечи. И таким же привычным движением он эти руки стряхнул.  
— При твоей сидячей работе остеохондроз — главная опасность. За ним идут геморрой и варикоз, — сообщил Марк, отступая на шаг. — Что такое, ты попал под дождь? Принести тебе полотенце?  
— Я, пожалуй, просто напишу ему, начну с этого. — Брай полез было за телефоном, но Марк быстро перехватил его руку, на этот раз цепко, так легко уже не вырваться.  
— Не торопись. Не действуй под влиянием порыва. Напишешь утром. Знаешь, как говорят: с мыслью надо переспать.   
Брай поморщился от двусмысленности фразы, которой Марк, похоже, не заметил. И все же сказал:  
— Да, ты прав. — Марк всегда был прав.  
— Ты мне расскажешь, что конкретно произошло в участке?  
И Брай принялся обстоятельно излагать, не забыв упомянуть о нервном бурчании в своем животе, о вспотевших ладонях, о том, как душно было в той «переговорной». Он знал, что может ныть и жаловаться Марку сколько угодно, и тот будет слушать с неизменным вниманием, а то и задавать уточняющие вопросы, порой такие дотошные, что пропадала всякая охота к нытью.  
Марк тем временем готовил чай, который у него всегда выходил отменный, с идеальным соотношением молока и сахара. Никогда Брай не мог устоять перед его чаем, а к нему полагались обожаемые Марком пончики, которые Брай тоже успел распробовать, и вот уже он ел и пил вовсю, хотя недавно ему казалось, что он не сможет протолкнуть в себя ни глотка, ни крошки.  
— Так, — произнес Марк, когда Брай закончил свой рассказ. — Так-так. Интересно. Но отчего ты решил, что Шон ни в чем не виноват?  
— Марк, перестань, — пробубнил Брай с набитым ртом. — Я к нему все равно не вернусь, не бойся.  
— То, что я испытываю по этому поводу, — вовсе не страх. И не ревность. Я лишь хочу как лучше, причем лучше для нас обоих. — Марк наконец перестал хлопотать и присел за стол напротив Брая, поплотнее запахнув полы халата, между которыми мелькнула бледная волосатая нога. От привычки расхаживать дома в халате Брай его пока не смог отучить. — Как же эти мошенники узнали о том, что ты имеешь доступ к неким ценностям?  
— Так я же им сам сказал, — напомнил Брай, нацеливаясь на очередной пончик. Последний следовало оставить Марку, иначе он обижался. — У них свои методы, как выразился инспектор.  
— Но не ко всем же они их применяют, — вновь возразил Марк. — Почему они выбрали именно тебя? Господи! — внезапно воскликнул он. — Я смотреть не могу, как ты раскачиваешься на этой своей деревяшке, да еще и с горячим чаем в руках! Если тебе не хватает духу выбросить эту пародию на мебель, ты не мог бы хотя бы сидеть на ней ровно?  
— Да, папочка, разумеется, — ухмыльнулся Брай и откинулся назад так, что табурет встал под ним на дыбы.  
— Извини, — тут же стушевался Марк. — Опять я занудствую. Я невыносим, да?  
— Местами, — хмыкнул Брай, продолжая опасно балансировать на табурете. Ножки с резким скрипом заскользили по полу, и лицо Марка исказилось гримасой страдания. — Слушай, я уже в курсе, что Господь обделил тебя красноречием, но давай ты хотя бы диалоге будешь держаться темы, ладно? И тогда я перестану.  
— Ладно, ладно. — Марк поднял раскрытые ладони, сдаваясь. — Я имел в виду, что если у этой шайки, Лонни и кто там еще, есть наводчики или другие соучастники, то, во-первых, в полиции могут об этом не знать, а во-вторых, могут знать, но не сообщать тебе в интересах следствия.  
— Ясно, — сказал Брай и сел наконец ровно. А после и встал, взял со стола чашку — только свою, — чтобы сполоснуть в мойке. — Мне еще презентацию делать для Эйба, но лучше я сейчас пойду спать, а завтра встану пораньше.  
— Конечно, — сказал Марк, безропотно проглотив то, что вечерние обнимашки перед телевизором на сегодня отменяются. Как и кое-что другое. — И если ты захочешь лечь у себя, то я пойму и…  
— Конечно, — в тон ему ответил Брай.  
«У себя» — это означало диван в дальнем конце лофта, на котором Брай спал первые две недели своей кочевой жизни между Ислингтоном и Ноттинг-Хилл. И секса у них с Марком в тот период не было никакого. Вообще. Может быть, потому, что Брай больше не пил.  
Тем не менее Марк с первых дней принялся осыпать его дорогими подарками и водить в пафосные заведения с невкусной едой. Брай равнодушно принимал вещи, думая, что оставит все здесь, когда съедет из этого не в меру шикарного хостела с ворчливой и хлопотливой хозяйкой. А Марк держался на таком расстоянии, что, казалось, никакого вожделения и не испытывал.  
Все изменилось после Кенсингтонского бала, где Марк чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, поскольку посещал это мероприятие лет десять подряд. К нему беспрестанно подходили здороваться знакомые, и некоторых Брай даже узнавал, поскольку видел раньше в новостях. И всем этим людям Марк представлял Брая как «помощника Эйба Литвайна» — потому что Чокнутый Эйб, как оказалось, был личностью знаменитой в узких кругах. Его считали единственной надеждой партии «зеленых» занять достойное место в парламенте, а за «зеленых» вся эта богема и голосовала.   
А потом они набились в «рэндж-ровер» Марка, и сэр Томас Финчли, баронет, ухитрялся играть на укулеле, Изольда с Марком вторили ему на два голоса, а Лотти, девушка с обложки «Вог», насыпав мелочи в банки из-под колы, трясла ими, как маракасами. Вклад Брая в этот джем-сейшн ограничивался истерическим хихиканьем; угрюмый Тони ехал следом на своем автомобиле. Далее они пили шампанское и яблочный сок в припорошенном снегом частном парке, катались с горок и мешали сэру Томасу запускать фейерверк.  
Домой — домой к Марку — возвращались под утро. Брай уже задремывал на переднем сиденье, когда его сонный взгляд упал на руки Марка, лежащие на руле. Руки у него тоже были крепкие — тоже, как и у Шона, с которым Брай нет-нет, да и сравнивал Марка, хотя они, разумеется, были несравнимы. Широкая кость, короткие пальцы. Уверенные, властные руки.  
И отчего-то в этот миг у Брая встал член.  
Ему вдруг стало невероятно хорошо от самого факта, что его куда-то везет в своей огромной машине человек с такими надежными руками, пока за окном бушует хаос, в который превратилась его жизнь.  
Брай едва дотерпел до того, как они вошли в квартиру и сняли верхнюю одежду, после чего толкнул ни о чем не подозревающего Марка спиной на дверь. Упал перед ним на колени и двумя быстрыми движениями расстегнул ремень и ширинку. Дернул его брюки вниз.  
Ошеломленный, Марк сперва пытался что-то бормотать и даже, кажется, протестовать, но затем лишь поскуливал, ероша кудри Брая. Впрочем, он кончил очень быстро и таким количеством спермы, что Брай чуть не поперхнулся. Марк тем временем прошептал: «Дай же мне тебя поцеловать».  
Брай выпустил то, что у него было во рту, так что оно потекло по подбородку, и медленно выпрямился, с насмешкой глядя на него.  
— Целуй, — сказал он, ухмыляясь.  
— Боже мой, — выдохнул Марк, снимая очки. — Ох, боже мой.  
И в свою очередь набросился на Брай, с таким глупым, растерянным и беззащитным видом, что тот уже не сдерживал смех.   
— Стой, стой, — хихикал он, отпихивая задыхающегося Марка. — Мне сперва нужно в ванную.  
— Да не нужно, не нужно, — бормотал тот, тычась губами, куда мог достать. — Я хочу тебя таким… Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста…  
Но Брай был непреклонен и, запершись, тщательно проделал все необходимые процедуры, намеренно затягивая время, хотя Марк уже скребся в дверь.  
Он обмотал бедра полотенцем, игнорируя пушистые халаты, сиротливо висящие в специальном шкафчике, и с порога оттолкнул Марка властным движением руки.  
— Теперь ты, — скомандовал он. — А я пока постараюсь не заснуть.  
Сам Бог — или дьявол — велел в такой ситуации притвориться спящим и, стараясь не улыбаться, слушать, как Марк сопит ему в ухо и ерзает членом по бедру, не решаясь разбудить.   
— А-а, это ты, — сонно произнес Брай, размыкая веки. — Что-то мне уже лень.  
— Брай, ну пожалуйста, Брай, я тебя умоляю, — сипло выдыхал Марк. — Хочу тебя сзади, пожалуйста, прошу тебя. Я быстро, я осторожно, я…  
— Быстро? Что мне за интерес? — фыркнул Брай, нарочито позевывая.  
— Я тебя вылижу всего сперва, — посулил Марк, — и яйца, и попку, всего-всего. Потрахаю тебя язычком. А потом буду ебать столько, сколько ты захочешь, только Брай, милый, дай вставить, дай, пожалуйста, дай.  
— Знаешь, кто такой зануда? — вздохнул Брай, отталкивая его, но для того, чтобы встать на четвереньки. — Впрочем, ты это знаешь лучше всех. Лижи мне дырку, пока я не скажу «хватит», и это будет нескоро, обещаю тебе.  
Утром Брай вспоминал их вчерашний секс с отвращением и гордостью. Как оказалось, не думать о партнере вообще — это особый вид удовольствия, и Брай ранее считал себя на него неспособным. И все же с Марком вполне удалось, что открывало невиданные сексуальные перспективы. И так началась их половая жизнь.  
Позже, понаблюдав за Марком и его общением с клиентами-писателями, Брай стал лучше его понимать и меньше собой гордиться.   
Все авторы как один не хотели ничего писать, а уж тем более сдавать тексты в срок. Они капризничали, пили, скандалили, уезжали на Мальдивы, пытались стреляться из фамильных пистолетов или просто тихо прятались от Марка, сбрасывая его звонки. И его задача заключалась в том, чтобы выдавливать из них эти тысячи слов, казавшиеся бесконечными, любыми способами, часто весьма изобретательными, а порой и грязноватыми. Авторы, однако, не особенно обижались, получая в результате деньги и славу, и в итоге с Марком случилось что-то вроде профдеформации.  
Он выбрал Брая так же тщательно, как искал новых клиентов — не торопясь изучал их, подобно энтомологу с лупой, а затем определял перспективные с его точки зрения кандидатуры, чтобы не отстать от них больше никогда. Ошибался он редко, а в последние годы ни разу. Выбрав Брая, он шел на все, чтобы выжать из него такую же нематериальную субстанцию, как творчество, — не важно как ее назвать, привязанностью, любовью, привычкой, то есть тем, что держит людей вместе. Марк так решил, и Марк всегда прав.  
Повесить на него свою слабую душонку — какое же это облегчение для Брая! И все же он ворочался на своем диване, понимая, что не сможет заснуть, пока не сделает это. Не отправит сообщение с единственным словом «Прости» на номер, который он так и не удалил.  
Ответ не пришел ни на следующий день, ни в течение недели. А после Брай перестал и ждать.


	20. Chapter 20

Праздновать наступление весны Марк решил на крыше, и легко догадаться, что мнение Брая по этому поводу не принималось в расчет. Конечно, стоило бы ему всерьез заартачиться, и Марк рассыпался бы в извинениях, а затем долго и нудно перечислял бы альтернативы, опять-таки забыв спросить у Брая, а чего же хочет он.  
Но Брай помалкивал, когда волок наверх по лестнице пледы, фонарь, сумку со свечками и прочей мишурой, необходимой для романтического вечера. Его всегда удивляло, зачем люди затевают подобные насквозь фальшивые, а порой и весьма дорогостоящие мероприятия; пышные свадьбы он тоже включал в этот список. Среди всех этих теплящихся в стаканчиках огоньков, изысканных букетов, струнных квартетов, в лучах полной луны требовалось сесть и испытывать радость и душевный подъем: ясно же, что это так не работает, если ты старше десяти лет.  
Однако, став официальным партнером Марка и сполна вкусив его светской жизни, Брай начал кое-что понимать о подобных обрядах. Это опоры, на которых строят свое существование нормальные люди, нечто вроде современных ритуалов, и важны они сами по себе, — а вовсе не то, что испытывают их участники.  
Впрочем, он смиренно молчал совсем не поэтому, а потому, что сегодня вечером они должны были обсудить их близящийся совместный отпуск в Марракеше, где Марк любил отдыхать и куда он в этот раз собирался взять и Брая. Точнее, Марк будет рассказывать ему, какого числа они вылетают, где остановятся, какова культурная программа и так далее, и Брай приготовился слушать с замиранием сердца.  
Марракеш! Город, в котором был счастлив Ив Сен-Лоран, где он потом терял рассудок, — на вилле, теперь превратившейся в музей. Брай не мог поверить, что увидит ее фантастическое убранство собственными глазами. Может быть, и почерпнет там хоть капельку того волшебства, которое сводило с ума Сен-Лорана, делая его же великим художником. Ради этого можно и померзнуть на крыше, побыть хорошим, послушным мальчиком, не язвить и не ехидничать какое-то время, хотя, видит Бог, с Марком это очень тяжело.  
Добрых полчаса ушло на создание антуража: расстановку складных стульчиков, сервировку изысканно-небрежной трапезы прямо на парапете, в процессе чего Брай разбил бокал и чуть не смахнул все остальное на тротуар, залитый светом газовых фонарей далеко внизу. Терпение его уже лопалось, он начинал бурчать, пока тихонько, себе под нос, но еще немного этой нелепой возни — и он выпустит на волю Плохого Брая, с которым Марк уже был отлично знаком.  
Видимо, благодаря этому Марк наконец угомонился, водрузил свою коренастую фигуру на просевший под ним стульчик и наполнил бокалы газированным яблочным соком.   
— Итак, отель «Пале Намаскар», — провозгласил он, вперив взор в горизонт, словно видел там подсвеченные купола и минареты. — На самом деле это комплекс вилл, обрамленных водоемами, и засыпаешь там под шепот воды, а просыпаешься под щебет райских птиц. Удовольствие дорогое, и, боюсь, тебе оно пока не по карману, да в общем-то, и мне тоже, но есть вещи, которые стоят того, ради которых мы, собственно, и делаем все, что мы делаем. Поэтому я на многое готов, чтобы отвезти тебя в «Намаскар».  
Брай изобразил вежливую улыбку. Он давно подметил, что Марк живет не то чтобы не по средствам, но… Скорее так: он мог бы потратить свои деньги куда разумнее. Зачем ему, к примеру, внедорожник, как он вообще ухитряется вписываться на нем в дикий лондонский траффик? Раньше Брай думал, что такая машина нужна ему для поездок в сельскую глушь, где обитают чудаковатые гении, печатающие свои опусы на древних пишущих машинках. Вовсе нет, таких уникумов даже в Англии не осталось, и в век пронизывающего пространство интернета «рэндж ровер» в Лондоне был просто обузой.  
Или вот «Намаскар». Марк действительно жить не мог без Марокко, еще с детства, когда его возила туда мать, но за это время и те деньги, которые он потратил на роскошные отели, он мог бы и дом там купить.   
«Или я, — думал Брай. — Такая же статусная, накладная и, в общем-то, не особенно нужная вещь. «Помощник Эйба Литвайна», да неужели. Завел бы себе американского студента из семьи нефтепромышленников, тот бы и сам его в Марракеш на личном самолете доставлял».  
Пока он так философствовал под мерный рокот голоса Марка, в кармане тихонько дрожал телефон. Брай не вынимал его, потому что была договоренность оставить телефоны в квартире, а он просто забыл выложить свой. Постепенно эта вибрация стала действовать на нервы: несомненно, Эйба посетила очередная великая идея, и вообще-то стоило бы уже сейчас проверить, какая именно, чтобы не пришлось потом сидеть до утра, поглощая кофе литрами и заполняя экселевские таблицы под ритм тахикардии.  
Он выбрал момент, когда Марк склонился над корзинкой для пикника, доставая из нее испеченный Браем штрудель, и наполовину вытащил телефон из кармана, только чтобы взглянуть на экран.  
Оттуда на него посмотрели черные, как нефтяные озера, глаза Шона.  
Надо же, он так и не стер эту его фотографию, которую выбрал для профиля: как будто застигнутый врасплох, без своей глянцевой улыбки, с затаенной болью во взгляде, — этот Шон завораживал Брая больше, чем какой-либо другой. Очень глупо было не удалить ее, вместе с номером, кстати.  
Телефон трепетал в руке, нагреваясь, пока Брай сидел в оцепенении, будто настигнутый колдовством коварных фей. Марк, выложив штрудель, смотрел на него и хмурил брови, раздувал ноздри, даже чуть слышно сопел от возмущения; вот-вот выдаст одно из своих длинных, тщательно составленных замечаний, но Брай не дал ему такой возможности.  
Он вскочил и выхватил телефон из кармана.  
— Да, Шон. Да, могу говорить. — Пауза. — Да, я приеду. Уже в пути.  
Не оборачиваясь, он зашагал к двери, ведущей на чердак, сперва решительно и твердо, но зря он думал, что это будет так легко. Если бы Марк раскудахтался, он бы только припустил бегом, но за его расправленной спиной царила тишина.  
И Брай не выдержал — остановился и оглянулся, как Лотова жена, и ему действительно показалось, что кожу ему разъедает солью, так что даже слезы выступили на глазах. Марк, несомненно, все слышал и понял, но сейчас, блестя на него очками в полумраке, лишь меланхолично жевал штрудель, похожий на несправедливо обиженную корову на лугу, и у Брая сердце зашлось от жалости. Он как ребенок, который мучает щенка, а потом сам и плачет над ним; когда же он повзрослеет?  
— Мне нужно поговорить с ним, — едва ли не оправдываясь, сказал Брай. — Необходимо окончательно прояснить некоторые вещи, а то они так и будут висеть надо мной всю жизнь.   
«Кого ты обманываешь? — зудел тем временем издевательский внутренний голос. — У тебя уже в штанах шевелится и поясница прогибается. Давно ты не валялся в дерьме, уж больно все хорошо складывается в последнее время».  
Марк, очевидно, не обманывался. Неторопливо дожевав свой кусок, он полез за пазуху, и у Брая мелькнула мысль, что он сейчас достанет пистолет. Не надо было читать в таком количестве книги с полок Марка, которые Брай таскал в основном потому, что сидеть в туалете с телефоном так и не приучился. Но еще до того, как разглядел, что у Марка в руке, усмехнулся этой идее: не выйдет у них трагедии, даже плохонького фарса не выйдет. Их история не сложится никак, несмотря на все усилия его личного литературного агента.  
Однако Марк, похоже, думал иначе, потому что положил на парапет, под свет фонаря, небольшой футляр, который мог содержать только одну вещь.  
— Я планировал это путешествие как предсвадебное, что ли, — сказал он, уставившись на бархатную коробочку. — Способ получше узнать друг друга, прежде чем принять окончательное решение.  
— Решение! — воскликнул Брай, радуясь поводу разозлиться на него. — И кто его должен принимать? Мы вместе или ты один?  
Марк посмотрел на него с укоризной: мол, игра в папочку и капризного ребенка нравилась нам обоим, я это знаю, ты знаешь, так что нечего тут. Но эта фраза осталась в безмолвии, а вместо нее прозвучало:  
— Прежде чем ты уйдешь, я хочу сказать только одно: это, — он указал на футляр, — будет ждать тебя здесь. Не знаю, как долго, но будет. Пожалуйста, принимай свои решения, учитывая данный факт.  
Брай фыркнул и передернул плечами. Надо же, нашел кого жалеть. В отличие от Брая, Марк ждал этого звонка каждый день, каждую секунду, и разработал целую стратегию противодействия. Марракеш, вилла Ива Сен-Лорана, роскошь, к которой так просто привыкать, какой бы нелепой она ни казалась, — он загонял Брая в свои сети, как мустанга в кораль. В точности как своих авторов — бедняги и оглянуться не успевали, а оказывались стреноженными и словно привязанными к стулу напротив белого экрана с одиноко мерцающим курсором.   
Марк действовал, конечно же, умнее, чем Шон, когда тот оттаскивал Брая от шайки мошенников; впрочем, трудно вести себя глупее Шона. Но все равно Брай взбеленился, уже искренне, в точности как на вечеринке, пусть и был совершенно трезв.  
— Пошел ты на хуй, Марк, — сказал он и, помолчав, не дождавшись реакции, добавил: — Со своими фактами.  
И снова Марк ничего не ответил и взялся за нож, но только чтобы отрезать себе еще кусок штруделя. В затянувшейся паузе Брай почувствовал себя так, словно этого его послали подальше, и он сжал в кармане телефон, как талисман. «Что я здесь делаю? — подумал он с тоской, вновь разворачиваясь к двери на чердак. — Что я здесь делал все это время?» Он не знал, как и того, где его место в этом мире и с каким искушением ему нужно бороться.  
До того мгновения, как в его кармане вновь не завибрировал телефон.  
— Слушай, извини, — прозвучало в трубке. — Я зря тебя сорвал. Ничего не случилось, и, в общем, наверное, это лишнее. Я к тому, что лучше нам не встречаться, и…  
Брай отключил вызов и бросился вниз по лестнице.

Каким-то чудом ему удалось поймать такси в этот первый по-настоящему теплый вечер, когда, казалось, полмира бродило по Лондону в поисках крафтового пива и ускользающего веселья. Он пытался сложить в уме связные предложения, чтобы выразить то, что должен был, просто обязан сказать Шону, но вскоре бросил это бесполезное занятие. Если бы Шон только позволил к себе прикоснуться, за Брая все произнесло бы его тело, но нелепо было надеяться на это.  
Когда машина, уже притормаживая, проехала мимо пакистанского мини-маркета, Брай машинально подумал, не взять ли чего, совсем как в прежние времена, а в следующий миг у него перехватило горло от тоски по тем дням, когда они готовили, ели и трахались с утра до ночи, чувствуя себя друг с другом так, как, наверное, ощущают общую близость двойняшки в утробе: безоговорочно и безусловно.  
…И голова Брая лежала у Шона на коленях, пока по телевизору шел какой-то крайне важный футбол, под который, впрочем, неплохо задремывалось. Иногда Шон вкладывал ему в рот чипсы, предварительно обмакнув их в соус, который готовил с самым таинственным видом и называл его «Футбольный плей-офф», а рецепт хранил в глубокой тайне. Если капля соуса попадала мимо рта, Шон аккуратно вытирал ее салфеткой, а когда они потом целовались перед сном, он сказал: «Я бы тебя всего обмазал этим соусом и вылизал, но будет щипаться».   
…И этот его взгляд, короткий, но внимательный и ласковый, которым он время от времени окидывал потное, содрогающееся тело Брая, — проверял, что он чувствует, насколько ему хорошо.  
…И то, как он прикрывал глаза и втягивал носом воздух, когда Брай бормотал свое «люблю тебя, люблю тебя, Шон, еще, еще, еще…», словно впитывал в себя эти слова.  
Наконец, его руки, про которые можно снимать отдельное порно, которые никогда не лгали, обнимая, терзая и тиская Брая: разве можно поверить сейчас, что почти каждую ночь он просыпался в кольце этих рук?  
Как он посмел иметь все это и вышвырнуть на помойку?  
Работу можно найти, и купить все, на чем висит ценник, но за какие деньги он купит их звериную, рептилью, утробную близость, и что ему нужно еще в этом мире, кроме нее?  
Брай растравил себя до настоящих рыданий еще до того, как расплатился с невозмутимым водителем-индусом. В подъезде подслеповатая миссис Бриггз метнулась было к нему, чтобы радостно поприветствовать, но сразу же шарахнулась назад и только крикнула вслед: «Лифт не работает!» К тому времени, когда Брай добрался до шестого этажа, он уже всерьез задыхался и от слез, и от усилий.  
Если бы Шон ему не открыл, Брай, наверное, свернулся бы клубком у него на коврике перед дверью и лежал бы так до самого утра, но Шон все сделал правильно. Потому что нельзя вести себя лучше, чем Шон.  
— Ну, тише, тише, — он сразу же сгреб Брая в охапку, прижал к себе так крепко, что стало больно ребрам, — все хорошо, идем сюда…  
Так он и вел его через полутьму квартиры, причем Брай обо что-то беспрестанно спотыкался, словно совсем забыл ее, словно не был тут вечность. Шон уложил его на кровать, оставшуюся прежней, с запахом, вызвавшим у Брая новый приступ рыданий. Сам лег рядом, обнял Брая со спины и принялся укачивать, как младенца, осторожно целуя то в лоб, то в висок. Между всхлипами Брай пытался издавать и более членораздельные звуки, но Шон снова шептал ему: «Тише. Не говори ничего».  
Много времени прошло, прежде чем Брай наконец успокоился, и тут же почувствовал, как неудержимо слипаются веки. Он все-таки здорово перемерз на крыше, а накануне ночью почти не спал из-за полной луны и передозировки кофеина.  
— Если я буду молчать, я усну, — пробормотал Брай. — А я не хочу засыпать.  
— Спи. — Шон стиснул его еще крепче. — Я никуда не денусь.  
— Ты обещаешь? — спросил Брай совершенно серьезно.  
И Шон так же серьезно ответил:  
— Обещаю.  
Но когда Брай проснулся среди ночи, наверное, из-за ярких лучей все той же луны, бивших в комнату сквозь незашторенные окна, Шона рядом не оказалось. Брая это не испугало — до него доносился шорох на кухне, еле слышный стук закрывающейся дверцы шкафчика, и стоило представить, как он аккуратно придерживает ее, чтобы не хлопала, как слезы опять навернулись на глаза.  
Чтобы остановить этот поток, он зарылся лицом в подушку Шона, вдохнул невозможно вкусный запах — черного хлеба, темного пива и сырой земли, и уже через минуту почувствовал себя в силах встать и прошлепать на кухню.  
Ощущение какой-то странности брезжило на краю сознания, но Браю было не до него, пока он не налетел на некое препятствие, да так неудачно, что чуть не вписался носом в стену. Даже в коридоре было достаточно светло, чтобы он смог разглядеть большой военный рюкзак, плотно набитый, стоящий рядом с картонными коробками и чемоданами.  
Вот почему так светло — с окон сняты все занавески, те самые которые шил Брай сто миллионов лет назад. Неприятный холодок скверного предчувствия прошел у него по спине, но он сумел вполне беззаботным тоном спросить:   
— Ты тоже переезжаешь?  
Шон пил кофе из большой керамической кружки, стоя и глядя в окно. Не обернувшись, он ответил:  
— Да. И в последний момент понял, что не смогу уехать, не попрощавшись.  
Холод теперь сковал сердце Брая, кольнул его тысячами тонких игл. Он присел возле стола, обхватил себя руками.  
— И далеко ты собрался? — спросил он еле слышно.  
— Домой. — Шон развернулся к нему, и Брай заметил на его лице тень горькой усмешки. — В Антрим. Не прижился я тут.  
В голове Брая царила звонкая пустота, из которой он никак не мог выудить ни одного толкового вопроса; впрочем, в этом не было ничего нового.  
— А… — Он ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову: — А как же твоя работа? «Селфриджес»?  
И мгновенно пожалел о своих словах, ведь если Шона выгнали и оттуда, то этот вопрос его ранит.   
Словно прочтя его мысли, тот пояснил:  
— Я уволился. Сам, пока не… — Он сжал губы, обрывая фразу, но все же сказал: — В участок меня таскали, то за тем, то за этим, сначала про ту вечеринку расспрашивали, потом про другое. Вот я решил убраться подальше, пока мне не пришили что-нибудь.  
— Это из-за меня, — понурился Брай. — Я виноват, прости и за это. Если бы я мог хоть что-то сделать, чтобы… — И он осекся на «…ты не уезжал», понимая: тут уже ничего не исправишь. — Когда у тебя самолет? — спросил он, проглотив ком в горле.  
— Через три с половиной часа. — Шон подошел к нему, сел напротив, упершись коленями ему в колени, взял его руки в свои, уткнулся лбом в его лоб. — Когда я представил, что больше тебя не увижу…  
— Я такое дерьмо, — сказал Брай, удивляясь, почему сейчас-то глаза остаются сухими.  
— Нет, вовсе нет. — Шон убрал Браю за ухо прядь его волос, щекотавшую их обоих. — Как же я люблю, когда ты без очков. — Он поцеловал его в одно веко, в другое. — Как же я люблю тебя, детка.  
И, разумеется, в ту же секунду Брай перестал быть взрослым человеком, который все понимает и желает лишь прощения.  
— Не уезжай, ради бога, останься, зачем тебя уезжать? Я люблю тебя тоже, — быстро добавил он спохватившись; почему-то эти слова давались тяжелее всего. — Давай будем вместе, мы сможем, вот увидишь, ты сам говорил, что все будет хорошо.  
— Не будет. — Обняв его, Шон положил его голову себе на плечо. — Я порчу тебе жизнь, как и всем, кто вокруг. Сперва я очень разозлился, когда ты решил, что это я твою тетку пытался обнести, а потом думаю: ну и пускай. Так оно лучше. Пусть держится от меня подальше. Только сегодня не выдержал и позвонил.  
Но Брай все мотал головой, бодая Шона, и твердил: «Останься, останься, останься». Слез по-прежнему не было, но это потому, что он судорожно цеплялся за надежду: если держать его так, долго и крепко, прижиматься губами к его горячей шее и слушать, как сливается ритм их сердец, — он не сможет уйти.  
Возможно, Брай был прав, надеясь на магию тела, но Шон это тоже понимал и поэтому отпрянул, разомкнул объятия, высвободился — и ему даже пришлось отдирать от себя руки Брая. Он встал и отошел назад, к чисто выдраенной плите.  
— Ты меня не знаешь, — сказал он холодным голосом, с пустым взглядом. — Если бы знал, тебя бы ветром отсюда сдуло.  
А Браю вдруг вспомнился тот ужасный, тяжелый разговор, когда в воздухе плыл чад горелой говядины, а он так и не смог выдавить из себя единственный вопрос, который следовало задать. И он с невыносимой ясностью осознал: если бы он решился тогда спросить о случившемся в Антриме, все сложилось бы иначе.  
— Я знаю, — слетело с его пересохших губ. — Нейл Фицрой.  
И он принялся вглядываться в Шона, и желая, и боясь, что зря назвал это имя, что его муки были напрасны и Шон никогда не слышал об этом человеке.  
Некоторое время лицо Шона не менялось, может, чуть побледнело, и заострились скулы, и тишина между ними была такой болезненно-хрупкой. А потом она разлетелась на осколки, когда Шон врезал кулаком по столу.  
— Блядь! — заорал он, мгновенно впав в свое бешенство. — Фил, подонок! Он говорил с тобой? — Шон подскочил к Браю, схватил его за плечи, встряхнул так, что у того лязгнули зубы. — Говорил? Убью эту тварь!  
— Да не видел я его!   
Но Шон ничего не слышал, он, казалось, даже перестал сознавать, где находится. Ярость одной яркой вспышкой выжгла его изнутри и теперь рвалась наружу, пока его пальцы впивались в плечи Брая, как клещи.  
И Брай запаниковал. Что-то новое было в этом Шоне, чего он еще не знал, чего не испытывал даже тогда, когда тот колотил в стену рядом с его головой. Брай отпихнул его коленом, попытался вывернуться, и тут табурет заскользил под ним, и он почувствовал, что теряет равновесие. А вслед за ним и Шон; деревянные ножки заскрежетали по кафелю, в последний миг Брай попытался ухватиться за стол, но промахнулся. Оба рухнули на пол, последовал оглушительный взрыв боли в затылке, а затем — темнота.


	21. Chapter 21

Год спустя

Медовый месяц они провели, разумеется, в Марракеше, среди сказочной роскоши «Пале Намаскар», так контрастировавшей со скромной церемонией свадьбы. На ней были только свои: Изольда, поймавшая букет, что вызвало наконец улыбку на лице угрюмого Тони; Эйб и Айзек Литвайны и миссис Горник, с триумфом взиравшая на дело рук своих; а также миссис Раудон, которая все-таки отыскалась.  
Как оказалось, племянники мужа обошлись с ней так, что Литвайны настоятельно советовали подать на них в суд. Они отобрали у нее телефон, якобы потеряв его, перевезли ее в дом престарелых в глуши, солгав ей, что это лечебное учреждение, рекомендованное врачом, а после постарались лишить ее всяких контактов с окружающим миром. Сами же в это время распоряжались в ее доме, как в своем, и уже вызвали эксперта, чтобы оценить коллекции покойного дяди.   
Но зря они думали, что старушка выжила из ума. С помощью обслуживающего персонала она отыскала аккаунт Брая в Инстаграме, написала ему сообщение, а поскольку он не ответил — потому что как раз тогда переживал вторую операцию, — через Инстаграм же связалась с Марком. Тот привлек тяжелую кавалерию в виде Литвайнов и их юристов, и вскоре миссис Раудон водворилась обратно в свою квартиру. Теперь настал ее черед наносить Браю визиты в больницу. Правда, о черных ирландцах они больше не разговаривали.  
Церемония была такой камерной не только потому, что более пышная ранила бы эстетические чувства Брая, и даже не потому, что он еще не совсем оправился, — неизвестно вообще, выздоровеет ли он когда-либо окончательно, и откладывать жизнь на потом в любом случае не стоило. Но еще и затем, чтобы избежать нашествия папарацци и прочего внимания общественности. Ибо нежданно-негаданно Брай превратился в знаменитость. На ближайший Кенсингтонский бал он получил приглашение от организаторов, и уже его имя служило приманкой для других.  
Ничто не предвещало этого в те страшные полгода, которые Брай провел в больницах, во тьме, полной боли и слабости, когда сознание его то вспыхивало, то угасало, и он от души желал, чтобы оно померкло навсегда.   
Поначалу травма показалась не особенно страшной. Шон после падения выглядел куда хуже, потому что рассек бровь до кости и кровь заливала его лицо. В отделение неотложной помощи они ехали вместе на такси, и Брая лишь слегка подташнивало: может быть, небольшое сотрясение, думал он. Однако медсестра в приемном покое настояла на том, чтобы Брай остался для наблюдения на несколько часов, и тот запросто согласился, потому что все равно пришлось бы ждать, пока Шону наложат швы.  
Пока он сидел на койке за шторой, ему стало хуже, мысли путались, потянуло в сон. Но чего он еще хотел после столь бурной ночи? Он прилег и уже задремывал, когда к его постели неслышными кошачьими шагами подошел Шон и взял его за руку.  
— Эй, ты как? — прозвучал его голос. в котором было столько любви и раскаяния, что Брай поклялся себе: что бы ни случилось, он не потеряет это вновь.   
— Нрмальн, — заплетающимся голосом произнес Брай. — Ты на самлет опздал.  
— Хрен с ним, с самолетом, — ответил Шон именно так, как Брай и ожидал, а иначе и быть не могло. — Как оклемаешься, я тебе все расскажу про Нейла Фицроя.  
— Ах-ха, — сказал Брай, которого неудержимо уносило в забытье. — Только не ухди щас.  
— Я не уйду. — Пальцы Шона, его прекрасные тонкие сильные пальцы стиснули его запястье еще крепче. — Клянусь тебе, я буду здесь.  
Но больше Брай никогда не видел Шона и часто задумывался, не пригрезился ли ему этот разговор. Марк так и вовсе был уверен, что он сбежал, едва ему наложили швы. Из Престон-тауэр он таки съехал, но выяснить, куда именно, не представлялось никакой возможности, а к тому же всем вскоре стало не до того.  
Трещина в черепе Брая была тонкой, без осколков, но все же образовалась гематома, причем в самом неудачном месте, и последовала операция. После первой понадобилась вторая, уже в другой больнице. Существовал большой риск, что он потеряет зрение. До этой новости Брай еще вполне держался, несмотря на почти непрерывную головную боль, тошноту, беспомощность и приступы дезориентированности. Он подшучивал над Изольдой, решившей одеться поскромнее и выглядевшей, как сорока на каблуках; капризничал с Марком, не вылезавшим из его палаты; с удовольствием слушал тетку, делившуюся впечатлениями от пребывания в сельской местности.   
Но стоило ему представить, что он больше никогда не увидит красоты этого мира, как отчаяние захлестнуло его с головой.   
Наверное, он в любом случае не сумел бы осуществить задуманное: слишком плохо соображал и не мог ни на чем сконцентрироваться. Так или иначе, именно Марк нашел пузырек с таблетками, которые Брай копил, чтобы принять все сразу, и мгновенно догадался, зачем они ему нужны.  
Тот вечер Брай помнил смутно; слов было сказано немного, но Марк каким-то образом ухитрился найти самые нужные.   
— Я сделаю все, чтобы ты не ослеп, все, что в моих силах, и даже больше. Ты веришь? Ты веришь мне, Брай?  
И вновь, как когда-то в машине, везущей их с Кенсингтонского бала, Брай почувствовал огромное облегчение от одной только мысли, что может положиться на него. Действительно поверить в то, что этот человек спасет его от грядущего ужаса, и держаться за свою веру в него, как бы плохо ни становилось временами.  
Марк перевел его в частный госпиталь и затем оплачивал все заоблачные счета. И ему это далось нелегко: Изольда по секрету сказала Браю, что он продал свой внедорожник и наверняка еще много чего. Брай терзался вопросом, как будет возвращать ему деньги. Эйб Литвайн торжественно заявлял, что его место в фирме остается за ним, но Брай понимал: будь он юношей с улицы, Эйб давно бы забыл, как его звать, и присвоил бы все его наработки, может быть, предварительно сунув ему в зубы какой-то кусок. С юристами Литвайнов Брай не справился бы никогда.  
Но он теперь был не просто Брай Хоган, подающий надежды молодой человек из Корнуолла, а партнер и, несомненно, будущий муж Марка, а Марк — не та фигура, которую легко игнорировать. Так что в бизнес он вполне рассчитывал вернуться, а вот разбогатеть на нем вряд ли, даже если они наконец запустят свою сеть. После второй операции, когда периоды просветления становились все чаще, врачи разрешили ему полчаса в день проводить за ноутбуком, и Брай, просматривая рабочие материалы, цокал языком и качал головой.  
Рекламную кампанию Эйб запорол, персонала не хватало, приглашенный дизайнер, по мнению Брая, не то чтобы все испортил, но с задачей не справился; впрочем, Эйб и так сбивался с ног. Просто чудо, что открытие вообще состоялось, через неделю после того, как Брай выписался из госпиталя и, несмотря на протесты Марка, пожелал присутствовать на нем. А вслед за этим чудом случилось другое — внезапное явление Эзры Миллера, под ручку с модельером дома Вивьен Вествуд и самой хайповой на данный момент транс-звездой. Эзру никто не звал и никто ему не платил — их бюджет едва выдержал скромный фуршет для полудюжины журналистов, которые вмиг оживились, завидев самую настоящую звезду.   
И целый час Эзра позировал перед фотографами с набежавшими посетителями, рассказывал всем, что сам покупает одежду только в подобных магазинах, а этот обещает быть лучшим из всех. Модельер Вивьен Вествуд, который то ли трахался, то ли напрасно мечтал о том, чтобы трахаться с Эзрой, туманно пообещал сотрудничество. Слово свое он так и не сдержал, но не важно: фотографии интерьера нового «экостока», с Эзрой и без оного, мигом разлетелись по сети.  
На некоторых из них был Брай — хрупкий, тощий, прозрачный, уже без очков, с огромными зелеными глазами, в капюшоне, скрывавшем следы хирургического вмешательства. На фоне созданных им самим же декораций он напоминал эльфа среди сказочных сокровищ. И откуда-то по сети пошла гулять история, из тех, что бесполезно опровергать, будто он подвергся нападению гомофобов, едва не прикончивших его.  
Если чего и не хватало их магазину после визита Эзры, так это подобной трогательной истории: в сочетании с неземной внешностью Брая она сражала наповал. Консультанты не справлялись с наплывом покупателей; каждое уважающее себя интернет-издание, пишущее о городских новостях, сочло своим долгом упомянуть об их заведении. Которое называлось просто: «Красивые вещи».  
Однако мода гаснет так же быстро, как и вспыхивает: требовалось ловить момент. Брай согласился на несколько интервью, но лишь на письменные, под предлогом нездоровья. На присланные вопросы отвечал Марк, и Брай после первого раза перестал даже читать его творчество. Впрочем, со своей работой Марк справлялся мастерски.  
Футляр с кольцом Брай нашел, когда перетряхивал гардероб Марка с намерением что-то отнести в свой магазин, а что-то и выбросить. Марк наблюдал за этим, сидя на кровати, с самым жалобным видом, но Брай сурово игнорировал его пассивно-агрессивное сопротивление. Отныне Марк просто обязан выглядеть прилично, теперь это часть бизнеса.  
Брай понял, что нащупал, еще даже не вытащив руку из кармана вельветовой куртки. Он нахмурился, вспоминая, в ней ли был Марк тогда на крыше, но память оставалась ненадежной. Морща лоб, он разглядывал лежащую на ладони коробочку, и обрывки образов того дня, когда он едва себя не погубил, возникали и таяли в сознании.  
— Может, откроешь? — мягко спросил Марк.  
Брай кивнул, но медлил, словно не решаясь, как будто это простое движение могло что-то изменить навсегда.   
— Он не вернется. — Марк подался вперед на постели, теряя терпение. — Он бросил тебя, Брай, после того как чуть не убил.  
— Хватит о нем, — неожиданно громко и резко произнес Брай. — Всё. Кончено.  
И открыл футляр.

Медовый месяц был великолепен, еще и потому, что Брай теперь легко смог оплатить свою половину расходов. И купить Марку новую машину, более подходящую для городских улиц. На этом ему пришлось прекратить швыряться деньгами, потому что, после того как схлынула волна ажиотажа, доходы магазина стали куда скромнее. Зато теперь он мог спокойно появляться в торговом зале, не боясь, что в рукав его вцепится какой-нибудь подвид Полосатой Морри, да и просто не чувствуя себя более зверушкой в зоопарке, на которую все глазеют.  
И спокойно шел от метро прямо к «Красивым вещам», а не пробирался в обход по дворам, и как же это было здорово — дышать лондонским весенним воздухом, чувствовать себя живым. Новым. Настоящим. Он словно проклюнулся из яйца, выбрался из своего кокона тоскливого одиночества и даже, возможно, наконец повзрослел. И краски вокруг, и привычный шум города — все стало ярче этой весной, и доставлял почти чувственное удовольствие тот простой факт, что он может их воспринимать.  
Пока однажды этот шум не прорезал голос, который Брай узнал мгновенно, хотя слышал всего раз.  
— Привет, чувак. Охуенно ты выглядишь.  
Голос-то был знакомый, а вот лицо — не очень. Фил Блоссом здорово изменился с тех пор, как валялся на асфальте под «Жареным Горохом», и не в лучшую сторону.  
Он отошел от стены, о которую опирался спиной, и Брая обдало запахом немытого тела. Кепка на нем была та же, возможно, и рубашка тоже, но теперь порванная на плече.  
— Ты, я слышал, поднялся нехило, — сказал Фил, скалясь щербатой ухмылкой. Щеки, лоб, подбородок покрывали свежие и поджившие волдыри.  
«Мет, — мгновенно определил Брай. — Сидит крепко. Сейчас денег попросит».  
Стоило бы стряхнуть его грязную руку, пройти мимо и скрыться за дверями «Красивых вещей» — охранник стал бы для Фила непреодолимым препятствием. Но Брай не мог упустить такой шанс поставить наконец точку в истории о черном ирландце, которая, слава богу, закончилась. Почти.  
— Я тут подумал: может, ты подогреешь чуток наличкой? — Губы Фила растянулись еще шире, демонстрируя то, что осталось от зубов. И он добавил с внезапным саркастическим пафосом: — Во имя того, что нас связывало, хе-хе. А связывало же?  
Еще пару секунд подумав, Брай полез за кошельком, к радости Фила, который уже чуть ли не облизывался, глядя на купюру у него в руках.  
— Вот тебе двадцатка. — Он отдал деньги Филу, стараясь к нему не прикасаться. — И получишь двести, если расскажешь побольше о том, что нас связывало.  
Глаза Фила полыхнули звериной жадностью, он замялся, явно собираясь торговаться. Но, видимо, решил, что не стоит искушать судьбу.  
— Где и когда? — Он проводил взглядом бумажник Брая, который тот спрятал от греха подальше.  
— Сейчас, — быстро ответил Брай, потому что подозревал: стоит помедлить, и Марк почует, вмешается, сделает так, что он больше никогда не увидит Фила. После всего случившегося у Марка развилась просто фантастическая интуиция вкупе с такой же авторитарностью. Он все не мог себе простить, что отпустил тогда Брая. — А где?..  
Он огляделся по сторонам. Соседние кафе отпадали: его в этом районе узнавали и здоровались, и по ряду причин ему не хотелось, чтобы его видели в обществе Фила. Но и забираться куда-то в дебри тоже. Если он сильно запоздает, его собственные подчиненные поднимут тревогу — Марк уже провел с ними работу.  
— Слышь, я тут живу неподалеку, — заявил Фил. — Кореш в подсобку пустил на время. У него тоже типа лавка, так я за ней по ночам присматриваю.  
Тут Фил, несомненно, чего-то недоговаривал, потому что такие сторожа вряд ли были нужны мало-мальски здравомыслящему торговцу. Похоже, разные дела творились тут, на Марилебон.   
— Идем-идем, — уговаривал меж тем Фил. — Тут минут пять, я отвечаю. Давно хотел к тебе наведаться, но к тебе ж было не подобраться.  
Он уже тянул Брая за рукав, но у того, напротив, вдруг иссяк весь энтузиазм. Хорошая ли это идея — идти с Филом Блоссомом неведомо куда?  
— Да ты че, боишься? Меня? — Он захихикал. — Нашел кого, хех. А кого надо, того ты не боялся нифига. За что и поплатился, да? Если правду в инете пишут.  
Его взгляд скользнул по шее Брая, испещренной шрамами, которые полностью не скрывал неизменный палантин. И тому показалось, что по его коже проползала гусеница.  
— Веди, — решился он. — Я уже ничего не боюсь.  
Как и следовало ожидать, подсобка Фила оказалась складом лежалого мусора, прямо поверх которого был брошен затрепанный армейский спальник. А еще где-то тут, несомненно, сдохла крыса, а возможно, и не крыса. Фил упал на свое ложе и гостеприимно похлопал по нему, приглашая Брая садиться рядом, но тот, конечно же, остался стоять.  
— Ну да, — фыркнул Фил с заметной обидой. — Брезгуешь. Только знаешь же сам: бывают времена хорошие, бывают плохие. Вот Шону сейчас хуже, чем нам с тобой.  
— А что с ним? — спросил Брай, которому казалось, что он повторяет затверженные реплики из финала какой-то пьесы. Все предопределенное уже произошло, поэтому места для тревоги не осталось. Только ощущение судьбы как катка, тяжелой громыхающей махины, медленно, но неотвратимо накатывающей на все живое, чтобы раздробить ему кости.  
— Закрыли его на академию. — И тут же поправился, не дожидаясь вопроса: — В тюрьме он. Непредумышленное повесили. Может, лет через пять выйдет, если будет себя хорошо вести. Тюрьмы щас переполнены.  
— Непредумышленное убийство, — медленно повторил Брай. — Жертву звали Нейл Фицрой, я так понимаю.  
Фил удивился, но не сильно.  
— О, так ты не в такой уж невинности пребывал. Но всех подробностей точно не знаешь, так что две сотни есть за что заплатить.  
— Это ты его сдал? — небрежно спросил Брай, и Фил надулся:  
— Обижаешь! Мы с ним с детства корешимся, не стал бы я на него стучать. Он сам себя сдал, придурок. Не иначе крыша поехала. Дело-то закрыто было, никто никого не искал.  
— Сам себя? — нахмурился Брай. — Но как? Когда?  
— Той весной. Слышь, дай сигаретку, от пиздежа курить хочется. А, ну да, какие у тебя сигареты. — Фил принялся рыться в горах хлама вокруг. — Так, где-то тут было…  
— У меня мало времени, — одернул его Брай. — Потом покуришь, и поставишься тоже потом. Он сам пошел в полицию и сознался в убийстве? Зачем?  
— Я там знаю? — Фил насупился, но копошиться перестал. — Мне много не объясняли. Он вроде как домой собрался, мы с ним выпили на посошок. А потом хуяк! — меня берут за жопу, и не легавые, а кто похуже. Потому что вся эта поебота серьезных людей касалась. Но Шон никого не назвал, и меня не назвал. Сказал, что был там один. Потому что он из Белфаста, я так тем чувакам и пояснил. Нету в Белфасте стукачей, нет и не будет, — гордо завершил он свою абсолютно невразумительную речь.  
— Так, — сказал Брай тоном Марка. — Давай-ка по порядку. С начала начнем. Кто такой Нейл Фицрой?  
Стоять ему было уже тяжело, ноги слабели; он подвинул к себе какой-то ящик, показавшийся чище других, и опустился на него. Фил открыл было рот, но Брай прервал его:  
— Нет, погоди-ка. — Он понял, что беседа затягивается, и полез за телефоном. — Люси, привет. Я чуть позже приду, магазинчик нашел интересный. Расскажу потом. Все путем у вас? Ну отлично, я скоро.  
Филу этот разговор не понравился, и он снисходительным тоном спросил:  
— Ты ж вроде начальник там, чего оправдываешься?  
Брай поморщился: его отношения с новыми подчиненными складывались примерно так же, как и со старыми, разве что с этими болтать было интереснее. Однако же не Филу его учить уму-разуму.  
— Кто такой Нейл Фицрой?   
В глазах у Фила мелькнуло что-то, чего Брай не смог прочесть, и он произнес:  
— Пидорок один из Лисберна. Все возле солдат отирался, а уж еблю любил — не оттащишь, только давай.   
— Шон с ним встречался?  
Теперь Фил откровенно заржал, разевая пасть.  
— Он че, себя на помойке нашел? Нейл Фицрой был торчок и блядь, мы его гоняли, а он все равно лез. У старых пердунов сосал в туалетах, с того и жил. Но и всяким другим не гнушался. А Шон его жалел отчего-то. — Его глаза на миг как будто затуманились, а потом опять стали наглыми и злыми. — Над ним смеялись уже, над Шоном, из-за этого пидора, но он срать хотел. Раз отпиздить его не дал одному отморозку, даже жрачку ему подкидывал. Но, конечно, хуй в него не совал. — Тут он сделал нарочитую драматическую паузу и добавил: — Пока не пришлось.  
— Пришлось? — переспросил Брай и почувствовал подступающее раздражение. — Не морочь мне голову, говори яснее. Если тебе, конечно, двести фунтов не лишние.  
— Триста, — все-таки рискнул Фил. — И сигарет мне купишь. Блок.  
— Ладно, блин, триста пятьдесят, сигарет купишь сам, — передернул плечами Брай. — К банкомату придется сходить, при себе не ношу столько, имей в виду.   
— Это ты на что намекаешь? — разобиделся Фил, чем окончательно вывел Брая из себя:  
— Да говори уже, блядь! Что у них было с Шоном?  
Фил испустил тяжкий вздох, но пауз больше не делал.  
— В общем, так: нам предложили сняться в гей-порно. Мне, Шону, еще трем парням. Которым наш сержант доверял, потому что он в этом был по уши завязан.  
— Гей-порно? — вскричал Брай. — Что ты несешь?  
— Это правда, — покачал головой Фил. — Бизнес большой, на трех континентах. На порнуху с солдатиками знаешь какой спрос? Только чтоб с настоящими. Снимают, скажем, американских ребят, показывают в Австралии. Нас — в США. Шансов спалиться никаких, да к тому же это все не в открытом доступе, а для своих. И там много всякой еболы, не только армейская. А такая, что лучше не знать. Короче, — Фил теперь заторопился, похоже, не получая особого удовольствия от этой темы, — бабло для всех было не лишнее, у Шона вон четыре брата и папаша придурок конченый.   
«Гей-порно! — думал меж тем Брай. — И как я мог поверить в то, что человек, который тащится от Флоренс, — натурал? Да он больший пидор, чем я».  
— Ну а там, где бабло и ебля, там неизбежно Нейл Фицрой, — продолжал меж тем Фил. — И тот тип, который там заправлял, Большой Боб, да ты его видел в кофейне, однажды решил, что надо про них с Шоном ролик снять. Шон сначала как уперся: «Не буду его ебать, хоть тресни, кого угодно, только не его». Все подумали, что брезгует, а там с этим делом серьезно: презики, анализы, все дела. На то, чтобы без презиков, отдельный тариф был. И как ни странно, эта поблядушка еще ничего не успела подхватить. А Шон все равно: не хочу, не буду, но как-то Боб его уговорил. Он и мертвого уговорит. Про мертвых они тоже снимали, только не с нами, слава богу. — Фил нервно почесался. — Так вот, после этого Шон к пареньку переменился и тоже стал от себя гонять. А тот же вечно обдолбанный, да и вообще без мозгов, ни хрена не рубит, все лезет к нему и лезет. Типа влюбился что ли. И чем больше он за Шоном, тем сильнее тот бесится. Как назло, этот их ролик много бабла собрал, Боб захотел еще. А в тот день снимали групповуху, и звездой, конечно, был Нейл. Он накачался наркотой так, что вообще ничего не чувствовал, и Боб очень разозлился из-за этого. Да все разозлились, потому что порно, знаешь ли, не секс, а работа, и тяжелая, а тут такое говно невменяемое усложняет задачу. Но кое-как отсняли, Боб этого Нейла чуть не прибил, когда закончили. И мы пошли домой, в казарму то есть. Увольнительные нам сержант давал, сколько надо. — На какое-то время Фил унесся мыслями совсем далеко, как будто снова переживая прошлое. Затем встряхнулся и продолжил: — А Нейл увязался за нами. Шел и шел, и канючил чего-то, канючил. Я вообще не понимал, что он говорит. Шон вдруг встал и начал орать на него, я думал — убьет. Но нет, пальцем не тронул, только кричал, на хуй мол уйди. И двинулись мы дальше, а пацан не отстает, ноет и ноет. Тут уже я взбесился, он меня достал. И я ему врезал так, легонько, просто чтобы отъебался, да ему и не больно было, обдолбаный же в стекло. И как же я охуел, когда Шон после этого вызверился уже на меня! — В голосе Фила звучало еще живое возмущение. — Ну, у него вообще планка легко падает, ты, наверное, заметил. У него и папаша такой, но тот совсем долбоеб. Короче, он мне в ухо, я ему тоже. Ну такое, не в первый раз пиздились и не в последний, да только этот дурак полез разнимать.  
— Нейл? — переспросил Брай еле слышно. Его уже мутило и от вони, и от духоты, и от всего того, что он услышал. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, в висках стучало, и непонятно было, как он выдержит еще целый рабочий день. А он должен был выдержать. Сделать вид, что все в порядке, чтобы Марк ничего не заподозрил.  
— Ну да, — с оттенком искренней печали произнес Фил. — Я, если честно, до сих пор не понял, что там произошло, почему он упал. Может, кто из нас случайно заехал, а может, он просто на ногах не удержался. Он и так на них еле стоял. В общем, он упал и больше не встал. А мы ушли оттуда и «скорую» не стали вызывать. Шон хотел, но я его отговорил. Сказал, мол, проспится и будет как новенький, а у нас могут быть неприятности, если мы засветимся. Только неприятности все равно были, и охуенные, потому что парень ебнулся так неудачно, что там и помер.  
— И что потом? — уже через силу спросил Брай, а ему предстояло задать еще много вопросов.  
— Понимаешь, вся хуйня заключалась в этой подпольной порностудии. Легавые ее давно пасли, но всем рулили люди серьезные, конкретные такие люди, и я сейчас не Большого Боба имею в виду. Не только наш сержант, и повыше руководство было замазано. Там такие деньги крутились, что тебе не снились, даже в твоей лавке подержанного барахла. А тут — отличный повод для полиции покопаться в их делах. И поэтому нас с Шоном попросили из армии на хуй, и из Ирландии тоже. Ну так, вежливо, с компенсацией, работу предложили в Лондоне обоим, но ясно было: стоит нам ебальник раскрыть, и окажемся там, где и Нейл.  
— Погоди-ка. — Брая вдруг осенило. — Это ты мне в порно работу тогда предлагал?  
— Ну да, — спокойно ответил Фил. — Большой Боб тоже в Лондон перебрался, по той же причине, и тут свой бизнес наладил. И он все переживал за те ролики с Шоном и Нейлом, у которых столько просмотров накрутилось. А его сайт — не Ютуб, там просмотры не бесплатные. Боб искал типаж подходящий, но как-то оно не находилось…  
— Шон и здесь снимался у Боба? — с недоверием спросил Брай.   
Фил злорадно ухмыльнулся при виде его замешательства.  
— Не сразу, но да. Не боись, все с презиками было. Хотя я бы на твоем месте пару тестов сдал, ахаха. — И тут же он посерьезнел, вновь задумался, вспоминая. — Шон сперва бухал по-синему, но как в Лондон попал, его будто подменили. Новая жизнь, все такое. Телочки, мальчики, все такие мажоры, все ему дают, это ему-то, который слаще папкиных пиздюлей ничего в жизни не видел. Прям расцвел, решил, что Лондон — это одна большая халява, и можно все брать, и ничего за это не будет. Но только он быстро на баб все деньги спустил. Еще и с работы выгнали, как назло. А тут и Боб нарисовался. Мы как раз тогда в кафешке перетирали за порнуху, и Боб скулил, что похожих на Нейла тут нет, все не то, хоть желающих прорва. И я тебя увидел и подумал: да вот же второй Нейл. Я, конечно, догадывался, что Шон с тобой замутил, и с той твоей сисястой подружкой, и полподъезда твоего выебал наверняка, но получить в рыло как-то не рассчитывал.  
— А на что ты рассчитывал? — изумлялся Брай. — Что я соглашусь? Что, серьезно?  
— Ну, на Шона же ты повелся. Значит, ты лох, прости за такие слова. Какого добра ты от него ждал? Тебе вон всю башку раскроили, и это ты еще дешево отделался.  
— Давай ты не будешь учить меня жить, — поморщился Брай. — На себя посмотри, спишь на помойке.  
Наверное, не стоило ему так дерзить, мелькнула запоздалая мысль, но Фил лишь осклабился и, дотянувшись со своего ложа, хлопнул Брая по плечу.  
— А ты ничего, боевитый. Так сразу и не скажешь.  
— Ну хватит, — сказал Брай, содрогнувшись от этого прикосновения. — Брататься не будем. У меня остался один вопрос: где он сейчас?  
— Где ж ему быть, как не в Магиллигане, Мейз-то закрыли. Эх, ушла эпоха! — Он вздохнул и пригорюнился, а потом вдруг вскинулся на Брая: — Ты что, собрался к нему, что ли? Совсем охуел? Ты ж не баба-ебанашка какая, ждуля, да и баб уже таких не найдешь, все щас умные.   
— Не твое дело, — отрезал Брай, вставая.   
Пока он прокладывал путь среди пыльных картонных коробок и пластиковых мешков, Фил Блоссом семенил за ним, приговаривая:  
— Как это не мое? Как не мое? Это ты хрен с горы, а я его друг, между прочим.  
— Он говорил, что нет, — бросил на ходу Брай.  
— Это он зря, да в сердцах чего не скажешь. Велел мне не подходить к тебе — так я и не подходил. Сейчас-то уже все равно. Нет, вот на хуя, ты мне скажи! — вдруг воскликнул он.  
Брай остановился уже у самых дверей, между створок которых пробивались в эту клоаку неправдоподобно яркие лучи солнца. Не верилось, что сделай шаг — и попадешь на оживленные улицы с толпами туристов, с модными лавчонками и ресторанчиками.  
— Он же жопу рвал, чтоб вылезти из нашего дерьма, и меня за собой тянул. — Фил, казалось, забыл даже о деньгах, так его волновала судьба Шона. — И на тебе, там же и оказался. Причем по собственной воле — ну что за вошь его укусила? Хорошо еще, что других за собой не потащил.  
— Да, это хорошо, — усмехнулся Брай, но Фил не заметил его издевки.  
— Ага, пришел к легавым и сказал, мол, я его толкнул, и он упал. Вот нахуя? Может, ты знаешь?  
Это был риторический вопрос, но Брай все же ответил:  
— Для меня это очевидно.  
Фил медленно сфокусировал на нем взгляд, как будто переваривая его слова, и внезапно глаза его злобно сверкнули в лисьем прищуре.  
— Может быть, да, а может, и нет.   
Губы его вновь растянулись в мерзкой ухмылке, но Брай больше не имел желания им любоваться.  
— Идем к банкомату, — сказал он, толкая тяжелую створку. Он подавалась с трудом, так что Филу пришлось ему помочь. — Здесь я закончил.  
На свежем воздухе ему полегчало, но, в любом случае, раскисать было некогда. Следовало сосредоточиться, пусть дрожали ноги и кружилась голова, и выработать стратегию: как добраться до ушлых юристов семейства Литвайн; как сломать об колено Марка и добиться его содействия; как урезать свои расходы, поскольку деньги, очевидно понадобятся, и эти триста пятьдесят фунтов станут только началом.  
Ковыляя к своему магазину, плутая в тех задворках, куда завел его Фил, Брай потел, задыхался, останавливался передохнуть, но, тем не менее, успел решить, что в первую очередь необходимо помириться с мистером Литвайном-старшим, причем как можно скорее, пока тот не загнулся от своего рака простаты. Брай с этим медлил, отчасти из-за старой обиды, отчасти из солидарности с Эйбом, но теперь время пришло. Затем — миссис Горник и миссис Раудон, которые после свадьбы Брая успели подружиться: этих дам нужно привлечь на свою сторону, и тогда всем прочим будет труднее сопротивляться тому, что он задумал. Марк… С Марком сложнее, но какой у него выбор?   
Никакого выбора у него нет.


	22. Chapter 22

Четыре месяца спустя

Зал для свиданий в тюрьме общего режима Магиллиган более всего напоминал чистенький, но бедненький студенческий кафетерий, правда, без какой бы то ни было еды. Заключенные в зеленых майках, то бишь льготники, блистающие хорошим поведением, общались с семьями за круглыми пластиковыми столами, точь-в-точь такими, которые стояли в «Жареном Горохе». Заключенные в желтых майках, каковых было большинство, имели на своем счету пару-тройку правонарушений, за что и были лишены права трогать своих близких руками: они сидели напротив, за разделяющими их широкими столами, похожими на теннисные.   
Наконец, зэкам в оранжевых майках вообще никаких свиданий не полагалось, кроме самых исключительных случаев, и вот для них-то и предназначались три кабинки у правой стены. На посетителей им позволялось любоваться лишь сквозь пластиковый щит, правда, невысокий, но передать что-либо через него все равно было нельзя. Особенно потому, что поблизости оставался охранник, обязанный наблюдать.  
Этот же охранник обыскивал Брая и провел его сюда, а сейчас привалился к стене неподалеку, пока Брай пристраивался на неудобном стуле, прикрученном к полу. Во избежание досадных происшествий он принял все возможные лекарства и, похоже, переборщил с ними, потому что координация подводила, а перед глазами все плыло. Хотя это скорее от нервозности, ибо Брая предсказуемо начало трясти, как только он ступил на территорию тюрьмы Магиллиган.  
Охранник этого как будто не замечал, а может, привык — он-то был абсолютно расслаблен и даже пытался завести с Браем непринужденную беседу. Шона все не было, и он вальяжно привалился к стене, задавая вопросы и сам же на них отвечая:  
— Так ты не родственник, нет? А я сперва решил, что ты его брат. К нему все братья ходят, их у него полно. Католики, одно слово. Ты первый раз на острове? И как тебе погодка? Говно погода, согласен.  
Брай тем временем кое-как нашел удобную позу и теперь с тревогой поглядывал на часы. Прошло уже пять минут из отведенного им получаса, и он уже хотел обратиться с этим к охраннику, как дверь за пластиковым щитом наконец открылась. Брай видел оранжевую майку, обычные джинсы под ней, а поднять глаза все не решался, даже когда Шон опустился на стул перед ним.  
Они успели один раз поговорить по телефону; правда, говорил больше Брай, а в ответ не услышал ничего, кроме протяжных «да», «нет» и «вот как». А между ними — тишина, полная треска и шороха, и чего-то еще, такого же неприятного, сухого и царапающего.  
И Брай повел себя, как на деловых ланчах, то есть зашуршал своими бумагами, вперил в них взгляд и сбивчиво заговорил:  
— Привет, это список того, что ты должен сделать, копию тебе передадут, но я хотел бы сейчас пройтись по основным пунктам, если вдруг что-то окажется непонятным, и тогда мы…  
— Флинт, — перебил его Шон тем же глухим и сухим голосом, какой был у него по телефону, и теперь это было не списать на качество связи. Брай так опешил, что не сразу понял, к кому он обращается. — Отойди на пару шагов.  
— Не положено, — ответил охранник, отворачиваясь.  
Шон больше ничего не добавил, и опять повисла пауза, как в телефоне, вся пропитанная несказанным, а через несколько секунд охранник двинулся к автоматам с газировкой.  
Тут уже Брай невольно вскинул глаза на Шона и больше не мог их отвести.  
С него полностью слезла та гладкая позолота, которая так ослепляла всех своим сиянием: лицо его было серым, осунувшимся, но главное — совершенно обнаженным, и на нем явственно проступила та горечь, которая копилась давно, задолго до того, как он оказался в этих стенах. Нос его был сломан и сросся криво, левая скула тоже как-то скособочилась: свою оранжевую майку он получил не зря. Глаза его словно заволокла серая пелена, потушив их яростный блеск, лишь руки остались прежними — идеальными, как у античной статуи, несмотря на мелкие шрамы и порезы, испещрявшие их.  
И у Брая вмиг зашлось сердце от невозможности прикоснуться к его коже, пересчитать пальцами все эти ранки, а потом уткнуться носом в его шею и вдохнуть его запах — теплый и терпкий. Губы его дрогнули, но слова не успели сорваться, потому что Шон спросил:  
— Где твой муж?  
Брай хмыкнул, возвел глаза к потолку.  
— В Дерри, в гостинице.   
— Сюда не поехал? А что ж так? Посидели бы втроем.  
Вздохнув, Брай попытался отогнать дурное предчувствие, мучившее его еще в самолете, а теперь ожившее вновь: что эта встреча не приведет ни к чему хорошему, что все предпринятые им титанические усилия и денежные траты окажутся напрасными.  
— Ты, я вижу, много обо мне знаешь, — как можно более ровным тоном произнес он.  
— Конечно, ты ведь теперь знаменитость. — Сарказм был легким, но вполне заметным.  
— Да уже нет, — отмахнулся Брай и зачем-то принялся объяснять: — Это всегда ненадолго, и нужно пользоваться…  
Однако Шон его не слушал.  
— Про меня статей не писали, но ты, похоже, тоже в курсе всего.   
— Да, — сказал Брай, словно оправдываясь. И, поскольку Шон ждал продолжения, добавил: — Твой приятель меня все-таки нашел.  
— И все рассказал?  
Брай кивнул, держась за свои бумажки.  
— И ты здесь? — Шон издал едкий смешок, будто не верил своим глазам. — Зачем? Зачем ты здесь, Брай?  
Поскольку тот молчал, глядя в обшарпанный край разделявшей их переборки, Шон продолжил, тихо и вкрадчиво:  
— Кого мне еще убить, чтобы ты наконец от меня отвязался? Мне записаться в Аль-Каиду? Врезаться на самолете в башни Кэнери-Уорф? Какого хрена ты сюда приперся с этими своими ебучими списками?  
Все шло по худшему сценарию из всех, какие только Брай воображал, и головокружение стало невыносимым, на лбу выступил холодный пот. Он машинально вытер его краем шарфа, как уже привык за последние месяцы, и Шон тут же впился взглядом в его обнажившиеся шрамы.  
А затем отвернулся, беззвучно выругавшись, и рука его знакомым жестом прошлась по коротко остриженным волосам.  
Повисла очередная пауза, но, как казалось Браю, не такая холодная и мертвая, как прочие. Он отложил папку с бумагами, перестав прикрываться ею, расстегнул душившую его куртку, если бы мог — раскрыл бы грудную клетку, чтобы Шон увидел, что у него внутри.  
— Когда я лежал в больнице, я очень жалел о том, что у тебя нет автоответчика. Я без конца набирал твой номер и слушал одни только гудки, но даже от них мне становилось легче. А если бы я мог слышать твой голос… Но потом не стало и гудков. Сообщения я не мог набирать, а то бы я тебе их тысячу отправил. Шон, ты не только себя наказал.  
— Я не мог иначе, — проронил тот, но прежней злобы в его голосе уже не было.  
— Это я понимаю, — с притворной покорностью кивнул Брай. — Но тебе не кажется, что с тебя хватит?  
Шон вдруг дернулся к нему так резко, что охранник, скучавший поодаль, встрепенулся и шагнул поближе. Ладонь Шона легла на прозрачную пластмассу.  
— Ты же видишь меня теперь целиком, такого, как есть. На кой черт я тебе сдался? Господи, я устал тебе это повторять. С первого дня, с самого первого дня…  
— Я помню. — Брай приложил руку к пластику со своей стороны. Если напрячь воображение, то могло почудиться тепло тела Шона, передающееся сквозь щит. — Но и тебе нужно осознать кое-что: я ничем не лучше. Правда-правда, мы оба ублюдки, из нас двоих не составишь одного нормального человека. Просто я драться не приучен и трахаться перед камерой бы не смог.  
— Вот этого я боялся больше всего. — Лицо Шон на миг исказила гримаса. — Не того, что ты узнаешь про то, как я бросил умирать человека. А про порнуху. Смешно, да? Боялся до смерти. И надо же, Фил притащил Большого Боба в «Жареный Горох». — Он покачал головой с этой своей новой горькой усмешкой. — Брай, ублюдок ты или нет, но у тебя есть будущее…  
— У тебя тоже, — быстро сказал Брай. — Я тебя отсюда вытащу, и очень скоро, если ты мне поможешь.  
И Шон отпрянул, оторвал руку от щита, и та тонкая ниточка, которая вопреки всему, протянулась между ними, снова порвалась.  
— Вот не надо этого, — бросил он. — Какое на хуй вытащу? Куда? Счастье будет, если я себе еще один срок тут не нарисую, нас на блоке только двое белых, представляешь, как нам живется? Я в изоляторе уже пять раз сидел.   
— Это все не важно, — помотал головой Брай и затараторил, боясь, что Шон опять его перебьет: — Реально добиться пересмотра дела, переквалификации с убийства на оставление в опасности, а за это ты уже отсидел по максимуму.  
— Ну блядь, ну выйду я, и что? — Шон начал заводиться, что заставило охранника вновь забеспокоиться, но Браю это нравилось больше, чем тот серый лед, который сковывал его вначале. — Ты со своим хером разведешься и на мне женишься? В домохозяйки меня возьмешь? Куда мне еще-то, с судимостью. Как ты вообще все себе представляешь? Что у нас будет, Брай?  
— У нас будет жизнь, — резко ответил тот.  
И опять воцарилось молчание, и Шон не выдержал его прямого взгляда. А дальше голос Брая кромсал эту тишину, становясь все крепче:  
— Будет жизнь — такая, какую мы захотим. Тебе нужно только одно: поверить. В меня, в то, что я вытащу тебя отсюда, и я не только тюрьму имею в виду. Ты мне веришь, Шон? Посмотри на меня, скажи: ты мне веришь?  
Шон поднял голову, и Брай увидел, как серая дымка в его глазах начинает таять, пока они медленно занимаются прежним огнем.  
— Да, — произнес он одними губами. — Я тебе верю.

В дальнем углу лофта, где когда-то стоял изящный, но крайне неудобный диван, на котором Брай спал, если не желал идти в постель к Марку, теперь расположилась здоровенная ортопедическая кровать. Вид она имела самый футуристический, но все же не особенно вписывалась в продуманный дизайн помещения. Впрочем, сейчас уже никому здесь не было никакого дела до дизайна.  
Выйдя из госпиталя, Брай обосновался в этом углу окончательно, поставив тут столик из своей старой квартиры и кресло оттуда же, пристроив рядом швейную машинку, за которую нет-нет да и садился, в основном чтобы не терять навык.   
Сюда же он перенес вещи Шона, которые забрал у Шеймуса, до того преданного хранившего их где-то в глубинах Престон-тауэр. Точнее, это сделал Марк, поскольку Брай все еще не мог поднимать ничего тяжелее чайной чашки. Что-то отправилось в подвал, к барахлу Марка, копившемуся там годами, но военный рюкзак и картонную коробку с личными вещами Брай пожелал иметь возле себя.  
Собственно говоря, он совершенно не собирался разводиться с Марком, не видел в этом ни малейшей необходимости. Ведь не мешало Иву Сен-Лорану сожительство с Пьером Берже — совершенно ни в чем. Скорее помогало. Этого же курса Брай намеревался придерживаться и сам. Такие люди, как Марк, умеют выглядеть импозантно в любых обстоятельствах, даже самых для них неприглядных, и никогда не теряют лица.  
Вот и сейчас он, напевая оперную арию, заваривал свой отменный чай на кухне, пока Брай перебирал вещи Шона, предаваясь воспоминаниям, в основном эротическим. Это полотенце, эти простыни, трусы, о господи, нашлись даже трусы. Те самые, которые Брай однажды стаскивал зубами. Несомненно, они помогут ему скоротать время до освобождения Шона, что бы по этому поводу ни думал Марк.  
Затем из коробки на свет божий был извлечен затрепанный томик «Гарри Поттера и Тайной Комнаты», к немалому удивлению Брая. Он улыбнулся, нежно, но не без ехидства, и погладил потрескавшуюся обложку. Отложил книгу, вновь запустил руку в коробку и достал фотографию в рамке, ту самую, где Шон был запечатлен со своими многочисленными братьями и которую Брай никогда толком не разглядывал из-за плохого освещения у него в коридоре.  
Шон на фото был еще по-юношески тощим, но уже со своей сногсшибательной улыбкой и пылающим взором. Он был в центре, а справа от него, чуть поодаль — паренек, казавшийся его бледной копией. Слева стояли два совсем мелких пацана, причем младший почти висел на старшем, обхватив его сзади за шею. Эти двое были посветлее, с более мягкими чертами лица.  
Шон же обнимал четвертого брата, моложе его года на три-четыре. Сходства между ними не было никакого.   
Потому что у паренька были рыжие вьющиеся волосы, а его круглую мордашку почти наполовину закрывали огромные очки.


	23. Chapter 23

Восемнадцать лет назад

Когда в квартале Сент-Роз, что в Западном Белфасте, прошел слух, будто вдовец Кевин Пирс собрался жениться на брошенке Молли, все восприняли эту новость с одобрением. У него два мелких пиздюка, а у нее так вообще считай два младенца, порознь они с ног сбиваются, а вместе им будет полегче.  
А семилетний Шон приготовился ненавидеть мачеху и ее ублюдков, прижитых от англичашки, который вернулся в свой Шропшир к своей настоящей жене. Младенцы только и знают, что срать и орать, и не давать никому жизни, и если Молли мечтает повесить спиногрызов на него, то пусть мечталку-то прикрутит. Ему собственного братца по уши хватает.  
Но ненавидеть и презирать Молли у него совершенно не вышло, впрочем, как и у всего квартала, несмотря на ее опрометчивые связи и прочие жизненные ошибки. По правде говоря, он в нее совершенно влюбился, как только она склонилась над ним, войдя в дом, и улыбнулась — не так, как все взрослые, которые при виде детей словно натягивают улыбки на издерганные лица, а по-настоящему. И лучики солнца плясали в ее зеленых глазах.  
— Ну здравствуй, мужик! — сказала она, и Шон окончательно растаял.  
Потом с важным видом рассказывал мальчишкам на улице, что у него теперь тоже есть мама, и злился, когда его спрашивали:  
— А правда, что ее первый дебилом родился?  
— Сами вы дебилы, — огрызался Шон, а особо упорствующим мог зарядить и в глаз.  
Молли весь день что-нибудь напевала, пока сновала по дому, и работа так и горела у нее в руках. Что бы ни случилось — приди к ней, и она все поправит: куртку зашьет, примочку приложит или просто скажет: «Какой ты хороший!» Разве у такого человека родятся дебилы? Что б они понимали! Недоношенный — не значит недоумок.  
Правда, ее младший, Джимми, таки орал ночи напролет, и подгузников на него уходило — страсть. Но он-то как раз родился в срок, это ее первенец Люк слишком спешил увидеть мир и расплачивался тем, что едва мог ходить, а говорить и вовсе не умел.  
Однако с головой у него было все в порядке, Шон не сомневался; может, даже получше, чем у многих. Ну смотрите сами: во-первых, он никогда-никогдашеньки не плакал, не хныкал и не канючил. Во-вторых, все на свете понимал.  
Шон обнаружил это не сразу, года через полтора. Его тогда здорово отколошматили в школе старшие ребята, причем били умело — следов не осталось, а до дома еле дотащился. Сильнее боли была обида: он уже привык считать себя круче некуда, а ему взяли и пообломали рога.   
Он забился в самый заросший угол двора, даже Молли не хотел видеть, а перед тем шуганул оттуда Люка, который там сидел и пялился на жабу, так ее изучал, будто ждал, что она вот-вот превратится в принца. Временами он и правда был как дебил.  
Шон о нем и думать забыл, жалея себя изо всех сил, как вдруг услышал характерный шорох — Люк ковылял по траве, чуть приволакивая ноги. Шон развернулся к нему с криком:  
— Да какого хера… — и замолчал.  
Собрав ладошки горсточкой, Люк нес клубнику, несомненно, свою порцию — других уже не осталось. Фрукты для детей в доме Пирсов были роскошью, в отличие от джина для папаши, и Молли тайком выкраивала на них деньги из дырявого семейного бюджета, рискуя при этом вызвать неудовольствие отца семейства, которое всегда выражалось одинаково — кулаками. Поэтому клубника съедалась стремительно, только была она — и уже нету, один аромат в воздухе висит, ненадолго перебивая вечную вонь папашиного курева.  
Люк молча подошел к Шону и протянул ему ягоды, уже слегка помятые, без прежнего глянцевого блеска, но все так же одуряюще пахнущие, и Шон поверить не мог, что кто-то добровольно отказывается от них.   
Ему вдруг стало неловко, пока Люк таращился на него зелеными глазищами, цвета морской воды в солнечный день. В них плясали такие же искристые лучики, как у матери, и улыбался он тоже по-настоящему, и никакой мерзкой жалости в его улыбке не было.  
— Да не… — сказал Шон, нервно почесавшись. — Ты это… ешь сам. Тебе витамины надо, хромоножка.  
Улыбка Люка стала немного лукавой, будто он знал про Шона то, чего тот сам про себя не знал, и он легонько ткнул его в плечо сложенными в горстку ладошками: бери, мол.  
— Ладно. — Шон шмыгнул носом, смущаясь еще больше. — Пополам поделим. Это называется «по-братски». Мы ж типа братья с тобой теперь.  
Он взял ягодку, другую, специально долго держал их во рту, а Люк не удержался — втянул остальное со скоростью пылесоса, как и его братья утром, родной и названные. Мордаху перепачкал, а руки у него и вовсе были ярко-красные.  
— Вот что, — нахмурился Шон, — пойдем-ка умоем тебя, пока папаша не увидел. А то матери опять достанется, мол, деньги на баловство тратит.  
И Люк послушно последовал за ним к садовому крану, терпел его грубоватые прикосновения и мыло, щипавшее глаза. А Шон с тех пор стал к нему присматриваться и вроде как замечал за ним всякое удивительное, а может, и придумывал — воображение у него было вполне ирландское. Часто он хвастался приятелям необыкновенными способностями Люка:  
— Я насос от велосипеда потерял, обыскался весь, думал уже, спер кто или папаша утащил в мастерскую. А Люк смотрел-смотрел на это дело, да и полез под крыльцо. Там он лежал, в щель провалился. Вот как узнал?  
Шон и сам не мог сказать, правда это или нет. Товарищи, впрочем, воспринимали его истории несколько скептически:  
— А он так у вас и не говорит?  
— Ну не говорит, — надувался Шон. — Подумаешь, заговорит еще. Большое дело. Некоторые вон слишком много пиздят.  
Не соврал он в том, что Люк постоянно возле него вертелся, а Шон уже привычно ему командовал: подай-убери. Чашку в раковину, тетрадку в портфель. Молли сказала: Люку надо мышцы разрабатывать, физиотерапия была бесплатная год, а дальше — вынь да положь, но откуда она что вынет? Ему двигаться нужно, а он с книжкой норовит засесть. Сам читать выучился, и это как раз вредно — зрение у него тоже было скверное.  
— Ты у него книжки отбирай и заставляй ходить, — просила Молли. — Я раньше с ним много гуляла, теперь-то совсем некогда.  
Отбирай, как же, легко сказать. Шон однажды отнял у Люка большой сборник сказок, один из немногих подарков английского отца, прямо из-под носа выдернул со своим обычным суровым видом. Люк не заплакал, не пискнул — просто посмотрел на него так, будто он не Шон, а Кевин Пирс, здоровенная скотина, от которой лучше держаться подальше, пьяный он или трезвый, просто сразу ноги уносить, только он загундосит где-то на горизонте.  
Шон не хотел, чтобы этот мелкий на него так смотрел.  
Оказывается, легко привыкнуть в восхищению во взгляде, которое и заслужил-то шутя, — ну починил сломанную игрушку, ну покатал на велике пару раз. Привыкнуть к доверию, с каким Люк принимал все его команды. А вот книжку тронул зря.  
Тогда Шон стал читать ему сам, сперва таясь, на чердаке и в гараже, а то на улице узнают — засмеют. Его родной братец, Ричи, рос той еще сволочью и очень завидовал растущей славе Шона, от него любой пакости можно было ждать. Но постепенно эти чтения стали легальными, ежевечерними и такими привычными, что Ричи просто не приходило в голову, что тут есть к чему прицепиться. Да он и сам с удовольствием слушал о приключениях Гарри Поттера, о хоббитах и драконах, а также обо всем прочем, что только могла им предложить школьная библиотека.  
Шон читал и поглядывал на них — на балбеса Ричи, на тихого Люка, ловящего каждое его слово с таким выражением на лице, будто Шон сам эти книги написал, на Джимми, яростно сосущего бампер своей игрушечной машинки. Погладывал и думал, что они сейчас, все четверо, похожи на семью из телевизора, где родители и дети такие чистенькие и чинные, и говорят друг другу «Я люблю тебя» да «Я горжусь тобой» по пять раз на дню.  
Впрочем, Шон не считал свою семью какой-то особенной — ужасной или прекрасной, она была совершенно типичной для квартала Сент-Роз. Папаша его работал в автомастерской, где основной доход поступал от перекраски угнанных машин и перебивания номеров двигателей, и это было еще очень солидное занятие. В конце улицы, например, в большом и разваливающемся на глазах доме обитал многочисленный и шумный клан О'Мэйли, чей матриарх получила пожизненное за двойное убийство, а ее сыновья, дочери и внуки делали все, чтобы не посрамить честь семьи. Стрелять О'Мэйли учились раньше, чем ходить, а бухать — раньше, чем срать в горшок, а не в подгузники, и очень гордились своим отпрыском, отбывавшим наказание в Мейзе за террористический акт.  
Да и в прочих семьях если у детей не хватало отца и матери, то частенько по весьма трагической причине. Шон лет до семи не знал, отчего умерла его мать, отец отбрехивался на все расспросы: «Да болела она много», но хворь называл каждый раз другую. И только когда он привел в дом Молли, Шон постепенно стал понимать: да он ее просто забил до смерти.  
Именно глядя на то, как папаша лупит Молли, Шон учился по-настоящему бояться и ненавидеть его. Раньше его оплеухи и пинки, даже самые увесистые, как-то не воспринимались всерьез: отец же родной, что он ему сделает? Однако, застыв в дверях гостиной, пока Молли сидела на полу, а Кевин с размаху бил и бил ее ногой в живот, Шон осознавал: никому эта тварь не родная. И если не дать ему отпор, он не остановится, покуда не выплеснет всю кипящую в нем злобу.  
К досаде Шона, Молли не сопротивлялась. Сильная, храбрая, неунывающая Молли терпела все измывательства, а с утра вставала, как ни в чем не бывало, и принималась за работу с той же песенкой на устах. А что такого? То одна, то другая соседка появлялась на людях с кое-как замазанным фингалом. Учителя отводили глаза от синяков на тощих конечностях учеников. Это Сент-Роз, Западный Белфаст, не забыли? Но даже в Сент-Розе Кевин Пирс был отборной мразью.  
С О'Мэлли не сцепишься, к ним полицейские заходили только в бронежилетах, да и другие мужики могли нехило навалять. От пьянства Кевин Пирс стал совсем черный и дохлый, вот и приходилось вымещать всю злобу на тех, кто не в состоянии дать сдачи.  
Поначалу Молли одна выгребала за всех — Шон и Ричи давно научились не попадать под горячую руку, а ее детей он не трогал, хоть и обзывал «ангичашкиными выблядками» и выгонял ревущего Джимми среди ночи на улицу в одних трусах. Все изменилось, и в худшую сторону, когда Молли забеременела. Да, она собралась завести ребенка от Кевина Пирса, к ужасу Шона.  
Что у нее, блядь, в голове? Детское обожание, которое он испытывал к Молли, успело поблекнуть, а теперь растаяло совсем. Как можно отдавать еще одну живую душу этому подонку на растерзание? Шон даже пытался с ней поговорить об этом, но она отвечала всякую херню, вроде «Твоему папе нужна любовь, а дети — это и есть любовь Господня».   
Вряд ли Кевин очень уж стеснялся колотить беременную женщину, но он так много хвастался в пабах очередным наследником, что выкидыш пришелся бы совсем не к месту. А Люк и Джимми достаточно подросли, чтобы он смог в них спьяну попасть кулаком.  
И однажды за ужином Люк нес к столу большую сковородку, споткнулся — ноги его еще частенько заплетались, — и котлеты посыпались на пол. Большой беды в том никто в семье не видел, сожрали бы прямо с пола, и в другой раз Кевин просто выругался бы сквозь зубы, но сейчас, видать, руки чесались, а потому он отвесил Люку такой подзатыльник, что тот и рухнул лицом вниз, а сковородка зазвенела по полу.  
— А ну вставай! — рявкнул Кевин. — Вставай, сученок! Еду подбирай, живо. А ты сиди! — крикнул он уже на Молли, которая с белым как мел лицом ринулась было на помощь сыну. — Сиди, я сказал, а то все тут огребут.  
Люк, лежавший неподвижно, завозился и медленно-медленно приподнялся на локтях. Очки слетели и треснули, кровь хлестала из носа, из губы, и этим разбитым ртом он улыбнулся матери, словно хотел успокоить ее. Улыбка вышла кривая, мучительная, но он все же привстал на одно колено, и тут Кевин с криком «Шевелись, блядь!» ударил его еще раз.  
До этого момента Шон сидел, оцепенев, не веря, что это все-таки случилось, то, чего он боялся каждый день: что папаша доберется и до Люка, но тут у него что-то перещелкнуло в голове, ни мыслей не осталось, ни чувств, одна только белая ярость, залившая все вокруг ослепительным светом, и в ее холодном сиянии он бросился на отца.  
Шон сшиб его вместе со стулом, и они покатились по полу, слава богу, в сторону от Люка. Дальнейшее было предсказуемо: в тринадцать лет мышцы Шона только начали наливаться той силой, которая позволяла ему колоть грецкие орехи в кулаке, а папаша, хоть и весь пропитый, был взрослый мужик. Он схватил Шона за волосы и саданул головой о газовую плиту, и, оглушенный, тот вцепился отцу в горло. Давил так, как будто и правда хотел задушить, — но почему «как будто»? Им владело одно желание — размазать по полу эту тварь.   
Кевин побагровел, захрипел, зарычал, рванул прочь его руки. Раздался хруст, словно наступили на ветку, и запястье Шона пронзила невыносимая боль, заставившая его закричать. Он обмяк, и отец, вскочив, принялся пинать его скорчившееся тело. «Ах ты пизденыш, — шипел и свистел он сквозь зубы, — на отца руку поднял. На отца, да? На отца? А теперь как? Каково оно, а?»  
Молли бы его не оттащила от Шона, если бы ей не помог Ричи, а поскольку тот предпочитал не лезть в дерьмо, даже если насрали ему на кровать, значит, дело было серьезное. Ричи же и отвел старшего брата в пункт неотложной помощи, и там с полным равнодушием выслушали их историю о падении с крыльца. В домах квартала Сент-Роз вообще были очень крутые ступеньки.  
— Молли сказала, что оставит свет в бельевой, если ОН будет дома, — сообщил Ричи, пока они ковыляли обратно по мирно спящей улице. — Но он бухать уйдет, зуб даю, и на всю ночь, а утром, если повезет, ничего и не вспомнит.  
Из Ричи вышел плохой пророк, однако об этом Шон узнал чуть попозже. Свет в бельевой не горел, но они все равно проскользнули внутрь с опаской и долго прислушивались в прихожей. Стояла такая тишина, что было ясно: Кевин Пирс таки отправился в бар.  
Поднявшись на второй этаж, Шон заглянул в комнату, которую Люк делил с Джимми. Тут было темно, как в гробу, и шептали, как над покойником. Только слабенький ночник в форме лилии, тоже наследство беглого англичашки, выхватывал из мрака контуры грузной фигуры Молли, склонившейся над постелью Люка. Где-то в углу тихо хныкал Джимми.  
Люк, вытянувшись на спине, гладил мать по руке, и его пальцы порхали в полутьме, будто крылья ночного мотылька. Шон видел, как вздрагивают ее плечи от подавляемых рыданий, но жалостью к ней отнюдь не проникся. «И что ты теперь скажешь? — со злостью думал он, стоя на пороге. — Завтра будет новый день? Господь нас любит? Женщина, какая херня у тебя в голове».  
Но произнести это вслух он все же не решался, как и шагнуть внутрь, подойти к Люку: он чувствовал себя грязным, словно отцовская скверна осталась на нем после того, как они валялись на полу. Молли, однако, почуяла его присутствие, повернула к нему свое опухшее, заплывшее лицо.  
— Ох, Шон! — Она покачала головой, но, похоже, тоже удержала внутри какие-то слова. — Его бы в больницу надо, а как доставить? Я на руках не отнесу, — она машинально коснулась своего живота, — ты тоже. А такси не взять — Кев выгреб все деньги, все до копеечки, которые на хозяйство, сказал: подыхайте тут с голоду.   
— Вот и отлично, — хриплым и взрослым голосом произнес Шон. — Значит, дня три его не будет. Пока все не пропьет, не придет.  
— Может, оно и к лучшему, — сказала Молли, поспешно вытерев нос платком, зажатым в кулаке. Шон различил на нем темные пятна. — Но… что нам делать? Я… — И вдруг она вся сморщилась, последним усилием удерживая слезы. — Что нам делать, Шон? — почти выкрикнула она.  
Шон вдохнул поглубже — его распирало от злости, которая, как он сам понимал, предназначалась не мачехе. Молли смотрела на него, и мольба в ее глазах сменялась чем-то, чего Шон видеть не желал. Чем-то очень похожим на страх.  
— Мама, не плачь, — раздался еле слышный и совершенно незнакомый голосок. — Мне не больно.  
Это были первые слова, которые Люк произнес за всю свою жизнь.  
Он ничего не сказал Шону, лишь посмотрел, но от этого взгляда у него все внутри перевернулось. Люк как будто вручил ему свою душу, отныне и навсегда. Больше в этом мире ему опереться было не на что.  
И началось для Шона его великое противостояние с отцом, битва двух упрямых и яростных Пирсов, которая могла закончиться чем угодно. В следующий раз Шон был предусмотрительнее и, услышав вопли Джимми во дворе, вылетел из дома не раньше, чем прихватил с кухни скалку. Через много лет вспоминая этот момент, он радовался, что не взял нож или, скажем, гаечный ключ. Потому что, когда он увидел Кевина, волочащего за волосы обоих пасынков, в голове у него снова что-то щелкнуло и какое-то время он себя не осознавал.  
— Я, блядь, кому сказал не трогать шланг? — ревел в усмерть пьяный Кев, пока шланг вился вокруг змеей и подпрыгивал, чертя струей фигуры в воздухе и на земле. — Кому сказал не тро…  
На него обрушился такой удар, что будь Шон повыше ростом, то череп отца, несомненно, треснул бы. А так он просто рухнул в траву и провалялся там до глубокой ночи, изредка матерясь и загребая конечностями. Однако Кевин Пирс был не из тех, кто так просто сдается. Чуть протрезвев и вновь обретя способность перемещаться в пространстве, он тут же ринулся в спальню Шона и Ричи.  
Они не забыли запереться, но Кевин бросался на хлипкую дверь так, что того и гляди высадит ее вместе с косяком. Впрочем, Шон боялся другого — что, не добравшись до них, он пойдет вымещать злобу на младших или спустит с лестницы уже глубоко беременную Молли, чей увещевающий голос едва прорезывался сквозь его рев.  
Шон снова взял что-то тяжелое в руку, но Кевин тоже был не лыком шит и вооружился старым ремнем с тяжелой медной пряжкой, а орудовал им весьма ловко, и у Шона просто не было шанса к нему подойти. Пряжка так исполосовала Шону лицо, что пришлось накладывать швы.  
Так и тянулось неделями, и стало еще хуже, когда начались летние каникулы. Шон не мог, как раньше, беззаботно шариться с друганами по окрестностям, вместо этого он рассчитывал каждый свой ход и каждый новый бой. Речь уже шла не о защите сводных братьев, не о том, чтобы проучить ублюдка, — нет, смысл этой борьбы Кевин понимал куда лучше его. Со старым подранком сцепился молодой волчонок в битве за власть в стае, и Кевин был не намерен так просто ее отдать.  
Уже соседи стали поговаривать, что в доме у Пирсов творится неладное, пацаны на улице осторожно пытались расспрашивать, что да как. Даже для квартала Сент-Роз происходящее было чересчур, и однажды к Пирсам явился отец О'Брайен для личной беседы с Шоном.  
Отец О'Брайен давно уже нес своей пастве не слово божие, а всего лишь здравый смысл, который он с переменным успехом пытался вложить прихожанам в головы. Вот и Шону он не стал цитировать Библию, а постарался ему втолковать, что бить людей тяжелыми предметами — плохая идея.   
— Почему вы мне это говорите? — огрызался Шон. — Ему скажите. Вот щас он придет, пообщайтесь с ним, а я посмотрю.  
— Потому что с ним говорить бесполезно, — с тяжелым вздохом произнес священник. — Ты еще можешь остановиться, а он нет.  
— Да какого… почему я должен останавливаться? — сердился Шон. — А он пусть творит, что хочет? Это, по-вашему, справедливо?  
— Ты ведь не справедливости ищешь, — покачал головой отец О'Брайен. — Ты нашел повод, куда слить свой гнев, а в тебе его столько же, сколько в твоем родителе, и тут вы вполне два сапога пара.   
— Ага, конечно, — сказал Шон, потому что больше ему сказать было нечего.  
Священник его совершенно ни в чем не убедил, и он по-прежнему не мог себе представить: как это, Кевин станет дубасить Люка, а он просто будет стоять и смотреть? Еще через пару дней к нему подошла Молли, и он уже по лицу ее понял, что сейчас будет очередной серьезный разговор.  
Оказалось, что у нее брат живет в Республике и работает тренером по серфингу в деревушке Маллахмор. У него там даже что-то вроде клуба, и ему на лето нужны помощники; много платить не обещает, зато там места такие — считай курорт.  
— Да ты от меня избавиться хочешь, — вмиг раскусил ее Шон. — Забудь об этом. Как я уеду? Как вас брошу?   
Он неистово сопротивлялся всем уговорам, и в конце концов Молли не выдержала:  
— Как ты не поймешь: ты делаешь только хуже! Уедешь — и всё успокоится, хотя бы станет так, как раньше. А это не жизнь, это ад.  
— Я твою жизнь превратил в ад? — вскричал возмущенный до глубины души Шон. — Это я сделал? Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь?  
— Вас стало легко перепутать, — с горечью произнесла Молли, и Шон напрасно убеждал себя, что она лжет.  
И все-таки он сдался, согласился отправиться в Ирландскую республику, к неизвестному брату Молли с его мажорским клубом, но при одном условии — Люк поедет с ним.


	24. Chapter 24

Шелдон оказался такой же веселый и неунывающий, как Молли, и такой же незадачливый. Клуб его, мягко говоря, не процветал, и нанять настоящий персонал хотя бы для уборки он не мог, затем ему и понадобился Шон. Да и не клуб это был вовсе, а просто старый лодочный сарай, кое-как переделанный для нужд серфингистов, с парой домиков по соседству, где жили те, кто готов был променять элементарные удобства на близость к лучшим волнам в Атлантике, а то и во всем мире.  
Кое-какие клиенты у Шелдона все же водились: молодые ирландцы и англичане, а также пара слегка непонятных немцев. Потом выяснилось, что это датчане — белобрысые и унылые; Шону они нравились меньше всех.  
Хотя он и от прочих был не в восторге. «Ебаные мажоры», — сразу же решил он. Притворялись своими в доску, все на позитиве — аж тошнило, а сами могли потратить за день больше месячного бюджета Молли. Вытряхивая в большой мешок мусорные корзины в их номерах, Шон видел, что они частенько выбрасывали вещи, которые в доме Пирсов сочли бы еще вполне годными. Например, видеоигру, у которой всего лишь слегка треснул экран, после того как владелец случайно сел на нее на глазах у Шона.  
А к тому же Люк, который дома после своего достопамятного «Мама, не плачь» проронил от силы еще пять фраз, внезапно начал с ними не просто разговаривать, а болтать без умолку, восторженный по самое не могу.   
Он расспрашивал их о городах, из которых они приехали, о местах, где они бывали, и выяснилось, что он много знает о них из книг. И все охотно откладывали свои дела и расписывали ему свои родные достопримечательности. Люк тормошил даже пару датских зануд, и, роняя свои искореженные акцентом фразы, они то и дело переглядывались между собой. Шон легко мог прочесть их мысли: «Вот бы и нам завести такого». Нет уж, хрен вам. Люк — его брат, и только его.  
Он бесился, ревновал, одергивал Люка, и в то же время совершенно не желал быть «угрюмым братом того чудесного малыша», как его назвала одна девица, когда думала, что он не слышит. Люк попытался его утешить в своей манере, но на этот раз ошибся — принес ему ту самую покалеченную видеоигру.  
— Ты откуда ее вытащил? — напустился на него Шон. — В мусорном баке рылся? Совсем очумел?  
Люк, только что сиявший, как стоваттная лампочка, мгновенно потух, глаза его наполнились слезами.   
— Она же тебе понравилась.  
Вот как он пронюхал? Его не было в том номере, когда Шон разглядывал ее, ругаясь вполголоса.  
— Мало ли что нравится. — Видя его горе, Шон смягчился и взял тон скорее наставительный. — Хотеть — не повод брать, если это позорно. А рыться в мусоре, хватать то, что другие выбросили, — это позор. Понял, мелкий? И прекрати ты уже висеть на всех подряд, эти люди нам не компания.  
— Но почему? — Похоже, Люк понял только одно: Шон на него сердится. И пришел в такое отчаяние, что оставалось только обнять его и потрепать по кудрям, хотя это было непедагогично.  
— Мы другие, Люк. У нас никогда не будет столько денег, нам мамочка не приносит завтрак в постель, а папочка не спрашивает, как в школе дела. Или где там они учатся. Не видать нам их дипломов и их работ, где за каждый чих по тыще фунтов платят. Они могут нас или презирать, или жалеть, а оно тебе надо?  
Люк слушал, запрокинув голову, и Шон ощущал, как под его ладонями эти костлявые плечи расслабляются, дыхание становится ровным. Люк как будто снова замечтался, смотрел на него, как на жабу, готовую превратиться в принца, а затем сказал:  
— Но они же не знают. Думают, мы такие же, как они.  
Шон открыл было рот для возражений, но сразу и закрыл. Действительно, откуда им знать про то, что так умилявшая их мордашка Люка одно время напоминала тигриную из-за расплывшихся под кожей кровоподтеков? Что ловкие руки Шона, которыми они так восхищались, умеют превращаться в бронебойные кулаки? Нет, малой соображает отлично. В этой отрезанной от мира бухте, среди иссеченных морем скал, они могут на время стать кем угодно. Превратиться-то вряд ли, а вот притвориться запросто.  
Примерно так, как в одном фильме инопланетяне принимали облик всего, что видели, в том числе человеческий, хрен отличишь. И тогда люди сами отдадут тебе свои игрушки, еще и просить будут, чтобы взял. Люк все делал правильно, это ему, Шону, стоит подумать над своим поведением.  
Жили они в комнатушке гостевого домика, похожей изнутри на сильно вытянутый шкаф. Здесь помещались только одна кровать и стойка для одежды, но в большем они не нуждались: вечером просто падали и засыпали без задних ног.  
Работы было немного, зато Шелдон учил Шона серфить, а Люк за ними наблюдал или просто носился по пляжу с парой приблудных собак. Но к концу тренировки всегда подбегал к краю прибоя — дальше ему строго-настрого запретили заходить — и встречал их, выходящих из воды в черных блестящих гидрокостюмах, подобно фоморам из легенд.  
Ни до, ни после Шон не знал ничего прекраснее моря, и его холодные соленые воды словно вытравливали из него ту слепую белую ярость, которой и правда скопилось много. Море учило его, море любило его, море было к нему равнодушно, и от его дикой безличной мощи кружилась голова. Бесполезно злиться на волны и лупить их доской; нет, надо слиться с ними, раствориться в них и в свирепом ветре, и тогда они вознесут тебя высоко-высоко.  
С тех пор они каждый год приезжали в Маллахмор на лето; когда Шелдон окончательно разорился и закрыл свой клуб, Шон работал в соседних барах, где он был просто нарасхват, во многом благодаря своему редкостному обаянию. Шон сам не замечал, что приезжая сюда, начинает подражать Молли, умевшей очаровать даже фонарный столб. А Люк просто был при нем. Он всегда был при нем.

Какие бы предчувствия ни мучили Шона перед возвращением в Белфаст в том году, они, считай, не оправдались. Кевин искренне обрадовался рождению отпрыска, хотя и в своей манере: в подпитии кричал, что только маленький Кев — его настоящий сын, а все прочие могут идти на хуй. Но в целом он заметно присмирел.  
Шон же с первым заработком в кармане почувствовал себя увереннее и спокойнее. Ему так понравилось уединение собственной комнаты в Маллахморе, что дома он первым делом расчистил каморку под самой крышей и устроил себе там не лишенную уюта берлогу. Молли сшила занавески для единственного маленького окошка. На стену Шон повесил плакат с Ланой дель Рей, чей клип Video Games бесконечно прокручивал на Ютубе.   
Словом, жить стало намного веселее. Люка перевели из коррекционного в обычный класс, и там выяснилось, что он не просто нормальный, а чуть ли не вундеркинд. Правда, ему все равно пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы догнать основную программу, а зрение его, увы, лучше не стало, и врачи настоятельно советовали ограничивать нагрузку на глаза.  
Так что теперь Шон вместо «Гарри Поттера» читал ему учебники, заодно и сам вспоминал давно забытые теоремы и формулы. Чего не понимал, то Люк ему растолковывал, и Шон с удивлением обнаружил, что ему даже нравится учиться, если это происходит вот так: лежа вдвоем на узкой кровати, с ногами, заброшенными на спинку, под хихиканье, и дурацкие шутки, и пихание друг друга в бока.  
Наверное, мажорский лоск, казавшийся тонкой пленкой на настоящем Шоне, все-таки просочился внутрь. Потому что слова отца О'Брайена, Молли, да и ее брата, присоединившегося к этому хору, ранее воспринимавшиеся как назойливое жужжание, стали вдруг внятными и простыми, как кирпичи.   
Учись. Работай. Не связывайся с бандами. Уезжай из Сен-Роза, мир большой.   
А может, это Люк просочился в него, с его вечным стремлением к чему-то далекому, как-то они переопылились, обменялись клетками, когда засыпали над учебниками и так и дрыхли до самого утра на узкой койке, тело к телу. Люку уж точно было не место в Сент-Розе, а сам он не выберется на своих слабых ногах. Ничего, Шон вытащит его на себе.  
Кевин меж тем хлебнул какого-то денатурата в один далеко не прекрасный вечерок, и у него чуть не отвалилась печень. В реанимации его откачали, но с тех пор он стал уже совсем не тот. Сейчас Шон зашиб бы его одной левой, но лишь брезгливо проходил мимо, пока тот изрыгал проклятия, сидя в кресле на веранде, откуда почти не вылезал. Шон ждал большой мир, большая жизнь, а этот хрен пусть подыхает, медленно и мучительно.  
Впрочем, планы Шона оставались весьма неопределенными и не мешали ему предаваться всем нехитрым развлечениям, какие только мог предложить квартал Сент-Роз. Ему было четырнадцать, когда он потерял девственность со взрослой потаскушкой по кличке Пигги, и он совершенно не собирался останавливаться на этом пути. Все чаще он приходил домой поздно и пьяным, встречая тоскливый взгляд Люка, но обиды братишки таяли быстро, как снег под мартовским солнцем. В целом, все складывалось отлично, пока не пошло по пизде.  
Все началось с того, что Шону отдрочил Фил Блоссом. Сам этот факт Шон едва заметил: Фил бы и жопу вылизал дочиста каждому в компании крутых ребят, с которыми тусовался Шон, лишь бы его считали своим или хотя бы не гнали. Естественно, оба были пьяны, дрыхли вповалку в чьей-то свободной от родителей хате, и Шон проснулся среди ночи, чувствуя, что его член упирается в кого-то мягкого и теплого. Он завозился, похлопал лежащее рядом тело руками в наивной надежде, что это сговорчивая баба, но нащупал только Фила и, разочарованный, собрался уже провалиться обратно в сон, как вдруг на член его легла осторожная ладонь и легонько сжала через ткань. Шон непроизвольно толкнулся в эту руку, что Фил воспринял как поощрение и принялся расстегивать ему ширинку. Член уже совсем встал, что неудивительно, — Шону в тот период казалось, будто он вообще никогда не падает. Встал и требовал внимания. Хотя бы чужой руки, взявшейся за него аккуратно, но уверенно.  
Наутро Шон даже не помнил, кончил он или нет, а на Фила обращал внимания не больше, чем обычно. Так бы этот эпизод и остался похороненным под слоями событий, если бы не Люк.  
В тот вечер Шон был трезв как стекло, но ужасно упахался на рынке, таская ящики с овощами в ярмарочный день. Все же он заставил себя, как и обещал, прочесть Люку главу из учебника по истории, о Пасхальном восстании 1916 года. Обычно ему дела не было до того, что случилось сто лет назад, но в своем состоянии он воспринимал сухие строчки учебника чрезвычайно остро. Кажется, он не дочитал текст до конца, соскользнул в беспокойную дремоту, и снилась ему стрельба на улице, кровавые пятна на викторианских юбках, хищные штыки, ищущие плоть. А хуже всего в этом сне была невыносимая смертная тоска, предчувствие скорой погибели, и Шон разбудил себя собственным стоном.  
И почувствовал, как влажные губы касаются его лица — на скулах, у висков, собирая просочившиеся из сна слезы. Кошмар не хотел развеиваться, и уже наяву Шон ощущал себя таким обреченным, что оставалось лишь обхватить Люка обеими руками, прижать к себе как можно крепче, будто только он мог удержать его на поверхности бытия. Люк был как деталь, которой не хватало в его теле, и, стискивая объятия, Шон ощущал, как она становится на место и утихает давящая боль в груди.  
Переживание было мощным, как морская волна на серфспоте, сокрушающим и совсем не понятным. Уж точно ничего общего с тем, что Шон испытывал с девицами, перед которыми распускал перья, постоянно оставаясь начеку. Ничего общего с сексом, как он его понимал тогда, только дикое желание невозможного, подобное тому, какое накрывало его на доске, когда он взлетал к небесам.  
Тем не менее он сделал это. Он это сделал. Он не бредил, не спал, когда позволял губам Люка сомкнуться на своем члене. Тогда это казалось правильным, настоящим, но утром, сев на постели и уставившись в окно, одной короткой вспышкой Шон вспомнил все и застыл надолго, глядя на пышную зеленую ветку, колышущуюся от ветра за стеклом.  
Он не мог заставить себя обернуться и взглянуть на Люка, а когда тот тронул его за плечо, стряхнул его руку, как паука, внезапно спустившегося туда с потолка. Люк какое-то время лежал неподвижно, а потом вскочил с кровати, оббежал ее и опустился перед Шоном на пол, с тревогой вглядываясь ему в лицо.  
Люк не хотел верить тому, что видел, даже после того, как Шон проронил:  
— Уходи.  
С робкой улыбкой Люк сжал колени Шона, а тот был растерян и оглушен. Хотелось, как раньше, обнять брата и утешить, но он не смел к нему притронуться, и лютая ненависть к себе — слепая белая ярость — стала подниматься в нем, подкатывать к горлу криком:  
— На хуй пошел! Я сказал: на хуй!  
На самом деле он орал это себе самому. Но ушел Люк, а вслед за ним и Шон — на три дня, в запой, в лучших традициях Кевина Пирса.   
Вернулся спокойный, усталый, равнодушный и взрослый. Люк выбежал ему навстречу, как делал всегда. Обычно Шон трепал его по волосам и со снисходительным видом выслушивал его новости, но сегодня просто кивнул и прошагал мимо, к себе. Принял душ, переоделся и спустился на кухню, где Люк делал уроки, слава богу, один.   
— Вот что, — без обиняков начал Шон, — больше ко мне не приходи. Читать тебе пока буду здесь или в гостиной, а вообще мне ребята подсказали: есть же аудиокниги, то есть учебники, которые для слепых записывают, я найду в интернете и скачаю на вот эту хрень.   
Шон положил на стол между ними айпод, на который ушли все его сбережения. Люк посмотрел на него, затем на Шона, и глаза его, увеличенные толстыми линзами, были такого цвета, как море в грозу.  
Он всё видел, всё понимал. Шон продолжал рассказывать что-то об удобстве девайса, но Люк его перебил резким и безжалостным вопросом:  
— Ты же хотел этого, разве нет?  
Ясное дело, он говорил о минувшей ночи, которая вовсе не осталась в прошлом, а оказалась бесконечной, и вся их жизнь превратится в эту душную, тяжкую, сумбурную ночь. Шон мгновенно позабыл свои взрослые слова, словно все еще сидел на постели и отказывался сознавать тот факт, что использовал рот брата как удобную дырку.  
— Не важно, кто чего хотел! — произнес он громким свистящим шепотом. — Потому что есть вещи…  
— Я помню, — вновь оборвал его Люк с едкой кривой ухмылкой, какой у него раньше не бывало. — Хотеть — не повод брать, если это позор. Как же тебе сейчас стыдно, да, Шон?  
— А тебе нет? — тихо проговорил Шон, чувствуя себя обнаженным под его взглядом.  
— Нет, — веско произнес Люк и внезапным резким движением отшвырнул от себя айпод. — Забери это. Ничего мне от тебя не нужно.  
Когда-то Люк пытался читать Шону стихи, от которых приходил в восторг, а тому они казались просто набором слов. Но одно четверостишие застряло у него в голове, и Шон повторял его снова и снова, возвращаясь туда, где его уже никто не встречал, кроме сквернословящего Кевина на веранде.

Будь воля на то моя,   
была бы и речь недолгой.   
Да я-то уже не я,   
и дом мой уже не дом мой.

И Люк тоже стал другой, меняясь день ото дня. Никто уже не назвал бы его прелестным малышом. Пубертатный период и без того дался бы ему нелегко, гормональные бури сотрясали его тело, как утлое суденышко. О, эти средние века в жизни каждого человека! Каждый пылает на аутодафе эмоций, затевает крестовые походы против всего мира и впадает в черно-белую манихейскую ересь: есть только Бог и дьявол, а между ними — ничего. Люку пришлось бы тяжко и с Шоном на его стороне, а лишившись единственной опоры, он и вовсе пошел вразнос.  
— Что между вами за кошка пробежала? — удивлялась Молли. — То вас палкой не отгонишь друг от друга, то рожи друг другу корчите. Помирились бы вы, Шонни, честное слово.  
Шон что-то бурчал в ответ, а в голове у него стучало: «Будь воля на то моя…»  
Однако это едва не произошло в тот день, когда Люк впервые подрался на заднем дворе школы. Никто его не трогал — знали, чей он брат. Того, с кем лучше не связываться. Свидетели утверждали в один голос: он набросился на этих парней сам.  
А те ему, конечно, от души наваляли до того, как их оттащили подоспевшие учителя. Люка привел домой Ричи — без очков, в рваной окровавленной одежде, с заплывшим глазом, с рассеченной бровью, криво заклеенной пластырем в медпункте. Молли кинулась к нему с причитаниями, и он сбежал от нее, забился в какую-то нору, так что она не могла его отыскать.   
Шон тогда ходил в местный технический колледж, чтобы там получить сертификат о среднем специальном образовании: ему сказали, что с такой бумажкой охотнее берут на контракт в армию, куда он уверенно нацелился. Голова у него пухла от математики: без помощи Люка она давалась ой как нелегко.   
Поэтому он далеко не сразу понял, что пытается донести до него Молли, уже давно не та цветущая и неизменно спокойная женщина, какой она вошла в этот дом.   
— Удрал куда-то… Побитый… А вдруг ему стало плохо? Молчит, не отзывается. Шон, поищи, пожалуйста, Шон.  
Из-за ее спины появился Ричи, довольный тем, что сегодня не он источник проблем в семье, — после того как Кевин заболел, а Шон взялся за ум, больше всего хлопот стал доставлять именно Ричи. Пока Шон рыскал по дому и окрестностям, он рассказал ему всю историю, напирая на то, что Люк «доебался до ерунды» и получил по заслугам.  
— Телки ему не дают, вот сперма в голову и бьет, — поставил он самый распространенный в их краях диагноз.  
— Знаешь что? — вскинулся Шон. — Ступай-ка ты, помоги Молли с мелким. Без тебя справлюсь, умник. Можно подумать, тебе они разогнались давать.  
Ричи обиделся и ушел, и без его навязчивого бормотания над ухом Шон мигом сообразил, где искать пропажу. В том самом углу двора, в котором растительность стала еще гуще с тех пор, как они с Люком впопыхах поглощали там клубнику.  
Если сидеть там в неяркой футболке, то тебя не заметят, даже если пройдут в трех шагах. Шон с Ричи и прошли не однажды, а Люк притаился там, как мышь, и не подавал голоса.  
Он не шевелился, сидя к Шону спиной, хотя наверняка слышал звук его шагов. Тот опустился рядом на бревнышко, на которое они и тогда вдвоем едва помещались, а сейчас одно бедро Шона висело в воздухе, а второе плотно прижалось к заднице Люка. Но тот по-прежнему не двигался.  
— Ты как, живой? — спросил Шон. — Блевать не тянет?  
Люк ответил не сразу, слегка шепелявя из-за разбитых губ:  
— В отличие от тебя, я сдал анатомию на отлично, так что и без твоих советов могу позаботиться о себе.  
Шон поморщился, недолюбливая эту его новую манеру говорить длинными книжными фразами, так что казалось, будто он издевается, — впрочем, он и издевался.  
— Может, в дом тогда пойдем? Молли пирогом угощает.  
На это Люк только фыркнул, и правильно сделал: нечего разговаривать с ним, словно ему пять лет. Внезапно Шон понял: он и правда хотел бы, чтобы Люк никогда не вырос. Оставался тем прелестным малышом, который созерцает жаб.  
Как вести себя этим выросшим Люком, Шон понятия не имел, а потому полез за сигаретой.  
— Будешь? — Он ткнул Люка в бок кулаком с зажатой в ней пачкой и, видать, попал в ушибленное место, потому что тот зашипел и инстинктивно обернулся. Одна щека у него отекла и распухла, как будто у него был флюс.  
Шон не сдержал своего «нихуяссе», а Люк опять отвернулся и обхватил свои колени.  
— Ты иди, — сказал он почти мирно. — Я подожду, пока все спать лягут.  
— Да ну брось. — Шон осторожно прикоснулся к его волосам. — Мошки закусают.  
— Хуже не будет, — помотал головой Люк. — Слушай, дай пару сиг.  
— Бери всю пачку. Я бросать собрался, а то уже на дыхалке сказывается. А мне нормы сдавать.  
— Ну да, — понимающе кивнул Люк и склонился к зажигалке в его руке. Выпрямившись, он выпустил длинную струйку дыма, помолчал и спросил: — У Ланы дель Рей новый альбом вышел, ты в курсе наверняка. Мне понравилось.  
— Неужто? — ухмыльнулся Шон. — Ты слушал Лану? Ты же у нас поклонник «Раммштайн».  
Люк смущенно улыбнулся, словно это ему нужно было стесняться своих музыкальных предпочтений, а не Шону, и вдруг совсем по-старому положил голову ему на плечо. Шон зарылся носом в его волосы, вдыхая знакомый запах, по которому, оказывается, страшно соскучился.  
— Помог бы ты мне с математикой, отличник, — не очень внятно произнес он, продолжая водить носом по буйным лохмам Люка. — Сил уже нет, задолбался вкрай.  
— Да запросто, — сказал тот, усмехнувшись. — Что, и в комнату к себе пустишь?  
— Ладно тебе, когда я запрещал… — начал возмущаться Шон, и тут легкая, почти невесомая рука легла ему на ширинку.  
— И в кровать к себе тоже? — спросил Люк, и Шона передернуло от того, каким чужим был этот вкрадчивый голос. Его Люк так не говорил.  
Шон хлопал ресницами, глядя в сгущающиеся сумерки, пока тлела его сигарета; тем временем Люк поднял голову и взял его за подбородок. Повернул к себе. И прижался распухшими губами к его губам. Секунду Шон не реагировал, а потом приоткрыл рот и позволил его языку проскользнуть внутрь, поймал его своим. Взялся за затылок Люка, чьи пальцы уже дергали ремень на его джинсах.  
И пряжка уже подалась, когда в голове у Шона вспыхнул образ — малыша, протягивающего ему клубнику в ладошках. Ребенка, силящегося приподняться с пола и падающего лицом вниз под ударом увесистого кулака.  
— Нет! — Шон оттолкнул его, слишком сильно, и удержал за руки, чтобы не упал. Наверняка наставил еще синяков поверх прежних, сжимая его запястья, не в силах ни прогнать его, ни отпустить. — Ты что, не можешь без этого? На хуя, Люк? На хуй ты все портишь?  
— Ладно, не буду, — с обманчивым спокойствием произнес Люк и рывком высвободился. — Пойду пирога поем.  
Так что это Шон сидел тут до темноты, пока его глодала невидимая мошкара, а у него даже сигарет не было, хотя сейчас больше пришлась бы кстати фляжка с чем-нибудь покрепче. Это ему теперь не хотелось видеть никого, а меньше всего — свое отражение в зеркале.   
Потому что, когда он целовал Люка, ему вновь казалось, что он взлетает к небесам и падает оттуда в холодную бездну вод. Все, чего он хотел, — раствориться в этом полете, перестать быть собой, Шоном Пирсом, который знал Люка почти с пеленок и привык защищать его от всякого зла.  
Теперь злом стал он сам, следовало это признать и принять соответствующие меры.  
Через две недели Шон нашел свою первую постоянную работу, далеко от квартала Сент-Роз, и снял в том же районе студию пополам с Филом Блоссомом. Он был не в восторге от такого соседства, но выбирать не приходилось, несмотря на привычку Фила развешивать в ванной свои плохо выстиранные вонючие носки. Тем не менее самостоятельная жизнь подхватила и увлекла Шона, как огромная волна, ввергая то в эйфорию, то в отчаяние от непредвиденных трудностей.  
Он завел наконец постоянную девушку, правда, вскоре сменил ее на другую, а следом и на третью, так что особой разницы с его прежним беспорядочным блядством не прослеживалось. Их с Филом угарные вечеринки гремели на весь Западный Белфаст, работу он бросил и нашел другую, однажды чудом избежал привода в полицию, подпортившего бы ему армейскую анкету, попробовал экстази и мет и остался в недоумении, а также познакомился с общественными туалетами возле железнодорожного вокзала.  
Они тоже были весьма известны в городе, но Шон, как водится, был ни сном ни духом и впервые зашел туда случайно. Возвращался в их с Филом квартиру после незадавшейся тусы, голодный, трезвый и злой, а тут еще нестерпимо захотелось отлить.  
Туалет был почти пуст, только какой-то тощий тип неопределенного возраста, в сером костюме, но без галстука, жался к умывальникам и внимательно разглядывал себя в зеркале. Точнее, не себя, но это Шон понял уже позже. Сделав свои дела, Шон двинулся мыть руки, и серый человечек вдруг приблизился к нему и что-то сказал, кивая на кабинку. Шон не понял с первого раза, со второго тоже. А потом до него дошло.  
Наверное, ему захотелось проверить, кто виноват в том, что случилось у них с Люком, — этот вопрос мучил его до сих пор, хотя он постоянно отвечал на него одинаково: виноват только он, Шон Пирс, сын своего отца, той породы мужиков, которые если не бьют маленьких мальчиков, то делают с ними кое-что похуже. И все-таки… Если он сейчас ничего не почувствует, кроме отвращения, будет это что-то значить или нет?  
Серый человечек, похоже, сам испытывал глубокое отвращение к себе, это сквозило в его суетливых движениях, в его бегающем взгляде. Опустившись на колени перед Шоном, он то и дело поднимал на него глаза, словно спрашивая: можно? Ты не рассердишься? Робко посматривал, когда расстегивал ему брюки, целовал его член поверх трусов — Шону показалось, что он всхлипнул, а может, просто шмыгнул носом, — осторожно мял ему задницу. Шон подумал, что обнажить член он не решится, так и будет обсасывать его поверх застиранного сатина, и поэтому сам достал его — свой вялый и совершенно равнодушный член.  
Человечек задрожал и заглотил его целиком, а после принялся вытворять руками и языком такое, что Шону пришлось ухватиться за обе стенки. Все мысли испарились, был только этот бешеный, нарастающий ритм, который вел его прямиком к фантастическому оргазму, заставившему его застонать сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Не сразу он пришел в себя и обнаружил, что серый человечек застегивает его одежду и бормочет: «Спасибо, спасибо». «Не за что, приятель», — ухмыляясь неизвестно чему, ответил Шон и постарался побыстрее выбраться на улицу.  
Пока брел домой, пытался понять, что он сейчас испытал. Да хрен его знает. Это не похоже на то, что было с девчонками, но и рядом не стояло с тем невозможным желанием, с которым он той ночью вжимал Люка в свою грудную клетку. Нечто третье. Отдельное. И не такое уж, прямо скажем, хуевое. А кто назовет его пидором, тот очень скоро и очень близко познакомится с его знаменитым правым хуком.  
Словом, время он проводил увлекательно и разнообразно, и неудивительно, что в свой старый дом в квартале Сент-Роз он впервые заглянул только через полгода. И то на похороны Кевина.  
Плакать по нему никто не собирался, даже его многолетние собутыльники, а отец О'Брайен проводил положенный церемониал с совершенно отсутствующим видом. Пошел обязательный для похорон дождь, все достали зонтики и под их прикрытием изучали экраны своих мобильных. Шон тоже откровенно скучал и на поминки оставаться не собирался.  
И из-за Люка в том числе.  
Тот стоял без зонта, вытянувшийся за эти полгода чуть ли не выше Шона, и в черной одежде, с необычно бледным лицом походил на рыжего вампира. Вместо очков он теперь носил линзы. Вышло так, что урожденные Пирсы расположились по одну сторону могилы, а Молли с родней — по другую, и Люк все время смотрел на него поверх раскисающей ямы, то с вызовом, то с непонятной усталостью. Тогда они не перемолвились и словом.  
В следующий раз Люк явился к нему сам, поздно вечером, вдрызг пьяный, когда они с Филом мирно резались в Доту по сети, собираясь вскоре и на боковую.  
— Иди открой, — сказал Шон, — все равно от тебя толку нету.  
Фил воспользовался обычной отмазкой плохих танцоров:  
— Да у меня комп не тащит. И вообще твоя очередь открывать.  
— Какая очередь, болван?   
Долго бы они так препирались, но тот, кто стоял за дверью, зажал кнопку звонка и не отпускал. Посерьезнев, Шон покосился на бейсбольную биту, висевшую на почетном месте, однако трогать ее не стал. Насколько он помнил, ссор у него в последнее время ни с кем не случалось. Наверное, это какой-то придурочный кореш Фила явился звать их бухать.  
И снова он едва узнал Люка, похожего на собственное привидение. «А не подсел ли он на что-нибудь?» — такой была первая мысль. Но, похоже, нет, он просто был пьян до стеклянного состояния, запнулся на пороге и упал бы, если бы Шон его не подхватил.  
— Как ты м-можешь? — манерно произнес Люк, отпихивая его и опасно шатаясь. — Тр-рогать меня руками, как ты можешь? Фи!  
«У него что, губы накрашены? — изумился Шон. — Что, блядь, происходит вообще?»  
Фил оторвался от компа и теперь смотрел на Люка, как баран на новые ворота. Тот прошел дальше, оглядываясь и качая головой.  
— Мило, очень мило. А почему меня не звали сюда раньше? Вот блин, я забыл, меня и сейчас не звали. А я приперся, эдакая хуйня.  
— Может, ему кофе? — с сомнением протянул Фил. — Не то все нам тут обрыгает, как пить дать.  
— Нельзя ему кофе, — пробормотал Шон, глядя, как Люк тяжело опускается на его компьютерный стул.  
— А бухать типа можно? Ну ладно, как скажешь. Еще мне мамка нашатырь вечно тычет.  
Шон на это только цыкнул зубом, а Люк воскликнул:  
— Ребята, вашим башням пизда! Ой, это из-за меня? Вечно я все порчу, правда, Шон?  
Тот встрепенулся, поняв, что все куда хуже, чем он думал, и скомандовал Филу:  
— Вот что, сходи-ка ты в аптеку за нашатырем.  
— Так есть же у нас, мне мамка сунула, — заартачился этот недоумок, и Шону пришлось прикрикнуть:  
— Иди, блядь, куда-нибудь, Фил, в ночной сходи за молоком, у нас на утро нету. Вали давай, что не ясно?  
Фил, несомненно, повыкаблучивался бы немного, но ушел бы, однако Люк замахал на них руками в той же отвратительной манере пассивного педераста:  
— Нет-нет, ни в коем случае, я сам сейчас уйду. Свалю отсюда на хуй. Не хочу мешать. Вам же так хорошо вдвоем, правда? Стоите и думаете: зачем сюда завалилась эта мелкая хуйня, нам и без нее замечательно.  
— Так, Фил, — обреченно вздохнул Шон, — тащи свой нашатырь. Его что, нюхать надо?  
— Не, в воду капать. — Фил метнулся в ванную, потом в кухонную нишу за стаканом.  
— Нюхать, — хихикнул Люк. — Я бы сейчас нюхнул, только у вас нету. Скучные вы. — И он стал выбираться из кресла, что удалось ему не с первого раза. — Пожалуй, я пойду. Приятно было вас повидать. Хотя нет. Неприятно. Мне тоже неприятно, знаешь ли, — добавил он почти трезвым голосом и остановился возле брата, глядя ему в глаза. — Какой ты красивый. — Это прозвучало еле слышно. — Ты пиздец красивый, Шон.   
— Не уходи, — так же тихо ответил тот. — Не хочешь нашатыря, хоть чаю выпей. Ты же свалишься по дороге.  
— А тебе не похуй ли? — четко, раздельно произнес Люк, пока Шон смотрел на его губы, по краям которых и правда виднелся алый контур, и снова чувствовал все тот же зарождающийся зов, стремление к невозможному и невыносимому.  
— Ну, как знаешь, — уже громче сказал он, отступая назад. — Провожать не буду, дверь найдешь.  
Как только он ушел, Фил выбрался из кухонной ниши, где с невероятной для него деликатностью задержался чуть дольше необходимого, и с возмущением спросил:  
— А на что он вообще намекал-то? Что мы тут типа ебемся? Ну здорово, дожили. Вот нехуй по себе судить.  
— По себе? — нахмурился Шон, стряхивая наваждение, в котором все еще пребывал. — Что значит — по себе?  
— А ты разве не заметил? — фыркнул Фил. — Походочка эта, помада, шарфик блядский. Кое-кто видел его в «Кремле», на коленках у сладких папиков. Я хотел тебе сказать, да чото застремался, но ты сам видишь…  
«Кремлем», по странной прихоти хозяев, назывался самый модный в Белфасте гей-клуб. Шон там, естественно, не бывал, но знал о нем благодаря поговорке «Что ты как пидор из «Кремля».  
И он схватился за голову в буквальном смысле слова, застонал, опускаясь на свою кровать.  
— Только этого, блядь, не хватало, только этого. Вот какого хуя ты молчал? — накинулся он на Фила, потому что должен же быть кто-то виноват.  
Несколько дней Шон ломал голову над тем, что теперь делать, как помешать своему брату трахаться со старыми пердунами за кокаин. Ничего не приходило в голову, и в отчаянии он отправился в «Кремль». Люка он там не встретил, зато нашел другие приключения, которые закончились под утро в роскошной квартире с окнами в пол и стеклянными поверхностями, присыпанными белым порошком. В свое оправдание он мог сказать, что был сверху. А впрочем, в жопу эти оправдания, когда в кармане прибавилось бумажек с портретом королевы.  
И все же Шон больше не искал Люка в «Кремле». Несколько недель он провел, терзаясь сомнениями, например, есть ли у него право мешать Люку в деле, в котором он и сам оказался неплох. Как вдруг Фил, бывавший в родном квартале куда чаще Шона, огорошил его очередной новостью: Люк женится на Джун О'Мэйли.  
— Какое женится? — завопил Шон и в сердцах швырнул швабру на пол. Он воспользовался отсутствием Фила, чтобы выгрести скопившуюся в студии грязь, — скопившуюся в основном не по его вине, кстати говоря. — Ему же еле шестнадцать исполнилось.  
— Ну, не женится, а съехался с ней, — пожал плечами Фил, переступая через горы коробок из-под пиццы. — Потому что она типа от него залетела.  
— Да в еб твою мать! — Шон стукнул кулаком в ладонь, потому что стоял в центре комнаты и стены поблизости не было. — Хоть кто-то в это верит? Джун нагуляла ребенка и нашла крайнего, ясно же как день. Погоди, что значит «съехался»? Он что, у О'Мэйли живет?  
— Ага, — кивнул Фил и включил свой компьютер. — У нас же сейчас матч, ты не забыл?  
— На хуй матч, — решительно заявил Шон и сдернул с вешалки свою куртку. — Я пойду его спасать. Потому что это уже край, Господь свидетель.  
— Эй, погоди, ты что, к О'Мэйли собрался? — Фил развернулся на стуле, вытаращив глаза. — Ты уверен, чувак?  
Но Шон уже застегнул молнию и быстро хлопал по карманам, проверяя, все ли на месте.  
— Может, биту возьмешь? У меня и сумка есть под нее.  
— Я просто поговорить, — проронил Шон, отпирая замки.   
— Знаю я, как ты разговариваешь, когда у тебя планка падает. Ладно, удачи тебе, рисковый мужик.  
Не то чтобы Шон ничего не боялся, когда шел штурмовать замок клана О'Мэйли. Однако он рассчитывал не столько на свои кулаки, сколько на силу убеждения. Готов был рассказать об ориентации Люка — ясно же, что в Сент-Роз слухи пока не просочились, раз О'Мэйли приняли такого жениха. Возможно, Джун шантажировала его этим? А на шантаж нельзя вестись никогда. Лучше позволить всему миру узнать твои тайны, чем одному человеку — управлять тобой через них.  
Увы, Шон не пробился дальше калитки. Во дворе у О'Мэйли его встретила злобная лохматая псина размером с волкодава и обрушила на него столь яростный лай, что он поспешно отступил за забор. Такая тварь руку перекусит и не заметит, а если доберется до горла — пиши пропало. Все-таки биту надо было взять.  
Ему оставалось только выкрикивать имя Люка до хрипоты, чем он и занимался. привлекая внимание любопытных соседей, пока из окна второго этажа не высунулась мать Джун. Она навалилась огромным бюстом на просевший под ней подоконник и рявкнула:  
— Чего тебе, Пирс?  
— Здравствуйте, миссис О'Мэлли, великолепно выглядите сегодня. — Шон изобразил свою самую обаятельную улыбку, но ее таким было не пронять.  
— Брата твоего тут нет, он на работе, а ты вали, откуда пришел, не то собаку науськаю.  
Похоже, миссис О'Мэлли не имела никаких иллюзий насчет его намерений и собиралась охранять своего пленника с упорством дракона. Препираясь с ней, Шон начал заводиться, чему способствовал несмолкаемый собачий лай и лица, видневшиеся в окнах соседних домов. Завтра в Сент-Розе будет о чем поговорить.  
Он уже присматривал ветку на яблоне, чтобы отломать ее и разобраться с собакой, когда за могучим плечом миссис О'Мэлли появилось бледное лицо Люка.  
— Я сейчас к тебе спущусь! — крикнул он, а потом что-то шепнул своей будущей теще, отчего та хмыкнула, повела бровями и скрылась в утробе дома.  
Стоило Люку появиться во дворе, как псина захлопнула пасть и подбежала к нему, выпрашивая ласку. Так на него реагировали все животные, даже такие и даже, видимо, миссис О'Мэлли.  
Люк не вышел на улицу, не позвал его внутрь. Так они и общались через забор, доходящий им до плеч, и еще не открыв рот, увидев печальную решимость на лице Люка, Шон понял: что бы он ни сказал, все будет напрасно.  
Тем не менее он произнес тем же суровым тоном, каким, бывало, посылал его за чаем или сигаретами:  
— Собирай вещи, поедешь ко мне. Что? Не держат же они тебя тут силой.  
— Не держат, — устало кивнул Люк. — И поэтому я никуда не поеду.  
— Блядь! — Шон встряхнул заборчик, еще бы немного, и вырвал бы его из земли, старый и трухлявый. — Что на тебя нашло? На хрена тебе чужие ублюдки? Да как ты можешь с ними жить, ты понимаешь, чем это закончится?  
— Ребенок этот мой, — явно сдерживая гнев, сказал Люк. — Не только ты умеешь этим заниматься. И не только тебя любят, да-да, но и других.  
Шон издал звук, нечто среднее между стоном и мычанием, отпустил гнилые деревяшки и положил руки Люку на плечи. Тот не отреагировал никак, лишь стоял и молча таращился на него, явно ожидая, когда же Шону наконец надоест и он уйдет.  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты убрался отсюда? — быстро зашептал Шон. — Все, что ты скажешь, все, чего захочешь. Давай уедем отсюда на хрен, в Англию, да хоть на континент. Только не губи себя тут, пожалуйста, Люк. Хочешь, я на колени встану? — Заметив слабую улыбку на лице Люка, тень хотя бы каких-то чувств, Шон уцепился за это. — Что, не веришь? Ну смотри.  
И он упал коленями в пыль и окурки, глядя снизу вверх на брата, словно исполосованного штакетинами с облезлой белой краской. Плевать было, кто им сейчас любуется, плевать было на все, пока существовал хоть один шанс…  
Но его не существовало.  
Не сказав больше ни слова, Люк развернулся и ушел.  
Закончилось это вполне предсказуемо. Через год, как раз когда Шон подал заявление о своем желании вступить в британские вооруженные силы, Люка взяли вместе братьями и кузенами Джун при попытке ограбить банк. Хуже всего то, что ебанутые О'Мэлли пристрелили охранника, а недавно вышел закон, по которому несовершеннолетним могли давать пожизненное, даже если они сами никого не убивали, а только были соучастниками убийства. Так Люк, всего-то сидевший за рулем, оказался в Магаберри, наследнице знаменитой тюрьмы Мейз.  
А сообщила ему об этом Молли, ворвавшись в их с Филом квартиру, вся мокрая от дождя и от слез. Она поседела, обрюзгла, но сил у нее оставалось еще много, что Шон прочувствовал сполна, когда она налетела на него, как ураган, и отвесила пощечину. Он застыл, ошеломленный, и она врезала ему еще раз, и еще, наступала на него, хлеща по щекам, а он только пятился в изумлении, даже не прикрываясь.  
— Это ты виноват! — кричала Молли. — Ты, подонок! Из-за тебя это все! Да чтоб ты сам сгнил в тюрьме!  
А когда она иссякла и угомонилась до такой степени, что смогла ему связно рассказать о том, что случилось, Шону захотелось врезать самому себе.  
— Приручил ты его, как собачку, а как наигрался, на улицу выбросил, вот он и пошел за первым, кто свистнул. Что ты за скотина такая, весь в своего отца, чтоб ему земля колом встала, — причитала Молли, размазывая слезы по лицу, сидя на краю его кровати, среди горой сваленных вещей: они с Филом уже собирались в учебный центр.  
Шон стоял над ней и слушал, даже не пытаясь оправдаться, ибо был полностью с ней согласен: да, это он виноват. Только он.

Одно время он верил: если запретить себе думать о Люке, то бесконечная ночь наконец рассеется, наступит новый день, в котором никто не будет знать о том, что было вчера, а Шон им и не расскажет. В армии у него почти получилось, хотя он диву давался, отчего так жалеет одного непутевого балбеса, из тех, что таскаются за солдатами в надежде на быстрый отсос. И лишь глядя на неподвижное тело Нейла Фицроя, скорчившееся на щебне, он понял: рассвета не будет. Ночь останется с ним до конца его дней.  
Что ж, пусть так: он смиренно принимает проклятие. Люк, Нейл — сколько еще имен ему предстоит забыть? Он и забывал, и весьма старательно. Например, ему долго не приходило в голову, что Брай похож на Люка так, что они вполне могли бы пользоваться паспортами друг друга. Впервые заглянув ему в глаза под дверью Изольды, — в морскую гладь, искрящуюся солнцем, — он почувствовал лишь, как что-то шевельнулось внутри, теплое, нежное, давно утраченное.   
Шевельнулось — и ладно, а меж тем сиськи Изольды требовали неотложного внимания, и он двинулся к ним по намеченному заранее курсу с целеустремленностью ледокола. Все шло отлично, пока он ее не поцеловал — так старательно, как целовал только разборчивых англичанок. Она растаяла, бери да трахай, а Шон внезапно осознал, что желает иного.  
Но чего? Не помогла разобраться и та вертлявая официанточка, с которой он недавно познакомился, хотя и сосала на пять с плюсом. Определенно, он желал не этого, а чего-то невозможного, чтоб захватывало дух, как на гребне волны.  
К Браю он шел и правда только ради извинений, но когда смотрел на него, такого неловкого, хорохорящегося и смешного, эта тихая струна зазвенела снова, и он вдруг почувствовал, что проклятие снято, что он может, смеет, обязан любить. Это так просто, нет никаких препятствий — подойти к нему, целовать его, опрокинуть на стол. Быть с ним рядом в безмолвии, подобно близнецам в утробе матери, и не знать, где заканчивается твое тело и начинается чужое. Ничего проще нет.  
А однажды Брай уронил фотографию в прихожей и поставил ее не на ту полку, и, наводя потом порядок, Шон вдруг замер с ней в руке. Он не мог сказать, кто смотрел на него из-под стекла, Брай, или Люк, или, может быть, несчастный Нейл Фицрой, которому не повезло оказаться под колесами его любви.   
Ему стало страшно, по-настоящему, как в детстве, когда не знаешь, что притаилось в темном углу спальни и готовится броситься оттуда на тебя. И он заметался, как заяц по полям, и закончилось все предсказуемо плохо. Впрочем, ничего и не закончилось еще.


	25. Эпилог

— Интересно, в Англии хоть когда-нибудь бывают похороны без дождя? — поинтересовался Брай, отступая под сень раскидистой ели, песчаный грунт под которой оставался сухим, в отличие от гроба миссис Дианы Раудон, черных зонтов скорбящих близких и блестящих капотов машин в отдалении.  
— Разве это дождь? Не видел ты ирландских кладбищенских дождей, — ответил Шон, стойко выдерживая натиск стихии.  
— Ох, как я мог забыть, в Ирландии же самая зеленая в мире трава и самая мокрая вода. — В этом своем настроении Брай мог ворчать бесконечно.  
А еще его так и подмывало показать язык племянникам покойницы, ей-богу, еле сдерживался. Оказалось, что коллекциями мужа она все-таки могла распоряжаться самостоятельно, в отличие от квартиры, и оставила их Браю. Если подумать, это было вполне естественно, но только не с точки зрения обделенной родни.  
Этот дар судьбы оказался весьма кстати еще и потому, что вскоре должен был открыться новый магазин — под эгидой Эйба Литвайна, но под руководством Брая, целиком и полностью его детище. Магазин существовал в основном в интернете, хотя был предусмотрен и офис в Хаттон Гарден, больше для престижа, чем для дела, и предлагал подержанные ювелирные изделия, как выражался Брай, вещи с историей. Некоторые истории были самыми настоящими, и Марк лишь излагал их со слов продавцов, слегка причесывая и приглаживая, а другие ему приходилось сочинять самому. Наподобие: «Это кольцо мой прадед оставил жене в залог своей любви, когда уходил на Вторую мировую войну…» Тогда как в действительности его оставили в залог в ломбарде, да так и не выкупили, но не все истории одинаково интересны, особенно если ты хочешь их продать.  
Конечно, Браю будет не хватать миссис Раудон, ее мудрости и упрямства, ее собственной легенды о черном ирландце, — но он был совершенно не в состоянии скорбеть. Шон здесь, только руку протяни, а все остальное могло смело идти на хер.  
Как, например, родня миссис Раудон, которая и не подумала пригласить их на поминальный обед. Что ж, невелика потеря, и когда люди стали расходиться, Брай и Шон направились к серебристому «ауди» Марка, который ждал их там, потому что страдал аллергией на хвою. «Зачем ты вообще сюда поперся? — поинтересовался у него Шон. — На кладбищах всегда полным-полно елок». «Чтобы отдать дань уважения, если вы знаете такое слово, молодой человек», — ответил Марк, и это явно было только начало, так что Браю пришлось вмешаться: «Ой, только не начинайте опять, а то у меня голова разболится». И оба заткнулись, потому что голова Брая — это было святое, чем он беззастенчиво пользовался.  
Марк и правда рыдал, листая веб-страницы в телефоне, но не от тоски по тетке Брая, а потому что аллергия настигла его и тут.  
— Вылезай, — скомандовал ему Шон. — Я поведу, а то ты на Багза Банни похож, которому еще и нос сломали.  
— Ну вот, а я надеялся, что хотя бы на кролика из «Плейбоя», — вздохнул Марк, перебираясь на пассажирское сиденье.  
— Не в этой жизни, приятель.  
Брай развалился на заднем и немедленно открыл ноутбук.  
— Шон, ты уже был в охранном агентстве?  
— Да, я тебе все утро пытался рассказать. — Он включил зажигание и стал осторожно выруливать на главную аллею. — Но тебя из твоих аукционов за хвост не вытащишь. Сука, понаставили урн, проехать негде. Что вообще предполагается в них бросать, носовые платки? Короче, херня их стандартный договор, для лохов писанная. Я послал его на доработку нашим юристам.  
— Кстати, — нарочито беззаботным тоном начал Марк, — мне Айзек сказал, что ты опять связывался с тем адвокатом, который занимался пересмотром твоего дела. Какие-то проблемы? Не хочешь поделиться?  
Брай оторвался от ноутбука и с тревогой уставился Шону в затылок.  
— А, это не мне, — так же беззаботно ответил тот. — Паренек один в Магиллигане просил помочь, когда я выходил, подкинуть контакты кого потолковее.  
— Это недешево обойдется. — В голосе Марка отчетливо читался намек, который, впрочем, все проигнорировали. — У него есть деньги?  
— У его родственников есть, — проговорил Шон очень быстро, почти ирландской скороговоркой, и гораздо внятнее спросил: — А что сегодня на ужин?  
— Ох, примите мои извинения, — сказал Марк без тени раскаяния. — Сегодня моя очередь готовить, но клиент перенес деловую встречу, так что я…  
— Да какая еще очередь, болван, — презрительно бросил Шон. — Иди куда хочешь, все равно от тебя толку нет на кухне.  
— И в постели тоже, — отозвался Брай из-за крышки ноутбука. — А я калека, один Шон старается за всех.  
— Так я после тюрьмы, — широко улыбнулся Шон. — Там такое дрючить приходилось, что даже на вас теперь встает.  
— И эти люди говорят, что у меня плохое чувство юмора, — покачал головой Марк, уже зная, что за этим последует.  
— А мы и не шууутиим, — хором протянули Шон и Брай и захохотали, как помешанные.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы некоторые мотивы из книг М. Дикинсон "Посылка для Анны Браун", Дж. Л. Батлер "Обладание" и др. - не плагиата ради, а токмо атмосферы для.


End file.
